Vandread GA (Galaxy Adventure)
by Fujin777
Summary: My first fanfiction that is an AU (Alternate Universe) of Vandread. During the attack on the Ikazuchi, the female pirates encounter three pilots from a nation their home is at war with along with their mechs codenamed Gundams. Will they get along or will it all fall apart? Rated T for occasional swears.
1. Prologue: History

**Prologue: History and Beginnings:**

"_All events have a past to them; a nation's past is important to prepare for the future"-_

_-exempt from the history of Terrain prime College text book_

A.D calendar

3717: Terrain Prime is founded; the worlds of Tarak, Melanos, Anpathos, and Mejere are founded as well. Other colony worlds are founded as well.

3732: Terrain Prime embraces neutrality (like the Orb Union of gundam seed) in other human galaxy conflicts, and self-defense and pacifism ideology.

3739: The Gundam Fujin is designed by a group of scientists and engineers to test out new technology and produce a machine that could outperform any future dread or vanguard completely. The black eagle fighter is introduced along with the white hawk bomber, and gray falcon transport.

3740: By the order of the Terrain Prime government and self-defense military as well as the group's concerns, the Gundam Fujin is deemed too risky and dangerous due to its Omega-Alpha X system, the Z driver, and the lack of a good pilot. The Gundam isn't built for 75 years. The 12 scientists who design it go their separate ways with a copy of the Gundam in which each scientist/engineer to design their own gundam along with redesigning the Fujin as part of a top secret black ops project.

3750: One black eagle fighter piloted by Lt. Col Stonewall goes MIA while scouting outside usual territory. Project Augment is approved as to help advance Humanity up the ladder of evolution and to prepare for colonization beyond Terrain Prime.

3757: The Leonidas class carriers are introduced.

3765: Dimensional/hyperspace is discovered and is honed and refined to become a faster means of travel between worlds.

3771: To help ease burdens on the planet and its two moons Yin and Yang, Project Space colony is launched to help deal with the expanding population.

3782: Terrain Prime Civil War over colonization happens putting the space colony project on hold between space-noids and terra-bound humans.

3783: Terrain Prime Civil War ends with peace treaty; space colony project resumes which the Terrain Prime Military is reorganized as the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Forces. Project Augment started back in 3750 AD is shut down forever for various reasons.

3785: The Steve Irwin transportation class is introduced to help with the space colony project.

3790: First space colony is launched codenamed Geneses; other space colonies soon follow in the following years. The Lady Cadence civilian cruise line is introduced. May 11th, 3790; the Lady Cadence and Lady Faust are launched and three months later are commissioned; the others follow in the following years.

3804: The Seraphim Battleship and Sparta Destroyer classes are authorized for construction for self-defense purposes. The lead ships of both classes are finished three years later.

3805: Project Vansword is launched to replace the aging mobile armors though they are still being made and used as support vehicles for the Self-defense military and TPSOCSDF.

3807: The Seraphim, Sparta are launched and are commissioned after three years of construction. The others of the two classes soon follow.

3811: The Yamato-class cruiser is launched to help the Seraphim, Okinawa, and Nokama classes for self-defense only.

3812: August 23, 3812; the cruisers Yamato and Musashi are commissioned. On Mejere, Mango Vivian forms the Nirvana Pirates to harass Mejere and Tarak through piracy after losing her home due to corruption on Mejere; years later they stay neutral in the war against their home and Tarak and later against Terrain Prime against their home.

3813: The Solaris class is introduced to replace the aging Leonidas class. July 3; Solaris is commissioned.

3814: A lone Mejere ship the _Luminous Rose_ discovers the colony Neo Cairo and discovers men and women living together. April 15th, 3814; Mejere declares war on Terrain Prime; Terrain Prime-Mejere war begins.

3815: Project Gundam is brought out of the shadows after being concealed for 75 years to help end the war and the Tarak-Mejere war if possible.

_**June 6, 3815:**_ **Tragedy of Colony Valentine** occurs: 9,000 men, women, and children are killed in the Valentine colony destruction. The Gundam Fujin's official construction finally begins in the wake of the tragedy; it is the last Gundam built due to the others being finished beforehand.

3816: The 101st division of the Terrain Prime Special Operations Command Self-Defense Forces is formed; it includes Bella Malone, Steve St. James, and Brian De Gras as members along with their future Gundams. The Zeus Fleet is commissioned; the ship Solaris is assigned as its flagship.

_**February 14, 3816:**_ First Mejere Gundam raid occurs: Arthur becomes the Fujin Gundam's pilot; Arthur's friends become the pilots of the other Gundams built at the colony Shamrock.

3817: Present day… story begins; Hades fleet is commissioned officially along with the other "Olympian" fleets.


	2. Chapter 1: An ordinary Mission?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 1: An ordinary mission? (Part 1)**

_May 12__th__, 3817 AD; 8:00 am (0800 hours)_

In the very far future, Humanity has colonized the Milky Way Galaxy a thought originally something out of a science fiction story, but is now a reality as Earth had become so badly polluted that Humanity had to expand outwards to the stars to survive. So far, it seemed to work as Humanity was flourishing, but events would threaten this hope bringing Humanity to point of going extinct.

In one star system, two worlds existed which the first world was the world of Mejere an all-female planet. The other was the all-male planet of Tarak which was a barren, desert world compared to the lush environment of Mejere. Right now the two worlds were locked in a gender war that has waged for a hundred years and now one of these worlds has dragged another human world called Terrain Prime into the mess and some fear that it won't be long before Tarak declares war on Terrain Prime.

Mejere's war against the democracy/pacifist nation has been going on for the last three years with no end in sight even with the introduction of the weapons the Vanswords and the greatest units built; the Gundams, but Terrain Prime is supposedly winning the war at this point.

On Tarak another propaganda film was being shown to its citizens. The film started out with a black screen before music started to play along with it showed a message with the nation's emblem; an eight-pointed star with a seeing eye, a dot, and a warped trident.

The video began with music and the following message along with the nation's usual emblem…

**The Empire's Center Recommends…**

The second message appears just a few seconds after the introduction message.

**Man's Enemy a.k.a. The Empire's Enemy… **

**Women!**

The screen then changed first to a blood thirsty female-like monster striking _before_ it changed to a random, uniformed man holding his head hysterically before its "Death".

The scene changed to an image of a group of men running from the "monster" women while being attack by a group of the same type of "monsters".

"Women are monsters, all of them of all ages! Even female kids are monsters! Once they ate men's innards! Sucked them dry of all life! And our poor fellow men were once their toys!" spoke an unseen male narrator.

The image then changed to a series of made-up footage depicting more "monstrous" women killing more men with it ending with another random man being killed just as he screamed of his end.

**Destruction!**

The image changed to a depiction of a town being raided by "monstrous" women.

"Over the decades of our Empire's proud history, the women have repeatedly raided our beloved cities and towns of our proud home," spoke the same unseen male narrator in a fake sad tone.

**Oppression!**

The image changed again to a group of men being used for slave labor by the "monstrous" women.

"They have cruelly used our people for forced slave labor!" spoke the unseen male narrator once more.

The video changed to a live feed above the orbit of Tarak showing a debris fields before showing a red, Meijer ship hiding amongst the debris.

"And now ever more, that unspeakable horror is about to strike our home again!" shouted the unseen male again before the video changed.

The video showed a grave yard with a man weeping before it changed to men at a medical area being treated with various "injuries" with one being wide-eyed while the narrator continued to speak.

"These are the forms of our most hated enemy and of our dear comrade's sacrifices. Even those who miraculously survive are left forever scared by women," the male narrator spoke ominously.

The video changed to a made up hieroglyphic depiction of more "monstrous" women being oppressive to men before the unseen male narrator spoke one last time, "However, now has come the time for us to repay them for those years of oppression and humiliation!"

The video ended with the hieroglyphics shattering like glass and a Tarak man standing in front of the same emblem behind a podium in the video was reveled. He sported a blue Tarak Empire uniform with various decorations, had no hair, gray eyes, and had a Fu Manchu mustache.

The screen which had just shown the propaganda movie across Tarak showed a message just before the bald Tarak man spoke; "The time has come for the Empire to regain its prestige!"

_Beside him were two other men; one _at fifty-two years old, had gray hair on spots of his head, gray mustache, wore an army green Tarak uniform with military decorations, and light blue eyes. The other was also a male and he wore a jade colored Tarak uniform with decorations likewise which he appeared to be in his mid-forties.

"_My comrades! My fellow Tarak brothers! The time has now come to prove the manhood of our empire of Tarak! This fatherly land our great forefather Grand Pa guided us to with his fellow men that have created this land into our home!" spoke the Prime Minister of Tarak._

_What he didn't know was that another faction was about to come into play. Inside hyperspace, a ship was making its way to the very system of Tarak and Mejere and _inside the Locker/Observation room of the assault carrier; the TPSDNS Solaris, a young man in his late teens to early twenties with icy blue eyes and short cut brown hair had just suited up, grabbed his helmet, and closes his locker door.

His teammates had already suited up and were waiting for him at the doorway to the room; at least two of them, the rest had gone ahead.

"Look, it's not like I wanted to pilot the Fujin Gundam, it's that this whole gender war thing to me is honorless and pointless," replied Self-Defense Air Force Squadron Leader Arthur R. Hanson.

Walking out of the room towards the planning room, one of his teammates Self-Defense Air Force Flight Lieutenant Steve St. James, pilot of the Izanagi Gundam replied while walking with him by saying, "Well mate, watcha gonna do?"

Just as the two walked in the planning room, Self-Defense Marine Corps 2nd Lieutenant Lilo Stone, pilot of the Diana Gundam who was walking with them after keeping silent during the walk while the duo talked replied, "Besides, if it were not for us, Mejere would have gotten their hands on our Gundams or prototypes and used them against us and Tarak."

All of them including the Vansword pilots and Arthur's cousin; Self-Defense Navy Lieutenant Harold Hanson, pilot of the Pluto Gundam gathered in the planning room with Lilo's cousin: Self-Defense Marine Corps Ariel Stone who then proceeded with the briefing. It was an observation mission, which was watching the Mejere pirates in action.

So far, the pirates dared not to hit any of their ships because of their anti-piracy security on both civilian and Self-Defense ships. Tarak so far like the Mejere pirates didn't dare try to pick a bone with them and Terrain Prime hoped it would remain that way.

Meanwhile a Mejere ship was in position and ready to strike, their prize; the new Tarak Battleship Ikazuchi. Little did anyone now that the wheels of fate and destiny were already in motion.

Back on Tarak, the Tarak Prime Minister continued his speech, "We will supersede the holy land that we are proud of with every fiber of our beings and once again return the pride of men into theses hands._ For today, at this moment we have gained a new power for Tarak!"_

_Far away in a unkempt apartment while listening to the speech, sixteen year old Tarak male _that wore a orange outfit with a black inner body suit, dark gray pants, dark midnight blue and dark brown shoes, had dark blue hair, and hazel eyes was packing his things grumbling to himself and the boy's name; Hibiki Tokai.

"In other words, this means that we have now reached the time when we clamp down the fist of justice on our nemesis; the horrible women and anyone who dares to help them!" shouted the Tarak Prime Minister.

"Man, I wish I hadn't said that," grumbled Hibiki Tokai.

_Flash Back #1_

_It was lunch time at a factory on Tarak for Tarak's third class citizens who were eating the only food on the planet; Tarak nutrient pills. The silence was broken when a third class citizen held a part for a new machine that had a scratch mark on it and spoke to all present._

"_Hey, look this everyone! We polish these parts with our heart and souls every day here," spoke the third class citizen._

_As he spoke, Hibiki walked in and got his meal as the third class worker spoke, "Can you honestly believe that someone here has finally arrived saying that he would bring us third class citizens of Tarak a complete Vanguard with this scratched part in it?"_

_This got all the men interested as no one had done the stunt before let alone tried and succeeded without punishment._

"_And the one guy who said to me is none other than the one and only Hibiki Tokai!" spoke the third class citizen as he pointed at Hibiki._

_It was long before everyone looked at Hibiki before the third class citizen spoke in a mocking fashion to Hibiki to mock him, "You did say it right Hibiki that you'd be able to grab a Vanguard that we third class citizens never get to see at all."_

_Hibiki ignored him trying to eat his meal when he was by called out again by the same third class citizen, "Oh come Hibiki, you can't be saying right now that it was just really nothing, but hot air and lies like you always are known for."_

_Hibiki at first resisted the onslaught, but soon had enough, stood up, slammed his hands on the table scattering some of the pills, glared at the one mocking him and spoke, "I'm not lying! You want a vanguard? You'll get it I promise it."_

_Hibiki then posed himself in a confident posture before the same person who mocked him spoke once more, "Did you all hear that? He'll do it!"_

_Everyone cheered at this latest thing from Hibiki and for once, he'd have proof to back it up._

_Flash back #1 end_

"Man, I'm such a freaking idiot, I get so hotheaded very quickly," grumbled Hibiki as he finished packing his things.

He had his head done for a bit cursing at himself for what he got himself into because on Tarak from what he knew if a guy makes a promise, he has to keep it or face dishonor.

He then jerked his head him and spoke in a determined voice, "No, I maybe rotten, but I'm still a guy and Hibiki the man never goes back on his word!"

With that bit of doubt out of his system, he grabbed his pack and left his apartment to his destination; the Ikazuchi. A few minutes later, while Hibiki was making his way to the Ikazuchi, the Tarak Prime Minister continued to spew more Tarak propaganda.

"I swear on this day that we men of Tarak will destroy the sinful women of Mejere and the bravery of men will triumph over anything thrown at us!" shouted the Tarak Prime Minster.

As Hibiki was running to the Ikazuchi, he remembered why he wanted to do this, but at the same time he didn't want to as the words of other third class citizens echoed in his mind.

_Flash back #2_

"_Well, we are just only third class citizens of Tarak," said one third class citizen as he worked._

_Flash back #2 end_

With each step, Hibiki muttered no to his fellow third class citizens mentally about his ideas of life beyond the lot of third class citizenry. For him, this meant more than wining a bet and getting bragging rights, it was something far bigger than what he would imagine. He had to get to the Ikazuchi fast or he'd be a laughing stock forever not that he already was one.

_Flash back #3_

"_Come on Hibiki, don't do anything stupid will ya?"Spoke another third class citizen as he held his ID tag while looking at Hibiki._

"_If we just sit quietly and makes these parts for our home including the Vanguards, we'll always be fed and content," spoke a third class citizen holding a Vanguard part._

"_Don't be so hotheaded, shorty, no matter what you do here in this life, you can never move up in class," said another third class citizen working on a Vanguard part._

_Flashback end #3_

"_It's not that I'm hotheaded, but all the blood within me is shouting! I believe that there's something else out there beyond my home," _Hibiki thought mentally as images of him working played in his mind.

As he climbed a ladder to the Ikazuchi, more words from his fellow third class citizens echoed in his mind and if he looked, they were playing on a set of monitors nearby though it would be more or less a trick his mind was playing on Hibiki.

"It's just impossible Hibiki, think about where you stand in life," spoke a brown-harried third class citizen.

"Only guys who get hotheaded easily have silly, dumb dreams like that," said a third class citizen with a white bandana.

"Then prove it to us! Not with just words alone, but with actions as well!" spoke another third class citizen with spiky brown hair and a tri-colored bandana.

"_Alight then, I'll do it no matter what!" _shouted Hibiki mentally.

Meanwhile, the Tarak Prime Minister continued on with his speech, "Power form each and every one of you will help build the future of our empire beyond what it is now! The ship that has led us to his fatherly land the Ikazuchi has been brought back to life!"

Far away in Hyperspace on board the TPSDNS Solaris, Arthur was going over the systems of the Fujin Gundam when he got a call from Brian his teammate.

Answering the call he heard Brian asked, "Sir, having those thoughts again?"

Those thoughts Brian was asking were related to the Omega-Alpha X system or Fujin system as Lilo put, at first the system was going to hurt Arthur, but by a miracle he mastered the system. He is the only one so far as he's concerned.

Arthur replied back, "No Brian, everything is okay."

Bella then came on and said "Let's hope that those so-called pirates don't throw a monkey wrench in the plan."

Just then, the Executive officer of the TPSDNS Solaris, Lt. Col Ariel Stone, and Lilo's older and sterner cousin came on all of their networks and spoke, "Enough chatter, remember everyone focus, complete the mission, and get back together all right."

Arthur then replied, "Roger that Ma'am."

He then cut the channel with everyone doing the same; he then proceeded to lean back in his seat and waited for the TPSDNS Solaris to come out of hyper space along with the rest of his squad mates and other squadrons on the ship.

Back on Tarak, the Tarak Prime Minister continued his speech, "And the young men of the third generation of Tarak are the Ikazuchi's new officers holding the future of Tarak in their hands. We longer have anything to fear!"

Hibiki then was able to walk to a door to where the Ikazuchi was docked in a restricted area as the Tarak Prime Minster continued to talk in the background of the dock, "In order to repay Grand Pa and the great first generation who cultivated this land, both the second and third generations of Tarak must join forces together is the time when our long awaited dream will come true at last!"

As the Tarak Prime Minister spoke, Hibiki pulled out a device shaped like a plus sign and a pocket watch-like device and using the two together carefully, he was able to open the door to the dock and went on his way one step closer to the Ikazuchi which had the prize he was trying to get; a completely built Vanguard.

As Hibiki was nearly at the Ikazuchi's loading docks where supplies for the ship were being loaded up for its voyage, the Tarak Prime Minster kept going on with his speech if it didn't bore anyone yet.

"The ship of our hearts I'm sure you all feel the new breath of the mighty Ikazuchi as well as I do. Look and praise! This is the flagship of our powerful and unstoppable Tarak Imperial Army. The grand and glorious shape of the Ikazuchi!" shouted the Tarak Prime Minister.

The lights near the ship light the gigantic vessel up like a brand new showroom car and the reactions of the men near and far on Tarak was nothing short of praise and excitement. Inside the Ikazuchi, the Tarak Prime Minister continued his speech which was now being directed at the new crew of the Ikazuchi as it did for the rest of Tarak.

"You, the third generation of Tarak who were born to board the brand new Ikazuchi, the first officers of the officer Academy, congratulations to all of you! All of you are those who have the genes of the eight members of the first generation including our great and glorious forefather Grand Pa himself passed down to all of you so take pride my fellow men!" spoke the Tarak Prime Minster to the new officers of the Ikazuchi and its crew.

In the crowd during the speech, one blonde-harried Tarak officer yawed in boredom while another with long dark light black hair just stood in silence. Outside, the loading of supplies of the Ikazuchi continued as unknown to anyone, Hibiki was making his way through carefully.

"Man, I can't stand all of this dust," grumbled a dock worker near the Ikazuchi.

He then spotted a coworker doing something incorrect and shouted at him, "Hey you! That doesn't go there, over here you moron!"

He then spotted something which before he could get good a look at it, steam blew near his face preventing him from looking which he had been able to, he would've seen Hibiki sneaking on board the Ikazuchi.

"As you may now know all too well that the main mission here is to end the piracy of the women who've been as of recently appearing in our realm. But my fellow men, never forget that you're always on the battlefield. Work hard and don't be off guard to prepare for the upcoming operation," spoke the Tarak Prime Minster about the Ikazuchi's mission.

In another part of the Ikazuchi, Hibiki was catching his breath from running through the ship to where the Vanguards were stored.

"Man, why does this ship have to be so freaking huge?" grumbled Hibiki.

Hibiki then pulled out a plastic glove and slipped it on why speaking, "I'm not just going in blind, I've done my homework so, and it should be easy."

Hibiki then sprayed water on the glove, pressed it against the palm scanner, and to his surprise, it didn't appear to work.

"No palm print match. Re-enter within 30 seconds," spoke the computer voice.

"Holy crap, not good!" shouted Hibiki.

In the same room with the new Tarak recruits for the Ikazuchi, the Tarak Prime Minister continued to speak to them personally after he and a few others boarded the ship.

"Why should we wait for the designated hour my fellow men? The time for to leave our planet has come now! I'm I right my men?" asked the Tarak Prime Minister.

This shocked many of the Ikazuchi's crew and one of the engineers made it clear, "What? The Prime Minster wants to leave two hours early?"

"You heard the Prime Minister men! To your stations now!" shouted the chief engineer of the Ikazuchi.

"Damm that crazy Prime Minster," grumbled one engineer.

Back with Hibiki, the countdown had reached the last twelve seconds which if Hibiki didn't figure something out quick, he'd be dead.

**10…**

**9…**

**8…**

"Come on come on!" shouted Hibiki as he pressed his hand repeatedly to the hand-scanner.

**7…**

**6…**

"Why is this happening? I didn't screw anything up!" panicked Hibiki.

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

Just then at the very last second, Hibiki quickly spat on the glove and pressed his right hand against the scanner and this time it worked, but barely in time.

Hibiki then stepped inside the storage area of the Vanguards and began to look around while at the same time, the Tarak Prime Minster gave the order for the Ikazuchi to begin launch preparations as reply to the crow outside chanting the ship's name like crazed sports fans would do.

As the Ikazuchi was lifting off for the first time, Hibiki on the other hand continued to look for the Vanguard that had the special mark it had and so far had no luck finding it which made him concerned.

"It's not here or here. Where is it?" said Hibiki quietly passing Vanguard after Vanguard.

"Maybe they didn't use the part because it had the scratch," muttered Hibiki.

Just as he was about to give up, the Vanguard that had the marked part appeared much to the delight of Hibiki who spoke with happiness, "Oh, there you are, partner. Man, you've gotten big. I'll take you home right now!"

Fate on the other hand would have other plans for the Tarak youth as the Tarak Prime Minster spoke not far away from the Vanguards, "Launch the Ikazuchi now!"

With a mighty roar, the massive Tarak ship lifted off towards space and its mission and to its destiny. At the same as the ship took off, Hibiki found out that he was being pulled backwards and flung backwards.

"Whoa, what's this?" asked Hibiki.

Seconds later, he crashed into a pile of junk and spoke, "What's going on here?"

While the Ikazuchi was taking off, far away an old man was tending the fields outside his home even though it was a barren world briefly looked up before resuming what he was doing.

Far away, a figure informed the leader of Tarak something that was important, "Sir, the time of departure has arrived."

The leader of Tarak said nothing as he clutched the right part of his chair tightly as the Ikazuchi was taking off before his eyes. The Ikazuchi on the other hand fired off its booster and hurtled itself faster to escape the gravity of the planet towards outer space.

Hibiki after getting up found out that the ship was leaving by looking out a nearby window and spoke completely shocked at what was going on, "We're taking off?"

Meanwhile on the other hand, the new crew of the Ikazuchi was celebrating the launch of the ship while eagerly awaiting the start of their mission while conversations where buzzing around about various subjects.

"Cheers!" shouted the new crew.

"Oh man, I'm so freaking excited!"

"Neither can I comrades!"

"When will be fighting those monstrous women?"

"You're piloting a Vanguard right?"

"Hey after this is mission is over, do you want to make kids?"

"Have kids with you? Not a bad idea!"

"While those women are distracted, we'll drop some pain on those monsters!"

"Hey Duero, you'll be working at headquarters right?" asked one Tarak Ikazuchi crew member to an odd looking Tarak cadet saying nothing.

The man's name was Duero McFile a seventeen year-old Tarak male that barely spoke, had long light black hair that covered part of his face, had jade eyes, and wore the standard Tarak Empire uniform while sipping his wine quietly.

"You should be able to pick and choose where you want to go man!" spoke another fellow Tarak Ikazuchi crew member.

"From what I heard, he submitted his application form completely blank!" spoke another Tarak Ikazuchi crew member with silver hair.

"What? Are you serious?" spoke the other pair of Tarak men near Duero.

Just then a young voice spoke, "Hey now! Is everyone having a good time?"

The group turned and faced another Tarak man who had short blonde hair, appeared to be around sixteen, sported the same Tarak uniform as everyone around him, and had blue eyes though he was a bit different the way he acted. He was holding a box containing white and pink pellets while doing a sales pitch.

"This here is our company's newest item. It's a special nutrition pellet we formulated," spoke the Tarak cadet.

He then leaned forward like to tell a secret and spoke, "I can't say this too loudly, but the quality of pellets here are far superior to other pellets due to the better ingredients used in these pellets."

He then relaxed before offering the pellets to the men present and spoke, "Here, as a sign of our friendship you can have a sample."

"No thanks," said one Tarak Ikazuchi crew member.

"Sorry, I'm fully right now. Maybe later," spoke another Tarak Ikazuchi crew member.

"Oh really, that's a shame because you'll never get another chance to try this type of pellet," the blonde-harried Tarak Ikazuchi crew member.

He then left and tried to persuade another pair of crew members to try the pellet, "Hey there, I'm offering from my family's company this one-of-a-kind pellet because you two gentlemen look like men of distinction. What do say? Wanna try it?"

"Who the heck was that guy?" asked one of the Tarak Ikazuchi crew.

"Oh him, his name is Bart; Bart Garsus heir to the Garsus Foods company. Let's just say he keeps us full and content and leave it at that," spoke another Tarak Ikazuchi crew member.

"I'm just getting heartburn thinking about it guys," grumbled the Tarak Ikazuchi crew member near Duero.

Just then, the lights dimmed and a voice got their attention, "Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the screen."

All present crew in the hall looked towards the screen and the video played. The video first started out by showing the name of the newest machine of Tarak; the Tsukumo Version Vanguard Fighter followed by the machine itself before it showed the accessories and footage of the Vanguards in action.

"Pierce, stab, destroy, and slay! With all these all-purpose accessories the Tsukumo version of the Vanguard is in itself a weapon. It easily repels the bullets of weak enemies and slams the fist of justice into our horrible nemesis, the leading soldier of our glorious empire the Tsukumo version of the Vanguard fighter. To the very skies, the seas, the fields, the mountains, and to other terrains our Vanguards may encounter. There is nothing to fear in front of the empire! The Tsukumo version Vanguard fighter; a new age for the empire is dawning right before us!" spoke an unseen narrator.

The film ended with the said Vanguard with all of its accessories or at least ones that could be fitted onto it with a group of males cheering and being very happy about it. While everyone cheered at how awesome the mech was, only one thought otherwise and that was Bart. Unlike the rest of the men, he didn't have much of a high opinion of the Vanguards.

"What a piece of junk not to mention, very dorky and lame," muttered Bart quietly.

If Bart knew along with everyone else beyond Tarak and Mejere, he'd be downright if anyone dared compared to what was coming, the Vanguards would be nothing compared to the third faction's mechs or mobile suits that were coming.

_Five minutes before the Mejere pirate attack_

The TPSDNS Solaris came out of Hyperspace carefully to avoid detection and inside, the Gundams were ready to launch. The first to launch were Arthur and Bella followed by Steve, Lilo, Brian, and Harold along with the other mobile suits. Arthur, Bella, and Brian would scout ahead with two other Knight and Samurai Vanswords providing cover fire while the others were near the ship in case the Mejere pirates tried to attack the ship

"Alright, move out and if attack, only after you guys are hit and only disable them, the last thing we need is this all male planet declaring war on us," replied the captain of the TPSDNS Solaris; Lieutenant Commander Ashley Malone; Bella's older sister. With that said, the prime group proceeded ahead to a safe point to observe the Tarak fleet and the Mejere pirates who would be attacking very soon.

Back on the Ikazuchi, the new officers of the Tarak Empire ship were finally getting a look at their newest toys after seeing a film on them.

"How about a huge roaring round of applause for our fleet of Tsukumo version Vanguard fighters!" said the unseen male voice.

The curtains pulled away, the steel grates retracted away, the Vanguards were turned to face the new officers of the Ikazuchi, and the crowd erupted in excitement except for Duero and Bart which died quickly upon seeing a third class citizen clinging to one of them or if anyone knew him; it was Hibiki himself who clung to the Vanguard he was on when the floor started to move which prompted him to grab onto the very Vanguard he was clinging to.

"Look! There is someone hanging off a Vanguard?" asked one Tarak Ikazuchi crew member.

"Hey is that a third class citizen?" asked another one of the Tarak Ikazuchi crew members.

The Tarak Prime Minster was shocked and quickly replied not far away from the Vanguards, "What the hell are you guys just going to do? Just stand there and look? Get that boy!"

Hibiki then jumped down and tried to fly only to run into security guards before he ran and climbed up a statue of Lord Grand Pa himself to try to get away.

"Hey you, how did you get in?" asked one security guard.

The new officers of the Ikazuchi on the other hand thought this whole farce was an act put on for them and cheered at the antics of Hibiki the third class citizen.

"Dammit, don't touch me!" shouted Hibiki from the statue.

"Nice entertainment if you ask me," said the Tarak Ikazuchi crew member near Bart.

"Go for it shorty!" shouted Bart.

Duero just looked at the scene and spoke, "Pff, pointless."

Upon hearing the shorty remark, Hibiki made the mistake of climbing down the statue and was distracted which would be a bad thing.

"Hey who called me shorty huh!?" asked Hibiki.

Before anyone could reply or for Hibiki to find out who said that, he was soon caught by the security guards and led away from the area out cold.

Moments later on the Ikazuchi's bridge the bridge crew were getting ready for the upcoming mission.

"Guard fleet is approaching," spoke one of the bridge crew.

"Moving into half-moon formation," spoke the ship's helmsman.

"Captain and the Prime Minister are on the bridge," spoke another bridge crew member near the Ikazuchi helmsman.

The Tarak Prime minster arrived with the Ikazuchi's captain. The main reason he was pissed was that a third class citizen had gotten on board the ship and tried to take one of the Vanguards and wreck the ceremony which he told everyone.

"Dammit, that ceremony was all a complete waste now!" shouted the Tarak Prime Minister.

"Prime Minster, the guard ship Maboroshi is haling us sir. It's asking about instructions regarding the match sir," said the communications officer.

With a wave of his hand, the Tarak Prime Minster spoke angrily, "Tell them and the rest of the fleet the exhibition match is officially cancelled! Send all ships to their designated orbital paths!"

"Roger that Prime Minster," replied the Communications officer.

A bridge crew member of the ship the radar/sensor operator had a thin concerned thing to say, "Sir, he's just a kid; I know the Vanguard ceremony is trashed, but at le-"

"No!" replied the Tarak Prime minister cutting him off.

"That damm brat, he's going to get a public execution later in the meantime, keep an eye out for the women," the Tarak Prime Minister said this time in a calmer voice.

"Sir what about those so-called Gundams, should we take them out before they take us out? And what about this Terrain Prime we keep hearing from some of our men?" asked the radar/sensor operator.

The Tarak Prime Minster then replied, "We'll deal with them if they dare try to attack us along with the women once the Pirates are taken care of."

"Prime Minister, earlier an energy signal appeared then vanished as quickly as it appeared. Should we send out a scout team?" asked the radar/sensor operator.

"No, things already got messed up as it did. I'm not wasting our Vanguards on some dumb trivial matter," replied the Tarak Prime Minister.

"_Are you sure you want to Prime Minister? From what I hear they maybe pacifists, but are deadly if I'm hearing the rumors right_," thought the Ikazuchi captain.

Meanwhile, Hibiki was thrown into a storage cell which was acting as a crude prison cell and Hibiki complained about it, "Hey you guys! Don't stick me in some stupid warehouse! At least throw me in an actual prison cell! Better yet why don't you kill me now?"

"That is a proper cell, even though we use it as a warehouse," spoke one of the guards.

"Besides, they've decided on a public execution for you so you won't die easily," replied the other guard.

"Hi-type #6!" said the first guard and an egg-shaped machine appeared.

"Keep an eye on this little trouble maker will ya?" asked the second guard.

"Beep Roger!" the machine replied.

Hibiki briefly grumbled before speaking, "Man, my life's always turning against me."

Hibiki then looked at the Navi-robot and tried speaking to it, "Hey partner, let me out here please? We were both born a factory so, we're kind of like brothers right?"

"Beep, we're of different materials and I have a good generator. The term brothers in inappropriate," replied the Navi-robot.

"Come on! Let me out and I'll put on you!" pleaded Hibiki.

"Denied, the observed is making an inappropriate request. Instigation of escape and bribery are crimes therefore…" replied the Navi-robot.

Hibiki looked bewildered and spoke, "Therefore?"

"Punishment," replied the Navi-robot shocking Hibiki.

This made Hibiki angry and roared back, "Just what the hell are you doing? Who the hell do you think I am?"

The Navi-robot began to scan Hibiki while the Tarak youth kept pleading to let the small robot out of his crude cell, "Scanning, the subject is an organic life-form. Scan complete. You're-"

The Navi-robot didn't finish when the ship began shaking and the robot lost his balance slamming into the energy bars of the cell Hibiki was in knocking it out. That meant one thing: the Mejere pirates had begun their attack. Hibiki was knocked back into a bunch of boxes while the Navi-robot was knocked into the energy bars and short-circuited opening the cell for Hibiki before closing.

On the Ikazuchi Bridge, everyone was suddenly caught off guard and the Tarak Prime Minster spoke first, "What the hell's going on here? I thought I gave the order to cancel the exhibition match!"

"Prime Minster, it isn't that, but rather it's the women pirates! They've launched a surprise attack!" shouted the helmsman.

"What!?" asked the Tarak Prime Minister.

"Mejere pirate forces at 3 o'clock!" shouted the radar/sensor operator

"3 mobile stars and a code red!" shouted the helmsman.

Meanwhile not too far away, Arthur and his small squad were observing the chaos unfolding before them, so far the pirates haven't decided to attack them yet nor have the men.

Just then Harold of the Pluto Gundam called, "Hey guys, you want to know how bad it is? Listen to this and I'll pass this on to Captain Malone."

"Play it Lieutenant Hanson," said Arthur.

Harold did what his commanding officer told him and everyone on the TPSDNS Solaris and the mobile suits outside heard the chaos going on.

"Formation is broken!"

"All ships guard the Ikazuchi at all costs!"

"The enemy forces are all over the place!"

In his Knight Vansword unit that was equipped with the sword warrior pack, Victor Cruz a Self-Defense Army Knight Vansword pilot who had the rank of Sergeant looked and spoke about the attack.

"Surprise attack, not bad," said Victor Cruz.

"Quiet, we don't need unwanted attention," replied Alice Silverpath a female Samurai Vansword Self-Defense Air Force Squad Leader; her unit was equipped with a space pack.

Far away from the chaos and Arthur's squad, a red Mejere cruiser emerged from a cloud of debris and inside, a silver-harried woman was smirking in glee to an elderly woman wearing a set of robes.

"Well Captain, it seems we've gotten ourselves a big prize," spoke the silver-harried woman.

"I know what you mean, today must be our lucky day," replied the elderly woman.

Inside the Ikazuchi, chaos seemed to reign supreme as everyone was trying to figure out what to do. On the other hand, Arthur's group just continued to watch the chaos.

"Run! Hurry everyone to your stations! And where did the information leak from?" asked a random crew member of the Ikazuchi.

In his cell Hibiki just lay where he was and just said one thing, "What's going on now?"

The pirates were continuing their assault on the main ship using the debris and two other ships to make quick and sudden strikes. Arthur's group and the TPSDNS Solaris on the other hand continued to watch the chaos which appeared to be one-sided.

"Guard ship Hijiri is gone!" shouted the radar/sensor operator.

"The Maboroshi is down!" shouted the communications officer.

"Hull's been breached in the Ikazuchi's new sections!" shouted the helmsman.

The Tarak Prime Minister growled and spoke, "Disgusting, the women pirates are hiding in the backgrounds and using our own ships against us."

"Keep the ship leveled!" shouted the Ikazuchi captain.

The radar/sensor operator then picked up Arthur's team and replied quickly, "Prime Minster and Captain, one of our downed ships has picked up a small group not far from here."

"Are they reinforcements?" asked the Ikazuchi captain.

"No sir, they could be those so-called Gundams," replied the communications operator.

"Deploy the vanguards now and send a small team to investigate now!" shouted the Tarak Prime Minister.

This surprised the Ikazuchi captain and spoke, "What? Sir, most if not nearly all of the Vanguard pilots are trainees. There is also the possibility the unknown Vanguards could be more women pirates."

"I don't care, if don't use our newest weapons we bring only shame to our forefathers!" replied the Tarak Prime Minister.

Unfortunately for Arthur's group nearby, their peace ended because one of the escort ships had somehow managed to pick them up along with the pirates.

"We've been spotted, get ready to fight everyone," replied Arthur calmly.

Not too far away, the Mejere pirate ship's captain Magno Vivan was contemplating on what do about these unknown forces.

"Captain, what should we do? Continue our raid and then attack them and their ship or ignore them," asked the ship's Executive officer Buzam "BC" Calessa.

"For now, let those Tarak men try to press their luck, we continue the raid on the main ship. As for those unknown Vanguards, wait until I say otherwise," she replied.

"Yes captain," replied Buzam and gave the order to the dread pilots to ignore the unknown Vanguards.

With that said, the pirates resumed their attack on the Ikazuchi. While back inside the ship, the PA system came alive with an order for the new Tarak Vanguard pilots.

"Attention all officer candidates now's the time to repay our great forefather Grand Pa! Each one of you get to your stations and destroy the enemies!" shouted the voice on the line.

All of the crew got to their stations except one and that was Bart. Despite the men's best efforts, the female pirates were making the men look like moronic idiots. The Dreads were sleeker and more technologically superior to the Tarak Vanguards along with great pilots to boot which meant the Tarak men were missing their shots and hitting their own friends instead.

Inside the pilot's room for the Vanguards, one of the pilots asked his comrade a question as they were suiting up, "Hey, has anyone seen Bart?"

"Who cares!" replied the pilot to his friend's question.

In the main hall also now the Vanguard hanger a voice blared out, "Switching to zero gravity for Vanguard deployment! Please be careful now!"

The artificial gravity deactivated and anything that wasn't tied down became airborne including Bart Garsus himself. Outside, the female pirates kept the assault and were able to strike successful hits on key parts of the ship one which caused a fire which distracted some on one deck. On the bridge, more bad news kept coming like flood.

"Sirs, the motor for the Vanguard runways has been cut off!" shouted an officer near the Tarak Prime Minster and the Ikazuchi captain.

"I don't give a damm! Launch all Vanguards at once!" shouted the Tarak Prime Minster.

Down below a chief mechanic cursed out loud before turning and speaking to the pilots, "Any Vanguard that is fully prepped and ready to go launch now! The rest of you follow next! And go at your own discretion!"

One by one, each Vanguard pilot boarded his machine and launched much to the amazement of Bart. Once outside however, the boastful talk of the Vanguards being like the Titans of Greek Mythology quickly evaporated due to the pilots' lack of proper training in space and how low tech they were to the point they were barely a threat, just animated debris in space. Even far away, Arthur and his teammates could see that the mobile suit pilots were rookies and weren't that much of a threat to the Dreads.

"Man, they are so weak that they make even the lowest-ranked enlisted forces from all of the Self-Defense Force branches look like pros," replied Brian.

"Not to mention they're more or less a bunch of noobs if you ask me," replied Bella.

While a group of pilots briefly laughed at the Tarak Vanguards carefully, the Vanguards continued to try to attack the female pirates with no success other than being a nuisance to a few pilots.

"Hey, what are those things? They're getting in my way leader!" shouted one pilot of a red Dread fighter.

"Ignore the Vanguards like how we're supposed to ignore the unknown Vanguards nearby and concentrate on the Tarak flagship," replied comrade that flew a gray Dread fighter.

"Roger that," replied the pilot of the red Dread fighter.

Elsewhere, Hibiki was able to break out of his cell using the Navi-robot to get out.

"Yes, never underestimate a mechanics know how," said Hibiki with pride.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard the Navi-robot beep almost like it was in pain and feeling bad for it, Hibiki took it with him as he fled to leave the Ikazuchi before it was too late. Out in deep space, the female pirates continued their attack with one of them shooting an opening into the ship allowing them to start boarding the ship.

"Hull sections breached. Emergency walls activated," spoke a robotic male voice throughout the ship.

Inside the base of the statue of Lord Grand Pa of Tarak, Bart was freaking out like crazy hoping it would be over and wondering why he was placed in the military in the first place.

While Bart was hiding, Hibiki was running through the ship with his bag he was able to get back and the Navi-robot he had with him which he was looking for a way out at the same time, trying to get a sense of what was going on.

"What is going on here? Not to mention I need to get out here fast," spoke Hibiki.

In the area where nearly all of the Vanguards were stored, a firefight was about to happen between the female pirates and the Tarak men.

"Gravity has been restored! We will now engage the enemy!" shouted a Tarak officer with an assault rifle.

At once, the cockpits of the Dreads opened up and the female pirates wearing their suits began to fight the Tarak forces in the area. The suits made use of the propaganda of Tarak and the female pirates were using it to their advantage. Bart stumbled out of his hiding place and was scared for his life at what the "women" looked like.

"Ah! Those things are women!?" shouted Bart.

Just then, Bart heard a sound and turned to see a Dread flying though the white and blue one appeared to be flying rather poorly which scared Bart out of his mind. He dove back into the hollow base of the statue of Lord Grand Pa while freaking out beyond measure.

"I don't wanna die!" shouted Bart as he hid.

The out-of-control Dread flew by and decapitated the statue Bart was hiding in and Bart popped his head where the original statue's head was. The firefight on the other hand continued on between the two factions on the ship when one of the female pirates was hit by a stray shot even though it was a graze.

Meanwhile inside the runaway Dread, the pilot freaked out and instead of hitting the brakes she instead hit the blasters while shouting, "Oh No! Please stop!"

As for Hibiki, he was going through the Reactor room trying to flee the ship with the Navi-robot while muttering, "I can't die in a place like this!"

Before Hibiki could move further, the wall near him exploded, sending him backwards, and knocking him out cold. Back on the bridge, a lever appeared and the Tarak Prime Minister was about to pull down on the lever to despite protests from the captain.

"Prime Minister, please don't do this! We can't abandon the cadets in the older sections!" the Ikazuchi captain complained.

"I know it is not pretty, but at least I must save the new sections from being lost to those pirates or those unknown creatures. Before all is lost forever, I'll separate the old from the new!" replied the Tarak Prime Minster with fake sorrow.

With no hesitation, the Tarak Prime Minster pulled down the lever which separated the old and new sections of the Icazuchi. Those on the old sections of the Ikazuchi looked on in horror as the ship was splitting apart and wondered what was going to happen to them while Duero just looked on with disgust at the actions of the higher ups and the Prime Minister.

Meanwhile, the Tarak Vanguard team that had been sent out to investigate the unknown Vanguards was now in visual range of the Terrain Prime mobile suits. To them, they were very unusual looking, but had the basic structure design of a Vanguard.

"Sir, what kind of Vanguards are those anyway? I mean one looks like a samurai, another looks like a knight, another looks like a dragon, another looks like a bird, a-"one of the Tarak Vanguard pilots who was asking his commanding officer about the unknown Vanguards stopped speaking when he saw that one of them looked a bit feminine and naturally he freaked out.

"M-M-M, Monster!" screamed the same Vanguard pilot at Bella's Gundam; the Calypso Gundam and tried to attack the Gundam, but before he could, Arthur stopped him before he could strike Bella.

"Hey pal, what's the big idea of attacking my comrade? We mean you no harm; we just are not to cause a fight or fight you or those pirates, but to do some excursions in junk debris. Besides, my comrade isn't going to kill you," replied Arthur speaking to the Tarak pilot via a radio transmission while trying to explain carefully why he and his comrades were here.

"Besides, let's take easy, calm down, and talk things-"Alice tried to say to help Arthur, but was rudely cut off by the Tarak Vanguard squad leader who made it clear that negotiations weren't going to work.

"We men of Tarak will not bow or listen to you monster! Along with those traitors of men! Prepare yourselves for the might of the Tarak Empire!" shouted the leader of the group.

With that said, the fight began, but it was pretty one-sided because despite the Tarak men's macho talk, they were getting their asses kicked even from the Vansword pilots themselves. What they didn't know was that the Terrain Prime pilots were acting in self-defense as per their training from their home's code of conduct.

Back in the Mejere pirate ship, the women couldn't help, but feel almost sorry for the Tarak men which one of the bridge bunnies even laughed at what was happening.

"Man those men were foolish to attack that group especially that there are three very skilled pilots among that group," said Magno Vivian who was watching the fight.

"What do you mean captain?" asked Buzam just as she was leaving to help with the capture of the Ikazuchi.

"If any of you youngsters can look, you can see for yourself," replied the elderly woman who saw a winged one hack off the legs of one Vanguard while another using a pair of swords to hack another up except for the cockpit.

Back with the Terrain Prime pilots, the fight ended and the group was taking their ease for now. The mission appeared to be compromised, but in reality they were acting in self-defense because those Tarak Vanguards attacked them first which was different than striking with no reason.

"That was too easy," replied Bella.

"Cut the chatter because there may be more on the way," replied Arthur.

Inside the Ikazuchi, Hibiki had regained his bearings and pushed off what he thought was a monster. The "monster" told him to wait and pulled off its mask to revel a young sixteen teenage girl with red hair and blue eyes looking at him with child-like wonder.

"Wow, a real alien!" Dita exclaimed.

"A what?" said Hibiki confused.

Doing a quick series of hand gestures, Hibiki repeated them perfectly which excited Dita and she spoke, "Yeah! I did it! It worked first contact!"

"Um, bye now!" shouted Hibiki as he fled.

"Wait, stop! I want to take a picture!" shouted Dita trying to get her space outfit off.

Elsewhere, the women pirates were busy with rounding up the remaining males left in the old section and were herding them off into escape pods barking commands to tell the men they were serious.

"Now over there."

"Gather all in one place, all of you"

"Don't try anything funny or we'll shoot!"

Nearby, a pair of women were taking off their spaces suits and looking around to oversee the men of the Ikazuchi being thrown out while they seized the old section of the Ikazuchi.

"Even though I know it's a disinfectant Meia, I'm not sure if I'll ever get use to that smell," said a woman named Jura.

Jura Basil Elden or Jura as she was called was a women that had green eyes, long blonde hair that went down to her upper legs, had looks that would've made men drool and howl like wolves, was around twenty years old, stood around 5'8, and wore a reveling black dress with a Rapier sword kept on the left side of her waist.

"Has anyone here seen Dita?" asked Meia.

Meia Gisborn or Meia as she was called was a woman who had aquamarine eyes, light blue hair, had a gray-white and black flight suit that fit her body well, stood around 5'6, her was short-cropped, and wore an odd jewelry piece on the left side of her face that didn't change her demeanor or appearance.

"Well, the last I saw of her was that she was flying her dread towards a wall and fired her dread's guns and…Ow! Paiway be careful! My skin is delicate you little nurse!" said Barnette nearby.

Barnette Orangello or Barnette as she was called was a woman who was around eighteen years old, had short dark green hair, had purple eyes, wore a purple outfit that was reveling like her friend's outfit, but not as much as Jura's was and plus she was less developed than her friend, and had a gun holster on her upper right leg that had a gun.

"Just try to endure it a bit longer," replied Paiway.

"A nurse shouldn't say that and should be more sensitive," replied Barnette.

Paiway Underberg was the pirate's medical officer and unlike her comrades, she was very young at the age of eleven years old, had normal red eyes, had purple hair in two pig tails, wore a nurses outfit which was to anyone outside of Mejere a outfit that resembled a French Maid outfit which would've looked better on an older woman like Jura rather than a kid like Paiway. She was trying to help Barnette while a few others sat to receive Paiway's medical attention.

Duero noticed this and began his move to help treat the women due the old Hippocratic Oath when the chance came while the rest of the Tarak men were being herded into escape pods. Elsewhere in the ship, three people had arrived in the old sub bridge of the old Ikazuchi section.

"Oh my, they haven't used this section at all," spoke a woman named Ezra.

Ezra Veil or Ezra as she was called had light brown hair, wore an outfit like a typical house wife would wear which had a white, sage green and light green color pattern with a bit of red, was in her mid-twenties, and served normally as a bridge operator though she was being requested to come and help.

"Well Ezra you're right, this doesn't seem to be the main bridge of the Tarak ship," replied Buzam.

Buzam was a woman in her late twenties that had long silver hair, wore a futuristic Arabian gypsy outfit, had purple-gray eyes, was tanned, and had the skill and authority to make her the second-in-command of the female pirates.

"Captain, this is Buzam. The men have split the ship apart and have withdrawn. We've been able to seize control of the sub-bridge. What's going on with those unknown Vanguards?" asked Buzam.

"Good work BC and as for those unknown Vanguards, they're appearing to withdraw from the area though I can't help but feel bad for those male kids for trying to fight them," replied Magno.

"Oh my, this data is so complicated that I can't read it," said Ezra.

"No problem, that's why I brought the inter-pricko device with me in case something like this would come up, Commander I've made one for you so you can use on if you need to," said Parfet.

Parfet Balblair or Parfet by her comrades was the female pirate's chief engineer, she wore an orange jumpsuit, a turquoise headset, was seventeen years old, had hug glasses that concealed her hazel eyes, and had brown hair in pig tails like Paiway, but smaller.

"No need Parfat, I got this," replied Buzam.

Buzam then called Meia, "Meia how's everything going?"

"All of the men have been secured Commander," replied Meia.

"Good, dump them out now and keep an eye out for the unknown Vanguards just in case they attack us," replied Buzam.

"Shoot, I made these devices for us to use," grumbled Parfet.

Ezra smiled and spoke, "Well, that's an elite for you Parfet."

In the Reactor room, Hibiki was running away from Dita as if she was the hound from hell even though Dita was not going to hurt him. The young lady wore a tan and pink jacket, black tank top, a short tan and pink mini-skirt, high-heeled boots that were the same color as her skirt and jacket, a jade necklace, and a golden head piece that looked like a tiara while holding a camera to try to take a picture of Hibiki as he ran with the Navi robot with him.

"I don't want to get my guts eaten!" shouted Hibiki as he ran.

"Come back Mr. Alien! Let's just sit down and talk please!" replied Dita.

"Geez, women are scary!" complained Hibiki as he ran.

Meanwhile inside the bridge of the new sections of the Ikazuchi, the Tarak Prime Minster was furious, not only had the women caught them off guard and they lost the old section, but also the unknown Vanguards which three of them were now confirmed as three of the so-called Gundams were easily making short work of their precious Vanguards easily even as he sent out more of them.

"Sirs, the Mejere ship is approaching the old sections of the Ikazuchi!" reported the radar/sensor operator.

"Data is being transferred right now!" reported the communications officer.

"So, they've began to control it huh? Prepare to fire the space torpedo the Muramasa!" shouted the Tarak Prime Minister.

This surprised the captain and he asked, "Sir, what about the old section that the planet worked on to restore and those cadets? Plus, could we also capture those unknown Vanguards, capture or kill their pilots, and reverse engineer those machines that could benefit Lord Grand Pa?"

"I rather have all of them including the old sections of our beloved Ikazuchi be destroyed than fall into the hands of the women and we get a chance to take down those infamous three Gundams as well. Something that those women haven't been able to do," replied the Tarak Prime Minster who now had a clear image of which those unknown Vanguards were clearly no ordinary Vanguards.

"Sirs, the unknown Vanguards are leaving the area!" reported the radar/sensor operator.

"Order the usage of the Ares cannons before we use the Muramasa torpedoes," muttered the Tarak Prime Minister.

This flabbergasted the captain and he spoke up stunned, "But sir, we've never used those cannons in actual battle! What if they jam or blow us up?"

"I don't give a flying feather Captain! We should at least get some of our dignity back," replied the Tarak Prime Minister.

Meanwhile on the TPSDNS Solaris, Ashley was noticing what was going on, _"The unknown ship suddenly stopped and the Tarak forces stopped as well, but why?"_ thought Ashley, and then she realized their intentions.

"Order Squad Leader Hanson, Lieutenant De Gras, Lieutenant Malone, Sergeant Cruz, and Squad Leader Silverpath to get back here to the ship right now," Ashley told the communications person of the ship.

Just as she relayed the order, a call came from the combat information area, "Ma'am, I just lost the signal from Sergeant Cruz and Squad Leader Silverpath," replied Ariel Stone.

Looking outward, she saw what she meant; the unknown ship known now to them as the Ikazuchi deployed a pair of cannons from the newer sections which Arthur and Brian were in the firing range of the secret Tarak cannons of the Ikazuchi and were about to be vaporized along with Brian when Victor along with Alice pushed them out of the way, but ended up putting themselves in the firing range and not enough time to get away blowing them away.

"Alice!" screamed Steve from his Gundam.

"Victor!" Bella shouted seconds later.

Back on the TPSDNS Solaris, Ashley tried to radio the others to retrieve the three Gundams, but was cut off by Ariel before she could give the order.

"They're too far away and besides, we can't lose any more pilots, their best bet now is to get a ride from those pirates and met up with us later, I am sorry ma'am, but we know they'll be okay, they got themselves into tight spots and got out, have faith in them," replied Ariel as she told her captain.

"Order those who are close by to return to the ship right away and give the order to Squad Leader Hanson, Lieutenants Malone and De Gras," replied Ashley.

Out in space, Arthur received the order from Ariel Stone and relayed it to his team, but that didn't matter in one sense because he just saw two of his teammates die. He looked at the remaining Vanguards and went straight after them.

"Now then you weaklings prepare to feel pain," said Arthur and with that said, he began to attack any Vanguard he could find while ignoring everyone.

"What the hell? Sir get back here," said Brian.

Bella contacted the TPSDNS Solaris about this, and was given the order; stop Arthur before he could kill everyone.

"_Hope these pirates don't get near him or they could be killed,"_ thought Bella.

Inside the ship, Hibiki kept running from Dita scared stiff which he didn't know that Dita was friendly. Hibiki then shouted as he ran even as he lost his knapsack, "You're persistent woman!"

"Hey now, why are you running away? I belong to a peaceful race!" shouted Dita as she ran and took pictures of Hibiki at the same time.

"I have no clue what she's saying!" shouted Hibiki as he ran.

Elsewhere, Duero made his way out of line to the escape pods and towards a locker which upon opening it, he pulled out a medical trench coat and put it on casually.

"Hey you, don't get out of line! Get into the capsule!" shouted one of the female pirates.

"Don't worry, there will be time for that later," replied Duero calmly.

"Get in into the escape pod or I'll shoot!" warned the same female pirate.

Duero turned around and spoke with a smirk, "Don't worry and besides, I'm a doctor."

Meanwhile, the remaining men on the old section were pushed into the escape pods and were being jettisoned from the section towards the Ikazuchi's newer sections. Inside the new bridge of the Ikazuchi, the bridge crew including the Tarak Prime Minster saw this and despite this and seeing the destruction of two of the unknown Vanguards, he still was going through with his intentions of launching the torpedo.

"P-P-Prime Minister," said the helmsman with fear in his voice.

"What is it?" asked the Tarak Prime Minister, clearly annoyed by the crew member.

"Look," replied the helmsman pointing his right index finger at what he was talking about and all jaws just hung open even the proud Tarak Prime Minister.

The Fujin Gundam was devastating the Vanguards out in the field mercilessly like hacking them apart, but oddly enough he spared them for some unknown reason though thankfully two of those Gundams stopped it before it could he could get to the downed escort ships. The female pirates saw the carnage nearby and were thankful they weren't on the receiving end of the assault.

"Sir, calm down, I said calm down," grunted Bella as she held the Fujin Gundam from behind.

"Lieutenant Malone is right sir, do you want to get into trouble again?" asked Brian as held the Gundam from the front.

Arthur slowly calmed down, looked around the carnage he caused and asked horrified, "Did I cause this?"

"You did sir, but didn't hit us or our fallen comrades. Let's focus on getting a ride from the Mejere pirates if they're friendly and make sure Tarak gets no technology from our world," replied Bella.

"Besides, you are lucky you didn't kill them just barely," said Brian.

"You've probably traumatized those pilots for a long time though," replied Bella.

He took a breath and spoke, "Yeah and besides those unknown mobile suits were nothing, but pieces of tin scrap."

On the new bridge of the Ikazuchi, everyone was relived that the assault that the winged one was on was over. On the flip side, they were pissed that the Vanguards were taken out like they were nothing. Back inside the old Ikazuchi on the other hand, the last of the Tarak men were being kicked off the ship while Jura leaned on a Vanguard which ironically was the one Hibiki tried to steal earlier.

"Geez, I was looking very much foreword to a big catch, but all we got instead was a bunch of junk," complained Jura.

"Jura quit complaining and besides, I got off the line with Magno and we should be lucky because that angel-looking Vanguard took out the remaining Vanguards but like us, he or she spared them. Also, I'm going to go look for Dita you coming?" said Meia.

"Meia to be honest, this is why I didn't want to bring along a trainee for they can be a handful," grumbled Jura.

Meia glared at Jura and spoke, "Look Jura, we're shorthanded enough as it is. Besides, you should've spoken up about it earlier at the hideout before we left for this raid."

"All right, don't get your bra and panties in a bunch I'm coming sheesh," replied Jura.

While Jura and Meia were going to go look for Dita, outside in space, the Muramasa torpedo was getting ready to fire at the pirates and the three Terrain Prime Gundams that were still fighting the last remaining Vanguards. Ezra noticed this along with Buzam who stood near the woman from where they were in the ship.

"Oh no, the enemy has locked a missile on us and those unknown Vanguards," said a concerned Ezra as she looked at the map of space.

Hearing that, Buzam turned to face Parfet and asked her something, "Parfat, can you get the ship to move and can you contact those unknown Vanguards?"

"I'm afraid not Commander and I don't know the frequency those unknown Vanguards are on," replied Parfet.

Upon hearing this information, Buzam contacted Magno about the two problems they were having right now.

"Captain, can you hear me and do you know of a way to contact those unknown Vanguards and you heard about the missiles being locked on to us right?" asked Buzam.

"I hear you BC, losing a great prize are a shame and if those unknown Vanguards had the right line, they would have contacted us already and besides, after seeing the damage those unknown Vanguards could do to those Tarak machines earlier, I'd rather not risk their anger any bit further at all so its best we get the heck out along with those unknown Vanguards before we get blown away," replied Magno to Buzam.

The female pirate ship then began to move towards the older sections of the Ikazuchi to get the remaining pirates off before the torpedoes hit.

Buzam on the other hand after acknowledging the order to evacuate contacted Meia, "Meia, did you hear what the Captain said?"

"Yes BC, I'm still looking for Dita along with Jura. We'll meet up once we've gotten Dita," replied Meia.

Inside the Reactor room, Meia was looking for Dita along with Jura on a catwalk and as she received the call from Buzam a voice shouted out, "What part of leave me the hell alone don't you woman understand!?"

"What the heck?" asked Meia.

"Well now, it looks like Dita's chasing a man leader," said Jura with a smart-ass glance.

Meia grumbled as she went to chase after Dita with Jura following. Meanwhile, Duero was finishing up with patching up Barnette and was staring at her intently.

"What? Do you like something?" asked Barnette.

"Truth be told I do actually," replied Duero.

"Well, don't expect to get any thanks from me okay!" shouted Barnette.

Duero then got up and turned away after Barnette shooed him away while Paiway writing down on her note book of how many women he touched, but as Duero was walking away, the section rocked violently. The pirates' cruiser was shooting at the still functional part of the Ikazuchi to buy time.

The Tarak Prime Minister inside of the new bridge of the Ikazuchi was told that they were taking on damage, that the pirates were approaching the old section of their ship and the unknown Vanguards.

"Is it ready yet?" asked the Tarak Prime Minister.

"Sir it is still fueling up, roughly around 80 percent ready," replied a bridge crew member.

"Close enough, now fire! Target the old sections and the unknown Vanguards, blow them into oblivion!" he told everyone present.

Back with the Gundams, Brian noticed that they were indeed about to get blown away after the trio destroyed the remains of Victor's and Alice's Vanswords to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands.

While the crew of the female pirates was getting their numbers off of the Ikazuchi before the impact of the torpedoes, outside the three Gundams found out about the missile or torpedoes heading their way.

"Guys, Ashley's fear has just been conformed, we have 300 seconds or 5 five minutes to get away from the blast zone," said Brian.

Arthur then did something unexpected; he turned and headed straight towards the torpedoes that were fired along with Brian. What she didn't know was it was due to a special feature inside the Fujin Gundam that prompted Arthur to try the unplanned move that Bella though was suicidal and she contacted Arthur about it along with wondering why Brian was trying the stunt as well.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Arthur and Brian?" asked Bella while trying to get a lock-on with her backpack cannon to shoot down the Muramasa torpedoes.

"Trying to divert the path of the torpedoes in the meantime, get inside the old section before the torpedo hits if we can get anyone still on board off before the impact. Also, send Ariel's message to the pirates, don't ask why just send it okay," he replied.

"Sometimes, you can be strange sir," replied Brain.

While Magno was waiting for her crew to leave the Ikazuchi not noticing the Gundams Arthur and Brian flew going after the Murasame torpedoes, one of the bridge bunnies' received a message and told Magno about it.

"_Attention, we have no attention of harming you pirates, we are too far away from our ship, we just lost two of our fellow crewmates, and we can't risk bringing any enemy forces towards the ship TPSDNS Solaris which could cause trouble. If you let us on after you have gotten your crew, we will cooperate with you with the intention of getting back to our ship and insuring with our utmost power to insure you are not arrested, but will be given instead with what you need. The TPSDNS Solaris will determine where the safe exchange will happen. And don't worry about the early scene because I wasn't thinking right in that moment after my team and I lost two of our comrades like I said earlier. Besides, no Vanguard pilot was killed, just scared stiff for life. Signed Squadron Leader Arthur Roy Hanson of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Forces,"_ said one of the bridge bunnies out loud to the bridge.

Magno then thought of it and replied, "Tell who ever is contacting us that they got a deal, but tell them no funny stuff and to keep an eye on their squad leader."

"Yes captain," replied one of the bridge bunnies near Magno.

"Looks like they decided to take up our offer," said Arthur to his teammates upon seeing the pirates accepting their offer.

"I hope this ends well because our home is pressing our luck with these pirates," said Brian.

Meanwhile Magno called Buzam for an update, "BC, how's the evacuation coming?"

"All have escaped except for me and a few from Meia's group including Meia herself," replied Buzam.

"Roger that let them return on their Dreads," replied Magno.

Back inside, Meia had run up to Dita and caught up to her as Hibiki was climbing up a pile of scrap metal while Buzam had just left inside with the rest of the pirates in the pirate ship.

Meia called Buzam as she was leaving along with Jura and Dita, "Meia here, all of my teammates are all accounted for, heading out now."

Outside, Brian and Arthur managed to catch up to the torpedoes and tired to move the torpedoes which both found out from scans that the torpedoes were thermonuclear types and had to break off to help Bella out with getting one off the old sections of the Ikazuchi because the warheads could blow up, killing both Brian and Arthur along with their Gundams.

"Bella, this is Arthur and Brian. We're heading back to try to help because the torpedoes are thermonuclear and due to their design, we couldn't get a firm grip on them over," said Arthur.

"Roger that and come on back Arthur and besides, you and Brian did your best today. When we get back, I'll vouch for you actions against those unknown mobile suits okay," replied Bella.

"Copy that over and out," replied Arthur.

Just as Meia and Jura had boarded their Dreads and as Hibiki had gotten inside his Vanguard with the Navi-robot as the seconds until impact counted down.

"Great now I'm out of here, but how do you work this thing?" asked a confused Hibiki inside the Vanguard.

Outside of the Vanguard Hibiki was in, Meia in her Dread saw two more unknown Vanguards come in after one unknown one came in earlier and did nothing except rotate its head unit around a bit.

"What are they doing?" asked Jura confused.

"Leader, help me please! Can you get those aliens to help me please because my Dread is stuck and I can't move!" shouted Dita.

As if her prayers were answered, the one with dragon-like hands preceded to where Dita was stuck which Meia assumed it heard her along with its two companions whom it pulled out a tube which the tube was actually some type of sword and was cutting around Dita's Dread to free her. The other two walked over to it and proceeded to do the same thing though one looked like it had a trident until Dita was unstuck.

"Thank you friendly aliens!" chirped Dita who could move at last and flew over to where her teammates where.

Back inside the pirate ship: Magno grimly said to her bridge crew, "Hit or miss, it was destiny anyway," as the Muramasa torpedoes were closing in less than twelve seconds.

Hibiki was dumbfounded as the one with feather-like wings who must've detected he was because he asked for help inside the Vanguard picked him up along with the dragon-like one and asked, "Why did you three save that woman?"

They said nothing and as they turned to head out with the Dreads, the Muramasa torpedoes were now 7 seconds from impact, but unknown to everyone, the unknown core was glowing brightly.

Just as Arthur, Brian, Bella, Dita, Meia, Jura, and Hibiki were exiting the ship, the unknown core in the ship glowed at the last second as the Muramasa torpedoes hit home and consumed the seven people inside. The pirate ship was caught in the blast and appeared to be consumed.

On the TPSDNS Solaris, everyone looked on in horror as they saw the explosion as did the men on the newer sections of the Ikazuchi and before long, nothing was left to see.

"Signal lost to Arthur, Brian, and Bella," a combat information center person replied.

"Let us leave and declare Sergeant Cruz and Squad Leader Silverpath as KIA and Lieutenants' Malone and De Gras, and Squad Leader Hanson MIA," replied Ashley holding back sadness.

"Uh, why MIA for the Gundam pilots?" asked Ariel.

"Because I know that they can survive and I believe with my heart that they along with my little sister aren't dead and to not lose positive spirit among the crew. Besides, something tells me that there is no way a pair of thermonuclear torpedoes can do that much destruction like that," she replied to Ariel's question.

She then left the bridge leaving Ariel in charge and as she was heading to her quarters, the remaining Gundam pilots and Vansword pilots who were called back to the ship were inside the observation/locker room had the same mood as the captain and slowly the rest of the crew.

"Tarak will pay dearly for this," growled Harold.

"I don't think this isn't the end for them," replied Lilo.

"Why is that?" asked Steve.

Lilo looked at him and spoke, "Because if by miracle, we will hear from them, they're just missing in action."

On the Ikazuchi the Tarak Prime Minster said while smirking, "I hope you women learn about defeat and let's hope this is the beginning of the end for those Gundams. As for your home you animals, you just got yourselves another problem on its plate."

"Prime Minister you mean?" asked the captain.

"Yes, as of today, the Empire of Tarak hereby declares war on the same country as Mejere has done; Terrain Prime," replied the Tarak Prime Minister.

"But with all due respect Prime Minister, aren't you afraid that the retaliation might be you know bad or the fact that Mejere might want to ponce on us?" asked the captain again.

The Tarak Prime Minster glared and replied, "Don't be absurd, we men of Tarak will triumph over those beasts."

The Ikazuchi's Captain then left the ship's bridge to for a bit before returning while the operation to collect the cockpits of the Vanguards went underway while pondering their next move. Tugging at the collar of his Tarak Empire green uniform, he rubbed his forehead, took a breath, and returned to the bridge with one thought in mind.

"_Why do I get the feeling that what my home will do now that this will be a bad idea?" _thought the captain.

Inside some unknown space, Hibiki found himself staring at an unknown mecha and before he could ask who it was, he found himself screaming while falling with four other women and two other men; three of them he didn't recognize, but one of them was a woman.

"What is going to happen to us?" asked Bella as she was falling with her teammates.

Out in space unknown to anyone, the cockpit areas of the Knight and Samurai Vansword were still intact though barely and drifted away from the battlefield in different directions.

One was towards a planet in a cosmic field and the other towards a cluster of asteroids not far from the battlefield. What anyone wouldn't realize until later is that sometimes, the people you think that are gone can reappear, but in their own ways and become legends.

_A/N: the first chapter is done. Sorry if I didn't get everything right and this is my first Vandread Alternate Universe Fanfiction; what if the Vandread universe had Gundam-tech and this is the result I guess. _

_The sword warrior pack is based on the backpacks of the Sword Impulse and Sword Strike E Gundams while the Space backpack is based on the Alie Striker, but built for space combat. Explanations will be reveled in later chapters. _

_So, we have three more people joining in the Nirvana's adventures, will the three be reunited with their shipmates? We shall see… R and R. No Flames, constructive criticism only okay. _

_One more thing: I was inspired by Freedom Guard to write this; any parts that could be similar I am not intending any copyright infringement or plagiarism. I give full credit to him. I just want to portray the Vandread story differently. _


	3. Chapter 2: What the crap!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 2: What the crap?**

_May 12__th__, 3817 AD; 1:00 pm (1300 hours)_

Hibiki was running through groups of men trying to get to see whatever was beyond the hill, no matter what stood in his way.

"Just a little more," he groaned.

Just as he appeared to get past the male crowds, the terrain suddenly erupted with six unknown crystal spikes; four women and two men to whom he had flash backs to meeting the red head girl.

Determined, he pushed himself further and just as he appeared on the hill, he had a sudden vision of an unknown mecha blasting away at the two Muramasa torpedoes, and then he blacked out.

He wasn't the only one, for Arthur was experiencing something similar, the squad leader was experiencing strange event he had no clue about; he was going through a forest before with mysterious voices calling before blacking out by a sun burst. His teammates were going through similar events though slightly different though.

In the deep vastness of the universe, the silence was shattered by an explosion that revealed the old sections of the Ikazuchi and the Mejere pirate ship. Inside the Mejere pirate ship, Magno leader of the pirates was clutching her head from the odd warp trip and not to death.

She then muttered, "Well now, this doesn't appear to be the afterlife at all."

"Where are we?" she said next looking around the bridge that had two other bridge bunnies.

One was a dark skinned and dark haired, 19 year old young woman name Amarone Slaintheav who wore a Native American-Middle Eastern like outfit, wore a cap that had a red-purple orb on the front part, had her hair in hoops and braids, and had magenta-purple eyes.

The other was a blonde haired, 18 year old young woman named Belvedere Coco; she wore a purple and light purple outfit which was a normal Mejere outfit for someone in her position, and had light green eyes.

"Just a moment cap-"Amarone didn't get to finish when a loud bang occurred.

"What is going on here? Is the crystal trying to eat our ship along with us?" she asked out loud.

Meanwhile in a certain room, six of the seven pilots were waking up; Hibiki was still out though. Groaning, Meia was getting up while clutching her head. She then proceeded to call out for Jura and Dita.

"Jura, Dita where are you two?" asked Meia.

"I'm over here Meia," groaned Jura nearby.

"Hi I am over here! Something went beep, then bang and I don't know why, but alien power is amazing," said Dita not far away from Jura.

Getting up which Jura and Dita did a few seconds later, Meia proceeded to look around at where they were and if the man Dita was chasing was still around. She found the said man in question then, looking to her left a bit away from her location, she saw a female lying on her back and not far from her was two other companions, both whom were male with one upside-down and the other lying on his stomach.

"Leader who are they?" asked Jura walking up to her looking at the unknown trio.

"Are they aliens?" asked Dita looking at them with her teammates.

Looking closely, but keeping her laser ring on standby she responded, "I don't know, but I'll let the captain know for sure."

Back on the Pirate ship, Magno was receiving various reports from her crew about the situation; Gascogne told her that they couldn't detach themselves from the crystal; Buzam was reporting that the corrosion was spreading through the ship and fast, Parfet the Pirates chief engineer reported that the engines were dead. Just before she decided to head up to the source, Meia reported in that she found three unknown people in the section she and her two teammates were in which one of the unknowns was female.

"Alright, I'm coming to you Meia. Gascogne, Buzam, and Parfet, come with me at once," said the female pirate captain.

All three said roger as the transformation of the ship was still going on. Arriving where Meia, Dita, Jura, and the four other people where located, Meia spoke to Magno, "I am sorry that you had to come this entire way Captain."

"There is no need to my dear. I wanted to see this with my own eyes," the elderly leader of the pirates said to the Dread squad leader.

Walking with Meia beside her, Meia first pointed out to where the man Dita was chasing earlier with a Navi-robot beside him.

"That's the man Dita was chasing earlier," said Meia pointing to Hibiki.

"It has been sometime since I last saw a man, but were their faces really this odd looking?" Magno asked to Meia.

"I beg your pardon captain, but we found three other people here, one of them is female," Meia told Magno.

A groan then diverted the small group's attention; a man was upside-down trying to get free while his two teammates where trying to get up. Walking over with a small number of guards, Magno got a good look at the three other people in this area.

"These are the others we found captain, and we may think they're the pilots we saw just before the missiles hit," Meia said to the group present.

"Hmm, they seem a bit on the young side though and those outfits aren't ones I've seen before," replied Magno to Meia.

A several seconds before Magno saw Bella, Brian and Arthur, Bella got up after awaking first from that odd event and then she heard some people taking nearby; their attention was then directed at her group by her commanding officer. Turning around, she saw Arthur was upside-down; held in place by some crystal-like substance. Brian on the other hand, just sat up and watched as the all female group walked up to them.

Guns pointed at them, Brian held his hands up indicating he was surrendering, but before he did just that despite a certain training he took, he then spoke up concerning his squad leader.

Brian looked at them and spoke, "Can you ladies help my friend please?"

Bella nodded as to agree with him on that note and spoke while pointing to where Arthur was at, "We'll surrender for now and I agree with my friend on our squad leader's predicament."

Waking over to where Arthur was Gascogne and Buzam just before they pulled, the crystal layer holding Arthur crumbled and Arthur fell hitting his head thankfully it wasn't too hard.

"You alright sir?" asked Bella.

"I'm fine though I'm wondering about one thing though," replied Arthur.

"What is that?" asked Magno.

Both Arthur and Brian spoke at once together, "Who are you calling funny-looking you old fossil?"

The three Gundam pilots were handcuffed after that remark and were escorted to the pirate's shuttle with Hibiki being carried along with the Navi-robot. Bella shock her head at the remark her two teammates just said to Magno.

"You just had to say that, you two bone heads," grumbled Bella under her breath.

Waking up inside a cell, Hibiki slammed his head against a shelf after having a strange dream about a group of people and robot asking him about whom he was and him tying to give an answer.

"Aw man, looks like I'm in prison again," groaned Hibiki.

"So you're awake," replied Duero who was sitting in a corner of the cell.

"My name is Duero McFile. You got a name Mr. third class citizen?" he asked Hibiki.

Hibiki glared at Duero and spoke, "Listen my name is Hibiki Tokai and I'm not just some ordinary third class citizen."

"How did you get in and you caused quit the mess at the ceremony," Duero responded back.

"You two guys names are Hibiki and Duero right?" asked a man Duero hadn't seen before. He was wearing a pilot suit with the helmet on and was leaning against a wall near the bars, but not too close though. Next to him was another man; this one appeared to be higher up due to his ranking on his shoulders and was wearing the same thing.

"What are you and your friend's name?" he asked again to the two Tarak men.

Before Duero could respond, the Navi-robot began to shack and then sprouted arms and legs with two eyes with it saying Pyoro.

"Where I am I, Who I am I," it asked.

With that done, Brian introduced himself and Arthur who woke up from a short nap "My name is Lieutenant Brian De Gras, pilot of the Vulcan Gundam, officer of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Marine Corps," Brian told the group.

"I am his commanding officer; Squad leader Arthur Roy Hanson, pilot of the Fujin Gundam, officer of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Air Force," Arthur said.

"Whoa, two pilots from Terrain Prime?" asked Hibiki.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know about us?"

"And why the hell is Tarak and Mejere fighting us and what did we do to warrant us being dragged into the pointless war that now involves Terrain Prime" asked Brian.

Seeing that the duo needed answers, Duero and Hibiki began to talk to the best of their knowledge.

Elsewhere, Bart stumbled out of the base of the statue he hid in while looking around he spoke, "Man, I'm in deep trouble now."

Bart then asked out loud while he wandered around, "What the hell happened to the ship?"

Just then a huge stalactite fell scaring him and before he could flee, he was found by Meia and captured on the platform that held the vanguards. In another part of the female pirate ship, Gascogne was helping out with the Register of the ship trying to stop the crystal spread.

"Wow gee-whiz Gasco, we're really connected from the inside!" shouted a female crew member.

"Well, that's just great and one last thing…It's not Gasco, its Gascogne!" replied Gascogne while scaring the young woman a bit.

Parfet and her team of engineers on the other hand were trying to get the Paksis core stabilized.

"It's linked down to our core area Parfet!" shouted a pirate engineer.

"Keep search for a solution and insert Linestar Particles into the main cable near the area behind me a bit so we can try to have some control over this thing!" shouted Parfet giving orders.

On the other hand, Barnette was slamming her hands against the decontamination glass wall in a chamber with a several other females in their undergarments and crying out to be let out along with the other women in the room while Paiway was writing in her diary.

"Paiway, Let us out! We're going to get a cold!" shouted Barnette.

"Not until all the male germs are gone. Even in a crisis, the super cute idol Paiway never loses her cool," said Paiway as she wrote in her diary before leaving for a bit.

Bella was being questioned by Magno on what she and her teammates were doing in the area. Paiway came in and told her that she was suffering exhaustion like her teammates though Bella questioned the why she was a nurse at 11 years old along with her get up.

Bella also asked why Mejere was fighting Tarak aside from Terrain Prime as she made her way to the cell where the men were held with Buzam along with several guards.

Back in the cell with the men, Hibiki asked if the Navi-robot if it needed fixing up, to which he angrily replied, "Don't say that I'm not broken and don't make fun of me."

Buzam approached the cell with several female guards and another unknown female wearing a pilot suit with the helmet off under her left arm, next to the sliver haired woman who told him he was in the safest part for him.

Hibiki freaked out naturally, especially when the female that had very light teal hair with navy blue eyes next to her bent down to the cell and looked at the two other men in the cell.

"How are you two holding up?" the unknown woman asked politely who was referring to Brian and Arthur in the cell with them.

"Other than being locked up with two odd guys, both of us are doing fine," said Brian.

"Hey, she might eat your guts along with the rest of the women!" Hibiki said scared stiff.

The female guards began laughing out loud as if it was a joke while Buzam was confused, but slightly smiling though.

The unknown female didn't laugh for she glared at him harshly and said, "That is the most stupid thing I have heard boy! Who told you that anyway?"

Duero could see that one female was different. Once everything was calmed down, the cell opened and all of the guys filed out.

"Keep an eye on your friends Bella especially your squad leader," replied Buzam.

Walking down the hallway where the Magno was waiting with the group, Arthur, Brian, and Bella were talking among themselves about what they were told concerning the full history of Tarak and Mejere.

"What have we gotten ourselves into? I mean the Tarak history is just plan strange," whispered Brian.

"You should hear the Mejere's history yourselves. It is plain weird and who told that boy about women?" replied Bella.

"Now we know fully why Tarak and Mejere are at war with each other and why Mejere hates us," replied Arthur quietly.

Hibiki was about to poke one of the female guards in the butt, to which the trio saw and Arthur stopped him by grabbing his hand despite being cuffed.

"Don't do that. It is called Sexual Harassment. Have you heard of it?" asked Arthur.

Hibiki ignored him anyway. The female guard turned around and glared at Hibiki before she did the one thing anyone would do if touch the wrong way like she was just now.

"PERVERT!" shouted the guard.

_**SLAP!**_

The Gundam trio found this funny though for some reason with Brian secretly snickering and Bella and Arthur doing the same. The group then arrived at a random room for questioning.

"I warned you dumbass," said Arthur under his breath.

"Ow, why did she do that?" asked Hibiki rubbing his face were he got slapped while sitting on a bench with Duero.

Buzam was standing near them eyes closed and frowning while the female guard Hibiki poked in the butt was looking away disgusted a few minutes after Hibiki got slapped for his antics. Arthur and Brian knew that if this was on the TPSDNS Solaris, Lieutenant Colonel Ariel Stone would sternly reprimand him for his act.

"A gentleman must never do impolite things to a lady," said the Navi-robot in a reprimanding tone.

"You were lucky she did only that, she could have kicked you in your balls," replied Brian leaning on a wall with his two teammates.

His helmet was now off along with Arthur's at Buzam's request for the captain. Brian had golden-yellow eyes with short-cropped black hair.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hibiki asked confused.

Meia came in seconds later with Bart in tow. From what Arthur could see, the blonde one looked like he would not be in military service, but rather civilian service due to the way he was acting.

"What's up, you found another man?" asked Buzam.

"Yes, he was hiding in the platform and wandering around," replied Meia.

"Hi there comrades," said a nervous Bart.

Magno looked at the assembled guests and spoke, "My, My, I heard you got some prisoners, but they're all just kids."

The Navi-robot breaking off his debate with Hibiki suddenly jumped and ran to her shouting, "Hey, Hey it's time to interrogate. I will tell everything you need to know!"

Magno smiled at the Navi-robot and spoke, "Oh look a still functioning Navi-robot, how nice."

"I'm not following this at all," replied Duero looking at the elderly woman.

"Yeah, how could someone like you so much about something that belongs to Tarak?" asked Hibiki.

"Well, for your information this was actually a colony ship that left a planet called earth to colonize new worlds for humanity. Then your cowardly grandfathers cut off this section and ran off into the night with it," replied Magno.

Pyoro bobbed up and down before speaking, "It's true. They overhauled this section with living quarters and other things to make it into a warship."

"Now that we're back on this ship, as pirates we will gladly take this as our own," said Magno as she continued speaking, "The problem right now is what do with you three and our other three guests," glancing over at Arthur and his teammates.

"Just dumped them all out, things are already unstable as it is right now," replied Meia.

"Now please Meia, we still have to decide how to roast these five guys," Magno told Meia.

This freaked out Bart and Hibiki, but not Arthur and Brian who were rather amused.

"Well, minus well break out the butter and tartar sauce lady," replied Brian with a grin.

Bart turned white before he fainted while Hibiki looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Arthur pointing at Bart.

"Relax; the old lady and Brian were just joking chill out," Bella told Hibiki.

"You have head of why Brian, Arthur, and I were in the area at the time of your attack on the Ikazuchi am I correct?" asked Bella. The elderly lady nodded.

Bella then continued to speak, "Well, now if we may tell you the history of our home, how our Gundams came to be, and why Arthur went berserk, but stopped at the last second thankfully though the same couldn't be said about those tin scraps with the exception of those noobies flying them."

"B-B-Berserker?" asked Bart.

"It means someone who is usually calm, but once in battle, they become something else," explained Duero.

"Very well then young lady am listening," Magno replied. She then asked someone to get her a snack for the lecture and history lesson.

Meanwhile in the ships' Bio-Garden, Ezra and Dita were looking out at the stars and having a conversation about their current location.

"Oh my, none of these constellations match the ones back home," she said looking through an advanced telescope.

"Don't you see, it is amazing to come across an alien let alone four or three of them," said Dita dreamily.

Ezra agreed with Dita by speaking, "It is great and amazing Dita. I thought the Paksis was just an energy source, but it restored the ship like it was fresh off the shipyards. Plus, I never imagined we run into not one, but three ace pilots from Terrain Prime."

Dita was starting to dream if should would be changed like the ship if she was abducted when she saw Ezra sighing a little. She asked her friend if she was okay and Ezra replied she was okay and thinking about the other pirates they had to leave behind before their raid.

Dita agreed with her on that note because she missed them as well. Ezra was about to say about how she wished they could get home soon when Dita saw something out in space.

"Look, do you see that?" asked Dita. Ezra was looking at where she was pointing and saw Dita think that they were UFOs though it creped out Ezra a little.

Back in the room where the three Tarak men and three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots where, Arthur had just finished up the history of Terrain Prime and the Gundams origins along with why Arthur went all God of War on the Tarak Vanguards while the pirates raid was happening with Bella and Brian's help.

"So, the Fujin Gundam is the oldest mecha designed in your home's history?" asked Magno.

"The Valentine colony tragedy wasn't your guys fault?" asked Buzam.

"You lost control because of the death of two of your comrades when normally it wouldn't happen, but regained control at the last second before any pilots were killed?" asked Duero.

The questions were flying after what the three pilots had told them about their home world like orbiting space colonies, the idea for a Gundam, and the ability to create a drive to travel beyond their home; one to travel from one part of the galaxy to another.

They group reassured the pirates present that they would never fight them because of a code of honor because of their mentors who designed and built their Gundams and their military conduct rules from their various self-defense military branches; Army, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, and Space Guards including the TPSOCSDF.

Hearing this along with why Arthur acted the way in the Ikazuchi raid, Magno and Buzam saw that they were professionals, honest, and kind-hearted people. She also was relieved that Arthur was able to stop himself before he could cause deaths for the Tarak trainee pilots.

Looking at the group, she began to see what they brought to the table "So, the long haired one is a doctor and the other four-"

The elderly pirate captain didn't finish when Meia spoke up, "They're attackers."

Hibiki tried to tell he wasn't, but Bart elbowed him in the ribs earning the cadet a glare. Continuing Meia told Magno and Buzam she saw him climbing into a Vanguard and saw the three Gundams come into where they were and not stating their intentions.

"We apologize on that note," replied Arthur to which his teammates nodded as well.

Just then a transmission came in from Ezra, "We're picking up unknown ships."

"Are they male reinforcements or more Gundams?" asked Buzam.

"They're UFO's!" exclaimed Dita drowning out what Ezra was going to say next.

Outside, the so-called-UFOs began their attack on the still transforming ship. They were strange robotic drones and were pounding at the ship while the shields tried to hold up.

Inside, the Navi-robot was panicking while shouting danger and Hibiki was wondering what was going on.

Taking action, Meia began to head to her Dread, Buzam asked Parfet if they could move to which she said they still couldn't due to the engines being dead, and Arthur stepped forward toward Magno.

"Ma'am, permission to head out now please," Arthur said.

Looking to Buzam, she told her to release his and Brian's binders.

"One more thing, no funny stuff okay young man?" she said.

"Understand ma'am," Arthur said and with that, the group dashed out towards their Gundams after picking up their helmets.

Meia was ahead of them and asking if anyone was available to sortie with her: Barnette was still locked in the decontamination room by Paiway, Gascogne told her the Dreads couldn't launch before reminding her not to call her by her nickname, and Jura said she was heading to the platform right away.

Arriving at the platform, Meia and Jura saw what happened to their Dreads with Dita summing it all up with one word; "Wow," she said.

The three ladies boarded their Dreads, took brief note of the minor changes, and took off while the attack was still going on in which part of the Mejere cruiser was blown off along with any other unshielded parts of the transforming ship.

Meanwhile, Arthur, Brian, and Bella came in moments later to where their Gundams were and like the three Dread pilots, they were surprised to see their Gundams slight new slightly futuristic looks, but ignoring it for now they boarded their units and headed out to the battle.

Outside, Jura and Meia were fighting the unknown fighters with Dita vainly trying to talk to the "aliens" while fighting them. Meia noticed the Dread instruments responded differently while Jura called in saying, "These aren't men of any world leader."

Dita called in seconds later saying in a slight angry voice, "These are bad and evil aliens!"

Jura just rolled her eyes when monuments later, the Gundams emerged from the ship at the same time a seed like object approached and deployed more strange fighters. The three dread pilots got a good look at them this time as they began to help with the counter attack.

"Wow, they are so cool!" said Dita.

"My, my, they do look elegant for Vanguards epically that winged one," said Jura referring to the Gundams especially the Fujin. Inside his Gundam, Arthur face palmed briefly before resuming fighting along with Brian and Bella.

"Cut the chatter, we got a job to do" said Meia.

Inside the ship, Duero was helping a Mejere guard free her friend from a collapsed wall and then taking her friend to the sick bay, Magno was heading to the bridge with the Navi-robot and Bart who convinced them he was a helmsman despite the little robot's warning that this was a lie. Buzam was ordered to take Hibiki to where his Vanguard was located.

Back on the battle field, Meia, Jura, Dita, Arthur, Brian, and Bella were all fighting to protect the ship. The three Dread pilots were surprised at the Gundams performance, but shrugged it off to focus on the enemy.

"These strange unknown machines are different from what we've faced," replied Brian who was slashing away a couple of fighters with his battle-ax.

"Nice of you aliens to come and help us," called Dita.

"Thanks, but don't get too distracted girl," said Bella using her trident to stab and slash at the enemy fighters.

Arthur was leading his team in the defense of the ship while keeping an eye out for anymore enemy reinforcements. To them, the enemies were unknown, but ignored it for the safety of the ship.

Inside a hallway in the ship, Buzam was taking Hibiki towards his Vanguard when the boy told her that he wasn't a pilot, but rather a parts mechanic.

He told her he was here because of a bet he made that he would steal a complete Vanguard and bring it back to his fellow third class citizens.

Surprised at this, Buzam then asked him, "Why did you show up then, to prove your existence or to fulfill your pride as a man? Male or Female we are all in this mess together and nowhere to run. Either you change yourself to prove your existence or just be what you are right now: a coward who hides at every problem. Show me proof that you aren't what I saw about your race: cowardly and slow to adapt and likely to die."

Getting no good answer, Buzam left to the bridge with a guard in tow leaving Hibiki to ponder what she said. Up on the new bridge, Bart was being led to where the helm was located with Magno and the Navi-robot watching.

"What is this thing?" asked Bart as he was looking at the helm port.

"What, you don't know how to use this young man?" asked Magno.

Walking over to where it was, he told them that what they were looking at was a secret weapon of the Tarak military. Next thing he knows, he's dragged into the well with a shocked Magno and the Navi-robot watching.

"My goodness that is some weapon," replied Magno.

"He does not know how to use it," said the Navi-robot.

Inside the navigation well/helm port, Bart found himself naked and with a view of the battle in space. Panicking, he began to move around which ironically moved the ship. Bart decided to run away from the battle by steering the ship away from the fight, but the unknown enemy ship followed despite Bart's intentions. While Paiway was refusing for their safety to let anyone leave the area they were in with her.

Outside, Meia's group as well as Arthur's group followed the ship while trying to hit the unknown ship, but little did they know, Hibiki was about to join the fight. Inside the ship, Amorone and Belvedere were feeding reports on the ship's condition to the captain.

Magno thought their luck was running out when Hibiki called demanding to get out to the fight and for Buzam to remove his shackles.

"Look I may not be a vanguard pilot or someone cool, but I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I want to help you guys fight to prove my existence, become stronger, and to change myself for the better," said Hibiki to everyone on the bridge.

Smiling, Buzam pressed a button on a device which made his shackles come off. Excited, he headed off to his Vanguard. Outside, the situation was getting worse despite the Gundam's help. Arthur ordered his team to be by the ship in case any buggers got close and let Meia's team keep the unknown forces at bay.

Arriving at where his Vanguard was, Hibiki was astonished by how it had changed. Getting in, he like before had no clue on how to operate it, but decided he would make it move with his mind to his surprise it started to move.

"Alright, this is my chance to do something worthwhile in my life for once," Hibiki said as his Vanguard got on a launch catapult and was launched into space and right into the heart of the space battle.

At first he didn't know what to do and was being an easy target for the unknown fighters. Sighing, Arthur decided to divert the enemies away from the Vanguard.

"First lesson of combat, know what you're getting yourself into before going into battle for the first time," he told Hibiki while slashing away at the enemies using his Arabian sword and using his rail cannons to keep other ones away.

"What is that?" asked Jura looking at the odd looking Vanguard with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't you see that must be more good aliens everyone", cheered Dita with excitement.

Meia looked at the Vanguard and asked, "That's our reinforcements?"

Hibiki now getting the hang of combat thought his opponents were good, but he was going to improve.

"Lighting fist!" he shouted thrusting his Vanguard's right arm forward, but nothing happened. Only getting blasted was what he got though he was still fine.

"Lame first attack I'll say," replied Brian as he watched Hibiki's performance.

"Cut the chatter, that tells me that his unit is like yours and Elijah's units: created for close range so keep your opinions off the battlefield," replied Bella.

Hibiki found out that while his Vanguard lacked firepower, it made up with close range weapons: namely a pair of swords for slashing and stabbing. He then proceeded with reckless ambition toward the main enemy unit.

"He's not going to last long," replied Magno inside the ship.

Buzam agreed, and then told her that he could save the day by a miracle. Back outside, Hibiki was slashing his way toward the enemy ship while Dita followed him closely.

"Hey you two, get back here!" replied Brian with concern while using his left dragon arm to crush an enemy fighter.

"Dita pull back now!" said Meia to the red-head.

"Don't worry, Mr. Alien will save us somehow!" she told Meia.

Hibiki kept going towards his opponent despite being held back by a number of enemy fighters and Dita was following not too far behind.

"I am going for it. Just a little more, nothing is getting in my way!" he exclaimed, his Vanguard's arm reaching forward.

"I just need a little more power to win. I cannot lose!" he said before tentacles jutted out toward him and Dita and appeared to destroy them both.

Jura looked while saying what a fool Dita was. Inside the ship, everyone looked on with disappointment while outside, the remaining pilots looked on.

"Looks like our miracle didn't happen," said Magno grimly.

Buzam was just about to give the order for the crew to evacuate; a hand reached out and crushed the metal tentacles as if they were toothpicks. A tall, armored machine appeared. Losing its orange glow and showing a deep blue color.

"What is that? Another weapon of the men?" asked Magno.

"Is that a miracle?" asked Buzam herself.

"Wow," said Brian.

"Nice," Bella said out loud.

Arthur was silent initially as the unknown mecha moved forward, pried open the "mouth" of the enemy, brought up its shoulder cannons, fired, and caused it to blow up.

Afterwards he then spoke, "Not bad for a pair of rookies."

Inside the Vandread soon to be called Vandread Dita, Hibiki thought, "_I made it, I finally made it,"_ looking down at his left hand after opening his eyes, he freaked at seeing another hand below it.

He wondered what the heck was going on. Dita on the other hand, signed happily while leaning back muttering, "I just knew Mr. Alien would protect us somehow."

Hibiki wondered if this was the proof of his existence or not. On the bridge, everyone was in amazement at the performance of the Gundams, the new Dreads, the Vanguard, and the mysterious mech.

Inside the Fujin, Arthur looked at the machine with a smirk before heading back to the ship with his teammates. After docking his Gundam, he got out and looked at his teammates as they both got out of their machines, walked to him, and looked at both of them.

"Well Bella and Brian, looks like things are going to get interesting from here on out," he said to them inside the cargo bay before looking at their Gundams.

"Sure looks that way," said Bella.

"I couldn't agree anymore comrades," said Brian as all three looked at their Gundams.

Meia, Jura, Dita, and Hibiki returned and with the battle over, the voyage had begun…

_A/N: Well that does it for the second chapter. Before anyone asks, no Arthur, Brian, and Bella will not pilot Vanguards in combat, but will pilot them in simulations to get a feel for them, same for the Dreads. For parings he is the list: Dita x Hibiki, Duero x Parfet, OC x Jura, OC x Meia, and OC x Bart (yeah, yeah, I don't agree with the Bart x BC thing. After all BC has a secret). As for everything else: I show them in time. R and R. No Flames please._

_For the Gundams, they will face opposition and Fujin will show its full power, but not yet. The Space Guard is a parody of the US Coast Guard. The TPSOCSDF stands for __T__errain __P__rime __S__pecial __O__perations __C__ommand __S__elf-__D__efense __F__orce. That is for later. See ya!_


	4. Chapter 3: Settling in and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 3: Settling in and Surprises**

_May 12__th__, 3817; 5:00 pm (1700 hours)_

The battle was over; the unknown ship was lying nearby wreaked from the battle before hand with pieces of strange fighters lying around it, but that doesn't mean everything is picture perfect.

The pirate crew was adapting to new changes though not everyone like it. Jura and Barnette were a clear example because they had to move to new quarters after their old ones had been consumed by the Paksis.

Inside the Main Conference room, Buzam was delivering her report on what was happening currently. She wasn't the only one in the room for Magno, Meia, and Bella were in the room as well.

"From what all of you can see, the Paksis has swallowed the entire ship. The bridge, the living quarters, and the engine room are indefinitely now inaccessible. The good news is that the Dread launching platform hasn't been affected too badly; same can be said for the register though the place had to be cleaned and is now getting a new databank installed. The Paksis' spread has now reached its peak and the new bridge has stopped sliding and is now above the ship's garden. Bottom line: the changes in the ship have stopped for now," Buzam said to the group present as she delivered her report.

Meia was next with her report to the captain and second in command which she then spoke, "The Dreads belonging to Dita, Jura, and myself can no longer fit in the Dread platform due to their size and all three had to be moved the cargo bay on the men's side for storage though at first we had to modify it. That is when we discovered the condition of the ship and it is not good because the ship hasn't been used in a long time so much so that the circuits and cables are badly corded and need replacing."

Magno listened to both reports before turning her attention to Bella. She was now wearing an aquamarine t-shirt with a gray vest, long dark blue jeans, and black boots. They were given to her courtesy of the pirates.

"Your turn young lady," Magno said to her.

Nodding, she told everyone her report, "The three Gundams including mine are now being stored where the remaining Vanguards are now along with the three enhanced Dreads including Meia's. The Paksis somehow created hanger spaces for them so they can be docked. A mobile suit size locker has been created to store all of the accessories that our Gundams use except for the ones built into them and perhaps one day the Vanguards as well to go along with you folks register system. The Gundams though are still off-limits to you folks for security protocol rules except for us until we say otherwise, but we are considering letting Miss Gascogne and her register staff have access for munitions supplying."

Buzam the proceeded to tell more on what is going on, "The main problem is our location; we are so far away from Mejere and Tarak that it will take at least 270 days to return and much longer for our three Gundam pilots for at least another week though making it 277 days."

"Great, what did we do to get flung across the galaxy," grumbled Magno.

Continuing, she asked about the enemies and Meia told her that they were shorthanded so she sent out volunteers to investigate. This made her ask Meia who she sent to the site.

"Wow, I'm going inside a real UFO! There that was an adamsky-type UFO," exclaimed Dita as she flew towards the wreckage.

Gascogne who was riding along just sat back and knew that not only did she have to watch the young red-head, but gather data at the same time which wasn't one of the best things she knew.

Back on the ship, Amarone was looking at Ezra asking if she was okay which she told her she was fine. Sitting back down, Amarone then looked at Celtic's position occupied by a massive bear costume that had a sign on it saying reserved. Belvedere on the other hand was trying to fan herself from the heat.

"Can't anything be done about this heat?" asked the blonde bridge operator.

Calling engineering, she asked if anything they could turn on the AC because of how hot it was on the bridge. The person receiving her call retorted back by telling her not to complained because it was slightly hotter in their area. Parfet on the other hand, was examining the Paksis core wondering if it was a prototype and was guessing if it this was why it was acting strange.

Back in the Observation room of the Engineering bay, one of the engineers under Parfet's command was trying to hook up the Navi-robot to help them understand the core and the data, but the Navi-robot was far from being cooperative in fact he was struggling.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the ship, Paiway was busy writing in her diary about the whole mess the pirates were in while sitting on an elevator with a rope tied around her. Whenever she was asked if she was bored or slacking off, she replied she was preoccupied already.

"Hey, hold on, we're getting on," replied Barnette as she and Jura got on the elevator that the young nurse was on with some of their stuff: Jura with her clothes and Barnette with her antique gun collection.

"Boy do they have a lot of stuff," Paiway told her puppet/purse which was a frog.

"Yes indeed Kero!" Paiway's puppet/purse responded.

The young nurse was pretending to be the voice of the puppet though she was new to the art.

"Good thing our room wasn't affected," Paiway said

"Yep, Yep, Kero!" her puppet responded.

"That girl is seriously pissing me off," responded Jura.

Barnette noticed a rope tied to Paiway's waist and wondered why she would need it on a functioning elevator let alone on this one of all places while she and Jura didn't have one.

"Paiway, why is that rope tied around you?" asked Barnette.

"That's because this elevator is temporary. So don't blame me if it breaks down bye," said Paiway and with that, she hoisted herself up and away leaving Jura and Barnette hopping she was joking.

Back in the Main Conference room, Magno and Buzam were watching Hibiki, Duero, Bart, Arthur, and Brian get washed down by the pirates using cold water. Bart yelped, Hibiki complained while Duero, Arthur, and Brian just took it on without flinching.

Bella was down there to supervise the women though the pirate captain and commander didn't see the female Gundam pilot blush a little at seeing her teammates nearly naked though they were in their underwear.

"So, all we now have are those five guys," replied Magno looking at the footage.

"We should still use them until we have a better understanding of the ship's new systems," said Buzam as the washings wrapped up and the women gave the guys towels and their clothes with long sticks for some bizarre reason.

"Yes I agree with you Buzam. It's unlike anything I've seen before," said Magno reflecting on after the battle; Bart was removed from the Navigational Well and placed gentle away from it.

She then decided to contact Parfat on regards of how the she could fix the heat problem and the three mechs that were now in their possession along with their pilots whom one of them was female.

"Parfat, have you made progress on solving the heat problem? Also, what do you got on those units?" asked Magno.

"I'm still working on it boss and has for those three units that are called Gundams, I've not been able to yet though I got a few basic notes down," replied Parfat.

Magno cocked an eyebrow and spoke, "What do you have to tell?"

"Well for starters, none of those three mechs are Vanguards or Dreads as they share very little in common with both war machines due to their constructions and each one is built for a specific job in mind. They all appear to be made from some unknown alloy mixture and have shield emitters on their arms respectively," replied Parfat.

"What do you mean young lady?" asked Magno.

Parfat brought up the image of the Calypso Gundam before she spoke again to her boss as she worked in the Engineering bay with her fellow pirates on the heat issue plaguing the ship.

"The unit called Calypso which is a mythological figure is designed for anti-ship combat in mind or naval warfare in mind. It appears to be armed with a pair of guns in the head section called CIWS or Close-In-Weapons-System. It can fire rounds to shoot down missiles with ease while its other weapons appear to be a physical trident and a beam trident that could in theory do damage to our Dreads with ease which I would say more, but I can't until I can have further access to this unit's data banks on what i can do, but I do it is armed with a backpack that has a pair of missile pods, an attack tail, a cannon, and a pair of attack claws," said Parfat on the Calypso Gundam.

Parfat paused before she spoke again, "The second unit called Vulcan is meant to almost fight in the fighting spirit of the Tarak men as it has no guns on it at all. as it has six beam emitters which four are mounted on the lower arms; two per arm while the other two are mounted in the feet which each foot has one emitter. I found what appears to be flamethrowers that could melt Dread armor on the lower arms as well. A battle ax and beam sabers complete this unit."

She showed the image of the Vulcan Gundam as it rested with its fellow units as Parfat brought up the image of the unit that made some of the pirates who saw its rampage against the Tarak Vanguards a bit nervous; the Fujin Gundam.

"The last unit by far is the one we should be considered lucky as it was holding back on us is called Fujin. It appears to be armed with a pair of guns in the head unit, the torso near the neck in theory, and on each lower arm. From what we saw from the videos of the battle, it also has a pair of beam sabers and a physical sword as well. It also as a massive rifle stored in parts in the wings that could do serious damage if it wanted to," said Parfat on the Fujin Gundam.

"So, these units are ultimate war machines?" asked Buzam.

"Commander, Captain I theorize that if Tarak had a dozen of these three units on hand, they would be a serious threat to anyone in their way along with those other three units that are of the same class as these three with us now, but I have little to no information on them for now. Until I have more access to these units, that's all I have for now," replied Parfat.

Magno nodded and spoke, "Okay then, keep up the good work Parfat."

With that said, the line went silent as the two leaders of the ship pondered on how to make the best of the situation while at the same time resolve it so they can journey back home to their home system.

Back in the cell that held the men, Bart was telling a bizarre tale, "It made me cold, so cold. My allies were falling one by one until I was left and I knew I had to reclaim the ship from the women pirates. Now that I've gained four comrades to help me," said Bart.

Annoyed that no one was paying any attention to him, Bart turned his direction to Hibiki who was in deep thought, _"Man I thought I was going to prove my existence and-"_before Hibiki could continue, Bart had stopped it.

"Say what was that, you know that mysterious mecha that formed from a Vanguard from our home world combining with a female machine? Does it even exist and what about that Vanguard? I don't recall it being in production," asked Bart looking at Hibiki.

"What about you two? I've never seen a group of odd Vanguards like yours before," he told looking at Brian and Arthur. Both ignored him due to protocol regarding any secrets of their Gundams.

Hibiki answered Bart first, "How the hell do I know and I won't forget about you socking me in my ribs!" retorted Hibiki angrily at Bart.

"Hey chill out, I was only thinking of your interests," replied Bart.

Before the two could continue, Arthur interrupted, "Knock it off, both of you. Arguing isn't making things better here," he said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

The Fujin Gundam pilot was wearing a spare set of clothes he kept in the Gundam along with his teammates; for him it was a gray t-shirt with the first letters of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Air Force or TPSDAF on it with a pair of black shorts, gray military boots, and his dog tags around his neck.

Brian on the other hand, was wearing the same thing as Arthur except he had a pair of gray shorts, white-gray military boots, his own dog tags, and a tan t-shirt with first letters of the branch he was from: Terrain Prime Self-Defense Marine Corps or TPSDMC.

"You have to forgive him, he's trying to calm his nerves because he's worried," replied Duero who was bringing this debate to end.

"Go figure I guess," said Brian.

"Say you're pretty sharp, not bad for an elite citizen," said Bart.

Bart looked at the group with an idea which Arthur and Brian had a good idea of what that guy had in mind as the cadet spoke, "I have a special plan in mind, you guys in?"

"Let Brian and I think about this carefully, with your fast mouth, Hibiki's Vanguard, Duero's mind, my leadership skills, and Brian's combat skills plus our Gundams, we can take control of the ship from the women am I right?" asked Arthur.

"Uh, yeah that is the plan. How did you know?" Bart asked Arthur with surprise.

"Well, Arthur or I would tell you, but someone else would like to know," replied Brian gesturing outside of the cell to which Buzam and two Mejere guards were behind her.

Buzam glared at Bart and spoke, "What are you guys talking about you guys?"

"Uh, nothing at all if you want to know," Bart said nervously as he tried to cover it up.

"I would love to listen. Come with me because you are needed," said Buzam to Bart.

"Where is Bella?" asked Arthur looking at Buzam.

Buzam looked at the two pilots and replied, "She's been assigned to the Register for now helping the register girls there; she's also helping our fellow pirates who have had their rooms consumed by the Paksis move to new quarters if you would like to know."

"Thanks for telling us," replied Arthur.

"It's no problem," replied Buzam.

Back in the Main Conference room, Magno was listening to the report coming in from Gascogne while Dita was taking pictures of the area.

"So, what have you found?" asked the elderly leader of the pirates.

"Well it appears to be more of a mobile factory than an actual ship ma'am. We're searching for the database, but with this place being huge-"Gascogne didn't get to finish when Dita came up to her asking if she could look around.

Gascogne of course told her no and reminded her that they were not sightseeing, but were on a mission. She then got a call from Buzam immediately afterward.

"What is it?" asked Magno while still in the Main Conference room.

"I brought our "navigator" captain," replied Buzam.

"Very well then, I'll be down there in a moment Buzam," she told her executive officer.

Looking at Gascogne, she then said, "Keep up the good work and tell me anything if you find anything else."

Magno then ended the transmission which she then headed to the bridge via a treadmill track that connected her chair from the conference room to the bridge. Locking her chair in the captain's spot, she looked at Buzam and the young lad or Bart across from her.

"Is there something you want from me?" asked Bart nervously.

"Yes, that thing over there, it doesn't move. How did you do it again?" said Magno gesturing toward the Navigational Well with her fan.

Twitching, but regaining his composure Bart told them, "Well then, I guess it can't be helped then,"

Bart explained to everyone on the bridge about the whole navigational thing while moving his arms up to show he needed his handcuffs taken off. Buzam did what he asked and Bart proceeded toward the Navigation Well.

"Now listen up, this here is a men's ship so only men can move it. You all are fortunate that you have me on board. You also could say I am-"Bart didn't get to finish before he was sucked into the Navigational Well again.

"I really don't understand this system at all," Magno replied after seeing the young blonde cadet get swallowed right before her eyes and everyone else present.

Inside the Navigational well, Bart found himself naked like last time with a view of space before him. Before he could try anything, the ship's systems suddenly booted up and the ship hightailed away from its current location. This sudden movement caught everyone off guard including Jura and Barnette who were still in the stuck elevator.

"What just happened?" Buzam asked out loud.

"The ships systems just suddenly booted up," replied Belvedere to Buzam.

"Determining target destination," Amarone said seconds later after her friend.

Magno was not in a good mood so she called Bart to demand an explanation for this sudden change and spoke, "What the hell did you young man?!"

"I don't know the ships systems suddenly boosted up. Just let me find out please," replied Bart.

Back at the enemy wreckage, Gascogne had grabbed the disc from a data collector she brought with once it was full. She proceeded to call Magno to tell her that the data from the wreck was gathered and to her bewilderment she got no response.

Back on the ship, Ezra was desperately trying to contact Gascogne and Dita while appearing to be sweating lightly. Buzam ordered Belvedere to release beacon markers for the missing duo and turned around to see Ezra collapsed in her seat and breathing lightly but deeply.

"Ezra? Ezra? Are you okay?" asked Buzam with concern and worry.

Back in the cell that held Hibiki, Arthur, Brian, and Duero, Hibiki was in another dream-trance.

At first he was asking questions to a group of unknown beings. Then Hibiki found himself remembering the time he spent with his grandpa. Though he did wonder why despite vegetation not being able to grow on Tarak, his grandpa still tilled the fields of their home anyway.

He did admit it kept him in good health, but it still bewildered him though. Then one day his grandpa tossed him a third class citizen ID at him and told him to go to the city.

When Hibiki asked why he responded, "To know more about you and make friends."

"But I already know about myself," Hibiki countered

"No you don't. You see, friends are like mirrors, you see your reflection in them. Go Hibiki to the city and make friends."

With that said, Hibiki then picked up the ID and headed out to the city a couple of hours later. Hibiki then woke up from his dream with Duero close to his face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked the Tarak medic with a slight hint of irritation. Arthur and Brian were watching them while enduring the heat.

"I was just checking your temperature," Duero said calmly.

"I'm okay," Hibiki replied to the doctor.

Duero looked at Hibiki and asked him something, "So, who was this gramps or grandpa that you kept muttering about in your sleep?"

"He was nothing special, just someone who raised me since I was little," Hibiki said answering the group.

"Odd, a first generation person having contact with someone from the third generation," said Duero.

Before anything else happened, Buzam appeared at the cell with two bodyguards once more; though this time she was requesting Duero out of the four remaining males in the cell.

"Duero was it? I need you to come with me because you're needed in the medical bay," said the pirate executive officer.

Back in the Engineering bay, Parfet and her team had their hands completely full in terms of what to do about the power situation on the ship.

"Not good, the crystalline response is down to 45 percent," said one engineer.

"The temperature has gone up by 3 degrees," said another engineer.

"What is going on here?" asked Parfet coming in where her fellow engineers were located in the observation room of the Engineering bay.

One of the engineers muttered an hmm and pointed which directed Parfat's attention at the Navi-robot who appeared to be muttering sick even though he was a machine.

Meanwhile, Buzam had arrived at the Medial bay with her two guards and a hand-cuffed Duero. Directing her attention, she told Duero that a crew member was suffering from a light fever and asked him if he could check her.

"I thought the women's medical technology was advanced or possibly Terrain Prime's," said Duero looking from the door way.

"Well that is pretty sharp from an elite Tarak citizen. You can pick out information in any situation. Although, 90 percent of the ship's systems can't be controlled unfortunately at this moment including medical systems so how about that," replied Buzam to Duero's question.

"Very well then, I'll look at the patient for you," said Duero.

Back at the alien wreckage, Dita and Gascogne had noticed the markers the ship had dropped off indicating something happened. With their mission done, the duo proceeded to head back to Dita's Dread when the supposed dead ship came back to life. A bunch of wire tentacles shot out of nowhere and ensnared Gascogne though Dita wasn't caught. Meanwhile, the pirate ship was heading straight towards a nebula at high speed.

On the bridge, Amorone, Belvedere, and Celtic were trying to regain control of the ship, but with no success as the ship continued on its bizarre course.

"There is a nebula dead head in front of the ship," Amorone reported on were the ship was now close to.

"We can't seem to regain control," replied Belvedere seconds later.

"Geez, I swear to the goddess that it is just one thing after another," grumbled Magno with an ice pack on her head supplied by Bella out of concern for her and her fan near her was on at full blast.

Just then Meia called, "Captain, we are unable to launch the Dreads to retrieve Dita and Miss Gasco."

Seconds later, Barnette called in, "This is Barnette. Someone please help Jura and I please!"

Bart on the other hand, saw were the ship was heading and vainly tried to get the ship to stop, but the ship ignored him and flew straight into the nebula.

Inside the Medical bay, Duero was examining Ezra when the power suddenly went out. Acting fast, he grabbed a communicator from a nearby guard which earned him an unfriendly glare to which he ignored. Using the "borrowed" communicator, he called Parfat.

"Engineering, this is Duero I need power to the Medical Bay ASAP. I am working on a patient at this moment," the Tarak doctor told Parfet.

Frustrated, Parfet taking the call replied, "Hey there, who should say that without considering us first? If we could read the language of the men we would have been able to fulfill your request."

"I'll come down to help you translate the language of my home planet if you want," replied Duero.

Afterwards, he handed back the communicator to the Mejere guard he took from and told Buzam he was heading down to engineering to help. Buzam acknowledged, but reminded him he had a patient to care for.

Outside, the ship was getting hit with rock fragments, which unfortunately for Bart, it meant due to his special link the fragments hitting the ship was actual pain to him.

"OW! Will someone please raise the shields?" asked the blonde navigator.

Meanwhile, Duero had just come to the engineering area though he did scare a woman under Parfet because he was a man.

"Good you're here. Come over here," said the spunky engineers near the Navi-robot and she was happy that the Tarak doctor was present.

"I tried to figure out what was wrong with the Paksis using this navi-robot, but I can't seem to figure out the data because of the Tarak language," said Parfet explaining the problem to Duero.

"It's Hi-type #6 readout. By the way, why this anyway?" said Duero looking at Pyoro aka the Navi-robot.

Parfet looked away a bit before replying to Duero while pointing at Pyoro, "I do not know for sure, but I personally believe that this thing and the Paksis have the same wave lengths and have the same link. That is why I thought this thing would work fine as a sensor."

"I see what you mean," replied Duero walking over to the Navi-robot. He began to type on the Navi-robot's keyboard to figure out what was wrong.

"So, how is it?" asked Parfet.

"Well, it appears that impurities are spreading throughout the ships' main engine room. It looks to be a reaction to the sudden changes," said Duero giving his diagnostic on what was wrong.

Parfet agreed and spoke, "It originally this system did use the crystal energy from the crystals, but however, I have never seen anything like this before."

Deciding to throw a curve ball Duero asked, "Could it be a result of the ships merging?"

"That is probably right, but could you do something about this?" replied Parfet.

"Sorry, but no because I am a doctor and not an engineer," said Duero.

Irritated, Parfet talked back with firm grit and said, "How could you say that? Everything that moves is alive! That is what I think. It is a doctor's job to fix all living things. I am I correct or not?"

Finding her fiery spirit and choice of words impressive, Duero decided to see what he could do to help, but as he started to remove his medical trench coat, the ship suddenly rocked. The ship had now immersed itself in a part of the nebula it was in and the ship was now propelled by pure momentum.

"All ship related activity has ceased," replied Amorone to Magno.

"Aw geez, we finally stop and we are now in a location like this? This day just keeps getting unpleasant," grumbled the elderly pirate captain and as she said that, the fan near her turned off.

"Captain, another section of the ship has started to transform once more," Belvedere said.

Outside, parts of the ship were changing further transforming the ship, but also adding some weapons copied from the Gundams as well.

"Not good, the values of the ship have begun to shift," said Duero minus his medic trench coat.

"Even here too," replied Parfet.

She then looked at the Navi-robot and to her surprise; the screen had a picture of an old earth Japanese hot spring with the Navi-robot's "Eyes" looking relaxed and happy.

"Aahh, this brings me back," said the Navi-robot.

"What is this?" asked Parfet curiously.

"It appears to have something to do with the Nebula and its composition," said Duero.

Parfet had a light bulb go off in her head and shouted, "That is it! The ship must be trying to use the nebula to purge itself of its impurities and stabilize its self!"

"Very interesting, it is behaving like a living thing indeed," agree with Parfet's explanation.

Outside, the ship had created a shell for its transformation was now shedding and showing the new color scheme to be that of a metallic aquamarine blue.

Back inside the ship, Buzam contacted the bridge to talk to the captain about an idea she had in mind.

"Hey captain," greeted Buzam.

"What is it BC?" asked Magno.

"Since the Dread launching platform is offline, we can't launch any dreads, but after checking the male ship, the Vanguard launching mechanism is still working," said Buzam.

Magno cocked an eyebrow and asked, "So what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about sending that young boy along with one of the male Gundam pilots to go find and retrieve Dita and Gascogne," suggested Buzam.

"Go ahead BC and I will inform Bella of your idea. One more thing, why are you at the men's section of the ship anyway?" replied Magno.

"Just doing my duty to you my captain, over and out," said Buzam before cutting the transmission.

Back at the alien wreckage, Dita was trying to free Gascogne, but with no luck at all.

"It is no good Miss Gasco! I can't seem to cut through the bars!" said Dita with panic in her voice.

"Well, I really screwed up on this mission," grumbled the head supplier who had more things to worry about than reminding the young redhead her real name.

"Hang on there, I'll get tools from the Dread," said Dita.

Just as she was about to turn around and head for her dread, Gascogne called out to her, "No don't bother. Remember our mission; someone has to get the data back to our teammates."

"But I can't-"Dita didn't get to finish when Gascogne cut her off reassuring her that this isn't the end, but she should go and get help while she sits tight for as long as she can.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible!" said Dita. With that said, she headed for her Dread and away from Gascogne.

As soon as the Dita left, Gascogne saw the supposedly destroyed ship began to deploy repair drones. One thing was for certain, things were getting worse for the head supplier.

Back on the pirate ship, Hibiki had stripped down to his loincloth that had a weird design on it. Arthur and Brian had done the same as Hibiki, but only removed their shirts and were spread out from each other. The duo normally would keep their shirts on, but with the heat, it was impossible.

"My, my, what interesting outfits you guys have," said Buzam walking up to the cell and gazing at the three men.

"What is it my turn now?" asked Hibiki.

"On the contrary, I came to ask you and one of the two Gundam pilots. You see, we left behind two of our comrades by accident, and we need your help," said Buzam.

Hibiki glared at Buzam and asked, "A favor you say?"

"What happened?" asked Brian.

"The ship boasted up and flew to this nebula with that blonde one unable to control it for some reason," replied Buzam to Brian's question.

"Why should any of us bother?" replied Hibiki.

Arthur then spoke before Buzam did to Hibiki, "Listen, we are in the middle of nowhere with an enemy that will not hesitate to kill us, this isn't the time to talk about this pointless and meaningless gender war going on between your people and Buzam's as well as ours, and according to your Tarak society as well as ours, the strong help the weak."

"Fine I'll go, but you better not threaten me again," said Hibiki getting up and getting his clothes on.

"Was I threatening you? I think not," countered Buzam.

After getting his shirt on and standing up Brian spoke to Arthur, "Sir, permission to accompany Hibiki."

"Permission granted, though I will accompany you and Hibiki as well," replied Arthur.

"_The more to help, the better though I'll tell Bella about were her teammates are going,"_ she thought to herself as she deactivated the bars of the cell.

Back in the Engineering bay, Parfat and Duero were hard at work at how bad the situation with the reactor was.

"Not good, the ship's reactor intake-output ratio is off," said Duero from his spot in the reactor observation room.

"The main reason is because there are not enough link routes and the existing ones are being put under beyond normal strain," replied Parfet to Duero.

"We can't put even further stress on the existing ones," Duero replied back quickly.

"Don't give up! There has got to be another solution to this problem," said Parfet looking at Duero and while she was doing so, Duero thought of something back from his medical school, though it was medical, it could possibly work on something mechanical.

"How about a bypass? In medicine, you create bypasses or detours around a strained vessel in any part of the body to relieve congestion for a strained one," said Duero offering an idea.

"A bypass then huh? That's it! You know you would make for a good engineer yourself," Parfet said while patting Duero on his left shoulder.

"Alright everyone, you heard the man, let's get busy right away!" she then told her subordinates.

Duero did stand still for a bit contemplating the young woman's touch before getting his senses back on track and continued to help Parfet out to his best of his abilities.

Back on the bridge, Amorone had detected a large ice/rock asteroid on a collision course with the ship.

"A large object, an ice asteroid is on a collision with the ship," said the dark-skinned bridge operator.

"Did you hear that? Do something young man," ordered Magno, but Bart was having a mental breakdown inside the Navigational Well and everyone heard including Bella who came up to the bridge to give everyone cold water.

"That boy seriously needs to man up instead of breaking down like a big bloody sissy crybaby and needs to grow a pair as my dad would put it," said the female Gundam pilot as she was handing out water to Magno and everyone on the bridge.

"Ma'am, one of the pilots is haling us," said Belvedere.

"Put him onscreen", said Magno. With that done, Arthur's face was shown to everyone on the bridge.

"What is it young man?" asked Magno.

"Ma'am I wish to accompany Hibiki and Brian on this rescue mission," replied Arthur to her question.

After thinking about it, she told him, "Permission granted," while Bella wished him, Brian, and Hibiki good luck.

She told him briefly before he cut the line, on how she is doing before grumbling about some crew calling her Miss Bell. With that said the two Gundams and the Vanguard soon afterwards.

Back at the alien wreckage, Gascogne was watching in both fear and amazement on how proficient the alien robots were in regenerating despite tacking a pounding from the earlier battle. Hearing a sound, she turned to her left and saw a Borg/insect-like machine coming towards her.

"Well, I guess I know what it wants for dinner," said the head supplier with a hint of fear in her voice.

Meanwhile, Dita was trying her best to evade her pursuers using every trick and move she knew and was taught.

"I hate annoying aliens who don't give up!" the young redhead cried out loud.

Just then her radar beeped indicating three objects were approaching from the front. Getting hit, she impulsively fired her cannons and the rounds shot forward and hit at whatever was coming.

To her surprise, a yellow Vanguard and the two other strange Vanguards appeared despite getting shot at though all three of the pilots were unharmed.

She was hailed by Hibiki's Vanguard first, "Hey, is that how you thank someone or some group for going out to look for you!"

"Calm down Hibiki, hey Dita, a little warning next time," said Brian responding wearing his pilot suit.

"Mr. Aliens! You came to save me!" exclaimed Dita as she shot forward towards Hibiki and the others though Arthur and Brian were able to stop, but Hibiki didn't though because he was a new pilot.

"Hey wait-"Hibiki didn't get to finish when Dita's dread merged with his Vanguard creating the Vandread from before.

Inside Dita was looking around the cockpit while moving around on Hibiki's lap, which was affecting a part of his male biology.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"Hey stop moving please," asked Hibiki.

Dita looked at Hibiki and spoke with happiness, "I just knew you would come to save me Mr. Alien."

"I didn't nor did Arthur or Brian. We were just looking for you," he said.

Dita thanked him before the two got a call from Arthur, "Save the love stuff for later Dita, we got a pirate to rescue right now."

Arthur then cut the line though it did make Hibiki blush though for some reason.

"Right Mr. Angel and Mr. Dragon Aliens," replied the red-head before flying back to where Gascogne was with the two Gundams in tow.

Back at the wreckage, the strange machine was cutting the bars holding Gascogne though she had a good idea that it was cutting the bars to get to her.

"You guys work very well, mind joining us?" she asked. The thing though kept on its task without even responding.

"Guess it's my turn then huh?" she said once more as it got closer with one of its appendages, but before it did, a mechanical hand crushed it. She saw it belonged to one of the Gundams particularly the Vulcan Gundam.

"Wow, you guys know how to make an entrance, how original," she said as the hand moved back allowing the Vandread to remove the bars holding her which freed her.

"Get in the Vulcan Gundam ma'am," said Arthur from his Gundam to her via radio.

Gascogne did though she was surprised to see as she got in that the pilot suit Brian wore also doubled as a space suit and the fact it was slightly cramped though for her size. The group left with Gascogne, but not before Hibiki, Dita, and Arthur destroyed the wreckage before heading back to the pirate ship.

Back in the Engineering bay, Parfet was reporting to Duero while he was working on the Navi-robot.

"My crew has secured at least 36 bypasses. How are you doing on your end Doc?" she asked.

"I have done all that I can," he said as he was closing a panel that had the keyboard on the Navi-robot.

"That is impossible doc, if we don't do this right, things will get worse even more and out of balance!" said Parfet to Duero with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Trying to calm her down, Duero told her another thing he learned at his medical school, namely in critical situations, "You know what doctors do at a times like this? We believe in the patients under our care or their will to live."

Back on the bridge, the bridge crew was watching helplessly as the asteroid was getting closer and had still had no control over the Paksis core.

"The ice chunk is closing in fast and the Paksis isn't responding still," responded Belvedere.

Just as things seemed hopeless, things turned around in an instant; Mango's fan turned on, Belvedere was reporting that they've regained control, and down in the Engineering bay, the Navi-robot suddenly rebooted and stood up with a salute to Duero and Parfet saying he was back in service.

"We did it! We did it yeah!" exclaimed Parfet giving Duero a high five which he caught, though both were slightly blushing for some reason.

Upon hearing that power was now restored, Magno ordered Bart to turn the ship 30 degrees to starboard, but the blonde cadet thought it was too late. Then suddenly, the ice asteroid was split in two and both halves missed the ship. Uncovering his eyes, he saw that it was the Vandread from before along with the two Gundams; one which had cannons attached to its waist and holding what looked like a long rifle in its hand

"Hrmph, them again," grumbled Bart.

Just then Arthur came on asking him one question, "Would you rather be dead instead of alive? Numb nuts?"

After cutting the line, Arthur flew back to the Nirvana while inside the Vandread; Hibiki slumped back into his chair exhausted while Dita was bouncing up and down excited while asking Gascogne who was inside the Vulcan Gundam with Brian if she saw it and asked of it was amazing.

"Yeah, yeah it's nice Dita," said Gascogne.

Turning her attention to Brian she then proceeded to tell him, "Now Brian could you get me back to the ship so I can get off of this thing."

"Very well then ma'am," he said in a formal military manner then proceeding to guide the Vulcan Gundam to its docking breath along with Arthur in the Fujin Gundam.

Hibiki though tired, manage to guide the Vandread with Dita to the ship before separating so both could dock in both of their respective berths.

"One more thing, no matter how many people on this ship says it; it's Gascogne, Gascogne Reingau, not Gasco okay? Same for your squad leader and female teammate," said the head supplier as she got out of the Gundam, onto the walkway that stretched across the Gundam, and walked toward Dita eventually getting to her quickly to ensure she got the data before heading to the register to relieve Bella of her duty of helping the register for now.

"Okay then Miss Gascogne I mean Gascogne," said Brian after he got out of his Gundam along with Arthur.

Hearing that, Gascogne smiled; the first people to call her by her full name and not her nickname while both pilots were greeted by Bella and she told them that Magno and Buzam wished to see all three of them at once and both followed her to the conference room.

As the ship proceeded out of the nebula, Magno told Buzam to put their speech on the main screen so everyone can hear them about the data they got from the alien wreckage. The Gundam pilots would be off screen until Magno made her announcement about the Tarak males and the three. With everything set up, Buzam began the speech, "Upon conferring with the captain, we've decided to inform all members of our pirate group about our current situation, upon analyzing the data from the alien wreckage, we have found out a part of the enemy structure from the data," the image changed briefly to a planet covered in gears that looked brownish orange in color.

Continuing, Buzam continued the with the image still on, "This is the enemy home world, we don't know its actual location, but it appears to have a great military power to be reckoned with, we appeared to have entered their territory and being seen as hostile intruders to them, during our journey home, we expect more battles with the enemy for the same reasons. The enemy's main goal is a mission that calls for the complete and utter razing of Tarak, Mejere, and possibly Terrain Prime as well. In simple terms, the enemy is planning the destruction of our home."

Taking over for Buzam, Magno finished the speech, "We are pirates and have no duty or loyalty to any planetary system including Tarak, Terrain Prime, and Mejere. That however, doesn't mean that we'll allow some unknown force to destroy our "best customers" or a "Potential" customer. Therefore, I Magno Vivian intend on returning home before the enemy does to inform the leaders of the three worlds of this crisis."

She then made the motion signal for the Gundam pilots to appear before the entire crew on camera, "In order for this to work out fully, we must integrate the prisoners we have taken captive on board including the three Gundam pilots into our crew roster."

"What!?" was the reaction for most if not nearly all of the Mejere pirates including Belvedere and Amorone.

"So, you finally understand," said Bart lying on his back away from the navigational well. Magno knew that there would be some friction, but she hoped the crew would understand her reasons.

Finishing the big speech and announcement she then said, "This ship, that large unknown robot, and those Gundams along with their pilots are some of the mysteries are among the things that we don't fully understand, but we will figure them out one by one on this voyage. I expect and look forward to the full and complete cooperation from the crew. That is all for now."

With that said she turned off the camera and sat back down exhausted just as Ezra was coming to the bridge with Duero in tow.

Ezra spoke first, "I'm sorry captain for my absence; I'll get back to work right away at my station."

Walking forward a bit, Buzam asked Duero, "Did you figure out what caused her fever?"

Before Ezra could explain properly, Duero told everyone that there appeared be a parasitic orgasm creature inside Ezra which spooked Magno briefly. The gentle bridge operator cleared everything up by telling everyone she was having a baby. Everyone except Bart were either surprised or happy for Ezra even the Gundam pilots.

"Since when did you become a fama?" asked Amarone.

"Who is the ohma?" Belvedere asked seconds later.

"I thought kids were made in factories," said Bart standing up confused though he wasn't the only one though.

Duero put his left hand to his chin and spoke, "I did hear that women are able to reproduce internally," said Duero recalling some things he heard about women recently.

Ezra apologized to Magno for not telling sooner because she was planning to tell after the recent raid, but Magno was okay because she was happy for Ezra and hoped she would have a healthy baby.

"Thank you captain for your words," said Ezra.

As Amorone and Belvedere were asking Ezra some questions like who the ohma or female father was and answering what the whole fama and ohma thing was for those who were confused including Bella, no one appeared to notice Buzam secretly taking a small device from a bridge terminal and putting it in her pocket secretly.

Magno called her attention, "We have a lot to be surprised about right BC?"

"Y-Yes there is captain," Buzam said to Magno.

"We will all have to our fair share as well, especially for the new life that will join us during the voyage," replied Magno finishing her talk with Buzam.

Brian did slightly see what Buzam did, but thought she was just analyzing current data to discuss with Magno, _"Better talk to Arthur and Bella about restricting further access to our Gundams in light of this, but until I have further evidence, BC or Buzam is okay for now,"_ he thought to himself.

With everything said and done, the ship proceed on its voyage home to Mejere and Tarak and for a certain group of pilots; reunion with their shipmates.

Back in the stuck elevator Barnette asked Jura, "When will we get out?"

Just then, the elevator started up again and the door opened reveling Arthur standing above them asking, "Need any help ladies?"

A moan from Jura told him yes and with that, he proceeded to help the duo out of their mess which Jura was grateful though Barnette was a bit peeved of having a man help her and Jura. After getting them out of their mess, Arthur then left which Jura then looked at Arthur a for little bit before shaking her head of thoughts of the pilot before leaving with Barnette to set up their new rooms.

The next morning, Arthur was busy jogging when he heard singing and curiosity getting the better of him; he peered into a bathroom to see Jura and Barnette sharing a bath together which didn't surprise him as lesbian couples were common on Terrain Prime.

Then suddenly, a bar of soap that got launched from Barnette's hands by mistake flew right to Arthur's general direction hitting him in the forehead that next thing anybody knew, Arthur accidentally stepped on the bar of soap that caused him to lose his balance and fall right into the bathtub the two Mejere women were in face first, but he grabbed something on his way in.

"You okay?" asked Jura.

Barnette on the other hand was red with embarrassment as she found Arthur's right hand grouping her right breast while Arthur's left hand had grabbed Jura's left breast by accident which, Arthur shot up seconds after he fell in.

"GET OUT YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" shouted Barnette.

"Sorry!" shouted Arthur.

Arthur ran out quickly while avoiding objects being thrown at him while Jura on the other hand touched her breast that was touched and felt a strange sensation of a man touching her assets, but shrugged it off as she was able to calm Barnette down before they resumed bathing.

The voyage was going to be an interesting one to say the least...

_A/N: Whew, this chapter is longer than the last, if anyone asks, then the relationships will develop initially in the first stage and mature in the second stage and sorry for you lemon fans, there will be no lemons in this Fanfiction or its sequel. The pilots in the next chapter will teach Hibiki about teamwork and discipline military style and code of honor as well. How will the crew react to the news that Arthur, Brian, and Bella are now part of the crew? We shall see, see ya later for now, read and review, once again no flames._


	5. Chapter 4: Teamwork 101

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 4: Teamwork 101 (Part 1)**

_May 30__th__, 3817; 8:00 am (800 hours); eighteen days later…_

As the pirate ship cruised through the depths of space, everything was okay for the pirate crew and their new crew members. Arthur was busy going over the systems of the Fujin Gundam which had been enhanced by the Paksis while his other teammates were preoccupied at this time; Bella was working out in the Gymnasium in order to keep herself in shape while Brian was at the Register because, he had some free time from training and keeping his Gundam in shape he decided to volunteer for today.

Arthur made sure that Brian didn't wear a dress by asking Gascogne herself and she was happy to oblige because she had another pair of hands to help out in the Register.

As he was finishing up the updates to the Fujin Gundam, his mind drifted back to when Magno and Buzam asked to see him, Brian, and Bella before she made her announcement to the crew.

_Flash Back: _

"_You wished to see us ma'am?" asked Arthur once he, Bella, and Brian came to the Main Conference room. Bella was already dressed in her normal clothes._

"_Yes I did young man," said Magno to the squad leader's question._

_Looking at the three present, Magno began to speak to them with Buzam watching, "I know that since none of you folks are from either Tarak or Mejere the rules of those societies don't apply. So, I was proposing to you young folks an offer."_

"_What offer are you proposing?" asked Brian out loud._

"_I am offering you three as members of my crew, at least until you reunite with your fellow shipmates. After that point, staying with us will be up to you folks and your superiors," Magno told them._

_After thinking about it for five minutes, the three made their choice which Bella spoke first, "Very well then, we accept on the following conditions."_

"_What are these conditions may you ask?" said Buzam._

"_One; we don't wish to be under the command of that aqua-haired girl because she would refuse to let us help for reasons that would interfere with our abilities to help you folks, two; no one touches our Gundams without our permission except for your register crews for munitions supplying, three; access to the data on board all three is restricted access unless it is our consent first because if any of your crew attempt to access the data illegally and try to give any of it to either Tarak, Mejere, or any other world, we'll consider it as a threat to our home, and four; the guys get better living conditions," said Arthur to the two._

_Magno was seeing that the whole data thing for them was pretty serious, but she couldn't blame them because they we're following their home's protocol regarding self-defense military secrets. _

_Buzam thought of the same thing and after briefly consenting with her superior, they told them their decision, "Very well then, we will work with your guys request and welcome to our crew for this voyage," said Magno._

_With that said and done, she told them to follow them to the bridge for her announcement to the crew along with Buzam._

Present day

Shutting down the systems of the Fujin Gundam and getting out of the Gundam, Arthur hoped that Brian, Bella, and himself would get back home and help their teammates end their war with Mejere and perhaps end Mejere's war with Tarak.

Staring back at his Gundam while standing on the walkway that stretched across the Gundam, he said to himself while looking at the Gundam, "Boy Fujin have we gotten ourselves in a unique situation along with my friends."

But before he could think further, someone called him, "Hey pilot, do you need any help at all?"

Turning around, he saw Jura standing at the entrance to the Hanger bay with her friend Barnette looking at him while he stood on the bridge of the mobile suit cage that held the Fujin Gundam.

For some reason looking at her, it made the Fujin Gundam pilot have some odd thoughts because of the way she was dressed which he figured it was when he was helping her and her friend out in the elevator. Putting those aside, he replied back to her question once he made his way down to them.

"No thanks, I got everything done and I can handle my Gundam's repairs by myself though when I'm on the Solaris, I let a group of mechanics do most the repairs while I handle stuff like the O.S. stuff like that. I do appreciate the gesture though Jura and Barnette," he told them.

He then left the Hanger bay to shower and then eat lunch because after waking up and eating breakfast, he was working on his Gundam all morning along with his teammates though both of them finished earlier before him, but as he was leaving Barnette called him a remorseless savage monster and he turned around and to Jura's surprise he grabbed Barnette by her arm pits and pinned her against the wall near the entrance of the Hanger bay.

"Listen very well lady, if you say anything else bad about my team, my home, and me, you will be facing no help from me on the battlefield. I'm not a remorseless monster, I am an officer who takes orders from others higher than me and I carry them out to the best of my ability. Besides I rather disable my opponents more than destroy them because that is who I am really. If it wasn't for my fellow Gundam pilots and me, Mejere would have gotten their hands on the Gundams including mine for their war against us and Tarak and it wouldn't be pretty worm. Plus I was very close to killing those Tarak Vanguard pilots, but thankfully stopped at the last second, so don't think for one second that I'm a monster for I am a human like you and Jura," he said to the green-harried teen with a hint of anger in his voice.

He then let her go and left the Hanger bay wearing his spare Self-Defense Air Force combat uniform he also kept on the Gundam. Barnette was confused along with Jura.

The blonde dread pilot wondered out loud, "What does he mean by Mejere would have used the Gundams for war against the men and his home and it wouldn't be pretty?"

Barnette after getting up said, "Who cares, he's selfish and arrogant like all of the other men," she replied and with that said, both gazed briefly at the three Gundams Jura a bit more at the Fujin Gundam before leaving the Hanger bay.

Meanwhile in one of the Women's restrooms, Belvedere was applying make up to her face while taking to one of the female crew members of the latest rumor about the men.

"Did you hear about the men? They appear to have a weird tube stuck between their legs," said the blonde bridge operator to her fellow crew mate ironically it was the same one that Hibiki had poked in her rear.

"No way, seriously? Wouldn't it be hard for them to walk around like that? That is so gross!" replied the female security guard.

As the two were talking, neither of them noticed Dita was listening in on the conversation and after finding she didn't have the said-tube, she decided to find out, but her method wouldn't be decent.

In one of the stalls, Hibiki was freaking out naturally because Dita was in the toilet stall with him just as he was just about to drop his pants and take a piss, he saw Dita and as soon as he did, he pulled up his pants, grabbed Dita, and hauled her out of the Men's bathrooms as part of the new Male Quarters by order of captain Magno and locked the door.

"Why can't I watch Mr. Alien?" asked the red-head.

"How I am I supposed to go with you watching me take a piss?" replied Hibiki angrily.

Sighing, Dita said out loud, "I was just curious."

"What were you curious about what?" asked Bella as she was walking over to her in her workout outfit; a gray muscle shirt, a pair of navy blue shorts, fingerless gloves, and running shoes.

"Oh, I was trying to see if the rumor of men having a weird tube stuck between their legs was true," said Dita looking down at the floor away from the female Gundam pilot.

Carefully figuring out what the young red-head said, Bella then figured out though slightly embarrassed what Dita was trying to do which was trying to see a certain part of the male anatomy; a special part in particular.

"Oh, you mean that part of a man, my goodness young lady," said Bella to Dita giggling slightly.

"You mean you've seen one?" asked Dita to Bella who was walking away from the bathroom and elsewhere to familiarize herself with the ship.

Dita followed her asking her if she did see a "Tube" but was asked instead by Bella to help her guide her around the ship as her teammates were also doing the same, but in their own time frames. Dita was more than happy to help the female Gundam pilot.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the ship, Parfet was with the Navi-robot who she named Pyoro walking around with a bullhorn microphone to make her voice sound louder. She was going around the ship gathering ideas for a new name for the ship with Pyoro helping her out.

"Attention, we wish to get rid of this unfashionable name Ikazuchi with something better. The one whose name suggestion is picked will be awarded with one year's worth of certificates to the trapeze eatery," said the spunky engineer to her current audience none other than Jura and Barnette who were walking along when they heard her.

"A year's worth Parfat?" asked Jura.

Looking at the names for the ship Barnette was surprised to see the name Nirvana which she thought was corny, but was reminded by Parfet that BC said that name as an idea.

She told them that all of the name suggestions were placed in Pyoro the Navi-robot she named which surprised the Jura and her friend.

Jura then put her suggestion which was Luxury Night to the bewilderment of Parfet and Pyoro before the duo left with Barnette putting it in for her friend. Moving on, Parfat saw Brian heading to the Gymnasium and called to him

"Hey Brian, do you know any name ideas?" she asked the Vulcan Gundam pilot.

He walked over to her and replied, "Um mostly military or old earth French names, but I'll put in mine; Joan of Arc."

"Who was Joan of Arc?" both Pyoro and Parfat asked Brian.

"She was a female warrior who according to history or legend answered the call to God and lead old earth France to victory in the Hundred Years War. Too bad she was killed by burning at the stake by some French people loyal to England via a corrupt judicial system," he said to them. With that said, he left the area.

In the Medical bay, Duero was examining Ezra and he was fascinated by what he saw on the screen next to him. Unlike others, he was cool with Arthur, Brian, and Bella being part of this new crew and he thanked them for getting the other guys better living quarters. Right now he had other things on hand like examining the gentle bridge operator.

"Interesting, this particular organ doesn't exist in a man's biology," said Duero to Ezra.

"It is what we call a uterus," said Ezra from the exam table.

"Is it for reproduction? Very interesting," replied the new chief medical officer of the pirates.

Ezra then explained how women of Mejere had children, "I wanted to have a baby, so I became the fama to receive the seed. I get the egg from the ohma; we then splice it with the genes of the fama into it, and we plant it into the uterus of the fama. From where I and the rest of my fellow women from Mejere come from, anyone can be a Fama."

"So I can be one too?" asked Duero that earned him a sweat drop from Ezra.

Just then, Arthur having finished his lunch came in for his daily physical exam. Even pilots like him have to be sure they're in perfect health while Brian and Bella's were scheduled after him though each was a half-an hour apart; Arthur's 1:30 pm, Brian's at 2:00 pm, and Bella's at 2:30 pm.

"I seriously doubt that would work doctor, as far as I'm concerned, were I come from, women were only meant to give birth to children and not men," said the Fujin Gundam pilot.

He then proceeded to a private area where he could strip down to his underwear along with his dog tags and was sure Ezra couldn't see him nearly naked.

"How are you Miss Ezra?" asked Arthur in a polite manner. He sat on a chair in the medical room waiting for his turn.

"Very well, Arthur-san," said the gentle bridge officer.

Once Duero was done examining Ezra, the Tarak doctors proceeded to start his physical exam of Arthur which was after Ezra had left. At a height of 5'9 and a weight of 123 pounds, Arthur was pretty good for his age; his body had muscles due to his time in the Self-Defense Air Force and recently the TPSOCSDF, his hair was shaved short for regulations, and had almost no scars on his entire body save though the few were almost hard to see.

In another part of the ship, Buzam was putting a data disk in a second container-like pod in a part of the ship that was part of the Men's section. When the pirate crew had found out about what the enemy's intentions were for their home, the Men's home, and the three gundam pilot's home, Magno decided to warn the worlds with a message pod for Mejere and Terrain Prime. As she was finishing up the second one, Magno came on to check on the status of the message pods

"BC, how is it coming along?" asked the aged captain.

"The communication pod is ready for launch," replied Buzam looking at her captain. Magno noticed two extra ones were Buzam was and decided to ask her

"Why is there two more?" Magno asked.

Buzam explained the reason why by speaking, "This one in the launching bay is for Tarak while the other one that needs to be loaded up for launching is for Terrain Prime. Both worlds need to be informed of this crisis as well."

"Very well then, go ahead and launch the pods," said Magno.

The first two pods launched and just as they were in the clear, suddenly a pair of explosions lit up which were the two pods blowing up while the one for Terrain Prime was still on the ship.

Not wasting a second, Magno ordered everyone to their battle stations. Brian imminently stopped training and headed for the Hanger bay along with Bella who was rushing to the hanger in her workout outfit no less, while Arthur had just finished putting on his pants and boots in the Medical bay just ran to the Hanger bay without his combat uniform jacket or undershirt on.

Upon getting to the Hanger bay, the trio found Jura, Meia, and Dita just standing there while Dita told them that Hibiki or Mr. Alien had launched already.

To avoid having the rookie get killed, Arthur ran into the cockpit of his Gundam, powered it up, and took off without a pilot suit which was against Self-Defense Military regulations to go out in battle without a pilot suit in space/air combat.

"What is he doing? Launching like that? Is he crazy or something?" asked Jura.

"Normally he wouldn't do so without and he has to have a very good reason everyone," said Brian to Jura's question.

Outside, Hibiki in his Vanguard had already taken out two cube fighters and was trying to go for the other two when suddenly; they were destroyed by the Fujin Gundam's rail canons. Hibiki looked at the Gundam and then smugly smiled at the thought that he and Arthur could handle things on their own, but no one was impressed with his tactics.

Inside the Fujin Gundam, Arthur wasn't impressed and guided the Gundam back to the Hanger bay while Hibiki went on gloating on how the women couldn't live without him before going in seconds later. In the Hanger bay at the same time Hibiki was talking, Brian and Bella were too not impressed with the young boys antics and voiced their opinions clearly.

"Cheeky little jackass," said Brian.

"Cocky douchebag," said Bella surprising the women in the Hanger bay.

Once back inside, Hibiki was greeted by the sight of Meia glaring at him while Dita was standing scared stiff at what could happen. Brian and Bella were also looking at him and were distracted for a moment as Arthur came out of his Gundam and walked up to them. Before Meia and Hibiki's argument could start, a slap echoed through the Hanger bay.

Bella glared at Arthur and spoke, "Sir, what the bloody hell were you thinking? Going out like that without a suit? You could have been killed!"

"I had to make sure that the boy didn't go alone and I am sorry I broke regulations, but I was concerned that there could have been more and plus, I think we need to intervene right now," replied Arthur pointing to were Hibiki and Meia were arguing.

"I can handle things fine on my own! You can see that right and I don't need to listen to you!" shouted Hibiki

"You're still our prisoner! You act on my orders because I lead all combat missions on this ship!" shouted Meia back.

Just as the argument between Hibiki and Meia about him going solo and him having to act on Meia's orders was about to get out of hand Brian shouted to get everyone's attention, "Hibiki! Front and center!"

Walking up to Hibiki, then nodding to Meia and Dita he then proceeded to talk to Hibiki while keeping an eye on both him and Meia carefully.

"Lieutenant Malone and Meia are right Hibiki, What were you doing?" he asked with his teammates beside him.

"I was protecting the ship," Hibiki replied back.

"Oh, really? And not showing off and trying to impress someone?" Arthur said back.

Continuing, Arthur then said, "People like me, other officers, and the officers here including Magno have a zero tolerance for showing off, hot-dogging, going by your gut instinct, prideful, cocky, arrogant, and sexist people like you. Although you did the right thing by stopping the enemy along with me from gathering more data about us, Meia has a point because you don't go off on your own without orders or a plan, but that doesn't mean that it should be an excuse for you to argue with her and myself okay."

Before he could say anymore Meia confronted him and spoke, "Although you're right about that boy about going without orders, you and your teammates are also under my command and act on my orders as well."

"We hate to tell you, but we are not under your command because the captain gave Brian, Arthur, and I separate launch authority and we act on the captain's or Arthur's orders and we launch at anytime we see fit. If you want to ask why, ask Magno yourself and also, that attitude of yours Meia namely that arrogant pride will get your teammates killed or injured if you don't rein it in before it's too late. Besides, we asked not to be under your command because your arrogant, egotistical, control-freak nature anyway. Besides, you're not our commanding officer so we don't take orders from you only those who we trust," said Bella coming to Arthur's defense.

"Excuse me, but could you tell your leader to put a shirt on?" asked Meia

Bella just tossed Arthur her combat jacket for Arthur to wear until he got his back on though Meia and Jura did find it funny that a man was wearing a woman's article of clothing. The three Gundam pilots then proceeded to leave the Hanger bay, but without reassuring Dita that everything will be okay.

"Keep up the good spirit Dita we are going to need it in the coming battles," said Bella to the young red-head.

Hibiki and Meia proceeded to go after Arthur who was heading to the bridge to talk to the captain about this matter.

Elsewhere, Parfet was in the ship's café calling to other crew members about name ideas for the ship with Pyoro standing on a table. On the ship's bridge, Magno was listening to Hibiki and Meia about the current situation.

The elderly pirate captain couldn't help, but be amused at how the two presented their cases because Meia having been a crew member for a long time was more formal and respectful to her while Hibiki was sloppy and not formal. She heard the young boy complain about Dita's alien thing with him.

"Look, I was doing what was necessary and I don't need that blue-haired with that weird head piece butting in on a man's fight!" shouted Hibiki.

"With all due respect captain, he is a danger to the safety and the moral of the crew along with those male Gundam pilots," said Meia.

Amarone and Belvedere were standing nearby watching this whole mess unfold before them while Bart was out of the Navigational Well listening on the conversation.

It was then that Arthur came into the bridge this time with proper clothing with Brian and Bella in tow. Meia glared at them, but kept her peace while everyone else looked at them with a puzzled look.

Acknowledging everyone on the bridge, Arthur proceeded to the captain to talk about an offer for how to deal with Hibiki's attitude, "Hello everyone, captain I want to talk to you about an offer that my friends and I have come up with and you will not refuse it."

"Are you quoting a mobster or the Godfather again?" said Bella.

"Yes and No thank you very much, anyway captain first I want to talk about Hibiki. He has the potential to be a great pilot and he has shown it. However, he is rash, full of himself, reckless, arrogant, has no military or self-defense training, lacks the knowledge of teamwork, strategies, and has little piloting skills which could make him a liability in battle," said Arthur to Magno.

"The offer that we are proposing to you captain is that we would like to train him for this voyage so Hibiki can become smarter and stronger in battle and be a better teammate to this crew. When he is not training with us, he will be working with Gascogne in the register to further his training and education on teamwork," said Brian to everyone present.

Before Magno could come to a decision, Hibiki responded first, "Working with a man is better than the blue-harried weirdo so bye!"

Hibiki was then gone in a flash which Meia glared at Arthur for his interference yet again because of what he said earlier of calling her an arrogant, egoistical control freak.

Magno then looked at Arthur and spoke her answer, "Very well then Arthur, he is under your supervision and your teammates for now, but if you screw up or fail to keep your word, he will be assigned to the Register and you folks anonymous launch status will be revoked understand young man?"

"Yes captain you have mine and my friends word and by the way, if that cocky boy thinks he's going for a smooth sailing wait until he sees what we have in store for him along with Gascogne," replied Arthur and with that, he left first with Brian leaving just Bella on the bridge with Magno, Amarone, Belvedere, Celtic, Ezra, Bart, and Meia.

"You can't be serious captain! For all we know is that those three will let that one boy off the hook!" said Meia.

"Don't worry please, when we mean will train him, we mean it and if you want to see, come by when his training is in session Meia," said Bella before leaving to change into her combat uniform.

"Man what a mean woman," said Bart before Magno told him to stop eavesdropping and get back to work. Bart did so and put the ship on auto-pilot so he could get some rest.

In another part of the ship, Hibiki arrived at the Register and was greeted with a warm welcome by the staff there which bewildered him.

"Now then-"he didn't finish before Arthur called his attention to him.

Turning around, he saw that his expression was that of a serious, no-nonsense attitude which he then spoke in a drill sergeant-like matter, "Hold your horses Private! Stand to attention now!" said Arthur though he spooked the girls at the Register due to his speaking. Hibiki did as told as Arthur spoke with him and the Register girls present.

"As of today you will be assigned to the Register and the Starfire mobile squadron the latter which consists of Brian, Bella, and I Private. For today you can rest easy, tomorrow the real training will begin using Self-defense Air Force, Self-Defense Marines Corps, and Self-Defense Navy training methods as well as education," said Arthur to Hibiki without skipping a beat.

"Yes sir!" said Hibiki.

Arthur then said, "I can't hear you! Sound off like you got a pair!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" said Hibiki louder and standing straight up while doing a bad salute.

Gascogne came in moments later and told the girls that Arthur was doing what was taught to him and his friends though the other two were from separate branches, mentioned to them that his role is still undecided, and assured them that they were exempt from training that Hibiki was about to endure.

The next morning at 5:30 am, Hibiki was quietly asleep when all of a sudden the lights flipped on and someone started to shout which none other than Brian who was in his combat uniform who shouted at him, "Alright recruit get up! Get up! Now!"

Hibiki groggily got up and was told to make his bed right away because training would begin in five minutes staring with running. The Tarak youth complained, but Brian wasn't budging one bit. Once done, he was told to jog to the Gymnasium where the rest of the training would begin.

As he was running to the Gymnasium, Hibiki saw Arthur join him and Brian in the jog to the gym. Once at the Gymnasium, the three men were greeted by Bella in her combat uniform her arms crossed as they came to a stop in front of her.

Brian and Arthur stood aside as Bella addressed him, "Alright recruit start doing 40 pushups now!"

"What? But-"Hibiki didn't finish before Bella stopped his complaints with more words for him to chew on.

"I said now! No buts and excuses recruit! How about I double the pushups then?" said Bella which got Hibiki to start moving.

As he was doing the pushups Hibiki moaned out loud, "Man I thought training would be easy."

"In warfare training is never easy," said Brian who was watching his progress with Arthur.

Hibiki had to do pushups, sit ups, crunches, and jumping jacks for an hour before stopping exhausted though the three Gundam pilots helped him and prevented him trying to stop early and told him to keep going until he was done.

Afterwards, he was told to hit the showers and have breakfast which was hard because he was tired from being woken up. He was then jogging to the Male Showers with Brian, Arthur, and Bella on his tail so he wouldn't slack and get too exhausted.

As they were doing so, they passed the Female Quarters which some women were getting up wearing sleeping outfits that would raise some eyebrows to some guys. They were getting up when they heard talking outside of their quarters.

"I don't what I've been told" said Arthur.

What the women didn't know was that Arthur was starting a marching chant which his teammates and Hibiki were saying as he continued on, "Being rash is a death sentence in battle."

His words were then repeated by his group again along with the rest of the march chant being spoken by him. The women were surprised that he was up this early with his teammates along with the Tarak boy. Barnette then threw a shoe at them because of her being woken up early which she didn't want any sleep interrupted along with Jura.

"Keep it down! We're trying to sleep!" she said as the foursome group passed her and Jura's quarters.

Bella stopped an apologized to her for waking her before continuing on with her group. After showering for ten minutes which was allowed for today, Hibiki was eating breakfast along with his instructors at the café. As he was eating his Tarak food pills, Arthur took one and ate it grimacing at the taste and decide he need to eat real food, how this boy grew up with bad rations was beyond him.

He got up and got a tray of food which had bacon, scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and a glass of orange juice and gave it to Hibiki which confused him. Before he could chow down, Dita came in with a meal box in hand because she heard from Parfat that Hibiki aka Mr. Alien was training under Arthur, Brian, and Bella with Gascogne helping out.

_Flashback: _

_Dita was looking for Hibiki when she heard a sound coming from a nearby hallway. Going to the source, she found Parfat and Pyoro in a room full of small pellet-like objects. She asked where Mr. Alien aka Hibiki was and Parfat told her he was assigned to the register and the three Gundam pilots. Curiously, she bent down and asked, "What is this?"_

_Composing herself, Parfat told her that what she was looking at was alien food. Dita of course tried a pellet and her disgusted face showed she didn't like it. She then decided to give her Mr. Alien better food than this, but before leaving she put in her name suggestion which was Roswell. She then left to find Mr. Alien and the three Gundam pilots._

Present day:

"Mr. Alien! There you are!" said the young redhead to Hibiki which amused the Gundam pilots.

She then saw Hibiki staring at his breakfast confused and was told by Bella that they were trying to get him to eat real food. Deciding that food would get Mr. Alien's attention, she asked oddly to feed him the food which surprised the three pilots, but let her try.

"Mr. Alien try this it is better than those pills you've been eating," Dita said to Hibiki standing next to him and grabbing a fork and offered the scrambled eggs to him along with a boxed lunch. He looked at his instructors who gave him each a nod of approval.

"Go on, who knows you might like it," said Brian.

Hibiki then decided to let Dita feed him the food which Dita took her queue to show him the different items on the plate which surprised him on how well it was so much that he ate the rest of the meal in a flash along with the food on the lunch box.

He thought the two meals were great and was reminded to say thank you to Dita for the boxed lunch which he did slowly. That made Dita happy and told her that she could find a way to find out more about her "Mr. Alien".

The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon was spent on more training, both physical and pilot training and education on various subjects like battlefield tactics and teamwork.

Afterwards, Hibiki was sent to the Register and to his surprise, his instructors came with him because they had other duties with Gascogne; Brian's was on munitions inventory, Bella's was in the Register herself, and Arthur's was on Dread maintenance.

Hibiki tried fitting in, but it wasn't easy because it was almost familiar with what he use to do back on Tarak. Plus he thought this was stupid and dumb before he was lectured by Bella that even the pilots of the Gundams don't fly by themselves in battle. Seeing that the Register wasn't working, Gascogne took him back to the storehouse and told him what he would be doing there.

"You'll be doing warehouse inventory with Brian and get to work with dangerous weapons sound fun?" asked Gascogne.

"It is not too bad, but it feels like I am being place back in a hellhole again," said Hibiki in his register outfit.

Brian who was checking a stack of scatter shot missiles came over and asked why he came here in the first place.

"I came here because I was tired of being stuck in dark places and now you expect me to go back there again?" Hibiki told Gascogne and Brian.

Before Brian could lecture him, Gascogne playfully told him he was like them which confused him and that told Gascogne to show Hibiki Mejere. Brian called Bella and Arthur over to hear about Gascogne's presentation on Mejere.

Once everyone was present, Gascogne began to show the small group Mejere and what she believes is why Mejere hates Terrain Prime so much. Hibiki was surprised to see that the word she was showing was the women's kingdom.

"This is the women's kingdom? It's pretty gaudy," said Hibiki.

Bella's snorted at this and spoke, "Yeah, pretty and clean indeed to those living there. In all my years living, looks are deceiving especially Mejere."

"Yeah I agree with you Bella and that is the reason I hated the fact that it was all superficial like that including the military," replied Gascogne to Bella's comment.

Continuing, she then spoke more about Mejere while changing the screens to suit her lecture, "Mejere is supposed to be a country where everyone is friendly and everyone has a good time. However, that is just the outside of the real Mejere. Women from Mejere have a sense of showing off and they want their gardens to be better than their neighbors so they waste time, money, labor, power, and water in order to do so. It gets so bad that at one point a residential community was shut down because of this and our captain's home was among the homes that were cut off from power and water. Having no place to go, she formed this pirate fleet around or nearly the same time Mejere declared war on Terrain Prime."

The footage then changed to a raid by Mejere on a Tarak ship which Gascogne continued to speak, "There is no "Men or Women" for the pirates here so consider yourself lucky along the other men. If this was the real Mejere military, you would have been killed with no mercy at all."

Before she could put away Hibiki to work, Brian stepped forward and asked if he could show her Bella, Arthur, and Brian's home system. Gascogne said yes and with that said, Brian pulled out his own projector except it was remote-like object and he could point it at a wall and show the three gundam pilot's home of Terrain Prime.

This amazed Hibiki and Gascogne, but Bella and Arthur wasn't surprised because on the planet, its two moons, and in the colonies near and orbiting the planet and the moons as well, projectors had gone high tech and were used by both civilian and by the Self-Defense Forces. Some things did surprise them like the Terrain Prime Civil War that was over genetic engineering and space colonization. The training methods and missions undertaken by the Gundam pilots were omitted for security reasons.

Once done 10 minutes later, the four got back to work with Gascogne resuming her job as head of the Register. Bella did mention to Gascogne as she worked that the Mejere raid on that Tarak ship reminded her of what happened to the TPSDNS William Wallace a few years back.

"How many men died?" asked Gascogne and Hibiki.

"About 1, 100 men in other words; no male survivors though all of the female crew were taken prisoner," replied Bella.

Hibiki cringed while Gascogne wasn't surprised at this which Arthur came in with a cloth covering his left hand. Brian explained that a heat vent was accidentally opened which allowed it to vented its heat which in turn, scalded his left hand. Arthur was taken to the Medical bay and was back to work the next day.

As the days passed, Hibiki was getting use to training under the Aegis of the three Gundam pilots and Gascogne would help out every now and then with training the young boy though he would still complain every now and then.

Meia was impressed that two males and a female could tame the boy, but that didn't mean that she would ask for help from the male pilots or Hibiki. She felt that the men were not needed in the pirates battles because the unknown enemies were easily defeated by her Dread teams as of recently.

She had no idea how wrong her thinking was about to be proven…

_Two weeks later, June 14th, 3817; 4:00 pm (1600 hours)_

Everything was peaceful and quite on the still unnamed pirate ship when suddenly Amarone's radar started to pick up something along with the rest of the bridge crew.

"Captain, something is coming up on radar and fast. Distance is 3000Gr," said Amarone to Magno.

"It's a rather speedy one out there. How many?" asked Magno.

"Just one Captain," said Ezra.

Amarone then gave an update on the enemy by speaking quickly, "Distance is now 2500Gr."

"It is show time young man," said Magno calling Bart to the bridge. At the same time the alarm sounded which spurred the crew into action.

"Geez they are hard on people here," said Bart as he ran to the bridge from his room.

As Bart got to the bridge, Amorone reported that the enemy was now getting closer, "Distance is now 1800Gr."

"Why is this ship so huge?" Bart complained as he got to his station.

"Show us what you can do young man," said Magno.

"I am good at running at away," said Bart as he got in to the Navigational Well.

After getting in, Bart spoke confidently, "I will take us to the ends of the universe if have to win."

With him at the helm Bart proceed to drive the ship away from the unknown threat, but it followed the ship and got in front of the ship. After the chase ended, the ship moved to the left and then to the right which the unknown enemy mimicked perfectly. The unknown enemy made it clear: fight or die.

"The unknown object is keeping a fair distance from us and holding its position" said Amarone.

Upon hearing this, Magno ordered Bart to keep on the current course and ordered the Dreads to launch along with the Gundams if needed, "Meia launch all Dreads! Prepare for combat. Arthur, you and your teammates remain on standby until I say so."

Inside her Dread, Dita was humming and petting the latest lunch box meal she made for Hibiki when Meia interrupted her, "Dita what have you been doing? This isn't a game, this is a matter of life and death do you understand Dita?"

"Yes leader," replied Dita.

"Let's try a formation attack to see what will happen so be on guard all the time Dita," said Meia giving the order and plan of attack.

Dita responded with a salute showing she understood somewhat. Down in the register, Hibiki tried to take off when Gascogne and Bella stopped him from going off to battle which the former spoke, "Hold it there, stagehands can't go up on stage with the actors."

"Gascogne is correct cadet, for now we'll let the Dread teams test the waters before us Gundam pilots go out," said Bella behind Gascogne.

Brian and Arthur came in after getting their and Bella's pilot suits though both were already in their respective suits. Gascogne then proceeded to put him in a chair and activate the restraints which made him unhappy while the Gundam pilots stood and watch how the Register works though they had seen it in action, but never from behind the scenes. Already the orders for armaments started coming in:

"Welcome to the register!" said one of the Register girls to a Dread pilot who was none other than Barnette.

"Can I have the A-set?" asked Barnette.

"Yes you may. Would you like to add a complimentary set of homing missiles to your order?" asked the same register girl to Barnette.

Barnette smiled and replied, "I don't want to make my dread too heavy, but add it anyway."

As the Dread pilot was heading to her Dread, she saw the three Gundam pilots standing near Gascogne, but ignored them because of the battle.

"Why are you putting me in restraints on this chair?" asked Hibiki to Gascogne.

"Because today you get to watch how a stagehand works and how things go down here," said Gascogne.

One by one, the Dread pilots under Meia's command launched to confront the new enemy and formed up in formation. As they were doing so, Arthur took the time to admire Gascogne's system of running a crew.

"You run a fine crew here Gascogne that many including Ariel Stone would be impressed by how you do it flawlessly," said the Fujin Gundam pilot.

"That is very nice of you Arthur. By the way are you going to launch along with your teammates?" Gascogne asked.

"No, but for now we will watch to see what the enemy does and then decide to launch or not," replied Arthur.

Outside, the Dreads had completed their formation and were waiting for the enemy to make a move. To everyone's puzzlement, it was just standing still doing nothing. Even Hibiki was wondering why that unknown thing was just standing there like an idiot or a dumbass.

"Something isn't right. Why is it just standing there after chasing us?" asked Brian.

"I don't know myself, but what do you think squad leader?" asked Bella.

"For now we observe what its combat capabilities are and what is made for exactly," said Arthur as he was looking at what was on the screen and was analyzing what it was and whether they should launch or not.

Unknown to everyone, the unknown enemy was analyzing the Dread force and once it determined the three enhanced Dreads were present, it began to move to attack. It then transformed to reveal a sea urchin-like fighter.

"A sea urchin? Leader are you sure we're going to fight that?" asked Jura in her Dread.

"Jura calm down. Dread team leaders check your formations. All teams attack now!" said Meia which all the teams responded quickly and with that command, the Dread teams commenced the attack.

Seconds later, Barnette threw the first attack which was launching missiles from her Dread at the enemy and it had no effect which surprised the Dread pilots.

"Meia this isn't good. Our missiles are having no effect and the needles are getting in the way," said Jura while Meia just said nothing.

"So these are bad aliens!" said Dita about the enemy to the people on the bridge.

On the bridge, Buzam took a seat and spoke, "So they have been merely observing us. Maybe they wish to eliminate us now."

"The enemy is coming in to collide with us," said Ezra from her post.

Upon hearing that, Magno ordered Bart to turn to avoid the hit, but as he was linked to the ship to navigate and steer it, whatever damage the ship received, he received as well.

The starboard arm was hit and Bart felt it too well and shouted, "Ow, Ow that hurts!"

"What about the barriers?" asked Buzam and before she could get an answer, Ezra reported that the enemy was turning around for another whack at them

"The enemy is turning 180 degrees," replied Ezra.

"The Dread force is down by 85 percent," said Buzam seconds after Ezra.

Back outside, the Dread pirates continued their assault on the sea urchin ship and they were getting nowhere because the missiles weren't doing any real damage. Unless they could pull a miracle, they and the Nirvana would be destroyed.

"That thing is moving too fast!" said Barnette.

"Meia! Let's get Mr. Alien, Mr. Dragon Alien, or Mr. Angel Alien!" said Dita calling Meia on a suggestion to end this battle.

Both Jura and Barnette were puzzled at the nicknames given to the male pilots. Meia on the other hand however, wasn't in the mood and didn't want them in battle especially Hibiki and Arthur for prideful reasons.

"No! They're men and our enemies especially that duo freak of Vanguard pilots don't you seem to get?" argued Meia.

"But they're good aliens leader!" countered Dita.

Meia glared at Dita and shouted, "I told you not to rely on the strength of others! We will do this on our own got it?!"

Unknown to Meia as she was leading the now apparent vain assault against the Sea Urchin Ship, she was breaking a very sacred rule of warfare or battle: _Never, ever let your pride override your better judgment._

"I was right after all," said Arthur in the Register as Barnette placed a deli order for more munitions along with other Dread pilots which the register girls were filling out by stocking a supply ship on the pirate ship.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hibiki along with Gascogne.

"Well, look at that thing, it appears to be the counter-weapon for the Dreads because the spines have been able to renders all weapons useless and trying to get close would be suicidal because the spines would shred anyone foolish enough. All those attacks were just scouting and probing our offense and defensive abilities and that thing is the result of all the data gathered in those small attacks against us the last few weeks," said Arthur on his observation.

This surprised Gascogne and she spoke, "You wish to head out?"

"Yes that is correct because we can't afford to waste weapons and potentially lives in this battle," said Arthur.

With that said he contacted the bridge to head out with Brian. After getting permission, both male Gundam pilots left leaving Bella who didn't put on her pilot suit.

"Why aren't you coming?" asked Brian just before he left.

"Because Gascogne is heading out and I wish to help with the register while Gascogne is resupplying the Dreads out on the field am I right?" she said to Gascogne.

As Gascogne deactivated the restraints on Hibiki, the head of the Register replied, "You are right Bella and thanks for choosing to hold down the fort here while I am out, but are you sure? You have the same launch authority as the rest of them."

"I am sure Gascogne, but this just for today okay and anytime big sis," said Bella.

Smiling, she offered her hand to Hibiki to follow her to the Dreki a resupply ship for the pirates which he accepted and followed her to the small ship. As soon as the due left, Bella took charge of the Register and did Gascogne's job temporary while she was out until she came back and showed she didn't become the executive officer of the Solar Eagles team for nothing.

Outside, the Sea Urchin Ship had knocked out another Dread from the fight while Jura, Meia, Barnette, and Dita were in hot pursuit of it. Meia was determined blindly to not ask for help from any man even it if it meant her life. At the same time, the Dreki a supply ship left the pirate ship heading for the battle scene along with the Arthur and Brian's Gundams.

"Wow, looks like we were late to the party," said Brian as he was surveying the damage the Dreads took.

"Cut the chatter we got to guard Gascogne while she resupplies the Dreads that are still functioning," said Arthur as he flew next to Gascogne.

The Dread pilots saw them and one in particular wasn't thrilled to see them which was Meia. Gascogne proceeded to grab the Dreads of Meia, Dita, Barnette, and Jura while the two Gundam pilots stood guard.

"All right I get all of you at once in 50 seconds flat!" said Gascogne from her ship while Hibiki was watching the action.

The Dread pilots who were docked with Gascogne's ship then waited patiently as their Dreads were being resupplied. As Gascogne was about finished, the alien craft came back to strike at the vulnerable Dread pilots along with the two Gundams guarding them.

Hibiki warned Gascogne to look out, but despite getting whacked twice, she remained calm and the fact that the supply ship had a thick armored top shell. Plus the two Gundams got out of the way in time, but barely.

"This is the work of a stagehand?" asked Hibiki.

"Of course, a pilot isn't flying themselves all the time right boys?" said Gascogne.

"Yes that is correct," replied both Gundam pilots nearby.

Both men were literally playing a dangerous version of Dodge Ball with the Sea Urchin Ship. Once the Deli was complete, Gascogne released the Dread pilots to battle with a smile.

"Okay delivery complete. Go get them girls!" said Gascogne to the four dread pilots.

After the Dread pilots left, Hibiki noticed one package still left in cargo bay no.3 and spoke up, "Hey you still got one more here."

"Yeah it be a shame not to use it so go now there young boy," said Gascogne.

That told him to get to his Vanguard, but before he did, Arthur called the ship, "Hibiki stay in radio touch with Brian and I, keep your emotions in check, and good hunting."

"Roger that Sir!" said Hibiki with a better salute and with that said, he left for his Vanguard.

He came out seconds later despite the Dreki being hit again, but not giving in to the enemy.

"Hey, Hey Hibiki the man is here!" said Hibiki as he charged into battle.

Dita was happy to see him while Meia was not so much, but before he could get even close to the enemy, the enemy fired its spines and one hit Hibiki's Vanguard and another Dread though both were okay.

"Dammit, I'll make him pay," growled Hibiki.

"Hibiki what happened?" asked Brian.

"Thing hit my Partner's right shoulder thruster though I should be able to move, but slower," replied Hibiki.

Dita seeing Hibiki's plight, came to him before Arthur could speak and was chasing her because the alien ship was right behind her.

"Dita look out!" warned Meia as the alien ship or sea urchin fired its spines at the group knocking into the two Dreads and the Gundam sending Dita towards Arthur while Meia was sent towards Hibiki who managed to get his thruster working again.

"There is no way…I am going to let this beat me!" said Hibiki and Meia together as their vehicles merged together.

"I will survive to fight… another day with my friends!" said Arthur and Dita together as well they too had their vehicles merge.

A blinding light appeared as Hibiki's Vanguard was merged with Meia's Dread which after several transformations formed into a dragon-like machine that let out a mechanical roar to symbolize its transformation.

The same blinding light appeared as Arthur's Gundam appeared to fold it's wings while it went into Dita's Dread much like Hibiki's Vanguard before and after everything was said and done, a machine appeared which was like Vandread Dita, but slightly more bulky, had a Gundam-like head, and had a pair of cannons on the knees, backpack, and on its arms.

"Wow! Too cool!" said Jura looking at the new Vandread and the Gundread. Barnette just stared at the Gundread with puzzlement.

"That is new big time," said Gascogne from her ship.

"Man what will the Paksis think of next?" said Brian.

On the bridge, everyone was silent until Amarone broke the silence, "A Gundread; a fusion between a Gundam and a Dread."

"Man those two are full of surprises up their sleeves," said Bart.

"I wonder what the two new machines will do?" asked Magno.

Inside the cockpit of the new soon-to-be named Vandread Meia, both Hibiki and Meia were waking up from the bright gaze when they discovered the positions they were in the cockpit: Hibiki was hunched forward while Meia was sitting in a recliner position. As soon as the two saw each other, they started bickering

"Hey get out, I don't need a man to help me! So get out!" shouted Meia.

"Listen, I would if I could dammit!" said Hibiki back.

Before the duo could argue further, the Vandread was hit by the alien ship and was contacted by the soon-to-be named Gundread Dita A mode.

"Hey are you two okay and quite arguing, the sooner we can defeat this thing, the sooner we can go home." said Arthur.

"Wow this is amazing!" said Dita from within the cockpit in which it was similar to the Vandread Dita cockpit except Arthur and Dita were standing up instead.

"As much as I would love to argue with you, we got to finish this thing," said Hibiki to Meia who agreed with him.

With that said the Vandread shot off so fast it made the Dreads look like snails after the enemy ship that was continuing its assault on the pirate ship and tried to hit the Gundread, but its armor held.

"Wow it is fast and what is with that speed," said Barnette.

"I so envy Meia and Dita now," said Jura happily.

"I am not sure I'm going to last long," groaned Hibiki.

Meia raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Look who's talking."

"Shut up, it is the proof I am alive," replied Hibiki back to Meia.

"We'll see about that," replied Meia once more as she put her foot down on the gas.

The Vandread did all sorts of maneuvers dodging the enemy's spine attack until it was bare of its needles and the Vandread was in the perfect attack stage.

"This is what I was waiting for!" said Hibiki and Meia at the same time as they shot forward fast the Vandread punched right through the enemy ship emerging on the other side as it blew up behind them.

"Looks like the register isn't for you. I will let the three Gundam pilots continue to train him and-"Gascogne didn't get to finish when her radar bleeped indicating another enemy.

Buzam looked at the radar and alerted the fighters by shouting, "Heads up! Another one is coming in!"

"Oh man perfect!" groaned Hibiki.

"Don't worry Hibiki, Dita and I will handle this," said Arthur as Dita and him got the mecha in attack position to take out the incoming threat.

Locking on, Arthur and Dita saw that it was a Seed ship and half a dozen Cube fighters and Arthur was trying to make sure Dita wasn't badly affected by the Omega-Alpha X system.

"Locked on to the target. Ready Dita?" asked Arthur.

"I am ready Mr. Angel Alien!" said Dita. With that said, the Gundread's knee cannons folded up to attack mode along with its shoulder cannons and arm cannons.

Once charged, the duo pulled the trigger with Arthur saying, "Hasta la Vestia Baby" and the six canons fired at once showing a bluish color that shot forward and in one shot, destroyed the attack force reducing it to scrap.

"Wow that is some shot," said Jura.

Everyone else was silent at what the Gundread could do, but Magno thought that this would be another handy weapon against their enemies.

Inside the Vandread, Hibiki and Meia were tired from the long day along with Arthur and Dita in the Gundread

"What a long day," said Hibiki.

"Yeah, now you see that you can't rely on your Vanguard of yours. Same goes for the Gundam pilots," said Meia.

"Yeah same for you because you can't rely on your Dreads always," replied Hibiki to Meia's comment.

Inside the Gundread, Dita was complaining that Mr. Alien was supposed to combine with her with Arthur watching. Inside her Dread, Jura upon seeing what Meia and Dita's Dreads could do, decided if they could combine with the Vanguard along with the three Gundams, it meant hers could do the same and hoped hers would be elegant and was going to see what combinations her dread could do and looked forward to it with a smile.

Once everyone returned, Magno selected the name for the ship, which was Nirvana and Parfat was a little disappointed, but accepted the name.

Down in the Men's quarters, Hibiki and Arthur just walked to their respective rooms and just plopped down on each of their beds tired. Bart offered some food pills to Hibiki when Dita came in with Pyoro and oddly enough Jura behind her and went to where Hibiki was while Jura went to were Arthur was just sleeping soundly.

Hibiki having early eaten real food with his teachers was more than happy to eat Dita's latest lunch-in-a box meal while Dita asked him to combine with only her in the future while Jura went over to where Arthur was sleeping soundly and whispered to him that he should combine with her in the next battle and left without saying another word. Arthur of course just mumbled something random in his sleep while Hibiki was asking Dita not to call him Mr. Alien.

Up on the bridge, Buzam launched the message pods once more, but this time using an enemy friend or foe ID system for Tarak, Mejere, and Terrain Prime pods so they wouldn't be destroyed. As they flew away into the blackness of space Parfet hoped they would be read and not ignored.

"Don't worry I am sure they will and wish hard for it or hope they won't be ignored," said Bella as she came onto the bridge to watch the pods launch.

Buzam just nodded as she watched with the female Gundam pilot and Parfet while telling them to keep hoping and wishing hard. Things were going to get interesting from here on outwards.

_A/N: whew, this chapter is done and is now longer than my last chapter. Hope you like it and R and R. remember no flames or they will be deleted. _

_As you can see, Hibiki will become wiser in future chapters, but retain part of his personality so I don't destroy his character. _

_If you want to know what the first Gundread looked like, picture a fusion between the Serevee Gundam and Virtue Gundam from Gundam 00 and the Vandread Dita except for thicker armor in certain areas, a Gundam like head, better maneuvering, and cannons on the lower arms. Its combat style is based on the Vayeate from Gundam Wing which is offense combat and heavy assault combat._

_Here is what the three main Gundams look like:_

_The Fujin Gundam is a combination between the Wing Zero Gundam; the Endless Waltz version (head, torso, and wings), Shining Gundam (leg fusion with the Strike Freedom legs), Exia Gundam (Arm fusion with the Strike Freedom Gundam and the arms), and Strike Freedom Gundam (feet, waist and arm and leg fusion with the other two mentioned Gundams except the Wing Zero Gundam; Endless Waltz version). _

_Although it may be similar to the Infinite Freedom Gundam from Gundread Seed: the second stage, it is different from Freedom Guard's Gundam for his OC Kyo Clyne Yamato for a few reasons._

_One: it lacks the two anti-ship swords, has a special sword similar to a scimitar sword though it is like a katana sword and claymore sword, and has a pair of guns in the lower arms carefully (similar to the style of certain Gundams from MS Gundam Seed Apocalypse by risingsundynasty, but more discreet and better firing power and control)._

_Two: it doesn't have any drone bits or DRAGOONS instead the wings are designed for both space and other environments like in a planet's atmosphere for example._

_Three: the color pattern is different (read up on Gundread Seed: the second stage to see the color pattern for the Infinite Freedom Gundam)._

_And Four: my Fujin Gundam borrows elements from the Exia Gundam from Gundam 00 and the Shining and Burning Gundams from G Gundam other than the Wing Zero; EW version from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz and the Strike Freedom Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny._

_The Vulcan Gundam is a combination of the TV version of the Altron Gundam (Arms, dragon fangs, shoulders, and hands), the Endless Waltz version of the Altron Gundam (head, torso, and waist) with the legs and feet of the Aegis Gundam._

_The Calypso Gundam is a combination of the Forbidden Vortex Gundam (head, torso, shoulders, and backpack), Strike Noir Gundam (arms, hands, and waist), and the Abyss Gundam (legs and feet). _

_The reason certain mechs in this story are called Gundams is because of their OS (operating system) when they power up and for the metal Gundainium Alloy found in their construction. In this universe, Gundainium is a real alloy metal and is more plentiful. _

_Well can't do more damage around here so, see ya and hoped you liked the movie references. _


	6. Chapter 5: Sand Rats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 5: Sandbox Rats  
**

_June 16__th__, 3817 AD; 12:30 pm (1230 hours)_

The newly named Nirvana was currently orbiting a desert-like planet at the moment and from scans it appeared to be dead unlike Tarak, which was a desert world, but it had life on it. Inside the Nirvana's Main Conference room, Magno and Buzam were overlooking the data and were deciding if they should investigate the planet or not.

"This planet, it looks dead," said Buzam grimly.

"I know BC, something happened alright," said Magno to her XO.

"Captain with your permission, I would like to send a ground team to investigate the planet because we could find out more about our enemies' operations," replied Buzam.

Magno looked at Buzam and spoke, "Look BC, I am not worried about you, it is the other girls and those Gundam pilots that I'm worried about." 

Meanwhile in the Hanger bay, Hibiki was doing routine maintenance on his Vanguard. Ever since he was taken under the aegis of Arthur and his teammates, he had gained a bit of height, muscle, and knowledge, but he still tired easily and that was because being a third class citizen of Tarak, he would get the worst medical coverage, food, wages, and education along with his fellow third class citizens as the upper classes got the better basic essentials with the first class citizens getting the best basic essentials out of all the classes of Tarak.

"Man they do know how to work someone huh partner?" said Hibiki to his robot as he closed a panel on his Vanguard and sighed a bit before looking over his left shoulder and seeing his three mentors Gundam's in each of their respective mobile suit cradles with Arthur's being in the center while Bella's Gundam was on the left of Arthur's Gundam and Brian's Gundam was to the right of Arthur's unit.

Unknown to Hibiki while he was resting on the right shoulder of his Vanguard, Dita was sneaking up on him and when he wasn't looking, she fired a floating heart at him and hit Hibiki which caused him to hit the railing with his butt and land flat on his back.

"Maybe I'm not eating right," said Hibiki softly.

"Mr. Alien are you okay?" asked Dita.

Hibiki didn't realize in the moment he was looking up Dita's skirt and soon got up and left for the Medical bay for his physical exam.

"Hey Mr. Alien, have you seen Mr. Dragon alien, Mr. Angel alien, and Miss Bella?" asked Dita just before Hibiki left the Hanger bay.

"I heard that three were supposed to be having lunch in a little bit, but are exercising for the moment," replied Hibiki and with that said, he left.

_Inside the Medical bay…_

Hibiki was getting his physical exam by Duero with Paiway standing nearby in case she was needed by the medical officer.

As Duero was moving one of his hands up Hibiki's legs, Hibiki naturally freaked out a bit at the moment.

"What are you doing?" asked the Tarak youth.

"I'm examining you why?" replied Duero to Hibiki's question.

"Just keep those hands to yourself! said Hibiki to Duero in a slightly angry tone.

Duero decided to ask Hibiki a question, "Is it because you're finding yourself protecting the women? Is it that the reason you appear to be agitated a bit?"

"Yeah that could be. Fighting alongside the women is no easy picnic doc. Besides I know I'm stronger than them it's just, I don't know for certain," replied Hibiki.

"Okay then, let's stop talking about women okay. How's your training under those three Gundam pilots going?" replied Duero.

"Okay I guess, I mean they wake me up early, make me do physical exercises, give me lectures on team work and discipline etc, and have me maintain my Vanguard regularly when it is not being in use. I tell you doc, they aren't weak for certain including that one woman," replied Hibiki to Duero's question regarding the three Gundam pilots.

Just then, Paiway the eleven-year old nurse walked up to the duo and looked at a computer screen displaying Hibiki's heart rate. She secretly had uncertain opinions on the three Gundam pilots was eager to learn more about them, but they were busy so she had to wait and focus on current matters like wondering what the computer screen was displaying.

"What is this, a video game?" she asked Duero.

"What? Don't you know what a pulse meter is?" asked Duero.

Paiway got a bit agitated and spoke, "Oh what do I know about it?! All problems can be fixed at the Jacuzzi!"

"Jacuzzi?" asked both Duero and Hibiki.

_In the said room…_

Jura was busy getting a pedicure and a massage while lounging in on a reclining chair. She was completely naked save for a large towel wrapped around her body and another covering her hair to keep it from flowing out.

"Ah, this great, Space battles always damages my hair," replied Jura with a happy glee.

"Don't worry Jura, we're here to revive your beauty," said an attendant.

"Indeed, I don't want to go into battle if my hair isn't straight," replied Jura back to the attendant.

Meanwhile Pyoro was hovering nearby watching Jura's spa treatment. Being a machine and not a man, the robot was allowed in the recreational room of the Nirvana. Jura after sighing then leaned her head to her right and saw Meia soaking in a hot tub.

"Leader are you trying to lose weight again?" asked Jura.

"Excess fat gets in the way of combat Jura," replied Meia to her teammate's question.

"But you won't have any breasts left Meia," countered Jura.

Meia looked briefly at Jura before looking away while speaking, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself thank you very much."

She wasn't interested in maintaining her female figure like Jura was though that could change in the future.

Pyoro just floated around and said out loud, "Sometimes I just don't understand humans."

Meanwhile in the ship's cafe', some of the crew were having their lunches though many ate light calorie meals which were due to them coming from a planet where they were conscious of their weights.

A majority of them stayed clear from one table and that was where the three Gundam pilots were sitting having their meals.

At the table, Brian was eating a steak with potato wedges and steamed carrots with BBQ sauce and had water to drink while his teammates had their own meals: Bella's was a César salad with a tofu hot dog and orange juice while Arthur was having a bacon-cheese omelet with a pair of fish sticks with corn and iced tea.

"We have to address Hibiki's health for a good reason," said Bella to her teammates.

"What do you mean Bella?" asked Brian.

"What she means is that he gets too tired quickly in his training sessions which I'm assuming is because being that he's a Tarak third class citizen, he didn't receive good medical care," said Arthur to his teammate's question.

Nearby, Dita was looking at the meals on the belt that feed from the kitchen to the café and after looking, she took a meal that had a tag of nearly 800 calories to Barnette's dismay and she made her displeasure know to Dita, "Dita! That thing is loaded with calories."

"Don't worry he said he wasn't eating well," countered Dita and with that said, she left with the meal to give to Hibiki.

"I'll bet to you that it'll end up in Hibiki's stomach Barnette," joked Brian out loud which earned him a glare from the Dread pilot.

The three pilots then finished their meals and then left for the Hanger bay to work on their Gundams. Back on the bridge, the bridge crew was getting data on the unknown planet and it was troubling the people present.

"Heat sources detected on the surface, but I can't tell much due to the sandstorm on the surface and the response I'm getting from the surface appears to be from an artificial building," said Ezra about what she and the bridge crew were finding.

"Captain let us depart for the surface; we might be able to find out about our enemies' intentions more and possibly find spare parts and supplies as well," Buzam told Magno.

"Very well then, have the crew begin Vanguard training and have the bridge crew continue to monitor the surface for when it is okay to land on the surface," replied Magno.

"Begin monitoring the weather to determine when an open window to go is available," Buzam told Amarone and Belvedere which they responded with roger before resuming their duties.

In the Galley, Dita had an armload of food while hiding from the galley staff when an announcement came on the speaker system, "Attention all crew members and pilots, as part of the ground mission, and we will begin Vanguard training at once. Please report to the simulators immediately."

Inside the Hanger bay where the Gundams were kept, the three Gundam pilots heard the announcement and knew that Hibiki wasn't going to like it. Sure enough, Hibiki woke up in his quarters surprised at the announcement and ran to the Vanguard hanger to see what the women would do to the Vanguards for the ground mission and for him personally; prevent his Vanguard from being tainted by the women.

"The women are going to use the Vanguards? I better prevent my partner from being touched by those women," muttered Hibiki as he ran towards the Hanger bay.

_Inside the Hanger bay a few minutes later…_

The three Gundam pilots couldn't believe how not serious the female pirates were taking the mission. Aside from Hibiki's Vanguard and the three Gundam's, the rest of the Vanguards were usually in disrepair and neglect so much that the female pirates were cannibalizing them for spare parts, but now were being fixed up for their real purpose; combat.

The Vanguards were being colored up by the female pirates to look better and the trio knew that looking good was a one-way ticket to getting killed. Only when you became a legendary ace or it was done for a specific reason were other colors allowed. Currently they were at the entrance to the Hanger bay watching the "painting" of the Vanguards while keeping an eye on their Gundams.

"Geez I know the Dreads were never meant for atmospheric combat. It's just that I don't like the idea of using a machine built by men," replied Barnette as she looked at the machines with distaste even the Gundams in the hanger that included Hibiki's Vanguard.

Ever since her "talk" with Arthur, she had developed a sense of not trusting him or his friends though Jura on the other hand, was interested in knowing Arthur more because of a rumor in the ship that he wasn't arrogant, psychopathic, or an angry person.

"I don't care if it is a Vanguard or not. As long as it can combine with something that can be beautiful, I'll be a happy camper," said Jura looking at her Vanguard that was colored red and crimson that sported a sword.

Unlike Barnette, she admired the Gundam's and their pilots and somehow thought that Arthur's reaction to Barnette about him being a monster was for a reason and overheard that he was actually a kind-hearted person.

"Who designed that winged one along with the other two I'll give her credit for making a trio of elegant Vanguards even though it isn't," said Jura about the Fujin Gundam's appearance while the others said nothing.

It was at that moment that Bart took the opportunity to boast.

"Hey everyone, if anyone of you has questions ask me personally. In my years at the Tarak academy, I've undergone many Vanguard training simulations. You could say I've-"Bart didn't get to finish when he was bonked in the head by an anti-gravity left.

"Hey! Watch it will you? We're busy and if you aren't doing anything, stay out of the way please," said a technician to the cadet.

Bart looked up and spoke while rubbing his head, "Okay."

It was at that moment Hibiki ran into the Hanger bay and immediately saw Dita on the platform in front of his Vanguard wielding a spray painter gun. It didn't take him long to know what the red-head had in mind because the thought of having his Vanguard in girly colors made him uneasy and he raced up to the platform to prevent his partner from getting colored.

"Hold on don't you dare!" shouted Hibiki as he raced up the platform to shield his mech.

"I'll make Mr. Alien's partner nice and cute! I'm sure he'll like it!" said Dita as she fired off the spray of pink paint that hit Hibiki and made him look weird.

"What the heck are you doing!?" half-shouted Hibiki.

Dita looked and spoke with glee, "Wow! A pink alien! How cute!"

Just then, the Bella and Brian walked up to him after he got down and Bella tried not to laugh while Brian said, "You look a pink pig."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Hibiki.

Then out of nowhere, Arthur who had gone ahead of his teammates to inspect the Vanguards got accidentally covered by dark blue paint from a female pirate who almost dropped a spray painter, but grabbed it incorrectly that it colored the Fujin Gundam pilot in a down-spray that left him looking like an Easter Egg from top to bottom.

Everyone in the Hanger bay except Meia couldn't help but laugh at the sight including Barnette who was on her ass laughing her head off. Even Meia was secretly inside finding the predicament funny.

"Ha, sir you look like a blue smurf or a Navi from the film Avatar!" said Bella.

Arthur then glared at everyone and said, "Oh really funny huh? Well then, Hibiki at least you're not alone at getting colored and I'll be in the shower before heading to the Vanguard simulations okay."

He then left while back on the bridge, the bridge crew was continuing to monitoring the planet for a possible landing sight and had found heat signatures, but oddly enough there was no life. Amarone assumed that it could be part of an alien trap, but was reminded by Buzam to continue to monitor the surface for the landing party.

Meanwhile in the simulation room for the Vanguards, the women were dropping like flies in the training sessions because they were so used to the style that they used which were long range strikes and surprise attacks that they were unprepared for the rigors the Vanguards demanded.

The three Gundam pilots had already gone through the simulations earlier beforehand and though the grasped the controls easily, they preferred their Gundams more because the Vanguards were like the trainer or civilian versions of the Knight Vanswords of their home world though they commented on the small note that they should've been better designed.

"I've had it! Why can't this thing move with more elegance?" cried out Jura from her simulator and with that said, she exited the simulator and left.

"Shouldn't you ask to leave?" asked Pyoro.

"Oh be quiet you floating microwave," replied Jura as she left.

Despite her attitude Jura passed the training phase for the Vanguards. The three Gundam pilots were there including Arthur after he got the paint off of him along with Hibiki and Duero.

Dita, despite her rookie experience was able to control her machine to warrant her to be able to go on the ground combat mission along with Barnette despite her distaste for the machines.

Arthur knew for the fact that Brian and himself would be part of the ground team and unfortunately, Bella couldn't go because of a design flaw in the Calypso Gundam; it was designed for amphibious and space combat and had limited desert combat abilities, but she would be in orbit to maintain constant radio contact to the team and the ship in case anything goes wrong.

"Looks like I'll be heading up to the bridge soon," said Duero as he oversaw the training sessions along with Hibiki and the Gundam pilots.

"I told you women could never handle a Vanguard," said Hibiki.

"Don't be so certain lad. How could Bella handle a Vanguard then you moron?" asked Brian.

Before Hibiki could answer, the group's attention was directed at Meia's performance and it didn't look good.

"What is it?" asked Pyoro.

"I know those symptoms anywhere," said Duero looking at Meia's vital signs.

The Gundam pilots themselves knew what the Tarak doctor was talking about; Meia had claustrophobia and to them, it was a condition that if someone had and was placed in battle, he or she would be killed along with the squad they were with.

Inside the simulator, Meia slammed her left fist against the side of the simulator after she flunked the latest battle simulation which resulted in her being KIA in the simulation and it was at that moment that Duero came on to talk to her.

"Are there any medical overrides on Mejere? In situations like this, Doctors like me on Tarak have full authority to ground pilots from combat. Do you understand?" Duero asked.

This caused Meia to reply, "No."

"Then I recommend that you switch to your cameras to full view to help yourself out that way you'd be putting less strain on yourself," replied Duero.

Meia on the other hand retorted, "I'm okay! I don't need your help!"

Back in the control room, Bart was reading a Vanguard operator manual and spoke his thoughts out loud, "How to use a ten-in-one-knife-shield. First after following the will of the pilot with simultaneous use with the electric pulse beam. Hey, it looks possible."

Hibiki on the other hand, thought Bart was being crazy and he wouldn't get far with the supposed training idea he "found" while Brian and Arthur just stood by with Brian watching Meia with Duero while Arthur watched Hibiki walked right into Jura's cleavage which he thought was funny.

Bella had left earlier to talk with Parfet about a few things with her and that left the two Terrain prime Gundam pilots and the two Tarak teens remaining in the Vanguard simulation room with Duero and Jura.

"Hey now there, one of you three men will be combining with me in the next mission ya hear?" said Jura before she left with Barnette in tow.

Unknown to Jura, but known to Arthur and Brian they knew that they could only fuse with her Dread along with Bella's Gundam and decided Jura would find out the hard way.

As Jura left, Brian caught Arthur staring at her a bit longer than normal and decided to mess with him by speaking to him, "Hey sir are you okay? Keep that up and I say you're becoming a pervert."

"What? No I am not Brian. It's just that despite her personality and attitude, she could become a good mobile suit pilot," he said quickly with a slight blush before leaving with Hibiki behind him who wanted to ask him what was he and Brian talking about.

Sighing to himself, Brian stayed behind and watched Duero trying to address Meia over her condition as it had worried him because as a doctor, the health of every personal on the ship mattered to him including Meia's as her simulation pod opened.

"I'm very concerned about her doctor," said Pyoro as he floated near Duero.

"You're right on the money Pyoro as do Arthur and I as well," said Brian nearby.

"Meia, your health is worrisome; you had a sudden change in your pulse levels not to mention you seem to be distracted and breathing abnormally. Do you have any idea if this caused by something emotional?" asked Duero.

Meia of course spoke in a lying fashion that Arthur and Brian saw right through easily, "Please, your diagnostic couldn't be wrong doctor; just fatigue and nothing else."

Duero looked concerned and spoke, "Adamant denial, this is worrisome and much worse that it is."

"Don't push yourself," said Pyoro.

"I'm just saying it's fatigue!" shouted Meia.

"_Fatigue, more like I don't give a crap that I have claustrophobia and I'm going on the ground mission regardless if my teammates die or not just to prove I'm better than everyone else," _Brian thought mentally.

Meia tired to get out, but was having a bit of trouble so Duero and Arthur came over to try to help Meia only for her to rudely pushed past them while staggering.

Meia took one last look and spoke to the group in a snotty and arrogant tone, "I really hate people who are nosy."

Brian saw this which Meia didn't know after she left was that Brian wasn't one to be fooled by her lies along with his teammates which after looking at Arthur, who nodded in approval and he then left to try to talk some sense into Meia while Duero and Pyoro had a discussion on human behavior.

"Why do humans always push themselves beyond their limits?" Pyoro asked Duero.

"It's just in our nature I guess and that's what makes Humanity all the more interesting," replied Duero.

Back on the bridge, Magno received a call from Hibiki and decided to take it to see what was troubling the young man. She didn't see Arthur in the transmission and assumed he was talking about the mission details with his friends.

"Hey, old lady you there?" asked Hibiki.

"There is an old lady up here. What seems to be the problem little one?" asked the elderly captain.

"First off, tell your women not to mess with the Vanguards please because they look ridicules and secondly-"Hibiki didn't finish when he heard Dita's voice call out to him and he quickly ended the transmission.

Magno smiled and spoke while Buzam looked confused, "My, My things have gotten levier since we brought the men on board including that young lady how ironic."

Arthur came on seconds later with a message for her, "Captain, I've just had a talk with my teammate Brian and now Bella and we want to address a pilot health concern about Meia, but we would like to address other matters including the ground mission."

"Very well then, I'm listening," said Magno to Arthur.

"First of all, Parfet has been cooking up some new ideas for the Gundams and Vanguards like a weapons platform to help give them more firepower. Unfortunately, due to limited resources, the Orion project is on hold. Secondly, Brian and I will be part of the ground team while Bella will stay in orbit to ensure uninterrupted radio contact. Thirdly grandma, I recommend that the Dread pilots wear pilot suits for space and atmospheric combat for safety reasons, but I'll leave the final decision on these matters on you and the other officers for now," said Arthur.

"Once the ground mission is over, we'll talk about the other stuff you have brought up and be careful on the ground mission young man. Same goes for your male and female friends as well," Magno told Arthur and with that said, the transmission ended.

Elsewhere, Hibiki found himself being cornered by Dita and he wondered what the red-head wanted with him. He couldn't talk to his mentors because they were busy with the final preparations for the ground mission.

"What is it now?" asked Hibiki to which Dita presented him with another bento lunch and he took it with Dita following him to the Bio-Garden.

Once there, Hibiki began to chow down on the lunch Dita made with her watching with a happy expression on her face. Hibiki tried to move so Dita wouldn't look at him while he ate, but Dita moved so she could watch which bothered him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Hibiki.

"Nothing, I just love to watch you eat Mr. Alien. It makes me feel happy," said Dita.

Unknown to the couple, Paiway was secretly watching them and taking pictures for a reason.

"Ha gotcha! Pai-Check!" said the child nurse and then left the area.

Moments later, Paiway was delivering the info to Jura as the blonde woman took a shower by speaking, "And so they were having a picnic lunch on a blanket in the garden park. What was strange was that the man was under Dita's spell because of a boxed lunch."

"I see. So what about the brown-haired Gundam pilot and his friend?" asked the voluptuous blonde woman.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any guarantees," said Paiway, but before she could leave, Bella came in to wash her face.

Seeing an opportunity for info, Paiway asked the female Gundam pilot about the pilots, "So, what is the story of your two friends?"

"Well, you'd have ask them yourself because I've only known them for at least three years, but don't get too personal because then neither one will talk," said the female Gundam pilot.

Later in the Nirvana's kitchen, Barnette was making a signature dish she was known to make while Jura just stood nearby admiring the polish on her nails.

Needless to say Barnette wasn't too thrilled or excited with Jura's request and made it known vocally, "So this is the reason I'm doing all of this cooking? Seriously!?"

"So I can combine. You do like me when I'm beautiful right Barnette?" asked Jura looking at her nails.

Barnette just sighed as she cooked on, but as she did she spotted a bottle of hot sauce and without making Jura notice poured a large amount of it into her fillet Mignon along with a few selected choice spices that were the very hot type and a few very hot peppers diced up to boot.

"Okay I'm done," said Barnette as she finished making the dish and setting it on a plate for Hibiki.

"Thanks Barnette. That is why you're my friend," said Jura with a smile.

Jura hoped her plan would work while Barnette wanted to see Hibiki in pain for personal reasons. Bart who had been hiding came into the area that the two women had vacated and looked at the mess. He couldn't help but frown at the mess and saw some food left over and tried a piece.

"So this is women's food huh? Why does Hibiki eat this stuff along with those three Gundam pilots is beyond me," said Bart as he ate the piece of meat not knowing that it was covered in spices and as a result, it hurt like hell for Bart.

Meanwhile, Hibiki was being dragged by Barnette and Jura to a place in the ship's garden for some reason he didn't know. He was on his way to the Hanger bay when Barnette and Jura came by and told him to come with them.

Fortunately for him, Arthur came along to see what the two women were doing with his student. The group arrived at the table set up and Hibiki and Arthur sat down which Barnette showed off the first dish to the two men.

"Either one of you two can have this if you agree to combine with me," said Jura in her most seductive tone she could muster.

Hibiki knew this would have a price while Arthur concluded this was another attempt by Jura to get his Gundam combined with her dread and both made up their minds not to try the dish before them.

"Fine, I don't want it," said Hibiki in defiance to Jura.

"Come on, it's to die for," said Jura to Hibiki and Arthur.

Then shortly after Jura said her seduction voice to Hibiki, Arthur took a piece of the meat and ate it and to Barnette's disbelief and to Jura and Hibiki's surprise, he didn't lash out in pain.

"What? I like my foods with a little kick along with occasionally munching on a Ghost Scorpion pepper and this dish is nothing compared to the time I tired a Curry of Life dish made by Self-Defense Army Captain Yao Zhou of the Kratos Gundam one time long ago and it was much hotter than this by a long shot believe me ladies and Hibiki," said Arthur to the two women and Hibiki.

While the women were in disbelief along with Hibiki, back in the kitchen Bart was downing another glass of water to calm his mouth and lips when Dita came in with a pair of ice cream cones to see if Mr. Alien or Mr. Dragon Alien or Mr. Angel Alien were in the kitchen, but instead she found Bart.

"Oh, hello Mr. Pilot. Are you okay? Your lips seem a bit puffy," said Dita.

"I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" said Bart in a panicked voice.

"Would you like some ice cream?" asked Dita as she held out one of the cones for Bart, but instead Bart ran out of the kitchen thinking that it would hurt him which ice cream didn't do at all.

Ezra came in with an armload of food and spoke, "Men are strange. I saw him in here earlier picking food from the dishes."

"Ezra, what are you eating?" asked Dita.

"Oh, I've been having a craving for something sour so I've been munching on sourdough bread," said Ezra with a little bit of embarrassment which didn't bother Dita because it was all part of Ezra's pregnancy.

Back on the bridge, Amarone and the rest of the bridge operators had finally located as suitable landings site. With that finding, Buzam gave the order for the pilots to board their machines.

"Aw man. Well then, see you ladies on the surface," said Hibiki as he dropped the fork holding a piece of food and left with Arthur who was already in his pilot suit.

"Hey don't you guys forget that one of you is supposed to combine with me okay," shouted Jura as the male duo left for their machines.

Moments later, Arthur's Gundam launched first, followed by Brian's Gundam, Bella's Gundam, Hibiki's Vanguard, and the Vanguards of Dita, Jura, and Barnette. Bella stopped above the planet to position herself in case anything went wrong while the remaining machines made their way to the surface.

"There is no way I'll let the women taint the image of my partner," said Hibiki as he steered his Vanguard toward the planet with the females on a drop ship meant for the Vanguards and the two Gundams on his tail.

"There is no way you're getting away from me," said Jura from her Vanguard.

"Hey! Leave Mr. Alien alone! I'm the only one he's combing with!" Dita countered back from her Vanguard.

Barnette just sighed from her Vanguard hoping this mission would be quick. Arthur and Brian just said nothing as the duo also entered the atmosphere with the group.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the planet's surface and one by one, each one landed. Barnette, Arthur, and Brian landed perfectly while Jura and Dita landed though both slipped while Hibiki landed, but roughly.

"Nice landing Hibiki or should I say noobie," said Brian.

"Cut the chatter Brian. Something tells me we're not alone on this planet," said Arthur.

Looking around, Arthur saw that Meia wasn't with them and hoped Brian's talk with Meia told her to stay on the ship. Unfortunately for him, Meia was still coming anyway and as she was trying to get into her Vanguard, Pyoro floated by her to try to talk some last-minute sense into her.

"Dammit! I didn't make it in time!" cursed Meia as she got to her Vanguard.

"Don't push yourself. Besides wont' they be fine without you?" asked Pyoro.

"I'm responsible for all of them! Even those Gundam pilots!" countered Meia.

Pyoro then spoke to Meia about one fact, "They can take care of themselves and besides the drop ships are one-way only. There are no spares."

Meia didn't like the fact which back on the surface, the ground team was looking around and so far nothing. This disturbed Arthur and Brian greatly because in their years in the self-defense forces, when something is too quite, it meant something was off.

"There is nothing here," said Jura.

Barnette agreed and spoke, "You're right Jura. There is no need for Meia to be here."

"Wow! Look at all of this sand!" said Dita.

"Hey hold on a bit-"Hibiki didn't finish when he slipped and fell on his back due to the fact that this was his first ground mission.

"Hibiki you okay!" asked Brian from the Vulcan Gundam. Like his commander, Brian felt that something was off and decided to keep alert along with Arthur.

Hibiki looked up and spoke, "I'm fine, but I do look stupid. I mean this is my first land combat mission along with my partner."

"Don't sweat it Hibiki. We were once like you when we first piloted our Gundams," said Arthur in a reassuring tone.

It was then that Arthur saw Jura's Vanguard approach Hibiki's Vanguard and landed on him in a suggestive manner and spoke to Hibiki in a seductive tone, "Well then, let's get it on."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hibiki confused.

"Hey! Leave Mr. Alien alone! The only one who he'll combine with is me along with the two other aliens!" shouted Dita at Jura. The two Gundam pilots couldn't help, but shack their heads at this mess.

"What makes you say that Dita and who do you think you're talking to?" asked Jura.

Dita blushed a bit and spoke, "Well, you can't Jura. You just can't okay."

Hibiki grew tired of their antics and activated his thrusters on his Vanguard to get away from the women while shouting, "Will you two cut it out!?"

Arthur saw something out of the corner of his left eye and shouted to alert Hibiki that he was going to trigger a trap, "Hibiki! Shut down your engines now! That's an order!"

Unfortunately, it was too late as the device that Arthur saw started to shoot a laser along with others in the area to form a net and it sent a powerful shock that sent Hibiki's Vanguard back down to the ground.

"Hibiki! Are you okay?" asked Brian out of concern.

"I'm okay sir. That freaking hurt though," Hibiki called back.

Around the group the sand started to act strangely and it was not natural sand movement, but was artificial instead. The group naturally began to freak out except for Arthur and Brian.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Jura out loud.

Back up in the Nirvana's bridge, Duero noticed the team's pulse rates and it didn't look good to him. Not wasting a second, he reported this to the bridge crew, "Their pluses are rising and it doesn't look good. The only ones whose pulse rates are normal are Brian and Arthur. Something must have happened on the planet."

"Ground team what is going on down there?" asked Buzam to the ground team.

"It looks like a trap was triggered by accident ma'am. We're boxed in right now by an energy shield and can't get out. On top of that the sand is moving artificially and not naturally," replied Arthur from his Gundam. Belvedere and Amarone confirmed Arthur's findings by reporting it to Magno and Buzam.

Buzam nodded and spoke with concern, "Copy that. Ground team do you read over?"

"What is this?" asked Jura from her Vanguard.

"It's no use. We're trapped commander," replied Barnette.

Dita panicked and shouted, "Mr. Alien, Mr. Dragon Alien, and Mr. Angel Aliens are going to die!"

"Calm down everyone. What kind of trap is it?" asked Buzam to the ground team.

"The sand is attacking us!" cried out Dita which shocked Buzam.

Meanwhile on the planet surface, Dita wasn't kidding as the sand was starting to cover the Vanguards and the Gundams. Hibiki was wondering what kind of sand was attacking them along with rest of the team especially Dita who thought the sand was very strange. Inside his Gundam, Arthur noticed the sand was trying to cover his Gundam along with Brian's Gundam.

"Sir, I got an idea of how to remove the sand," said Brian.

"What do you have in mind Brian," asked Arthur to Brian via a channel that allowed talk between the Gundams.

"I'll use my flame throwers to turn the sand into glass so it will break off and won't affect us or the Vanguards too badly," the Vulcan Gundam pilot told his leader.

Arthur nodded and spoke right away, "Then do it Brian."

The Vanguards noticed Brian's idea of removing the sand and were amazed by it. While the group was trying to regroup, Meia's Vanguard was landing on the surface of the planet.

"This is Meia. Does anyone copy over?" asked the Dread leader as she tried to hail the group.

"She's pushing herself too far," said Duero as Meia's vital signs appeared alongside the others vital signs.

Back with the group, Hibiki was wondering what was with the sand while Dita tried to help him, but Hibiki told her not to move too much or the sand would cover them at a faster rate. Brian's attempt was sadly defeated as the sand was starting to clog the flame throwers.

"Leave it to me!" said Jura as she came to Hibiki and Dita and then using her vents in reverse blew air on the Vanguard and removed the sand. She had already done it on herself, Barnette, and oddly the Gundams as well.

"Thanks a lot!" said Hibiki in appreciation.

"Now then, you know what I want in return," said Jura in a seductive tone to Hibiki.

Hibiki face palmed and spoke, "Are you still stuck on that matter? For your information my Vanguard, Arthur's Gundam, Brian's Gundam, and Bella's Gundam can only combine with your dread. How can any of us combine with another Vanguard?"

"What? Are you serious? Then I shouldn't have trained for this mission!" said Jura in shock.

Meanwhile Meia had landed a good distance from the group and was trying to make her way to them. Unfortunately as she was trying to do so, her claustrophobia started to rear its ugly head in the worst possible time.

"Oh no! Meia! Do you hear me! Turn on your main monitor and look as far away as possible," said Duero to Meia.

She did so while grumbling that he should mind his own business. Her main monitor came on and she started to breathe normally, but her relief was short lived as a dune of sand came at her and before she could prepare, the sand formed into a Vanguard and covered her with her screaming.

"Meia's Vanguard has vanished off the radar," said Belvedere.

"Ground team do you read? Meia has landed and vanished from radar. I repeat Meia has landed and vanished," said Buzam.

"What was that again?" asked Brian.

Bella contacted the group and relayed Buzam's message, "Meia's Vanguard has landed some distance away and has vanished. You guys have to find her!"

On the surface, the sand began to cover her Vanguard while Meia sat inside scared spoke, "What I am going to do? I'm so scared.

Back with the team, the group had noticed the sand was morphing into Vanguards and oddly enough, copies of the Gundams as well. Not wanting to see them die and wanting to establish a sense of order, Arthur stepped up to the plate and began to talk command.

"Hibiki, give Brian and I the codes to the communications to the Vanguards at once," said Arthur and once Hibiki had done so, Arthur began to issue commands.

"Attention all Vanguards, this is Squad leader Arthur Roy Hanson, I'm taking command of this ground team. Form up everyone so we don't get scattered," said Arthur as he issued his first order.

"I don't take orders from men!" said Barnette from her Vanguard.

Arthur then contacted Barnette and spoke to her sternly, "Look, I know you don't like men including me, but right now this is a matter of life and death right now. We don't have time for this bull crap from you! Follow my orders at once and once things have stabilized, you'll go and find Meia or you'll die here understand? Also, I will not tolerate insubordination from anyone including you Barnette over."

Arthur then turned his attention to a sand Vanguard trying to attack Jura and with a quick motion; he flew over to her and using his Arabian sword, sliced the sand Vanguard's head off before slicing it up.

"Thanks for the save!" said Jura.

"You can thank me later!" replied Arthur.

With that said, Arthur began to order the team to form up for a counter attack. Jura took this opportunity to show off her fencing skills in the counter attack that impressed the group, but kept focused on the counter attack.

"I'm right behind you sir!" said Hibiki as he began to use his long sword to help with the counter attack.

Back up on the bridge, Amarone reported the analysis of what was controlling the sand to the bridge crew. Turns out it was a small device similar to a tick that was controlling the sand. Magno knew only one conclusion: the planet was nothing more than a trap for them that the enemy left behind.

It was then that the dark-skinned bridge operator reported that the teams were counter-attacking the sand copies of themselves.

"Who's leading them? Jura or Barnette?" asked Magno.

"Nope, it is rather my squad leader ma'am," said Bella from her Gundam.

"Arthur is in command?" asked Buzam.

Truly enough, Arthur was indeed leading the counter attack. The group was surprised at his leadership despite being a man. This didn't surprise Brian as he knew he had a good leadership only rivaled by Self-Defense Army officer, Major Lockheed Elision of the Raijin Gundam. Once the numbers had died down enough, he sent the last know coordinates of Meia to Barnette and gave her an order.

"Okay the numbers should be fine now. Go now Barnette! We'll cover you and I know you normally don't take orders from a man as said beforehand, but Meia's life is on the line. Don't let her die because of this men-are-the-enemy belief because otherwise her death will be on all of us including you. Meia's counting on you to save her! Don't hesitate or wait, do it now!" said Arthur to Barnette who was about to object but was silenced by his words.

It didn't take Barnette long to find Meia and upon finding her, she immediately began to remove the sand using the shovel extension of her Vanguard when all of a sudden, Meia's hijacked Vanguard knocked her over and flew up to the energy net and triggered an alarm.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated on the planet. The group has 300 seconds to get off the planet," said Belvedere.

"Ground team did you hear that? Get out now!" said Buzam to the group.

"We would love to leave, but this energy shield is keeping us from leaving," replied Brian.

Back on the ground, the team was executing the counter attack well under the aegis of Arthur. To see him fight in battle in full swing along with Brian was a real surprise for the team especially Hibiki because to see his mentors fight this hard showed they were trained and were no wimps.

Brian used his close quarter attacks with the abilities of the Gundam including the foot-mounted beam sabers while Arthur did the same with his Gundam using it abilities.

"Wow, Mr. Dragon Alien and Mr. Angel Alien are so amazing!" Said Dita.

Just then the sand-covered Vanguard that had Meia inside appeared over a dune and before Hibiki could throw his short sword, Barnette step next to it.

"Hold it! It's Meia. The sand has covered her mech and is controlling it," said Barnette explaining what was wrong with Meia's Vanguard.

"200 seconds until detonation!" said Belvedere from her console on the bridge.

"Ground team! Get out of there now!" said Buzam once again to the ground team.

Hibiki annoyed replied, "We know that Captain Obvious and we're trying to get out."

Before Meia's sand-covered Vanguard could move, Brian came in and tackled her to the ground. He tried to remove the sand off of her mech, but it wasn't working fast.

"Leave me. Don't bother with me," said Meia weakly from her Vanguard.

"NO! I'm not leaving a fellow teammate behind! You may make life on the ship a little hard for us guys, but right now that doesn't matter because it would make us feel bad if you died here. It isn't always about you, so stop acting selfish and trying to throw your life away! A marine never leaves a fellow comrade behind even though that person doesn't always get along with him or her on a daily basis Meia," said Brian to Meia in a serious tone.

He knew what he was trying wasn't working so he looked around for a solution and found it in a container of cold liquid nearby using his scanners.

"Hibiki! Shatter that container at once! It may help us get out of this net," said Brian to Hibiki which the Tarak youth did without missing a second and the tank exploded releasing a cool mist in the air.

"What are you doing? I'm freezing in here," complained Jura who then saw that the sand Vanguard in front of her became stiff and shattered into pieces along with the other sand Vanguards and sand Gundams.

The team saw the effects and was relived as the energy shield emitters now stopped working eliminating the net above.

"Wow! That's amazing Mr. Alien and Mr. Dragon Alien," said Dita excited.

Barnette hated to admit it, but agreed that it wasn't bad while Arthur paid attention to Meia's Vanguard now free of sand allowing her to see light once again. Inside Meia now had a deep scowl for being saved by a man.

"Come on! We got to get the hell out of here! Take my hand Meia!" shouted Brian as he extended the right hand of his Gundam pulling her Vanguard up on its feet and holding it up.

"Brian is right Meia. This isn't about if a man or woman saving you, it's about you not dying so take Brian and I's hands please," said Arthur coming next to her. Arthur gave the order for the others to go on ahead while Brian and he would pull Meia up with them.

"30 seconds left!" said Belvedere with very clear panic in her voice.

"Ground team get out there now ASAP!" shouted Buzam.

After securing Meia and her Vanguard with Brian's help, Arthur spoke, "Alright Meia hang on."

Both Gundams then after making sure Meia wouldn't fall, they left seconds after Hibiki, Dita, Barnette, and Jura left. As they were ascending, the explosions started on the planet.

"Times up," said Belvedere sadly as the whole bridge watched the planet surface get covered in explosions.

Everyone feared the worst initially. Then the vital readings of all the pilots came back on and everyone was relived especially Bella.

"_Man, you guys are some crazy sons-of-bitches you know that right?" _thought Bella as she saw the five Vanguards and the two Gundams come near her and everyone headed back to the ship.

"I count five Vanguards and two Gundams. Everyone is safe and sound," said Ezra from her station.

"I got some data from the planet captain," said Belvedere.

"Read it," said Buzam to the blonde bridge operator and after a bit of hesitation she began to read it for everyone to hear especially the Gundam pilots.

Belvedere then spoke after looking at the data, "Attention this year's harvest includes white blood cells, red blood cells, plasma, platelets, lymph products, etc. All blood products are in excellent condition."

This sent shock waves throughout the crew about the enemy's intentions including the Gundam pilots. Buzam was the first to speak, "Captain! This means…"

"I know BC; it seems the enemy means harvest completely. To them, we're nothing but vegetables to them," said Magno with barely controlled anger.

She gave a look out to space and then said one last thing, "Who ever they may be they're formidable for certain."

In the Hanger bay the Vanguards were being put into storage along with Meia's Vanguard, but Parfet decided to maintain the Vanguards for possible further use in the coming battles. The Gundams were there as well with their pilots.

Dita, Jura, and Barnette were resting next to crates after their first ground battle while Hibiki was with his mentors talking about the mission while Meia sat at another crate nearby staring at the three male pilots with disgust.

"Being saved is a disgrace, let alone by someone or some group of people. Of all the people in this universe, I owe my lives to those three male pilots," muttered Meia under her breath while looking at them.

"Man I'm tired. Maybe I got a cold," said Hibiki leaning on the railing near his Vanguard.

He saw Meia looking at them who then turned her head to look at something else other than the three male pilots including Arthur and Brian.

"What's her problem?" asked Hibiki to his mentors.

"Don't worry about her Hibiki. She'll get over her stubbornness and fighting her is waste of time. You should go to the Med bay," said Brian.

"Okay Sir," Hibiki said before sneezing which told him to head to the med bay because the cold mist gave him a cold.

Nearby, Paiway was taking pictures of the team and Hibiki which she spoke quietly, "I got you, Pai-Check!"

Paiway then took her pictures while Pyoro floated near her wondering why she was doing this.

"I really don't understand humans at all," muttered the Navi-robot next to Paiway.

"What will you do once you understand them?" asked Paiway to the machine's question.

"What is your reason for taking pictures of them?" inquired Pyoro of Paiway's hobby.

Paiway glared at the robot before speaking, "You're a mean robot."

"Shut up," Pyoro said back.

Several hours later, the Gundam pilots found themselves in the Main Conference room with Magno, Buzam, Duero, and finally Meia. The topic was obvious to the three Terrain Prime pilots which was the ground mission.

"You wished to see us again Ma'am?" asked Arthur.

"Yes I did young man. You told me earlier that you wanted to address a certain pilot's health and now we can now that the mission is over," said Magno to Arthur's question. The pilots then sat down in the chairs in the conference room and waited for the meeting to start.

"I know that as the leader of this ship, I'm forced to make some difficult decisions because the safety of this crew comes first. Duero what is your final diagnostic?" said Magno to Meia which started the meeting.

Duero looked at Meia before speaking, "Meia, I hate to say this, but after reviewing your medical records with the captain and your training sessions with the Vanguards plus the ground mission, I have no choice, but to declare you mentally and psychologically unfit for Vanguard piloting and you are hereby grounded forever from future missions involving the Vanguards. I'm sorry."

This didn't suit well for the Dread leader and she made it know very clearly, "What! How can you say that? You're just a man!"

"Hate to break it to you Meia, but he's also the ships medical doctor and he's telling you of a condition you knowingly had, but choose to go on the ground mission nearly putting the ground mission into jeopardy which would've gotten everybody killed because of you and your arrogant pride," said Brian to Meia's outburst.

Before Meia could counter back, Arthur spoke in defense of Duero and addressed her in a concerned manner, "Meia listen you are a good Dread leader and none of us here are challenging that. You exhibited the classic symptoms of Claustrophobia which were you had an increased heart rate, shallow and more heavy breathing, you became less focused, and at one point weren't responding when we tried to hail you. The captain knows you're a great leader, but also knows that if you were lost, it would be a huge blow to the crew because they look at you as the Dread leader and as a family member."

"Wow sir, you know how to dramatize things," said Bella sarcastically.

Magno chuckled at that and then spoke to the people present, "Therefore, Meia you shall remain the Dread team leader while we shall appoint a leader to lead future Vanguard missions that the Dreads won't be able to execute."

"Fine then who will be the leader? Jura or Barnette?" asked Meia though it did bug the crap out of her that her combat mission duties would be cut in half.

"Barnette and Jura have good combat skills, but they lack the necessary leadership to lead the Vanguards and you know already who the leader is Meia," said Buzam.

"The leader of the Vanguards or the Starfire squadron will be none other than Arthur with Bella and Brian serving as second and third in commands," said Magno to the group present.

Arthur looked surprised and spoke, "Whoa, whoa slow down please. Captain Can I talk to you and Buzam privately along with my teammates?"

"Very well then, Meia and Duero, you two are excused "said Buzam to the Dread leader and doctor. After they left, the private discussion began between the Gundam pilots and the top two officers of the Nirvana.

For the Nirvana and its allies, a new team was going to be created and would be invaluable in the battles to come. For Meia, she admit that she hated the fact that her combat duties would be cut in half, but at least she was alive regardless if it hurt her pride which the three Gundam pilots hopped she'd let go or risk getting everyone on the ship killed because of it.

_A/N: as you can see, a Vanguard or mobile suit team is being formed with Arthur being the leader with his teammates as executive officers like Jura is in the Dread teams. This after mission talk is similar to Freedom Guard's discussion in two of his fan fictions, but with a different twist. The next chapter will be a filler, but it'll be short. R and R please. No flames so, buh bye. _


	7. Chapter 6: Training and Reflections

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 6: Training and Reflections**

_July 16__th__, 3817 AD; 1:30 pm (1330 hours)_

It had been a month since the ground mission on the desert planet which meant it was now July 16th and everything was normal on the Nirvana.

Inside the Planning room, Arthur, Brian, and Bella stood in front of an audience of at least thirty women. This was the first meeting for the new Vanguard squadron which was called the Starfire squadron.

As the women were settling in, Arthur's mind drifted back to the private conversation his teammates and himself had with Magno and Buzam.

_Flash back: _

"_What is it you want to talk about?" Buzam asked to the three Gundam pilots._

"_Look, it's not we're opposed to the idea of a Vanguard squadron. It's just that will the women listen under my command as well as Brian's? They might have some problems with a woman from a co-gender world being an officer. We don't want pilots who won't listen because the whole women-are-superior idea," said Arthur to Buzam and Magno._

"_I agree with my commander here. We don't want women who will be refusing commands from a man," said Brian._

_Magno looked at them and reassured them by speaking, "Don't worry youngsters. My crew is very loyal and when they understand why they'll be assigned to your squadron by my order, they should have no trouble listening to you youngsters."_

"_When do we begin?" asked Bella._

"_As soon as the recruits are chosen," replied Magno._

"_Very well, then, but the training won't be easy though," said Arthur._

_Arthur saluted Magno which she did in return while speaking, "Okay then, but don't be too hard on them okay."_

_Present day:_

As the trio of Gundam pilots watched the last of the women sit down with Magno, Buzam, and Gascogne coming in to help them with the presentation and over view, Bella couldn't help, but think about what was going on back home and how everything was going for their teammates.

"What's wrong?" asked Brian out of concern.

"Oh, I've been wondering how everyone is doing back home and how the war effort is going on. I miss my sister and the others including our teammates," said Bella to Brian's question.

"My guess is that they are presuming that we're lost and are going to cover up our "deaths" as us being MIA," said Arthur.

Brian shock his head and spoke, "Add to that now, Tarak might have now declared war against our home on the whole Ikazuchi incident and us being a co-gender world."

Back home at Terrain Prime, the three had no idea how right their thoughts were for at the moment, the self-defense high ups were in a meeting discussing the disastrous recon mission that happened nearly four months ago.

"Dammit! We lost not one, but three Gundams from this mess a few months back! On top of that, Tarak has declared war on us even though according to a report by Captain Malone and Lieutenant Stone, that they acted in self-defense and tired to reason with them before hand before the mission went to hell," said Grand Admiral Rachel Adams a thirty-seven year old African-American Self-Defense Navy officer.

Her duty was to handle all Navel missions while working with the other high ups. She had light black hair in a tight bun, green eyes, had a height of 6'4, and had a compassionate, but business-like look to boot. She was also the youngest of the officers of the group.

"I agree with Grand Admiral Adams here, what gives those psycho males the right to declare war on us for stupid reasons? The pilots were acting in self-defense and had no intention of declaring war on them or destroying them," said Air Chief Marshall Buddy Salvador a thirty-nine year old Asian-American or Hmong Self-defense Air Force officer.

His duty was to handle all space and planetary aerial operations. At 6'3, he had indigo hair, yellow eyes, and had a calm, but stern look that would work on the most stubborn air man or woman. Whereas Rachel Adams was the youngest female officer, he was the youngest male officer of the group.

"I say we take our vengeance now! Paint their walls and their planet with their blood so they understand our pain and loss!" said Alfred Watson a forty-six year old Caucasian Self-Defense Marine General.

The Marine officer was bald with gray eyes, had a look that could freeze hell over, and had a build of 6'8 feet. The only downside to him was that he was the most stubborn of the group.

"That will make things only worse Marine General Watson, we must learn not to let our anger and rage drive us. Remember what the Art of War taught us that a leader must be calm and be able to adapt to any situation," said Self-Defense Army General Liam Blackhawk a forty-nine year old Native-American Self-Defense Army officer.

He had a short-cropped graying black hair with sky blue eyes, had a neutral look, but expressed his emotions when needed, and had a build of 6'7. He was also the oldest among the officers in the group.

It was then that the Supreme Commander Alberta Walker a forty-two year old-Latino American woman who at 6'2, she had light purple hair, sliver eyes, and had a look that would break any team lock, decided to address everyone to bring them to their main focus which was where to go next.

"I agree with how all of you feel, this was a mission gone terribly wrong and we should've known what the scenarios for the outcome should be. Besides, we are already constructing four new Gundams to replace them for now if they are truly still alive," said the leader of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Forces.

As the meeting went on, they viewed the specs on the four Gundams; Valkyrie, Warrior, Ninja, and Blitzkrieg. For them, it was time to venture out and find new allies one in particular was called Melanos and knew for certain of one thing; the war was going to be more complicated and they used the art of war as a guide to fight Mejere.

With Tarak now on them, the teachings of an ancient Chinese general were going to be needed more than ever than before. They decided to also incorporate other strategies from other leaders like Lawrence of Arabia's "Phantom Army" strategy.

One such matter that was pressing their concern as of recently was that a remote outpost far beyond their normal territory was mysteriously lost for some reason and it wasn't Tarak or Mejere's doing at all.

For now the pilots were going to be pictured as gone missing defending Terrain Prime as part of a black ops mission. It wasn't a good idea, but moral had to be kept up for everyone.

Back on the Nirvana, Magno started the meeting, "As you may have seen what the enemy's intentions were on that desert planet, it is clear we are nothing, but livestock to them. Therefore, we're forming a squadron that will have operations outside the Dreads which means Meia will not be your leader. The floor is all yours Squadron Leader Hanson."

"I will be training you all on basic training methods used by the Self-Defense Air Force while Brian and Bella will do the same, but with training methods from the Self-Defense Navy and Marines. I will not lie that the training will be hard and tiring so be prepared. You will also be taught teamwork, battle strategy, self-defense military cohesion, discipline, and other things to turn you ladies from civilians to Spartans in one way sort of. Any questions?" said Arthur.

"Um, isn't the woman named Bella supposed to be the leader?" asked one woman.

"Actually I'm the overall leader of this particular unit, but if I were to be incapacitated in battle, Bella would take over until I could return and if she couldn't, then Brian would take over then in any mission. Now any more questions?" replied Arthur.

In the back of the room, Hibiki, Duero, and Bart were watching the whole meeting play out as the three Gundam pilots answered various questions although some weren't part of the overall discussion and were testing the three pilots.

"Man, being trained under three different military programs would be no picnic for me," replied Bart to Hibiki and Duero.

"Yeah, if the women think they're in for a smooth ride, then they have no idea what is in store for them," said Hibiki.

"The formation of a Vanguard team or as they call it a Mobile Suit team is a great idea guys because now the Nirvana will have more defenders," said Duero calmly which the other guys agreed.

Off to the side from the Gundam pilots, Magno, Buzam, and Gascogne were also watching the pilots answer questions when Buzam decided to ask something "Captain are you sure the women will listen?"

"I have to agree, after seeing Hibiki train under their watchful eyes, I hope we know what we're doing here," said Gascogne.

"I know both of you ladies concerns about this, but for the continued survival of this crew and to have operations that would make using the dreads on a planet's surface impossible, this squad will be formed and Meia will have some pressure taken off her with protecting the ship with those youngsters leading the new Vanguard squadron," said Magno.

The next morning, the women under the direction of Arthur, Brian, and Bella were soundly sleeping when suddenly the lights flipped on with no warning which seconds later Arthur, Brian, and Bella came in and all spoke in a drill sergeant manner to each 10-person group which told the ladies that they were downright serious.

"Come on! Come on ladies! Get up now! Off the racks! And on the deck now! You've all got five minutes to get dress, brush your teeth, make your racks, and get into formation because the training will begin shortly! No excuses ladies!" shouted all three Gundam pilots.

The ladies groaned, but got up and after getting dressed and getting the beds made. They wanted time to put on their make-up, but their instructors weren't having any of it.

The next thing the women knew was that they found themselves doing pushups, sit ups, crunches, jumping jacks, and weight lifting. The exercises lasted until 8:00 AM because they were woken up at 5:30 AM when their mentors told them to hit the showers and then breakfast.

After breakfast, classes started which consisted of Terrain Prime Self-Defense force tactics and doctrine as well as discipline. The three made sure that the women would read the 33 strategies of War and most of all, The Art of War by Sun Tzu so they could better understand warfare because as old as the book was, it was a very handy tool for warfare and other areas like politics and sports.

"Sun Tzu says here that if you know your enemy and know yourself, you will never be in peril in 100 battles," said Arthur as he went over a key part of the Art of War.

One of the women asked a question "Um, who was this Sun Tzu?" asked a woman name Julian Ride. She had ginger hair, golden-yellow eyes, was around 18 years old, had a build and height similar to Bella, and prior to her being selected for this team, she was a Dread pilot under Meia's command.

Naturally, she like the rest of the women selected for the new squadron, she resisted the idea of being under the command of a man. She was proud of her bloodline because one of her Earth ancestors was none other than the first female American Astronaut Sally Ride. She almost passed Vanguard training on the desert mission, but didn't pass and was getting as second try in this squadron.

"Sun Tzu was an Ancient old Earth Chinese general man who wrote the Art of War. His approach to warfare was different because of how he viewed it. His teachings from the Art of War have influenced or foretold the outcome of various old Earth conflicts like the Vietnam War for example," said Arthur explaining who Sun Tzu was and the impact he had.

"Please, I bet he was nothing more than just some tall tale men created for their own needs," said another woman in the group.

"That is half-true actually, some scholars even our own debate to this day about his existence, but his lessons on warfare is something not to be sneezed at. Many military leaders in the past have based their strategies on what they learned from the Art of War," said Brian.

As the day went on, the women continued to train under the Aegis of the three Gundam pilots. They went through the Vanguard simulators and did better than when they trained for the desert mission a month prior, but because they were being walked through the training sessions by their mentors.

Naturally some of the women wanted to custom color their Vanguards, but that idea was shot down quickly by the three Gundam pilots because they told the women that looking good would get them shot and only when you became an incredible ace or it was for a certain mission that you got to custom color your unit.

The women of course got lunch and dinner breaks as well as a brief period of relaxation during the course of the day. By the end of the day, the women were tired and naturally hoped it wouldn't be hard, but it was just the beginning for them.

After the women went to bed at 10:00 PM at night, the three Gundam pilots went down to the engineering section to talk to Parfet about upgrading the Vanguards and other matters.

The next day, the women once again got woken up and continued to train diligently. They of course still had to get used to the Revile music playing to get them up and the three Gundam pilot's yelling and talking.

Aside from classes about various military strategies, ranking of different branches, and code of conduct, they women were also given weapons training, making each 10-person group recites a certain creed or chant, close combat and hand to hand combat as well.

As one of the classes on squad cohesion was going on three weeks after the training for the future members of the Starfire squadron had begun, Meia, Jura, Dita, Hibiki, and oddly enough Barnette decided to see how the women were doing under the guidance of the three pilots.

"Leader do you think it was a good idea to let them train our fellow pirates using self-defense or military doctrine," asked Jura as the group made their way to the Planning room.

"I don't know, but I do see the reasoning in forming a Vanguard or Mobile Suit team. Besides, I would like to see for myself if those three can prove that they can teach our fellow pirates what they and their fellow comrades know," replied Meia.

Barnette said nothing as she had a tinny tiny grudge against the squad leader Arthur because lately she was noticing Jura taking glances and staring at Arthur when he wasn't looking.

Barnette also wanted to see if the man was an effective leader and teacher for herself. Hibiki was eager to see his mentors at work creating new Vanguard pilots while Dita just wanted to see how Mr. Angel alien, Mr. Dragon alien, and Miss Bella were doing.

As soon as the four women and Hibiki entered the room, the entire group in the room took notice including the Brian himself. The Vulcan Gundam pilot stopped his lesson and turned his attention to the newly arrived group.

"Well then, class remember this lesson and proceed to the shooting galley for target practice," said Brian to his students/recruits.

After everyone left, he turned his attention to the newly arrived group and spoke, "Hey there ladies and Hibiki, what brings you folks here?"

"We wanted to see how the women you three took under your wings are doing," replied Meia.

"Hey Mr. Dragon Alien, how are you doing?" asked Dita.

Brian couldn't help, but mentally shake his head because he did wonder when the young red-head would stop calling him, Hibiki, and Arthur aliens.

Putting that aside, he noticed Barnette staring at him and he decided to ask why was the Dread pilot giving him that look by saying, "Excuse me Barnette was it? Why are you giving me that hostile look? If it is about the whole men being a part of the crew, I'm not surprised. Also if you're looking for Arthur, he's out in space with some of the recruits teaching EVA combat techniques."

Barnette said nothing to the Marine Gundam pilot, which clearly to him, she just wanted to get in her dread and try to challenge either him and Arthur to put him either one of them in their "Place".

Jura then looked her then quickly whispered to her to calm down for her sake and then spoke to Brian, "Don't worry, she'll get over it and besides Brian, how did you and your friends become a part your home world's self-defense forces?"

"I have to agree with blondie here, I heard you joined after the Valentine colony tragedy, but not her or everyone here," said Hibiki.

Brian then motioned the group to sit down and with that done, he began to talk about how he joined the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Marine Corps.

"Well for me, I was just an average guy from the De Gras household learning kung fu for fun and was 16 when the war between Mejere and Terrain Prime broke out and decided just to move on and not dwell on it," said Brian.

He then spoke again after getting a quick drink of water, "Then the Valentine colony tragedy happened and then I choose to enlist in the Self-Defense Marines at seventeen because normally the minimal age requirement is 18, but with all of the older people either dying or there were not enough to fill the ranks, I was allowed to enlist, but I had to pass an entrance exam and passed and was transferred to a self-defense military version of a high school, trained, and graduated the academy and became initially a Vansword pilot before becoming the Vulcan Gundam's pilot after the first attempted Gundam theft by Mejere. I'm now 19 and I've been the pilot of the Vulcan Gundam ever since."

"Wow, you're so young to be fighting already? Does it ever bug or bother you Mr. Dragon alien or Mr. Angel alien or Miss Bella?" asked Dita.

Meia just looked at Brian and asked, "Where can we find Bella?"

"She's teaching Vanguard or mobile suit field repair in the Hanger bay. All of you can leave except for Hibiki, I have something to show him," said Brian.

The group then left leaving Hibiki with Brian in the Planning room. Unknown to all, Brian only told partially the truth for a reason, but knew that he'd speak the truth when he was ready.

Brian told him to follow him to the Engineering bay of the Nirvana and once the duo arrived, Brian directed his attention to a pilot suit in a case by the Paksis reactor observation window.

Hibiki was surprised to see this pilot suit which was colored much like his Vanguard, but was tailored to his size.

"This here is a pilot suit that is normally worn by us pilots of Terrain Prime. It is designed to be bulletproof, fire-resistant, stop a knife attack, and be able to damper down an excess amount of G-forces placed on the body. We used this as a flight suit in a planet's atmosphere and as a space suit, but it can only withstand so much before breaking apart. This isn't a substitute for a real space suit, but it helps the pilot avoid suffocating in the vacuum of space for several hours long enough to be rescued."

"I beg your pardon sir, but why are you showing me this and why are you letting the women have this tech?" asked Hibiki to his instructor.

Brian then looked at him and said, "Because Arthur, Bella, and I feel that you have endured our training for long enough that this is considered you becoming one of us, but don't get too comfortable because we're still training you during this voyage and this will help you in the long run."

Hibiki was excited to say the least, and with Brian's help, he got it on. He found it had a tan brown, dessert yellow, and orange trim color scheme with a helmet to go with it.

Afterwards, the duo left to continue Hibiki's training alongside the women under Arthur, Brian, and Bella's command.

After 9 more weeks of training aside from battling the Harvesters who tried to destroy the pirates and the Gundam pilots, the women were ready to be inducted into the ranks of the newly formed Starfire vanguard squadrons after three months of training. It was now early to mid-September which was September 16th, 3817 AD and the ceremony was getting underway.

At a makeshift podium in the Nirvana's Bio-Garden stood Arthur in his formal service uniform that some of the crew under Parfet along with the head engineer herself and surprisingly Dita were happy to recreate along with Brian and Bella's uniforms as well.

The Nirvana's officers were there as well which included Magno, Buzam, Gascogne, Meia, Parfet, Duero, and Jura along with Barnette. Hibiki and Dita were there as well along with the other crew who could fit into the area while the rest had to watch via television screen from other parts of the ship.

"Hard to believe that 12 weeks would fly by so fast," said Buzam.

"Indeed BC, they said they would train them and they did. We now have another team to defend this ship," said Magno.

As the ceremony was going on, Hibiki was sitting with his fellow men Duero and Bart watching the whole ceremony going on. To them, at least it wasn't boring like the ones on Tarak and was somewhat enjoyable.

Not far from the men, Meia, Dita, Jura, and Barnette were watching as well and Dita was excited to see Mr. Angel alien, Mr. Dragon alien, and Miss Bella welcoming the new members and telling them that they passed all of their expectations and were ready to take on the enemy, but reminded them never to get cocky in battle.

After at least 20 minutes, the ceremony ended and the after party began with the women now conversing with their fellow shipmates. As the party was going on, Paiway noticed Meia secretly looking at Brian while Jura was looking at Arthur as both were talking to their new teammates.

"Hey, what are you two looking at? Are each one of you secretly in love with one of the men?" asked Paiway.

"What? No of course not! I'm still stronger than them anyway. Why would I like any of them?" replied Meia in a denial voice.

"No, but I do admit that Arthur as he's called is one impressive leader and I still can't wait to see what combinations my dread can make with either one of them."

All of them just rolled their eyes as the party got under way. One thing was for certain: the war was about to get hairy in the future. Not to mention in due time, some romance would bloom as well…..

_A/N: So here is the filler and this is part of Fanfiction writing that I don't enjoy because they're slower and harder to do, but I'm not the only one. Don't worry, the other Gundread combinations will be seen. The next chapter will be dealing with a familiar battle and you can bet how it'll be now that a Vanguard team has been formed. _

_I choose to speed up the training because I just wanted to condense it quickly. The outfit Arthur wore is based on the Royal Air Force officer dress uniform from the United Kingdom while Bella and Brian's are based on the US Navy and US Marine dress uniforms; both from the United States of America. The pilot suit is a fusion between the ones from the Full Metal Panic franchise and the pilot suits worn by Gundam pilots from Gundam Wing towards near the end of the series with a few tweaks like the suit from the 2009 Star Trek film._

_Now then for the four Gundams or viewed by the higher ups of Terrain Prime, the Valkyrie Gundam has the torso, wings, and head of the Wing Zero Gundam, the waist, legs, and feet of the Wing Gundam; EW version, and the shoulders, arms, and hands of the Wing Gundam which in mobile armor mode resembles the Wing Zero from Gundam Wing as what it looks like along with its weapons._

_The Warrior Gundam has the head, torso, and backpack (minus the stinger cannons) of the Altron Gundam from Gundam Wing, arms (Dragon fangs are smaller), hands and shoulders of the Altron Gundam; EW version or Nataku Gundam from Gundam Wing Endless Waltz, and the waist, legs, and feet of the Rosso Aegis Gundam from Gundam Seed Phantom Pain Report side story._

_The Ninja Gundam has the legs, feet, and waist of the Blitz Gundam from Gundam Seed, torso, head, and backpack of the Deathscythe Gundam; EW version, and arms, shoulders, and hands of the Deathscythe Hell Gundam; EW version._

_The Blitzkrieg Gundam has the torso, backpack (minus the Gundam face), and the head of the Seravee Gundam from Gundam 00 second season, the arms, shoulders, and hands are from the Hail Buster Gundam from Gundam Seed Vs. Astray side story, the waist, legs, and feet are from the Heavyarms Gundam from Gundam Wing, but are proportioned correctly._

_So R &amp; R, constructive criticism is okay, but not flames okay! The four Gundams will show up in due time._


	8. Chapter 7: Life and Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 7: Life and Death (Part 1)**

_September 14__th__, 3817; 3:30 pm (1530 hours)_

The Nirvana was it what was one of the most intense battles ever. The battle was taking place in an asteroid belt near a gas giant planet and for everyone even the Gundam pilots and their new wing mates, it was almost like a living hell right now.

The Harvesters were waiting for them and when the pirates came by; they suddenly sprung on them and had just recently taken out one Dread particular pilot. Currently Meia was being wheeled into emergency surgery with Hibiki, Dita, and Brian running next to her gurney.

"She has multiple injuries; ruptured spleen, fractured femur, and a concussion to the head," said Duero as he diagnosed the dread leader's injuries.

"That idiot was being so reckless!" shouted Hibiki as he ran alongside the gurney with Dita and Brian.

"Easy Hibiki, I too saw what happened and don't get angry with her boy," Brian said back while Dita paid attention to Meia.

Both men recalled seeing Meia trying to take out the new Harvester machine that was totally at home in the asteroid belt of the nearby planet by herself and the machine shot at Meia's Dread dangerously close to the cockpit and she would have been finished if it had not Brian and his Vanguard squadron saved her while Arthur and his squad provided cover.

Bella was outside at the moment also with her squad defending the ship as a final defense line and unless a miracle was found, everyone was going to be screwed.

Meia on the other hand wasn't focused on the conversations going about; instead she was drifting back to her memories that shaped her into what she is today including the tragedy that changed her forever.

Meia was then brought into the medical bay while Hibiki, Dita, and Brian headed back to their respective machines and back to the battle. What none of them heard was Meia uttering one word that was quite, but sad at the same time "Mother" the teen said with a whimper along with her head piece falling off.

Back outside the battle situation wasn't looking good for the Dread pilots because although Jura was the second in command of all the Dread forces, she had little to no experience of leading the Dread teams prior to this battle and thus it was showing clearly among the ranks of the Dread teams because they had grown so used to Meia leading them that they were totally unprepared for this situation.

"Let's see here uh… A-team return to formation alpha-one. B-team um…" Jura told her fellow Dread pilots to her best abilities, but it wasn't cutting the mustard and the results spoke for themselves.

"Jura get a hold of yourself! The formations are a mess!" Barnette told her friend.

"I know that, but I-" Jura didn't get to finish when her Dread got hit and she refocused on how to try to lead when she briefly looked to her left, she saw the flashes of another group of Cube Fighters being destroyed by Arthur and his Vanguard squad.

Unlike the Dread teams that relied heavily on Meia's leadership, the Vanguards had a more organized structure designed by the three Gundam pilots themselves and the three each picked a second in command for each five-person team to take charge of one of the teams or all of them if one of them was to be put out of action.

"All right ladies let's show them what happens when you mess with the Starfires" said Arthur from his Fujin Gundam to his teammates.

He had a natural talent for leadership and performed it well even with people he trained personally along with Bella and Brian. Near the Nirvana, Bella was showing her talent as well though her tactics were slightly different from Arthur or Brain's

"Ladies, don't let one of those bastards create more damage to the ship!" She said from her Gundam and everyone from her team replied with a sharp roger and followed her orders to the letter.

Meanwhile Hibiki was doing his best to fight alongside his teammates both the starfire squadron and the Dread teams while back on the Nirvana Amarone and Belvedere were giving reports on the battle to Magno and Buzam while the Dread teams were trying to figure out who was in charge since Jura wasn't leading well and were making their concerns known clearly.

"C-team return to formation!"

"Where is everyone?"

"Who's in charge of the Dreads?"

"Gascogne I can't receive my order from you!"

"What the hell's going on!?"

"Somebody help us!"

As they were listing to the communications of both the Vanguard and Dread teams, Buzam was surprised to learn that the Harvesters had created a dummy system for battle situations like this one.

Down in the Register, things were far from calm as the register girls were struggling to fill orders for both teams and stress was starting to show. Thankfully, Gascogne reminded them not to lose hope and keep smiling even in situations like this.

Back outside, the Harvesters were continuing their assault against the pirates and the Gundam pilots. Bart was just panicking as usual and the bridge bunnies continued to report on the situation which was getting worse with the enemy splitting into two groups to pick off the Dread and Vanguard pilots along with the Gundam pilots. As the battle continued, Magno's mind drifted to a certain Dread pilot being treated in the Medical bay; Meia.

Meanwhile in the Medical bay, Duero ordered Paiway to decrease the oxygen saturation levels for Meia to stabilize her in his valiant effort along Paiway to save Meia from death, but Meia's mind wasn't on them, instead her mind was still on her past, her Fama and Ohma.

"_Growing up, there was always a part of me that hated her secretly because she I hoped to be strong for her so that I could protect her by myself and that my fama would be proud of her, but in the end, I realized that I was the one who was being protected," _Meia thought mentally as she laid on the surgery table.

The memories continued to fly by her including times of joy and times of unhappiness with her parents, them at work, and even up to the time she last saw her Fama alive.

As Duero and Paiway continued to try to save Meia, Paiway noticed a tear coming down Meia's face and told herself and Duero that this was the first time she saw Meia cry and wondered if men cried as well.

Back out in the battlefield, Barnette called Jura to tell her that her formations weren't working and by this point, she was at her breaking point and lashed out, "Don't ask me okay!"

Hibiki was struggling to fight in the asteroid belt himself and decided to combine with Dita as much as he didn't like it.

He knew that the idea was a long shot, but it was better than nothing and so he contacted Dita, "Hey UFO woman, lets combine."

Naturally Dita was surprised to hear this come from Hibiki of all people because he was the most reluctant with combining with her Dread compared to the three Gundam pilots.

"Uh, right Mr. Alien," she replied to Hibiki and the two formed Vandread Dita.

Hibiki tired to get a lock on, but the target moved and he had to move the Vandread to avoid getting hit by an asteroid.

Jura who at this point was unhappy with her first attempt to command the Dreads saw Hibiki and Dita nearby and they became her ire of fire though it was on Hibiki mostly.

"Nice going idiot! Is that all you smart-alecks can do?" the blonde Dread pilot asked in a sarcastic manner.

Hibiki glared at Jura and shouted, "Hey! You can't even lead the Dreads to save your pathetic life!"

"What was that you Jackass!?" shouted Jura back at Hibiki.

"Shut up you-"Hibiki didn't get to shout back when Arthur came on and stopped the argument, "Hibiki! Jura! Knock it off! Both of you."

All three pilots saw on their view screens Arthur in his pilot suit at the controls of his Gundam and Hibiki didn't need to be a genius to see his main mentor wasn't in a good mood.

Bella came on and issued an order, "Hibiki, Dita both of you come back to the ship to refuel and resupply, same for you Jura."

"Why should I?" asked Jura.

"Jura don't argue with us because the prime Vanguard teams are doing the same along with Brian, Bella, and I along with the veteran Dread teams. Besides I'll give you advice when you return" said Arthur to Jura.

As the transmissions echoed thought the bridge Buzam closed her eyes and muttered, "We neglected to train another in case something like this was to happen. At least the Gundam pilots have a system for situations like this captain."

Magno acknowledged what her XO said and relayed her response while narrating parts of Meia's life which included Meia joining street gangs, "I know what you mean BC; it's just that that young lady Meia wouldn't allow us or the Gundam pilots to do so, Meia would avoid contact with people unless it was absolutely necessary, which means she deliberately avoided relying on others and doing things on her own. From the first moment I found her and picked her up for the pirates, I knew for certain that this day would happen, but since that accident that destroyed her family and their reputation, the world that loved her suddenly turned a one-eighty and became cold and unforgiving towards her. At the very same time, she realized that she had nothing left for her to hold on to or someone to care for her."

Continuing on as she remembered the day she found Meia in a junk yard on Mejere along with Gascogne and another fellow pirate she then spoke more while observing the battle.

"That girl keeps punishing herself over and over again, even though it's a mistake that everyone both men and women go through, for her it means nothing to her because she keeps blaming it on her own weakness," said Magno about Meia.

As Meia lay on the operating table dying, she recalled something she once said to Magno, "I do not need anything or anyone important because those types of things exist, people grow weak. That is why I want to be stronger so I won't get hurt, no matter what happens to me."

The Dread leader then began to remember how she became orphaned long ago. It all started when her Ohma and Fama who were among Mejere's top scientists who were part of a research facility that planned an ambitious, but promising project that would benefit Mejere greatly and funds were given to help with the terra-forming project.

The memories kept flying by like the time when she got that a music box and her signature head piece from her parents. The memories turned dark when suddenly, things began to go wrong with the project with failure after another failure to the point where the sector she lived in had to be evacuated.

She remembered being pushed into the last of the escape craft with her reaching out to her mother not wanting to be separated from her, but in the end, her mother thought it was better that she lived along with the other children being evacuated. When the doors closed, the escape craft took off from the doomed sector and it was during Meia's time inside the vehicle that her claustrophobia developed.

As her memories were reaching the present-day, Meia was slowly losing the will to live because of her past despite Duero and Paiway's attempts to save her life along many of her fellow crewmates who were hoping she would make it including her captain and one Gundam pilot in particular who was a Marine.

In the Register huddled in a corner, Jura was depressed because after her first disastrous attempt to lead the Dreads, she felt that she couldn't lead the dreads again.

That all changed when Arthur came in with his teammates several of their fellow Vanguard teammates while the reserve Vanguard and Dread pilots went out until the veteran Dread pilots, the Gundam pilots, and regular Vanguard pilots were resupplied and refueled to go out again.

Seeing Jura huddled in a corner, Arthur walked over to her while giving a crisp military salute to Gascogne and the other dread pilots that included Barnette. Removing his helmet while his fellow Starfire pilots rested and socialized to get their minds off the battle briefly, he tried to talk to her to help her get out of her slump.

"Hey Jura," said Arthur softly.

The blonde Dread pilot didn't look up and that annoyed the Fujin Gundam pilot who then spoke again, this time with a bit more authority in his voice, "Hey talk to me, now."

Jura then looked up at Arthur and her green eyes meet his icy blue eyes which she held her head with a hand and muttered, "I, I can't do it. I can't be Meia's replacement."

"Hey now, no one's asking you Jura. You don't need to get all high and mighty. No one here is blaming you for what happened out there. I'll bet that everyone even the Gundam pilots are under stress from this battle. They don't expect you to replace Meia at all," said Gascogne as she stood near Arthur and Jura.

"She's correct on that note about no one blaming you for what happened out there because even I can get stressed in battle. Listen Jura, don't put all of this heavy weight on yourself because you'll crash and also, you can calm down and relay on others if you need to. All of the officers from Terrain Prime Self-Defense Force each have their own way of leading their subordinates in battle like Brian, Bella, and I's fellow Gundam pilot and officer, Major Lockheed Elision, pilot of the Raijin Gundam for example. Don't try what you're not good at and know what you can and can't do which know your limits. Bottom line here is that don't let the fear of not leading well keep you from trying and you're not alone for all of us got your back and once your fellow Dread pilots understand, everything will fall in perfect harmony," said Arthur to Jura and she saw him smile a bit, got up, and walked away to his teammates hoping he helped her.

"You know for a man, he gives out good advice," said Gascogne as she saw him talk to his subordinates like the rest of his teammates with their respective squads.

Julian agreed and spoke as well, "Indeed he does along with Bella and Brian as well. When he took on the mantle of being leaders of the Vanguards, he leads it in a way that everyone could understand and to the best of his abilities. He doesn't do this alone because he's got friends who will back him up including Hibiki."

Jura then thought about the advice given and then started to calculate on how to command the Dreads properly. Outside under one part of the ship, Vandread Dita was being recharged while Hibiki and Dita sat and waited for the order to go back out.

"Damm, that thing is seriously pissing me off," grumbled Hibiki from the cockpit of the Vandread.

"I wonder if Meia's going to die? If that were to happen I, just don't know," asked Dita in a somber mood to Hibiki. Seeing the red-head in a depressed state, Hibiki decided to tell her something his grandpa once said to him.

"You know, my grandpa use to say although you may think, even if you do worry about something, you won't be always be able to find the answers to everything from big ones to small ones. What matters most of all is whether you can still be yourself in the end. Besides, Duero and Paiway will handle things. Also, your Dread leader will survive," said Hibiki.

Dita wiped the tears away and spoke, "Thanks Mr. Alien."

Hibiki did blushed a bit at the distance between his and her faces.

It was then Jura came on the communications network, "Attention all Dread pilots, change the frequency of your dread's beams and shields. Follow the data I'm sending you, that way we lower the risk of friendly fire."

This of course gave Hibiki an idea; if they enemy was using the environment to their advantage, why not turn it against them and use it as a weapon against them.

Back in the Medical bay, Duero knew he was running out of ideas to save Meia. The main problem was that a fragment of the Paksis had somehow lodged itself inside Meia's head and was causing various signals to her brain cells. He feared if nothing was done fast, Meia's mind would be screwed.

As Duero and Paiway were working to find a solution to the fragment in her skull, Meia's mind drifted back to a conversation between her and her Fama years ago when her Fama told her not to hate her Ohma because although she could be stubborn and hard to get through, she was a kind, honest, and wonderful person. She of course disagreed with her Fama and told her that falling in love and being loved by someone was a weakness.

Duero saw the dangerous change in Meia's vital signs and tried to tell Meia to not give up on living, but Meia saw life wasn't worth living and gave up the will to live. With pretty much no other options left, he called up Parfet to see if she had any ideas on how to save Meia.

Back on the bridge, Belvedere reported in that the port-side arm had been hit and was damaged as the battle raged on when Hibiki contacted the bridge about a plan, "There is no need to worry everyone! I've come up with a sure-fire plan that is going to work."

Hibiki then went over the details of the plan to everyone present on the bridge, the Dread pilots, Vanguard pilots, and the three Gundam pilots who were listing including Bella and Arthur.

Magno who was listening decided to test him, "I suppose you aren't planning on dying are you?"

"No, not until I've tried everything on your cafe's menu," replied Hibiki in a cocky tone.

"Very well then, if you can pull through, then you can have as much as you can from our café as you see fit," replied Magno with a smile.

Back in the Medical bay, Duero knew that this option with help from Parfet was risky, but it had to be tried which was putting on a headpiece on Meia which would transmit sonic vibrations to break up the Paksis fragment in Meia's head, but there was the shear possibility that it could change Meia's personality forever.

As the plan was going underway, Meia's mind drifted back to the time she lived on the streets of Mejere and when people talked very negatively about her calling her various negative names among things.

Meia questioned why of all the survivors did she get treated horribly and then came to the idea that the only goal in her life left was to end it. That all changed the day she met Magno leader of the Mejere pirates who tossed her a laser ring and offered her a position in her pirate ranks along with a rhetorical question of letting others decide how she should die when she has the option herself. By accepting the laser ring and her offer, Meia had a new sense of direction because she could decide how to end her life as a Mejere pirate under Mango's aegis.

At the same time, Magno thought back and told Buzam about how in time, Meia learned how to control the Dreads, learned everything that she was taught, and her rising through the ranks to become one of the top members of her pirate crew. She prayed that Meia would pull through because to her, Meia still hadn't fulfilled her debt to her.

Back outside of the ship, everyone was in position and waited for Hibiki's crazy plan to be executed. As they waited, the Harvesters continued their assault against the Nirvana under the illusion that this was their last stand.

"All right everyone in position?" asked Hibiki to everyone present.

At first the Dread teams didn't respond at first, but did and in strained tones because they didn't like a man being in command of the Dreads, but their Vanguard comrades spoke more calmly along with the Gundam pilots:

"Dread A-team ready"

"Dread B-team ready"

"Dread C-team ready"

"Dread D-team ready"

"Vanguard Alpha team ready"

"Vanguard Beta team ready"

"Vanguard Gamma team ready"

"Vanguard Delta team ready"

"Vanguard Zeta team ready"

"Vanguard Omega team ready"

"Squadron Leader Hanson ready"

"Lieutenant Malone ready"

"Lieutenant De Gras ready"

With everyone ready, Hibiki told everyone to wait for his signal as the Harvesters continued their assault on the Nirvana. After ten tense seconds, Hibiki then gave the order for everyone to go forward and get into positions he assigned to them.

The Harvesters continued to pound the fighters of the Nirvana and then suddenly, one Harvester beam shot was heading straight for Jura and Arthur not wanting the same thing that took out Meia happen to her, he flew in front of her Dread and took the blow himself knocking himself backwards to Jura's Dread.

"Jura!" cried out Barnette as she saw the Gundam and Dread consumed in a bright light.

"What the hell?" asked Hibiki.

When the complicated transformation was completed, a female angelic-like humanoid mecha stood not far from who were busy moving into position that it wasn't until after they finished that they saw what happened.

"Another Gundread, what's next?" asked Brian after he got into position for Hibiki's gutsy plan. On the bridge, everyone was stunned so much that the image was transmitted by Ezra by accident to everyone on the ship.

Inside the soon-to-be named Gundread Jura A mode, the two pilots were regaining their bearings when the battle brought back their focus. They were both in a cockpit that had a two seat-like configuration with Arthur in front and Jura in the back; both each had a screen in front of them.

"Yes! Finally I combined with one of you three, what does this look like? What-"Jura didn't get to finish when Arthur interrupted her.

"Look, we can admire it later, right now we have to stick to the plan okay. It looks like this Gundread is designed for medium range combat and hand-to-hand combat so let's see what it can do," said Arthur.

With that said, the duo moved the new mecha towards their spot now that they merged to wait for Hibiki second signal.

Back in the Medical bay, Parfet fired up the machine that was supposed to save Meia. Meia twitched and spazed about a lot for a few moments and then dropped back down appearing to be dead much to the horror of everyone in the Medical bay.

Back outside, the battle was heating up as Hibiki had Vandread Dita in position with Gundread Jura A which was now moved so its back was almost up against the Vandread because of the sudden appearance, Hibiki had to modify the plan quickly which surprised everyone even the Gundam pilots including Arthur who told him that he wouldn't make a half-bad officer someday.

"Will you two hurry this up? We're going to get blasted at this rate!" replied Jura and Dita with nervousness in their voices.

"Relax, things are about to get interesting," said Hibiki while Arthur kept silent through the few seconds until Hibiki sent the signal to Arthur to initiate the final part of the plan.

Then the main point of Hibiki's plan happened in which Hibiki commanded the back parts of the Vandread to not fold over the shoulders like normally, but folded onto the lower arms while on the Gundread's lower arms a crossbow-like weapons formed and after charging, the two mechs fired their weapons and the results were obvious; the energy shots and energy arrows fired and bounced off the shields of the Dreads, Vanguards, and the two Gundams causing a huge tunnel-like explosion obliterating every Harvester machine including the high speed inceptor. The battle then ended in victory for the Nirvana pirates and their allies.

"That was freaking insane, using his ally's shields for this," said Buzam.

"I know BC, but you got admit that this boy is progressing and besides, this wasn't half bad at all," replied Magno.

Back in the Gundread Jura A mode, Jura got a good look at the form from her friend Barnette and as soon as she saw it, a very loud fan girl squeal was heard by everyone followed by Jura acting asking Arthur to combine with her more in the future with him just saying nothing which was annoying her, but still the blonde finally got to combine with one of the Gundams.

"Oh, boy I know that I'm next," said Brian as he guided his Gundam back to the Nirvana. Bella just rolled her eyes and said nothing as she led the Vanguards back to the Nirvana.

In the space between the living and the dead, Meia found herself in a peaceful-like meadow with clear blue skies and though she could be here forever when a familiar voice came out to talk to Meia.

"Meia, don't give up. Don't give up on living," said the spirit of Meia's Fama.

"Mother is that you?" asked Meia.

"Yes Meia it is me, but I want you to know that you were not the weak one, I was because I lack the courage to step out of the shadows like your Ohma or you," replied Meia's deceased Fama.

Meia's late Fama spoke in a gentle voice, "Listen I know you want to say that I wasn't the weak one and that you were, but hear me out for once. I wanted was to create a place, a place you and your Ohma could come home to no matter what the mood or day it was even if you were full of energy or not. It didn't matter if you were sad or happy, a place where a welcome home would always be there no matter what."

"Mother please! I was weaker not you because I was afraid to express my emotions to others because I feared that I wouldn't be accepted or understood," countered Meia.

"Meia listen, you're a wonderful young woman with kind feelings along with a very strong will and a heart. So please, don't blame yourself anymore for your Ohma or I's mistakes. Don't close up your heart anymore; find your place to go home to. Besides, there are people who care about you right now," Meia's late Fama said once more and gestured her left hand to show Meia a lake that showed all the people in her recent years of her life.

The most notable people Meia saw were Magno, Buzam, Gascogne, Jura, Barnette, Dita, Parfat, Paiway, and the other female pirates. Then the men appeared: Duero the doctor, Bart the goofy helmsman, and Hibiki the cocky, but good Vanguard pilot. Finally the three Gundam pilots appeared: Arthur the Air Force Gundam squad leader, Brian the Marine Gundam pilot, and Bella the Navy Gundam pilot. What Meia could see that underneath all of that nobility each pilot bore the burden of being who they were; being seen as Spartan heroes.

Although Meia saw her Fama or female mother fading and the fact she still wanted to say more things to her even if this was all an illusion, her Fama counted by telling her that she and her Ohma will always be in her heart no matter what.

Meia soon found herself waking up in the Medical bay and looking at a relived Paiway and Parfet. To her surprise, when she turned her head to her right, she saw Brian standing there with his arms crossed with a small smile.

"Meia we saved you!" cried Parfet with a teary-eyed Paiway nodding.

"Stop it you two you don't need to worry," said Meia though she did panic briefly that her head piece was missing, but that was ended when she heard Duero nearby.

"Don't worry its right here. It seems important to you," replied Duero as he held it in his right hand.

Meia shock her head and replied, "No, it's a lesson to me."

"Oh and by the way Meia, I tried using CPR to try and revive you before Duero pulled me away which tells me you have the Lazarus Syndrome which means you come back to life after CPR has ceased. In other words, you had your lips touched by a man's so, bye!" said Brian nearby.

Meia turned a shade of pink before Brian ran off leaving everyone else confused. Hours later the Nirvana was cruising away peacefully in the cosmos and everything was quiet now on the ship. Buzam was busy examining data on the bridge as usual; Ezra was sitting on a bench in the Bio-Garden happy knowing that her daughter would be born safely in the future.

In the Medical bay, Paiway was fast asleep along with Pyro with a drawing of Meia being saved near her while Duero was finishing work nearby, Parfet in the Engineering bay was getting her ass kicked by Gascogne in a card game, Brian was wandering the ship in deep thought, Arthur was in his room busy writing his latest report for the higher ups of Terrain Prime's Self Defense Military, and Bella was sound asleep in her room.

Everyone else was either sleeping in their rooms or sleeping in the café after a victory meal. Meia was oddly not asleep and after sitting on her bed in her nightgown, got dressed and went for a walk to help her mind.

A bit while later, she found herself in the café where some people were sleeping including Jura and Barnette.

"They all did their very best today Meia," replied Magno as she came into the café and stood near Meia.

"It's odd, that the young boy is almost like your exact opposite in one sense. The goof who shows all of his emotions and who has gotten into our hearts before we even knew it," said Magno as she pulled Hibiki's cloak over him to keep him from getting a cold.

"Hell, perhaps you two are alike a lot in many ways. The only real major difference is how open both of you two are on your emotions," said Brian who stood in the doorway of the café with his arms crossed. He was currently wearing his combat uniform.

Magno was a bit surprised and asked, "How long have you been standing there young man?"

"Just now ma'am, I was just doing a quick walk before turning in," replied Brian to Magno's question.

Nodding in response, Magno turned back to Meia and asked her, "Isn't it about time you've given forgiveness to someone or some group? Not just yourself Meia."

Looking around, Meia then walked over to another part of the café and then spoke, "I think I have Captain."

"Well then, good night Captain Magno, I mean Magno. Same for you Meia," replied Brian before he turned around and then left for his quarters, but not before Meia had something to say to him.

"Wait, if you by chance see your squad leader and your female friend, tell them I'm sorry for doubting them and misjudging them including you," said Meia.

"Thanks Meia, I'll let them know, good night," replied Brian before disappearing around the corner.

Meia then looked at Brian as he walked away before thinking to herself about one thing: as long as she had friends who were like family and a home, she would never be alone.

Magno looked at Meia as she left and thought to herself, _"Something tells me that Meia and that young Marine has things in common than they think. I would find it lovely or funny if she fell in love with that young man, but time will tell for sure."_

As the Nirvana cruised on, one thing was for certain, somehow, even if the odds were stacked against the ship and its crew, they would triumph no matter what the Harvesters through at the Nirvana Pirates and their allies.

_A/N: whew, finally this chapter is done. While it could be my shortest one, it certainly isn't long I hope. Rest assured that this is far from over. _

_The second Gundread combination that Arthur's Gundam forms with the three Dread pilots resembles a cross between the Noble Gundam and Rising Gundam from G Gundam and Angewomon from Digimon, but with crossbows on the lower arms. R and R and like before, no flames, bye!_


	9. Chapter 8: Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 8: Misunderstandings **

_September 25__th__, 3817 AD; 12:21 PM (1221 hours)_

In Dita's room on the Nirvana, Dita was sewing a pillow for Hibiki or Mr. Alien as she called him. If one were to look in her room, they would find alien stuff like dolls for example, which was a testimony to her fascination with aliens.

As she was finishing the pillow, Paiway just sat by and watched and decided to ask Dita something, "Hey, are you planning to give it to a guy? If not you can give it to me."

Dita shook her head and replied, "No, this is for Mr. Alien Paiway."

"Barf, Kero!" replied Paiway.

In another part of the Nirvana, Arthur was doing his very best not to lash out at Jura who was following him like crazy ever since that battle in the asteroid field. Right now he was on his way to teach some new techniques on space combat with Bella already there, but first, he had to see Duero for his 1:00 pm exam like always.

"Come on Arthur please! I want you to combine with me more!" said the blonde Dread pilot.

"_Stay calm Arthur, don't lash out at her," _Arthur said to himself mentally.

Eventually the duo came to the Medical bay with Arthur proceeding to an area to strip down to his underwear.

Jura was then asked to leave the medical bay until the exam was over though the blonde woman wasn't happy about it but, Jura had to admit it, Arthur did look good for a man despite that he was a several months older than her and for some reason, the blonde woman was having strange and unknown thoughts of the Gundam pilot like his abs, but shrugged them off and waited outside the Medical bay.

In the Hanger bay, Brian was busy working on maintaining his Gundam while Meia decided to watch him because she had nothing better to do and decided to ask him something, "Hey Brian, can I ask you something?"

Turning around from working on the left flamethrower on the left arm, he then put down a tool he was using to fix the Gundam and responded, "Yes, what is it?"

"Is your Gundam in some way related to Arthur's Gundam?" asked Meia.

"Well, I really can't say much, but my mentor Sensei Doctor FC was one of the scientists and others who designed the Fujin Gundam, took a copy of the design and designed this guy" responded the Vulcan Gundam pilot with his arms crossed.

The Gundam pilot proceeded to put away the tool he was using, closed the panel on the flamethrower, and then left the Hanger bay to help teach space combat techniques with Meia following him behind.

"_Why do I want to get know him more? I don't like a man, but he did save my life back on that desert planet a few months back along with his male friend, but why was he in the Medical Bay when I woke up after the battle in that asteroid belt,"_ Meia thought to herself as she walked behind him.

In the meeting area for the Starfire Squadron which was also used for the Dread pilots, but now had to be shared per Magno's orders. Bella was over going some techniques about advanced EVA combat or extra vehicular activity combat.

Her attention was then diverted to two squad leaders who were socializing rather than taking notes, "Squadron Leaders Collins and Aldrin!

"Yeah, Yes Leader Malone?" replied the two squadron leaders together nervously.

The two being questioned by the female Gundam pilot were both from Mejere and prior to the pirates, they were a pair of scout pilots for the Mejere Navy who then became pirates because they felt the pay wasn't good enough.

Both were Dread pilots under Meia like Julian who were reassigned to the Starfire squadron and were okay with a female as an officer, but not one from a co-gender world, but dealt with it.

"Do we have a problem?" asked the female Gundam pilot with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Um, no ma'am, none at all," said squadron leader Athena Collins, though she was older than Bella, three years to be exact which meant she was 22 years old making her one of the oldest crew members of the Nirvana.

Athena Collins had light pink hair, light blue eyes, and stood around 5'10. Her teammate on the other hand, Amy Aldrin stood around 5'12, had light blue hair, and had pink eyes and was Jura's age at 20 years old.

"Are you sure? Because I'm trying to explain to all of you how to properly move in space and how to keep your sorry asses from getting killed, so if neither one of you two don't listen and you go out in battle, what happens?" asked Bella suspiciously.

"Um, we die?" answered Amy.

"Correct, now pay attention more or do 100 pushups naked," said Bella.

With that said, she resumed the lecture. Moments later, Brian arrived with Meia and a several other Dread pilots. Then Arthur walked in with him giving a nod to Brian to head to the Medical bay for his check up.

Elsewhere, Belvedere was telling Amorone a funny story from Mejere while Buzam stood near Magno and felt bored while Ezra was sleeping at her station.

"I never thought not being in combat was so boring. We should really do some more combat practice drills so were not caught off guard," said Buzam in a bored tone.

"BC, since when did you become a military crazy in all sense?" asked Magno amused.

"Well captain, it's better to be prepared than being caught off guard," replied the Nirvana's XO.

Magno looked at Buzam and spoke, "BC, our business is piracy is it not? Those three kids from Terrain Prime are exceptions though, so don't get so all wound up."

Meanwhile, Dita was looking for Hibiki or as she called him Mr. Alien in the hallways of the Nirvana and came into the Hanger bay expecting the Tarak youth to be there.

"Mr. Alien, are you here?" asked the happy-go-lucky Mejere teen.

She looked around to find Hibiki which included looking in the Vanguard's cockpit, but didn't find him. She then turned and checked around the three Terrain Prime Gundams, but didn't find him. Just as she left, Brian walked past the Hanger bay and ran into Dita which the red-head teen decided to ask him if he'd seen Hibiki or not.

"Mr. Dragon Alien, have you seen Mr. Alien?" inquired Dita to Brian

Sighing over being called Mr. Dragon Alien, Brian responded to Dita's question, "Last time I checked, he was supposed to be in the Hanger bay working on his Vanguard, but why don't you check later, he might be there again with us getting ready to head out for training."

Dita satisfied with the answer left and once she was out of sight, Brian called Hibiki out knowing he's hiding inside his Vanguard or as he and his teammates referred to it as a mobile suit, "You can come out now Hibiki."

"Crap, what does she want?" asked an annoyed Hibiki.

"You know, you should just stop being so anal and accept her gift Hibiki, there are some guys back where Bella, Arthur, and I come from who like what Dita was trying to give to you," replied Brian as he left the Hanger bay to where Arthur was talking to his squad mates and Meia's subordinates as well.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Hibiki to the Vulcan Gundam pilot.

Bella then appeared from behind the two men after she was done with her exam and spoke, "Which means is that she was trying to be friendlier with you and say thanks for helping to protect the ship."

Unlike the other women of the Nirvana, she was okay with Duero checking her health, but made sure he wouldn't do anything bad to her which Duero agreed to along with Paiway helping the Tarak doctor out.

"Oh and by the way dude, did you know that I'm a son of a woman and a man, same for Bella and Arthur," replied Brian in a smart ass tone.

"WHAT! Are you serious!?" shouted Hibiki.

"Well duh that is the fact boy. Unlike Tarak and Mejere, on Terrain Prime, it is pretty normal for guys to be with gals and my parents Russell and Sandra Malone are no exception," said Bella as the three arrived at the meeting place.

Elsewhere, Dita arrived at where Hibiki lived along with Brian, Arthur, Duero, and Bart, but unlike the three other men, Hibiki was a bit of a slob and didn't keep his place tidy so after looking around for Hibiki one last time, even in the toilet of all things, she decided to tidy up the place.

After cleaning up the place, Dita decided to spruce up the place a bit. Moments later Hibiki returned to his quarters to find it changed completely.

"What the hell?" asked a surprised Hibiki.

He then spotted Dita sleeping in his bed and went to wake her up, "Hey! Wake up!"

Dita woke up and then looked at Hibiki with a smile and got out of Hibiki's bed, which wasn't helping Hibiki's temper which was boiling faster than water in a heated pot.

"Welcome Mr. Alien! I cleaned up your place! Is it nice?" said Dita in her usual tone.

"This isn't my home, well sort of, but what I'm trying to say-"Hibiki didn't get to finish when Dita presented him the pillow she made for him and spoke to him, oblivious of his temper reaching its breaking point.

"Here look! I made this for you!" replied Dita.

Outside of the Men's Quarters, the three Gundam pilots were busy talking about the progress of the Vanguard pilots when they heard Hibiki shouting at someone to get out and the person was none other than Dita.

Bella saw Dita get up and leave the area with tears streaking down her face and without a second thought went after her, Brian and Arthur then looked at Hibiki with glares.

Arthur then spoke, "Care to tell me what you just did to make Dita cry?"

Elsewhere, Meia was reviewing combat data when Dita came in with Bella following close behind her. Meia saw the troubled look on Dita's face and went to see what was wrong.

"Dita is something wrong?" asked the Dread leader.

"Well, Hibiki made her cry if you want to know," replied Bella with a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice.

Back with guys in the Men's Quarters, Hibiki was under scrutiny from Brian and Arthur over his behavior to Dita.

"Is that why you acted like that?" asked Arthur with his arms crossed along with him leaning on the left wall of Hibiki's room.

"You know, she was just trying to be nice to you. I can see why you would be mad because there are people who don't take too kindly of having their space invaded, but that doesn't give you a justified excuse to yell at her Hibiki," said Brian in a stern tone while standing at the entrance to Hibiki's room.

"But sirs, shouldn't you resolve this?" asked Hibiki.

Both Brian and Arthur looked at him whom Brian spoke, "No, you caused it; you fix it because it is between you and Dita."

Back with the women, Dita was be consoled by Bella and Meia. Bella knew Dita meant no harm to Hibiki, but Dita should've thought twice before redecorating Hibiki's room of all things.

"Dita, I know you were trying to show your appreciation to Hibiki, but you should know that you can't force yourself into someone's heart," said the female Gundam pilot.

Dita took in the words then left. Meia decided to ask something, "Bella, have you've been in Dita's position?"

"Not really sure, but Dita needs to know that both she and Hibiki come from two planets that haven't had friendly contact with the opposite gender for century which is stupid if you ask me," replied Bella to Meia's question.

In the Bio-Garden, Dita was throwing stones into the artificial river in the park out of frustration. She knew what Meia and Bella were saying, but it just drove her more unhappy and she voiced it clearly, "Why, Why, Why? Why can't I get to know Mr. Alien properly?"

"Hey Dita what seems to be the problem?" asked Paiway who came up beside her to show her a new feature in her camera that Parfet installed.

"Is it pretty obvious Paiway?" replied Dita.

Dita then told Paiway the story of the time she had a pet blue jay which surprised the young nurse because Dita never told her about it. Just as Bella came to check on the young Dread pilot, Dita explained that she took care of it as she was told and dotted on it, but then it grew weaker and then passed away.

"Dita, look I know you what to know more about Hibiki, but you got to give him some space because knowing someone of the opposite gender is completely unknown to him. Dita also, don't change just be yourself," said Bella in a comforting tone.

"Are you sure?" asked Dita.

The female Gundam pilot nodded and left, but not before reminding Paiway to quit it with her Pai checks she was infamous for.

A few hours later, a joint meeting with both Meia's Dread squadrons and the Starfire squadrons was being held and Hibiki came in late.

"You're late Hibiki," said Meia.

"So what?" grumbled Hibiki.

The meeting was supposed to be learning about new maneuvers between the squadrons and the fact that this meeting was suggested by Meia to Magno so their skills wouldn't grow dull though Magno joked to Meia that she shouldn't be all military like and enjoy life's great wonders.

"Where's Dita?" asked Meia.

Just before he could speak, Dita came in with Bella in tow along with her officers and her teammates with their respective officers as well. Arthur casted a look to Hibiki which told him to patch things up with Dita or things would go south for the guys quickly.

"Now then, we'll be going over new formations-"Meia didn't finish speaking when Arthur interrupted with her.

"Look, I know you don't intend to, but this formation is a bit of a mess and appears to be a generic plan you know like the same old used plan. As Sun Tzu would say; you shouldn't use the same plan for every battle," said Arthur who went over to where Meia was standing and then drew up a new battle plan.

"Smart-ass," muttered Bella under her breath which caused some people to chuckle.

Arthur whipped behind him and shouted, "I heard that!"

After he was done, Arthur noticed that Hibiki still hadn't patched things up with Dita despite the look he gave him as he came in. He then walked over to him and demanded why.

"Hibiki, why haven't you resolved things with Dita yet?" asked Arthur

"Why don't you do it then sir," replied Hibiki in a grumpy and bratty tone.

This caused Arthur to grab him by his shirt collar and he responded, "What did you say? I do it if I could or if I was in your shoes. I don't need a third class citizen of Tarak to tell me how I should perform my job."

Before Hibiki could respond, a loud slap was heard and everyone saw Hibiki with his hand covering his left check which was redding.

"Commander?" asked Julian out loud.

"What the hell is the matter with hitting you? You need to do some growing up fast if you want to survive this voyage," responded Arthur defending his actions.

Arthur then again slapped Hibiki on his right side of his face sending a message to him; patch things up or receive further punishment from him.

"I think you've made your point and that is enough Arthur because you're not General George S Patton or Captain Bright Noa," said Brian.

Once the whole slap incident was resolved, the meeting resumed with Dita wanting not to combine with Hibiki anymore which surprised Bella who came over to her, "Listen Dita, I know you don't want to but, does the enemy care? No they don't at all so in battle you'll still combine with Hibiki if the need calls for it okay?"

"So I get it, you're tired of him and giving that boy to me so I can combine with him am I correct?" asked Jura.

"We don't need any comments from the peanut gallery Jura, so zip it," replied Zoe Grissom the other squad leader under Arthur's command or his third-in-command of the squad he lead while his teammates lead theirs.

Unlike most members of the Nirvana, Zoe came from an upper class family, but then ran to the pirates because it offered adventure from the boring life of luxury. Her family was one of the wealthiest families on Mejere, but the only thing that they didn't like was the fact that one of their ancestors was none other than Virgil "Gus" Grissom an old earth American astronaut.

She knew it was cool that if you had an ancestor who was an astronaut was one thing, but to be the first of the famous Mercury Seven to pass away in the Apollo 1 fire, that he was a man was terrible and very few in her family believed even though it was disproved that Grissom was murdered in the fire along with Roger Chaff and Ed White II.

At a height of 6'2, she was one of the tallest members of the pirates and was dark-skinned like Amarone. She also had chestnut brown hair and sage green eyes and was 19 years old. Unlike Barnette, she was one of a handful of women who welcomed men into the crew because she thought it could liven up things on the ship.

"Alright geez, Zoe you're such a prick at times," grumbled Jura.

"I rather concentrate on things that matter not trivial things Jura," replied Zoe.

A bit while later the simulation was about to be underway and Barnette, Jura, Dita, Bella, Brian, and Hibiki were about to begin the simulation with Meia and Arthur watching from the planning room.

"Jura, ready to go," replied Jura from her Dread.

Barnette then spoke a second later, "Barnette, I'm ready."

"Lieutenant Malone ready," said Bella from her Gundam.

"Lieutenant De Gras ready," said Brian from his Gundam.

Inside his Vanguard, Hibiki was about to tell he was ready when he spotted an alien toy in his cockpit. He was just about to remove it when he thought about what Arthur and Brian said to him earlier and thought there was still time to resolve this matter between him and Dita.

"Well now, shall we get on with it?" said Jura in her most seductive tone.

Hibiki just rolled his eyes as he told Meia and Arthur that he was ready to begin the exercise.

Arthur then looked at Dita's Dread and noted that she wasn't responded and asked, "Dita, are you ready for the exercise to begin or not? Because you can be pulled right now."

"No Mr. Angel Alien, I'm alright," replied Dita.

The simulation battle began and Gascogne, Meia, and Arthur noticed Dita's response levels were low.

"Her mind is elsewhere right now," Gascogne told the two leaders of the Dread and Vanguard squadrons.

"I know that and it is troublesome because if you're mind is elsewhere, you're basically setting up yourself to get blasted or sliced up," replied Arthur.

Meia agreed with what the two were saying and spoke to Dita, "Dita bring your performance up because your response rate is dropping."

"Okay leader," said Dita.

On the bridge on the other hand, the bridge crew were keeping an eye out for any hostile forces and so far nothing yet which was both good and boring at the same time for some reason.

"There aren't any enemies in this area, is that true?" asked Buzam.

"There's no doubt about it," spoke Belvedere.

"Then can one of you do a long range scan or all of you together right now?" said Buzam to the bridge crew.

Buzam then notice Ezra eating a slice of cake with Pyoro floating nearby. Just then, Arthur arrived on the bridge to talk to the Magno about something while everyone noticed for a bit before resuming what they were doing.

"Don't worry Vice-Captain, I'll be okay and here try some cake here because I just can't stop eating for some reason" said Ezra with a slightly embarrassed tone and humor.

"You're eating too much ma'am," replied Pyoro.

"Great, first sleeping problems and now huge appetites for food," grumbled Buzam.

Arthur rolled his eyes and spoke, "Next thing anyone should know are the mood swings which mean Ezra could be nice one minute, the next she'll be a crazy rage machine throwing knives at us."

Everyone chuckled at that while Ezra blushed slightly while Magno then looked at Arthur to talk to him about his actions earlier in the Planning room. Buzam watched the scene go on while reminding everyone to focus on their duties.

"Arthur I know that you're trying to help, but slapping that young boy isn't going to do things," said Magno in a stern voice.

"I understand captain, but I'm more concerned that this could have long lasting consequences which I want to avoid which in the end though, Hibiki caused this and he should be the one to fix it," replied Arthur.

"Okay then, but if you do that again you'll lose your autonomous launch status along with your Terrain Prime friends is that clear? And besides, if worse comes to worse young man I'll talk to them okay. Also, I want to apologize for your actions okay," said Magno.

Arthur nodded and then left the bridge. A few hours later around dinner time on the ship, the crews were eating their dinners and the gap between Dita and Hibiki just seemed to get larger due to the fact that the two were sitting far away.

Arthur not wanting to become a prisoner again along with losing the current status the men had, ended up apologizing to everyone at the Dread and Vanguard meeting and battle simulation.

"Sir, you really need to stop using the slap as one way to discipline someone," said Brian from his seat as he ate his meal.

"I know that because I don't use it on the TPSDNS Solaris at all you know and besides did you notice that the gap still hasn't been fixed between Dita and Hibiki yet?" replied Arthur while he was eating his meal.

"With this happening, Jura is bond to up her ante with wanting to combine with Hibiki and to a slightly disturbing thought, Brian and mine Gundams as well," replied Bella.

Brian looked at saw that Jura was talking to Barnette and spoke to his comrades, "With the way she's acting, I won't be surprised."

Nearby, Jura spoke to Barnette as the green-harried woman got her meal, "Hey, there is something really strange about them."

"Who Hibiki and Dita?" asked Barnette.

After she looked around for a bit, Barnette confirmed what Jura had said and spoke up to Jura, "You're right, there is something strange going on."

"See? See? This will be my lucky chance right?" asked Jura.

"I guess you're right Jura," replied Barnette.

Jura then laughed a bit much to the annoyance of Barnette before the green-harried woman caught the sight of Jura looking at Arthur as he ate his meal conversing about certain things including his infamous slapping of Hibiki.

"Why are you staring at him? He's nothing, but trouble because you saw him slap that Tarak boy right?" said Barnette.

"I don't care and besides, it'll make me want to combine with me more often and more chances to use my feminine charms on him to persuade his teammates to combine with me along with that Tarak boy Barnette. Not to mention, he's badass in combat with his angelic-like mech," replied Jura.

Hibiki was eating his meal when Duero sat down at the same table as him much to his annoyance and made it clear by speaking to the medical doctor, "What? You can sit across from me you know."

"I'm sorry, was that particular seat across from you assigned as Dita's seat?" asked Duero.

"Who in hell decided that?" asked an annoyed Hibiki.

Duero tried to help things by bringing up the current matter of his health and spoke, "May I suggest you increase your calcium intake Hibiki."

"Sheesh, people around here are being nosy," grumbled Hibiki.

Dita on the other hand just sat at her seat not eating which concerned Meia and she spoke, "Hey Dita, aren't you going to eat?"

"I've decided that I was going to change so Mr. Alien can like me because of how I'm now is bad for Mr. Alien," replied Dita.

Bella overheard the conversation nearby and thought that Dita still wanted to change was absurd along with her comrades. In the Men's Quarters, Hibiki decided to head to his room to collect his thoughts about what he had done to Dita. As he stood in his room, Pyoro floated to him and asked if he was lonely or not.

"You feel lonely?" asked the Navi-robot.

"No I am not," replied Hibiki.

Pyoro got mischievous and asked, "I'll bet it is because Dita isn't here to bother you am I right?"

"No! I hate people like that! She is so nosy and-"Hibiki didn't finish when he heard a gasp behind him and he saw it was Dita and before he could apologize, she ran off crying.

Walking towards the Men's Quarters to grab a few things, Brain and Arthur saw Dita crying and both ran straight to where Hibiki was and the Tarak youth stood frozen and knew one thing; he was in some deep crap this time.

"Hibiki," said Brian in an emotionless tone.

"Yes Sirs?" replied a nervous Hibiki.

Arthur glared at Hibiki and shouted, "What the hell did you just do to make Dita cry because all she is trying to do is be friendly to you and this is how you repay her? You stupid moronic idiot!"

"Now go and apologize to Dita for your behavior or we're going to have you run from here to the bridge naked and we won't help got it Hibiki?" said Brian.

Not wanting to anger his mentors, he left in a hurry leaving the two male Gundam pilots behind. Sitting down on a container, Arthur signed and looked at Brian while looked at the doorway.

"What are we going to do with him? I thought we were stubborn when our mentors taught us what they know along with teaching us how to pilot the Gundams they designed," said Arthur.

"Well sir, we're just going to have to wait," replied Brian and with that said, the duo headed to the Hanger bay to check up on their Gundams.

In Jura's room, the voluptuous blonde was sitting across a table from Bart while Barnette just sat nearby watching as Jura was making Bart an offer he couldn't resist; respect from the crew and more combining chances for her in return for his help.

"Why do I get the feeling that all they'll do is get drunk instead and how can keep up with them if they act like this?" asked Barnette in a very low tone clearly annoyed as hell.

In another part of the ship, Dita was eating cake with Ezra when Bella came in to see how the young red-head teen was doing. Bella like her friends had just now reached her full frustration point with Hibiki because she was concerned for moral among the crew and the guys losing their rights on the ship.

"Look Dita I know we've had this talk before, but you got to listen to me. Changing yourself to try to make Hibiki or Mr. Alien like you sounds to me more like a vain effort because everyone here likes who you are," said Bella as she was reading a repair report on the Calypso Gundam from her data pad she had on her.

"Bella is right you know Dita you still go to give Hibiki a chance," replied Ezra as she ate more cake.

"You know at this rate, you'll end up eating the most bizarre foods like chocolate-covered crayfish before too long, but that's just me," said Bella.

Dita then told Ezra and Bella that deeply troubled them both, "I know what you mean, but Mr. Alien says he hates me so that is why I want to change."

"Don't worry about him, besides my two comrades will ensure he makes things up to you or he'll be punished like cleaning the toilets with his toothbrush," replied Bella.

"You can come out now Paiway because I know you're down there," said the female Gundam pilot to the young nurse who was under the table.

Paiway grumbled as she got up and left while Bella stayed with Ezra and talked.

"What punishment were you're teammates going to give other than make Hibiki clean toilets with his toothbrush?" asked Ezra.

"Mostly likely do chores for the crew or clean the hanger and I'll bet make him run to the bridge and back from the Men's Quarters naked or something like that," replied Bella.

"I heard that Arthur slapped Hibiki earlier, why is that?" asked Ezra about the whole slapping incident.

Bella signed before answering, "Well, normally if this was the TPSDNS Solaris he wouldn't because it is frowned upon as a form of punishment, but if he was disciplined by his mentor with that method, then he would use it if he could be able to do so. Besides, he apologized earlier didn't he?"

In another part of the ship, Hibiki arrived at the Register hoping to find Dita and apologize and not face punishment by his mentors, but instead found Gascogne going over a few things.

"Oh hey Hibiki is there something you need?" asked Gascogne.

"Nothing I was just looking for Dita and thought she was here, but I guess not so I'll be on my way then," answered Hibiki.

"Hey, how about a game of cards before you go?" asked Gascogne who held a deck of cards in her right hand.

Hibiki grinned and spoke, "Okay fine then, but you're going down!"

Hibiki then sat down across from where Gascogne was sitting and the game started which prompted Gascogne to ask Hibiki something, "Hey what happened to your partner?"

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" grumbled Hibiki.

"It matters because Dita is one of the nicest people I've met. I thought you and Dita made a great combination in battle," replied Gascogne.

"Pfft, no way at all," replied Hibiki.

Hibiki then drew a pair of cards and then laid down his first hand; a three-of-a-kind without thinking of a strategy through and was crushed by Gascogne's hand which was a full house.

"What!?" was the only thing that came out of Hibiki's mouth.

Elsewhere in the ship's Bio-Garden, Dita was looking through a unique telescope made by Parfat and was amazed by it.

"Wow Parfet, this is amazing it's like the stars are close by! With this, I can sure see new aliens and UFOs," exclaimed a happy Dita.

"Hey Dita, are you okay? I've noticed your behavior lately and wanted to know if you got into a fight with Hibiki?" asked Parfet out of concern.

Upon seeing Dita apparently deny what was happening and her reasoning for wanting to know Hibiki more despite what she said earlier, Parfet decided to show Dita another feature in the telescope; it had the data of every crew member and would calculate who you would be most compatible with. Dita despite wanting to be away from Hibiki decided to see if she did have a chance with her Mr. Alien and wasn't prepared for the data and fainted which spooked Parfet a bit.

"Um, little help here?" asked Parfet when she saw Bella walking through the bio-garden.

Bella just merely helped Parfet carry Dita to the Medical bay and said this while helping Parfet, "Boy you should see Hibiki because he just sucks at poker that it's funny."

"What was she doing anyway?" asked the female Gundam pilot as the two women carried Dita into the Medical bay.

"I was just trying to help Dita and told her how I like to know how machines work much like trying to find out what a person is like, but didn't expected her to faint on me," replied Parfet as both women placed Dita on the exam table with Duero going to check on her.

Back in the Register, true to what Bella had said to the engineer, Hibiki just laid down another hand which was a full house, but was shot down by Gascogne's four-of-a-kind hand. He tired another hand only to get beaten again much to Gascogne's amusement.

"How's this? A four-of-a-kind!" shouted Hibiki showing Gascogne his latest, vain hand.

"Straight Flush boy," replied Gascogne in a smart-ass tone while waving her hand as well.

Back in the Medical bay, Duero just finished checking on Dita and found nothing wrong with her much to Parfet's relief as the doctor's attention was turned to the medical computer which was glitching again.

"Is this happening again?" asked Parfet as she went to see what was wrong with the computer.

"Yeah, but it is nothing to worry about," replied Duero.

"Nonsense doctor, you should've told me about this sooner," Parfet replied to Duero's apathy of the computer.

As Duero was being assisted by Parfet with the computer problems, Dita then left the medical bay which Bella followed her and told her to go to the planning room while blindfolding her and guiding the Mejere teen.

In the Register, Gascogne was collecting her winnings with a fuming Hibiki standing nearby when Arthur and Brian walked in and blindfolded Hibiki.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked Hibiki as he was being lead out of the register and straight to the Planning room.

"This out to be good," replied a smirking Gascogne as she watched the antics of the two male Gundam pilots.

After a few minutes, Hibiki was brought into the planning room as Bella left the room holding a black blindfold in her left hand. She then nodded to the two guys as the led Hibiki to a section of the Planning room, turned him around, took off the blue blindfold, and then left quickly.

Hibiki was surprised to find himself in the Planning room with Dita and tired to leave, but the door was locked.

"Hey! What the hell guys?" shouted an annoyed Hibiki.

"Until you apologize to Dita, you won't be allowed out and will have to sleep there with Dita," replied Arthur.

Grumbling, he then faced Dita who was looking away slightly. Inside of him, he was noticing things he never felt before and began to speak if a bit awkwardly, "Listen, uh… How should I say it?"

"Yes Mr. Alien?" asked Dita as she looked at him.

"I usually don't say this, but for the sake of not wanting to be punished by the crew I'll just say it. Look, I … didn't mean… to… uh…yell… at…you, so I'm sor... Sorry okay!" replied a stuttering Hibiki.

"Really?" asked a slightly blushing Dita.

Before he could say anything else, Dita ran up to him and gave a tight, bear hug while shouting, "Thanks Mr. Alien!"

"About time you big sissy chicken!" replied Brian from outside the room.

Both Hibiki and Dita looked at each other and then pulled apart immediately while blushing slightly. It was then that the alarm rang out which meant one thing; enemy was attacking. The door opened and the two rushed outwards to their machines with the Gundam pilots who the latter pair headed to get their pilot suits and then board their machines.

"Hey Hibiki, you forgot this" said Arthur who tossed Hibiki his pilot suit before he got any further to the hanger while Dita ran ahead.

The three Gundams along with the Dreads and Vanguards launched and headed out to the battlefield.

"Has anyone seen Jura?" asked Meia from her Dread.

"Probably drunk as skunks if you ask me," replied Barnette.

What Barnette said was true because in Jura's room, Bart and Jura were still drinking and saying incisive things while laughing like drunken sailors. Outside, Hibiki flew to Dita's Dread and Vandread Dita was formed again. Dita was amazed by Hibiki's pilot suit and wondered if she could get one herself, but focused on the battle on hand.

"Well that was odd," replied Buzam.

"I know what you mean BC, it was those youngsters did was odd, but they had justified reason for it," replied Magno as she looked outward to the battlefield from the bridge with Buzam and the rest of the bridge crew.

_A/N: well then, that finishes this chapter. I did change around a few tiny things, but not too much._

_The slap incident that happened in the Planning room is a combination of the real-life incidents that happened with General George Patton during WW2 and the Bright slap from Mobile Suit Gundam. _

_This chapter shows that even a pilot like Arthur has limits that he must listen to and shows that even the three Gundam pilots have limits to their patience levels. In the last chapter, Hibiki didn't wear his pilot suit so you see Arthur hand Hibiki his at the end of this chapter._

_About the Drunken Sailor, no offense intended because it's an expression okay._

_Next chapter has us meeting a certain trader/traitor and be warned; there will be foul language so consider this a heads up. Read and Review to tell me what you think and no flames. _

_Well then, bye now and see you guys next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 9: Are you not Human?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

_October 30__th__, 3817 AD; 2:30 PM (1430 hours)_

The crew of the Nirvana was near an abandoned station called a Mission. They were once flourished during era of the colonization, but that era was now over and this mission was abandoned.

"So this is what one looks like? I've never seen one like this before," said Buzam as she looked at the mission.

"I know BC, these things prospered back in the day. Now it's just a remnant of that era," said Magno as she remembered when they were operating when she was younger.

Inside the Mission, Jura and Barnette were looking for food and water though Jura was looking for clothes to expand her wardrobe of all things. Meia and Parfet were pulling out data cores or drive to find any data that could be used. Bella was outside providing security should anyone try to jump them while Brian and Arthur were inside guarding Parfet and Meia along with Hibiki while Dita stood nearby.

"I'm pretty surprised that the captain knows about this station," replied Parfet as she was working.

"It's called a mission officially," replied Brian to Parfet's comment.

Pyoro who floated nearby doing nothing decided to ask what Meia was doing, "What are you exactly doing?"

"Working you little robot, what's it look like I'm doing?" replied Meia.

"All you are doing is just looting the place," said the Navi-robot.

"No that is incorrect, we're just using parts that are no longer being used by anyone," replied Meia to Pyoro's comment.

Pyoro glared at Meia and replied, "You need to make orders clearer then."

As the salvage was going on, Arthur sensed something and took out his pistol from his strap-on holster that attached itself to the outside of the pilot suit he was wearing.

Seconds later, Brian did the same and Hibiki noticed and decided to ask, "Sirs, what is going on?"

"Something is here, so keep an alert and stay here while Brian and I check it out okay," said Arthur.

The two Gundam pilots with Pyoro taking along with them followed the moving shadow and Brian asked what it could be, "Could it be a doppelganger or a shadow creeper?"

"You've been watching that episode of Ghost Adventures; Waverly Hills Sanatorium too much Brian," replied Arthur as the two humans and robot came to an open area.

Not long after saying that, the figure dropped down to show itself and it was something that surprised the duo.

"Well what do you know an orangutan, seen them only in text books or its similar variation on Neo Primus which is part of Terrain Prime," said Brian.

The orangutan appeared to be female and was wearing a toga-like outfit and was caring a bunch of machine parts. The creature looked at the three before dropping its parts it had and lunged at the Navi-robot and begun to lick it, much to the displeasure of Pyoro

"Ack! Help me! Brian! Arthur! It's so unsanitary!" cried the Navi-robot.

"Now Utan, stop it," said a deep voice.

The duo then saw who it was, it was a man who appeared to be dressed in tribal-like clothing, had a red cybernetic eye patch covering his right eye, had two green marks on his face near his left eye, had brown-black hair, a odd piece covering his forehead, and stood around 6'12 range or somewhere near that range.

Upon looking at him, both Gundam pilots saw that this guy appeared to have the build of a body builder, but had a suspicious feel to him. Brian felt something was off about him because of the way that unknown man was presenting himself.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" asked Brian.

The unknown man didn't answer which annoyed Arthur that prompted him to ask him himself, "Answer Brian's question sir and state your business."

Shrugging his shoulders the unknown man answered, "Why should I answer to you and why should I tell you my business?"

"Because you are an unknown person that we've never come across before and we need to know if you are friendly or hostile," replied Arthur.

"Fine, the name is Rabat, I'm a trader here looking for stuff to sell to others," replied the man who identified himself as Rabat.

Utan then presented Pyoro to Rabat and the look Rabat was giving wasn't a look that Arthur and Brian liked because it was the look of greedy and sinister person. Eventually, Barnette, Meia, Dita, Jura, and Hibiki came on the scene and were surprised to see a man here. Hibiki tried to approach Rabat, but was blocked by Brian.

"Stay back, something about this guy doesn't seem right," said Brian.

As soon as Brian was done speaking, Rabat tried to pull out his gun and take Hibiki hostage, but was beaten to punch by Arthur drawing his gun to Rabat's head and stopping him. Barnette took out her gun while Jura pulled out her sword and Meia pointed her laser ring at him.

"Shoot, looks like I'm in a tight spot," grumbled Rabat.

Rabat then proceeded to throw Pyoro at Meia which to the trader's surprise, Brian caught it, but fell on his ass though and dropped his gun which Arthur grabbed before Rabat could. The place then began to shake.

"Meia, here what is going outside?" said Meia to Bella via a communicator.

"Looks like the Harvesters are attacking so everyone get to your machines and get Parfat and her team out of there," replied Bella.

Without wasting a second, Brian, Arthur, Hibiki, Dita, Meia, Jura, and Barnette proceed to head to their machines, but in the rush, they forgot a certain Navi-robot.

"Well Utan, looks like we better be going," said Rabat to his primate friend while making his way to his ship. He then looked at what Utan had got and smiled.

Outside, the fight was raging on with all the pilots fighting close quarters with Bella escorting Parfet back to the Nirvana and once done, she joined the fight. The female Gundam pilot shook her head slightly at seeing Fujin Gundam fighting though Arthur was doing well.

The only major flaw that the Fujin Gundam had was how its wings were designed, while the Gundam was strong in its own right, the wings could potential limit close quarters, but the Paksis had somehow made the wings better and meant better combat abilities.

Brian and hers were enhanced and upgraded by the Paksis as well to address their problems, but that was for another day for she had to focus on the battle at hand. Arthur was about to be flanked when Meia blasted a few enemies away from him.

"Now were even now," said Meia from her Dread.

Arthur's radar bleeped and saw Jura coming towards him to obviously combine with his Gundam and in his attempt to get away from her, he didn't see he was heading straight for Meia and by the time he did, it was too late as his Gundam got close enough, a bright light consumed both machines and once the transformation was done, a new mech appeared surprising everyone even Rabat who was far away.

"Everyone keep focus, we can admire the Gundread later okay," said Bella to everyone present.

Inside the mech which would be called Gundread Meia A mode, Meia and Arthur regained their bearings and found themselves in a cockpit which was a two seat cockpit, but they were facing opposite directions; Meia was facing backwards while Arthur was facing forwards.

"What type of Gundread is this Arthur?" asked Meia from her seat in the Gundread cockpit.

"Let's find out then," replied Arthur from his seat and he then pressed a button to his left and to everyone's surprise, the demon-like mecha vanished.

"Huh? Where did they go?" asked Hibiki from his Vanguard as he was slashing away the small Harvester machines using a halberd-like weapon.

Seconds later, a group of Harvester machines near the Nirvana suddenly exploded after being slashed apart and the mecha reappeared. It resembled a female demon with spikes sticking out of its feet, knees, and shoulders; it had a pair of tiny claw-like hands on one part of the mecha, and was welding a demonic-like scythe with another Harvester machine impaled on its tail before it exploded.

Naturally Jura went straight for Hibiki while the fighting raged on while saying to him in a seductive tone, "Why don't we combine? We could end this easily."

Before she could get even close to Hibiki, Dita beat her to the punch by combining with Hibiki forming Vandread Dita once again.

"Dita! He was mine you little weasel!" shouted Jura from her Dread.

"Sorry! If don't move fast, you lose!" taunted Dita while doing a face to annoy the hell out of Jura while Hibiki sat annoyed.

Hibiki then determined that the Harvesters were coming from the mission itself, so he aimed the Vandread's cannons at the station and then fired, destroying the station. Nearby, Rabat saw what happened and thought of what he could do with selling those machines especially the Gundread and the Vandread he and Utan saw.

"Oh boy Utan looks like we have struck the biggest jackpot to date," said Rabat greedily.

Rabat's radar or sensor array beeped and he saw more Harvester machines heading to him and Utan.

"Go ahead Utan, do what you please," said Rabat to his monkey friend.

Utan then made a few happy sounds before heading to the back of the ship that Rabat owned and seconds later, a mech appeared and in one swift motion, Utan fired all of the guns and missiles and decimated the remaining Harvester machines, but Rabat wasn't too thrilled on how fast the weapons on the mech would be drained.

"Crap, there goes all of last week's trade funds," grumbled Rabat from his seat in the ship.

On the Nirvana, Magno saw the destruction of the mission and was a bit bummed out and made it known vocally, "Shoot good waste of potential resources."

"Actually that was my loot first," said Rabat who then appeared on a transmission from his ship to the Nirvana.

Outside, Gundread Meia A mode was listening in while Arthur was looking over the controls and data to determine what it could do while Meia listened.

As Rabat made his case that his ship's engines were 'damaged', both pilots thought something was not right about this man; Meia from her years of growing up on the streets of Mejere and Arthur from growing up being raised mostly by his uncle Roger Hanson and Elizabeth-Ann Hanson and in the small times with his parents and seeing different parts of his home when he was with his dad Roy Hanson.

"Something about this man isn't right," said Meia from her seat in the Gundread.

"That makes two of us because in all of my times growing up, there is one thing my uncle told me along with his sister in law or my mom Rachel Hanson," said Arthur.

"What is it?" inquired Meia.

Arthur looked at Meia and replied, "Just because someone looks nice on the outside, doesn't mean they are friendly right off the bat because for that person could be hiding something which will then get you into a false sense of security and then stab you in the back."

As Rabat was granted permission to come aboard the Nirvana to do some 'trading' and return Pyoro, Arthur noticed a feature on the control panel; a device that could allow either him or Meia to hack any secure data bank while either as the Gundread or as individual units though the Fujin would do better due Arthur's skills and his Gundam's Omega-Alpha X system.

"Meia, I'm going to be doing some digging into Rabat's data archives do figure out if he is just blowing hot air or he is an okay trader okay?" said Arthur as the mecha neared the Nirvana.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone except the Captain and I'll tell her not to tell Rabat and be careful because you are pressing your luck here," said Meia.

"Very well then," replied Arthur and with that said, the Gundread split apart, but not before it fired a tiny device onto the hull of Rabat's ship.

Once back inside, Meia got out of her dread to monitor Rabat and tell Magno of Arthur's little investigation he was conducting. Arthur on the other hand, stayed in his Gundam and started digging. In another part of the Nirvana, Rabat was unaware of Arthur's probing and was greeted by several members of the Nirvana.

"My, my, this ship surely has some good looking females," said Rabat with Utan by his side while holding Pyoro.

Before Rabat could start handing out gifts, Pyoro leapt from Utan and gave a chase and then Brian and Bella showed up. To Rabat's surprise, he was being padded down and had his pistol and a few other weapons he had on him taken by the two Gundam pilots.

"Hey what is the big idea?" asked Rabat.

"So you don't do anything funny against the Nirvana and its crew okay," replied Brian.

The duo then escorted the trader to where Magno was waiting with a few other security personal of the ship following close behind. Back inside the Fujin Gundam, Arthur couldn't believe what he was finding because not only was this man a con artist, but something even more sinister as he kept digging. Meanwhile, Rabat was being questioned by Magno with several other crew-members watching.

"So, those three pilots are prisoners?" asked Rabat.

"No young man because they are leaders of the Nirvana Starfire squadron though Arthur is not available at the moment," replied Magno.

"Really, where is he then?" asked the trader.

Meia then came in, went to Magno's side, and spoke, "He is taking care of a few private matters at the moment."

"Mind if I ask what he is doing?" inquired Rabat.

"Sorry it's as he would say it, classified," answered Meia as she leaned in to tell Magno of what Arthur is doing and the aged pirate captain nodded.

"Okay then, you can conduct your trade here while your ship's engines are being fixed, but if you do anything funny, you're off the ship okay?" said Magno to Rabat.

Once things were cleared up, Rabat was allowed to set up shop in a section of the ship. Several members of the crew were already fawning over Rabat's goods and were going for it like gullible sheep.

The only people who were not were members of the Starfire squadron including Bella and Brian. Parfet bought some engine parts which Bella knew that they would be needed to be checked because both she and her sister were part of the Self-Defense Navy and she knew a thing or two about ship parts.

Paiway was trying on some make-up samples while Rabat reminded her to wait several more years while talking about his knowledge of men and women relationships which raised some eye brows.

Standing nearby, Brian and Bella proceeded to text Arthur asking where he was right now and he responded by telling them via text to place a lock on each of their Gundam's operating systems so Rabat wouldn't snoop.

Back in the Men's Quarters, Hibiki was getting tense with every minute Rabat was on this ship. Duero was also with him to probably keep an eye Hibiki.

"Man that guy is seriously pissing me off!" growled Hibiki.

"He is a trader and has a right to be here. Once his ship is repaired, he'll be on his way," responded Duero.

Hibiki responded by leaving the quarters to confront Rabat while on the way he saw Brian and Bella head to the Hanger bay.

"What are you two doing?" asked Hibiki to two of his mentors.

"Locking down the operating systems and data of our Gundams so Rabat doesn't gain illegal access to the data on board the Vulcan or Calypso Gundams," replied Brian.

In another part of the ship, Magno was talking with Buzam regarding Rabat and also Arthur's investigation.

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean that boy is really pressing his luck with what he is doing," said Buzam.

"I know what you mean BC, but if he has a justified reason and suspicion, then he has a right to look into that trader's records for any foul signs. That stranger is funny in one sense like a mysterious figure," replied Magno to Buzam's inquire about Arthur's investigation.

A bit while later after showing Parfet the "components" for the Paksis, found Rabat wandering towards the Hanger bay, earlier he had checked on his vessel and something told him to get away from the female named BC or Buzam. Also, of the three Gundam pilots, their squad leader hadn't shown his face sense he saw him on that mission.

There was something about those three that seemed familiar to him, like he had heard about them before, but they were supposedly supposed to be on a black ops mission and hadn't reported back for some time. He also made a note to avoid two of those pilots who had taken his weapons he had on him.

Eventually, he was in the Hanger bay where the three enhanced Dreads, the Vanguard, and the three enhanced Gundams were kept and stored. Looking around, he felt like a kid in a candy store because of how much he could earn selling those mobile suits could make him very rich in a short amount of time.

While Rabat was thinking about profits, Arthur on the other hand was seeing red and for a very good reason. After digging through all of Rabat's data archives, he found evidence that made him angrier than all of the Greek Gods combined.

Not only did this guy sell bootleg junk and stolen goods which was the tip of the iceberg, he also had found maps and star charts of worlds once timing with human civilizations that were now gone along with the other life on those worlds including colonies of those civilizations.

After putting together the pieces of the puzzle, he found one thing that made his heart sink and that was that Terrain Prime was now on the target list for the Harvesters to raze.

He also found out a bit of what happened after what happened to him and his teammates which was being used for propaganda. Tarak had declared war on Terrain Prime over what happened with the Ikazuchi which he found it to be complete and utter bullshit.

Arthur then found checks, payments, and other forms of money being given to Rabat for various things including spying for the one enemy of Humanity: the Harvesters. The final straw that broke his camel's back was he found stuff that belonged to Terrain Prime including the AK-87 assault rifle used by the Lighting Spetsnaz and the Terrain Prime self-defense Army.

All of what he had found gave Arthur only one thought in his mind, _"You vile, no good, traitor from hell!"_

Just as he was about to get out of the Fujin after deactivating the device he placed earlier along with coping the data from Rabat's ship and placing it in Fujin's data banks along with his data pad he had with him inside the cockpit, he decided to give what he found about Rabat to his teammates and once he did, he saw Rabat looking around particularly at Hibiki's Vanguard.

Just as Rabat was about to decided which machine to look at first, Dita came in and stood between Hibiki's Vanguard and Rabat making it clear that no one except certain people would look at it. Bella and Brian on the other hand were checking the stuff the crew bought carefully.

"Come on please? I won't break it," asked Rabat.

"No! This is Mr. Alien's partner and you can't look at it!" shouted Dita as she stood in front of the Vanguard.

"What about those three other machines instead?" Rabat asked referring to the Fujin, Calypso, and Vulcan Gundams.

Dita shook her head and replied, "No, not them either besides I believe Mr. Angel Alien is working right now."

"Huh? So that is where he has been this whole time? Inside his machine," replied Rabat finally figuring out where Arthur was due to the glowing chest orb and the eyes.

It was then that Hibiki came into the Hanger bay and saw what Rabat was trying to do and made his presence known, "Hey you! Get away from her and those machines."

"Oh and who is going to make me?" asked Rabat arrogantly.

"I am you arrogant prick," replied Hibiki to Rabat's taunt.

"Oh, is that so boy? Let's see what you got then," replied Rabat.

Hibiki glared at Rabat and spoke, "Why don't you go first or should I you big douchebag," said Hibiki.

With that said, the fight began at first in Hibiki's favor due to his training under Arthur, Bella, and Brian using various moves including punches taught to him, but then the tide was starting to turn against the Tarak youth and that made Dita alarmed to contact the bridge.

In the bridge, Magno and Buzam received Dita's distress message and much to Dita's dismay, they choose not to send help because they felt men need to work things out man to man. Seconds later, Arthur came on with a pissed off look.

"Captain with all due respect, you and Buzam get your sorry damm asses down to the Hanger bay now because I got something you want to see along with any other crew members who can if you really care about your crew especially Hibiki," said Arthur

"Very well then young man and don't swear next time okay," replied Magno

Arthur without wasting a second pulled out his pistol and put his data pad in his spare combat jacket's inner left pocket he had in case his other one was destroyed which both Brian and Bella also each had.

In another part of the ship while the fight went on, Bella and Brian after receiving the data Arthur found were making their way to the Hanger bay with guns drawn along with a rifle Bella had.

"Where did you get the rifle?" asked Brian.

"No time! Let's go get that asshole Brian!" replied Bella as she cocked the rifle she just acquired.

Meanwhile in the unique Hanger bay that housed the Gundam's the three enhanced Dreads and the enhance Vanguard, Dita was standing a good distance away from the apparent one-sided fight between Hibiki and the trader Rabat, but thanks to the training under Brian, Bella, and Arthur, he was putting up as one would say a decent and good fight.

Just as Rabat was about to kick Dita away from Hibiki and hurt Hibiki even further, the cockpit hatch on the Fujin Gundam opened and out came a very, unhappy, pissed off Arthur with a his Glock 20 pistol in his left hand and aimed at Rabat.

Seconds later, Bella and Brian came in the hanger and like Arthur, Brian with his pistol drawn and aimed at Rabat along with Bella with an AK-87 assault rifle. Arthur came down from his Gundam and made his way to Rabat with his pistol aimed and the trader's head.

"Oh there you are I was wondering where you were hiding," said Rabat with an arrogant tone.

"The jig is up you damm traitor of Humanity," said Arthur with no hesitation on his anger or his language.

"What are you talking about?" replied Rabat in a fake surprised voice.

"I've been digging through your data with the help of my Gundam and found out who you really are you piece of _**(censored)**_!" responded Arthur.

Before Rabat could responded, Hibiki sat up with Dita near him though he was scuffed up, he still lived and asked his mentors what he was talking about. Dita was a bit surprised to see Arthur wear like that as she had never heard a man swear like that.

"What did you find out about this guy?" asked Hibiki.

"What Arthur has found is that this maggot is nothing, but a damm **_(censored)_** con artist, thief, and worst of all, a traitor to Humanity Hibiki and Dita," replied Brian his pistol never moving direction.

"This sick, unholy, inhumane traitor and plague of Humanity sells bootleg junk and stolen goods, scams people out of their hard earned money, and worst of all, he lands on different worlds and their colonies or any outpost or station, gets all the info he can get under the whole trading ruse, and then sells the information to the highest paying client which includes the Harvesters themselves," replied Bella with no sign of her anger leaving her and keeping her rifle aimed at Rabat.

"What are you-"

Rabat didn't get to finish when Arthur cut him off, "Silence! You big _**(censored) (censored)**_ traitor! You have got ten seconds to get your lousy, no good, lying bag of shit carcass of this ship before we kick your ass and then shoot you all the way to hell!"

"Why don't you listen to him and admit the truth asshole!" replied Bella with fury.

Rabat grinned nervously despite having guns pointed at him and spoke, "What truth?"

Moments later, many of the Nirvana crew showed up including Magno, Buzam, Gascogne, Meia, Barnette, Jura, and several members of the Starfire squadron including Julian and Zoe. They were a bit shocked at seeing the three Gundam pilots aiming their guns at Rabat with looks that could scare someone even from hell itself and wanted to know why.

"Arthur, Bella, and Brian why are you three pointing your guns at him?" asked the aged pirate captain.

Pulling out a data pad from his combat uniform jacket which he was wearing over his pilot suit, he tossed it over which Gascogne caught and then handed it to Magno who read it and then passed it on to the others present with her.

"Rabat, you've overstayed your welcome and I suggest you leave before you end up in a body bag," replied Magno to Rabat.

If there was one thing she knew about those three Gundam pilots is that they were loyal to Humanity as much as they were loyal to whom they cared about including their home.

Buzam could clearly see they were pissed off beyond a shadow of a doubt and decided to ask a bit more to see the justification of the three Gundam pilot's actions by stepping forwards

She then spoke, "Arthur, Bella, and Brian was he responsible for the loss of an outpost belonging to your home?"

"Damm hell right you are BC, but under normal circumstances, Rabat would be arrested, tried, and mostly likely executed for high treason against Terrain Prime. For now we'll let him go, but I want to say this to him personally," said Arthur who then walked up to Rabat and looked at him with an emotionless face.

"Also, he has some goods that belong to Terrain Prime including this rifle," said Bella referring to the AK-87 she was holding.

"If I or any of my fellow Terrain Prime comrades see your face again, you're a dead _**(censored)**_ man you got it you damm **_(censored)_**?" said Arthur in an emotionless tone.

Rabat, not wanting to get shot up turned and left with Utan his pet orangutan who had early come while chasing Pyoro had stopped to see what was going on.

Just as the trader was out of sight, Arthur said one last thing that scared everyone in the hanger a bit along with firing a warning shot at Rabat which missed him though it scared him along with some of the crew in the Hanger bay as well.

Arthur glared at Rabat and spoke, "If you threaten my friends and family again, I will make sure you'll suffer the slowest, most painful _**(censored)**_ death you hear me!"

After Rabat and Utan left, the three Gundam pilots lowered their guns and looked around and signed before they all took a quick deep breath and recomposed themselves. Normally, swearing like this wasn't allowed though today was an exception.

"Bella, Brian get into your Gundams, we got some property to reclaim," said Arthur who turned to board his Gundam along with his friends.

The three then launched to stop Rabat from leaving and gave him one last talk, "Hey douchebag, you got some things that you have that belong to Terrain Prime."

The three Gundams surrounded Rabat's ship and Arthur pointed his Gundam's rail cannons at Rabat's ship along with Brian and Bella with one half of the twin nova buster rifle pointed at Rabat's ship as well using their Gundams.

Hours later the Nirvana was now cruising along in space though they couldn't briefly because Parfet had to remove the bad machine parts she bought from Rabat, but everyone knew that someday they would run into Rabat again, but they would be prepared.

To ensure none of their weapons or other stuff belonged to Terrain Prime would fall into the wrong hands, Arthur forced Rabat before the trader could get away to dump all the stuff he had on him that belonged to the Gundam pilot's home world along with all of Rabat's other stuff including information on other worlds except for some small amounts of money. Bella and Brian helped out in their Gundams as well to ensure Rabat's cooperation.

For now they would let the trader/traitor live, but vowed next time they would see Rabat again, he would be a dead man. Arthur also took the extra measure by copying all forms of identification of Rabat's ship so he could be recognized if he was to be seen again.

In his room in the Men's Quarters, Arthur was busy typing up his latest report that he planned on giving to the higher ups of Terrain Prime and the Self-Defense Forces, but also a modified version to other worlds as well because this one was about Rabat, the data on his ship and his dealings.

As he finished up his report, Jura came in along with Barnette, Dita, Meia, and Hibiki who recovered from his fight against Rabat with Brian and Bella walking in behind the group.

"What is it? Is there something you folks need?" asked Arthur from his desk.

"Sir, I think you need to clarify some things with a few crew members over your threat to Rabat along with your potty mouth," replied Brian.

"Don't worry, we've taken care of the rest of the crew with Magno and Buzam's help and Gascogne and you need to talk things with few crew-members," said Bella.

With that said, the two Gundam pilots left along with Dita, Meia, and Hibiki leaving Arthur with Jura and her friend Barnette. After they left Barnette spoke, "Was it true, that you would kill that traitor painfully?"

"I wanted to make sure that that fucking maggot got the message that his actions would come back to bite him on the Ass if continues down his path. I'm sorry if I scared any of you and I'm sorry for the potty mouth you've heard including just now," replied Arthur.

"Are you are you not Human and what is up with your language?" asked Jura.

Jura then walked up to him causing him to stand up and Barnette saw the height difference between the two which she thought was amusing because Jura was slightly taller than him, but just by a whisker.

Arthur did something that surprised Barnette; he grabbed Jura's left arm and pulled her into a hug and as he embraced her, he said this over the blonde woman's right shoulder, "Don't worry Jura and you too Barnette, I am Human because what I did was just me being a bit paranoid and making sure that Rabat doesn't dare mess with us again."

Arthur then let Jura go and then after assuring Barnette that what he did didn't change their relationship, but was trying to reassure them that he was friendly and he wasn't a monster.

"Look, how would you two feel if you found out the loss of one of your home's outposts was lost due to a traitor's synching because a synch is synch. Tarak now is fighting Terrain Prime aside from Mejere which isn't a good idea due to them draining resources and could be more troublesome than Mejere and their own arrogance will be their defeat. He was strong, Hibiki needs to get stronger," said Arthur with his head down with his back turned to the two Mejere women.

Jura then spoke to him before she and Barnette left, "Arthur, I understand why you acted at Rabat, but that does not give you an excuse to act like that because you will be treated as a prisoner again like the rest of the men am I clear?"

"Yes Jura and Barnette," replied Arthur who was now facing her and Barnette.

"Also, can you ask your friends to combine with me more often in the future?" asked Jura.

As soon as they left, Arthur rolled his eyes and then turned into bed, but as he did, he started to have thoughts about the blonde woman which baffled him.

"_What's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before since my crush in Junior High, aw man am I falling for that blonde lady? No it can't be because duty comes first, then civilian life. I don't want to get Barnette mad at me which would be bad for the rest of the guys here. I just hope as soon as Brian, Bella, and I reunite with our comrades, I can ask Bella's sister for help" _thought the Fujin Gundam pilot.

Far away from the Nirvana in a sector of space, a group of seven Tarak Vanguards was patrolling for hostiles when out of the blue, an energy shot blasted all of them except for one. The lone Vanguard turned to see a pair of Vanguards that were Gundams and stood scared stiff.

"Please, spare me! I'll do anything please!" cried the Vanguard pilot.

"Tarak should've done the same to my brother and his friends before your leaders destroyed them causing them to go missing," replied a cold female voice from the Gundam that nearly destroyed the squadron; the Valkyrie Gundam.

The Gundam then pointed its rifle at the lone Vanguard when another Gundam hand pushed it aside as it looked at the other Gundam.

"Squadron Leader Hanson that's enough, let him live to so he can tell his fellow comrades that Tarak will lose and that those three Gundam pilots are just missing in action," replied the Ninja Gundam's pilot Omar Jha.

"Very well then, besides from how he was talking, he wasn't worth killing anyway. You got to love guerrilla-style ambushes Ensign Jha," replied the Valkyrie Gundam's pilot.

The two then returned to the destroyer the TPSDNS Sparta and as they did, the Tarak Vanguard pilot who left thought of something, "_What is that monster talking about?"_

The pilot then returned home scared shitless from what happened while the four Gundams returned to the TPSDNS Sparta.

As the pilots of the TPSDNS Sparta got out of their Gundams in the Hanger bay, the Valkyrie Gundam's pilot took off her helmet and shook her head a bit and reveled that she had emerald green hair and light pink eyes. She then left the hanger and headed to her room.

Once there, she got out of her pilot suit and changed into her combat uniform and sat down on the chair in her room and began typing her report. Sighing a bit, she turned her head to a group of photos one which had her and her brother at his commissioning ceremony.

"Brother, what would you do about Tarak? Since you've 'disappeared', Tarak has declared war on us over the same stupid reason like Mejere, we've had to look for others to help us including Melanos, and now the Harvesters are targeting us for our brains," she said to the photo by herself.

"I will ensure that those monsters will not defeat and destroy us, this pilot swears Arthur," she said to herself once more. She then went to bed and on her combat jacket was her name; Victoria Emilia Hanson, the sister of Arthur Hanson.

_A/N: Sorry if I took out a good chuck of the fight between Rabat, it just pains me to see Hibiki get beaten up so easily. Also I'm not one who is good at describing fight scenes because I'm still new to the art and it happens so fast, I have a hard time keeping up with certain fights. I apologize for the language in this chapter. Not only have we met Rabat, but we're shown two of the four Gundams mentioned back a couple of chapters ago and now two of their pilots._

_The Gundread combination is a combination of the Deathsycthe Hell; EW version and Demona from Gargoyles. _

_Next chapter deals with a certain water planet and R and R and please no flames. FWI Bella got the rifle from stealing it from Rabat's ship by the way. The appearance of the two Gundams will be shown in good time._


	11. Chapter 10: Water, water everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 10: Water, Water everywhere **

_November 30th, 3817 AD; 12:30 PM (1230 hours) _

It had been a month since the encounter with Rabat and in that time, Arthur, Brian, and Bella stepped up Hibiki's training to include hand-to-hand combat moves taught to them by their mentors.

"Captain our ship is now orbiting a planet that appears to be a planet covered mostly if not nearly 99 percent of the surface with water, it has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere capable of supporting life, the only landmass so far is a tiny island in the vast ocean and the remains of a colony ship underwater along with other land mass, and the planet's residents are human," said Buzam as she gave her report on the planet the Nirvana was orbiting.

"Well then, let's pay our brothers and sisters a visit," said Magno with a smile.

On the bridge, Amarone, Belvedere, Ezra, and Celtic were observing the planet when Brian came on the bridge to see for himself about the planet.

"Wow it looks pretty!" said Amarone.

"Like a pretty sapphire in space!" said Belvedere seconds later.

"I like Terrain Prime better, not too much water," said Brian as he came onto the bridge.

As the crew looked at the planet from the ship, Arthur was busy going over the latest checks over the Fujin Gundam's OS. Bella was also there as well looking over the data on her Gundam. As she was using her data pad to check on the "Avatar" hybrid shields on the Calypso Gundam's backpack, she decided to ask Arthur something, "Sir, I've got a particular question for you."

"What is it?" asked Arthur from the open cockpit of the Fujin Gundam.

"Are you in love with Jura? Cause rumor is spreading that you hugged Jura after what happened with Rabat over a month ago" said Bella from the walkway that stretched across her Gundam.

This caused the Gundam pilot to blush slighting and he responded, "What? No I'm not Bella what gave that silly idea? Besides isn't she already in a relationship sort of with Barnette and I'm just a comrade Bella."

He then came out of the cockpit and made his way to the cafe for lunch with Bella following him and decided to tease him. She knew that there was something brewing between the two and right now as far as she could tell, both were denying it.

She then spoke, "Come on sir you know you think about her sometime like what Brian has told Magno about Meia being in his thoughts."

Signing to himself, Arthur knew it would be only a matter of time before the friendship could turn into love, but he told himself and his teammates that getting home was a higher priority other than the war effort back home, the Harvesters, the Vanguard teams, the crew, and Hibiki than relationships.

Before either pilot exited the Hanger bay, the alarm rang out telling them to get to their Gundams and as quick as flash, both got their suits, put them on, and got into their Gundams. Seconds later, they got outside with their prime Vanguard teams along with Brian and his squad as well.

"Sir, what are we facing?" asked Julian from her Vanguard.

"It appears to be a dozen Cube Fighters, a couple of Seed ships, and something that looks like a flower that Hades would grow in the underworld or Persephone," replied Arthur.

Meanwhile back in the Nirvana, Hibiki was on his way to his Vanguard after getting on his pilot suit when suddenly some bright lights came on like at a movie premier or something like it with Jura standing in front of Hibiki with Barnette standing nearby with a camcorder.

"The next battle you're combining with me you got that?" said Jura with a finger pointed at him.

Hibiki just merely shrugged it off and ran for his Vanguard and then launched into the fray. Outside, the Vanguards, Gundams, and the Dreads were trying to get near the unusual Harvester-like machine, but were getting nowhere fast.

"Persistent little bastards aren't they?" grumbled Athena Collins from her Vanguard.

On the Nirvana, Buzam was noticing the Harvesters were getting wiser, but that wouldn't stop the Nirvana Dreads and Vanguards at all.

"They're reading our moves now, how cheeky" said Magno on the new moves of the Cube Fighters which were what Athena Collins thought herself along with several others of the Nirvana.

Just then, while dodging enemy fire, both Brian and Meia happened to get near each other and like with Arthur accidentally did with Meia, Brian did the same thing along with Meia.

As soon as the two got close enough, the two machines combined and after a very complicated transformation, a new machine stood. It resembled a fusion between a Phoenix and a Pegasus and radiated power.

Inside the cockpit of Gundread Meia B mode, Brian and Meia managed to regain their bearings and found themselves in a cockpit where both were laying down on their stomachs while being side by side; Meia on the left while Brian was on the right.

"What does this one do?" asked Meia.

"Well then, let's find out then," replied Brian as both pilots activated the Gundread.

The Gundread then opened its fake mouth and wings and started to emit an unusual signal that affected any cube fighter near the Nirvana's fighting forces. The said Cube Fighters in question then formed on the Gundread and didn't fire on it, but instead the possessed Cube Fighters then open fired on their original owners to everyone's surprise.

"Wow, so it can hijack any nearby Harvester machine and use it against the original owners, sweet!" said Hibiki as he fought several Cube Fighters that were too far away to be affected.

Hibiki then was about to get decked by a couple of Harvester cube fighters, but were shot down by Jura who then suggested to him to combine with her just as Dita came on the scene and shot down a few Cube Fighters herself and suggested the same thing.

Hibiki, not wanting to be fought over like a trophy throttled away from the two feuding Dread pilots and continued fighting.

Dita nearly herself got hit, but was saved by Arthur with him saying this to the red-head dread pilot, "You can thank me later."

Just then a couple of Cube Fighters then jumped Hibiki causing him to plummet towards the planet's surface. Jura in her Dread decided to follow him intending on combining with his Vanguard.

While Meia in the Gundread Meia B mode with Brian and Dita in her Dread dared not to try what Jura was attempting because they didn't want to press their luck with their Dreads and it didn't take a genius to know that without proper protection or faulty protection or even a correctly designed machine, one could burn up in reentry.

"Jura stop what you're trying to do! This isn't worth your life at all if you end up dying!" shouted Bella from her Gundam.

"Jura listen to Bella now! What are you doing could get you killed! Pull up now!" shouted Brian from the Gundread Meia B mode as well.

Arthur shaking his head, then piloted his Gundam to follow the two pilots so they wouldn't die, but not before leaving Brian in command of the Vanguards out in combat currently. As he was heading to catch up to Jura and Hibiki, only one thought crossed his mind, _"Idiot."_

He wasn't alone as Bella choose to follow her commander leaving the Vanguards under her command in Brian's hands as well.

Both pilots then activated their "Phoenix" reentry systems on their Gundams and continued on while trying to reestablish radio contact with the two pilots.

On the Nirvana and those who could watch for those who didn't see it first time around got to see the protection system the Gundams had on them in action. They saw both suits being covered in a gel-like substance as the two Gundams went through the planet's atmosphere.

The "Phoenix" reentry system was designed to allow mobile suits, mobile armors, and various ships both civilian and self-defense forces of Terrain Prime to safely reenter a planet's atmosphere safely without risking burning up in the atmosphere and cover any hole in any part of any machine so nothing bad would happen to the machine and it's pilot or in a ship's case a crew.

Like a close shave, Jura's Dread finally combined with Hibiki, but crashed in the water on the planet which worried Arthur and Bella because the speed the craft was going was in the range of a near or fatal splashdown.

That all was put to rest when a new Vandread rose from the depths and it was different looking because it had long red arms, short arms, red discs and resembled a sea creature.

"Well then, that's new," said Bella.

Those watching were a bit puzzled at what it looked like and Amarone summed it up perfectly by speaking to everyone on the bridge looking bored and unimpressed as did some of the crew watching the footage or was perplexed by its appearance.

"It's a crab," said Amarone.

Inside the soon-to-be-named Vandread Jura, Hibiki was looking around to figure out what to do while Jura on the other hand was whining like crazy. The cockpit had a globe-like object in the center with controls below it while the seats were in a circular fashion with both pilots face forward.

"What? This can't be it!" cried Jura.

"How the hell does this thing work?" asked Hibiki trying to ignore Jura's cries.

Seeing the new Vandread getting pounded, Arthur signed in annoyance and with one swift motion, sliced any leftover Cube Fighters with his beam/plasma katana sabers. Before he could contact the Vandread, Jura unknowingly fired the thrusters of the Vandread and now the craft was heading towards the only island on the planet.

"Captain it looks like Hibiki and Jura are on a collision course with that island," said Arthur to Magno from his Gundam.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Let's go after them before they cause collateral damage," said Bella who began to purse the Vandread.

Arthur then followed Bella and the duo raced to stop the runaway Vandread. Arthur was flying and to his surprise, so was Bella because apparently the Paksis had upgraded the Calypso Gundam's backpack so it could act like a flight platform for her Gundam.

Arthur then got in contact with the Vandread and gave an order, "Hibiki, Jura, slow down your Vandread because it's going to crash into the island."

"Sir, with all due respect, I would do it already if Miss Whiner here would stop!" replied Hibiki.

Just then a couple of Cube Fighters got close to the Vandread and to Arthur and Bella's surprise, Hibiki managed to figure out how to work the Vandread, stop it from crashing into the island, and was able to swat the few cube fighters away like flies.

Hibiki then pressed a button which fired an odd energy weapon that took care of the rest with ease.

"Well then, that was too close," said Bella from her Gundam as she landed her Gundam on an open section of the island.

"Uh, no freaking duh!" said Arthur from his Gundam as he landed seconds later on another section of the island.

Before getting out of his Gundam, he decided to check on Jura and Hibiki to double sure both were safe, "Hibiki, Jura, are you two okay?"

"I'm fine sir, Ms. Whiner here not so sure, but looks unhappy with the Vandread combination for some reason," replied Hibiki from the Vandread with Jura just sitting unhappy.

"Roger that, Bella will meet you in the open plaza area near that tower structure while I'll try to talk to Jura see if she'll listen if not, I'll have to slap some sense into her," replied Arthur before he shut down the Gundam, got out, and proceeded to where Jura was.

Back on the Nirvana, the crew returned to the ship and was finally able to come in contact with the surface. Brian and several members of the Starfire squadron were on the bridge as well.

The person on the other end of the line appeared to be blonde like Jura, but in a different style, her eyes were shut at the moment so no one could tell what her eye color was, wore purple and light purple robes, and had a mask hanging around her neck.

"Hello there, my name is Fanieta. Welcome to Anpathos the most beautiful planet in this universe," replied the woman named Fanieta.

"Anpathos? Is that the name of your planet or not?" asked Magno.

"That is correct Ma'am. That's our planet's name that we've been calling it for a long time. Also, we've been waiting a long time," replied Fanieta back who now had her eyes open which were a shade of medium blue.

Buzam raised an eyebrow and asked, "Waiting? Waiting for whom?"

"The Munya of course, is it you guys or the people who just landed on our beautiful planet?" replied Fanieta to Buzam's question.

"No I'm afraid we're not sorry to disappoint you, but if you don't mind if we dropped in for a visit and talk?" said Magno back to Fanieta's question.

"Not at all, though the ceremony we're preparing could hamper it a little if you don't mind," replied Fanieta.

With that said Magno ordered the line to be closed and then contacted Bart, "Bart, I'm leaving you in charge while we're gone okay."

"Um, okay," said Bart.

"Oh, one more thing, you can't run away if danger appears okay young man?" Magno told Bart one last time before proceeding to head down to the surface.

Brian then contacted Bart, "Hey, dude mind if I help out you a bit/"

"That would be great dude," replied Bart.

"Fine and by the way, it's not dude! It's Brian or Lieutenant De Gras okay Bart," Brian replied in a half-yelling tone.

Back on the surface of Anpathos, Hibiki got out of his Vanguard and landed on the beach and looked around before heading to where Bella wanted to meet her and now Magno and several others.

Before he left he called out to Jura to come, but she just sat on her Dread sulking. Afterwards, he then left, but as he walked, he got a few stares given at him.

He wondered if a festival was going on, but Bella on the other hand felt a little sense of creepiness in her as she walked from her Gundam to where Magno's shuttle was landing.

"_There is something about that one shape on this island that just reminds me of those old earth pagan religions for some reason that I just can't put my finger on it," _thought Bella as she got to where the pirate shuttle landed at the same time as Hibiki.

As the two pilots got to where Magno landed, they got to see Fanieta themselves, but paid little attention to her and her two companions alongside her though the mask around each of their necks did trouble them a bit.

The door to Magno's shuttle opened along with a ramp and the pirate leader along with Buzam came down and greeted the leader of Anpathos along with the two pilots of the Nirvana.

"Hey there old lady how are you?" asked Hibiki as he got near the old pirate captain with his helmet off and under his left arm.

"Very good young man and same to you young lady, where is Arthur by the way?" replied Magno as she got off the ramp along with Buzam.

"He went to talk to Jura and I hope he doesn't slap her cause Barnette will be up and down his ass," replied Bella while holding her helmet as well under her right arm.

Magno nodded and spoke, "As long as she's safe, I'm okay with that."

After that said, the threesome followed Fanieta and her two companions while Bella on the other hand went to check on Jura and Arthur.

Up on the Nirvana, Dita was pacing in the Hanger bay while Meia was watching her. The enemy ship had stopped for now, but Brian ordered all Vanguard pilots to remain alert for anything.

"Mr. Alien and Jura, I wonder what are they doing all alone down there?" asked Dita out loud.

"Dita why don't you just calm down for a bit okay? They're going to be fine," suggested Meia.

"But Mr. Alien is down there all alone with Jura leader!" countered Dita.

Meia looked at Dita and spoke, "The Captain, BC, Arthur, and Bella are all down there so don't worry like I said before and with them there, nothing will bad happen to Hibiki."

Unknown to anyone, out in space, another unknown ship was approaching Anpathos, but it sent a signal to the Harvester ship that was staying put.

Down on the surface, as Arthur got to Jura's dread, he noticed something was odd about the weather as it began to change for some reason. Near the tower, four antennas' came out of the main tower which began to glow and saw the people scurrying around much quicker for some reason.

Arthur then climbed up Jura's Dread and walked up to her to the point where he was behind her. Before he could talk, he saw the change going around him and Jura which made him shudder for a bit, but shrugged it off.

"Hey Jura talk to me," said Arthur to Jura as he knelt before her while placing his helmet away from him and the Dread pilot.

Jura of course didn't respond and that annoyed him a bit, "I said talk to me squadron leader Jura Basil Elden."

That got Jura's attention, but not enough which didn't suit him at all. He then decided to try to make her at least face him instead of not looking at him.

"All right Jura you want to do this the hard way? Fine then Jura have-"

Arthur didn't get to finish when in his attempt to pull her up that he lost his footing and slipped and fell, pulling Jura along with him that resulted in the blonde Dread pilot landing on top of him with him on the bottom on her Dread.

Unfortunately for the two, the way they landed resulted in both of their lips touching each other with both wide eyed. Moments later, for some reason Jura returned the kiss and If things couldn't get any worse, Bella arrived on the scene seconds later and took out her communicator and snapped a photo of the two before scurrying off and hiding.

For both pilots, it was a mixture of both enjoyment and embarrassment for Jura because for some reason liked the kiss while Arthur was turning a very deep shades of red because this to him was awkward as well but, for some reason he liked it as well. Both pulled away and were looking down at the ground embarrassed, but what got their attention was Bella giggling nearby as she came out from behind a pillar.

"What, what is so funny?" asked an embarrassed Arthur.

"You kissed Jura that is what is so funny!" laughed Bella.

"You better not tell anyone!" shouted both Arthur and Jura together for some reason.

Bella looked at the pair with troll grin before replying, "Oh, don't worry I won't."

Back at the main structure of the tower on the island, Fanieta was showing Magno, Buzam, and Hibiki Anpathos' so-called holy shrine dedicated to their gods.

"So, what in this universe is this Munya that all of you folks are looking forward to anyway?" asked Magno.

"They're the ones who guided our very own ancestors to this very land we call home. We are very grateful for them because the Munya are the foundation of Anpathos," explained Fanieta to Magno's question.

"So, what do they come here for?" asked Buzam.

"Fanieta explained, "The Munya are in need of us and we look forward to what the Munya are going to ask from us."

"In need of what exactly?" asked Hibiki.

"The spinal code of course," replied Fanieta.

Just then, Bella with a slightly embarrassed Arthur and Jura in tow came in as Buzam horrified realized what Fanieta said; the spinal code was the spinal cord and spoke it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What the hell? Are these people stupid? They think the Harvesters are gods?" asked a stunned Arthur after he put it all together.

Back on the Nirvana, Bart was getting pummeled with questions from various crew members even with Brian's help.

"When can we replenish our food?" asked one crew member.

"I want to change lockers but, um," another person asked, but was uncertain.

"Have I gained weight?" asked a random security guard.

Eventually this drove Bart nuts and he promptly shut off the communications to the other crew members, this promoted both Paiway and Brian to come on the communications line.

"Rough day huh?" asked Brian from the Hanger

"You said it, I don't know how you folks handle it," grumbled Bart.

"Trust me comrade, my now former superior officer Ashley Malone of the TPSDNS Solaris has it a bit worse," replied Brian.

Bart cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Well, what for example?"

"Well for starters, she had to keep order and discipline on the ship, send out orders to different crew members, be responsible for the other officers on either ship, make sure the ship is kept nice, clean, and properly maintained along with the mobile suits and mobile armors, help come up with different strategies, and follow orders from the higher ups," replied Brian.

"Yeah so, don't crack under pressure okay?" said Paiway.

"Um, okay then," replied Bart to the two.

Back on the surface, Magno couldn't believe what she was seeing; the people of this planet were will to give up their own spinal cords and have no second thoughts. Even the two Gundam pilots felt the same thing along with Hibiki and even to Jura.

"Happy times, sad times, all of these people have all of these various times ahead of them even their children. Yet you don't find any of this odd," said Magno to Fanieta.

"The times that the Munya greet us are also the time of our planet's happiness as well. No person here has second thoughts about this at all," countered Fanieta.

Bella glared at Fanieta and spoke, "Please bitch, you act all like there is no hell or terrible thing going on at all in this universe and on this planet or do you hide your hidden fear of this coming horror under that pretty little mask of yours you dumbass."

"There is nothing to fear at all, tradition is tradition. Everything is for the Munya," replied Fanieta.

"Yeah right, the slow horrible miserable as hell, no worse than that of Tartarus painful death to those monsters of the devil is tradition. Yeah, what kind of weed or drugs have you people been smoking? Because I don't want any of it, not after what happened to an outpost belonging to Terrain Prime," asked Arthur.

Back in orbit, Bart was about to buck under pressure again despite Brain and Paiway's advice when the alarm was raised because the unknown machine which was actually another Harvester machine that looked like a container ship shot out a green beam towards the other Harvester ship to do something.

"Bart what is going on? Are you and the girls doing volleyball practice?" asked Arthur.

"No what makes that? It's the enemy," replied an annoyed Bart.

Buzam grabbed a communicator and asked, "How many?"

"Just one. It looks like a large, massive object like a shipping container or something like that," replied Bart.

"That must mean the Harvesters are here," said Bella.

"Hibiki to your Vanguard, Bella to your Gundam, and Jura head to your Dread, form up with Hibiki, and stop those monsters," said Arthur giving orders.

Magno looked at Fanieta and spoke unhappily, "Well then, it looks like your Munya have arrived," grumbled Magno to Fanieta.

Upon hearing it, Fanieta ordered everyone to put on their masks and come to the tower. This of course angered Arthur and Bella because of one reason: the whole Mejere-Terrain Prime war started because of some group of misguided fools from Mejere saw that men and women lived together was a horrible thing and after helping the lost Mejere ship get back to its home along with its crew, Mejere declared war on the planet and its colonies and launched a "Crusade" to free the "Captive" women from the clutches of the vile men.

At first people of Terrain Prime both the civilians and the self-defense forces thought this was just a silly joke, but then that changed when the refitted trans-atmospheric carrier ship TPSDNS William Wallace was attacked without warning, boarded, the majority of the crew males were slaughtered without mercy, and the women taken captive and the ship seriously damaged to the point where it had to be scrapped.

After this, Terrain Prime declared war on Mejere and thus Terrain Prime was dragged into the Tarak-Mejere war while playing both offense and defense to both worlds. This whole unholy, humorless, no honor, and bland and stupid Ultra-Feminism is what led to the destruction of the Valentine colony of the L3 colony cluster; 9,000 men, women, and children dead or missing along with the defenders.

It is what caused the Gundams to finally be brought out of the shadows and into the light along with the Fujin Gundam after 76 years. Now these people were going to do a very similar grave mistake and Arthur vowed not to let it happen. These people deserved the right to live and no one had that right to take it away from them and be lied to just for this stupid reason.

"Looks like they planned this carefully, put all the people in one location where there is no escape," said Buzam

Looking over, Arthur saw that Jura hadn't left yet and he decided to give her some motivation by walking over to her which then Magno and Buzam could not have predicted. Arthur grabbed Jura's face and brought it to his face kissing her on the lips intentionally which Magno and Buzam saw.

Jura's eyes widened before they closed along with Arthur's while both stood. In Jura's mind unlike the last kiss, this one was more intentional as she felt her heart beat faster than ever, her knees felt numb forcing Arthur to hold her up as he kissed her, and felt great joy with the kiss.

Arthur on the other hand felt similar or the same things as Jura did because for him he knew that this could be a dumb idea, but it had to be done. A minute later after both opened their eyes, he pulled away leaving a stunned Jura before him.

Arthur then talked to her, "Listen Jura, I know what I just did was stupid and impulsive, but listen here the Harvesters don't care about how pretty the Gundreads or the Vandreads are, they care about killing us all. Your Vandread that you form with Hibiki may not have the power of Vandread Dita or the heavy assault power Gundread Dita A mode, the speed of Vandread Meia or the hacking abilities of Gundread Meia B mode, the stealth of Gundread Mea A mode, or even the close to mid range abilities of Gundread Jura A mode, but does not mean it's useless at all. Now go out there and prove to them what happens when you push a pretty woman like you too far along with a proud man like Hibiki. Plus, you're the first Mejere female to kiss a Gundam pilot and lived just saying you know."

"I don't want to be a part of this nonsense," said Magno looking at Fanieta.

"We're not allowed to fight back. That is what tradition is," replied Fanieta.

"Wow, I can't believe that coming from people can't decide anything on their own terms," said Magno.

Arthur looked at Fanieta and spoke in a disappointed tone; "I have to agree with Magno here, why do you follow this folklore, this legend for what, your painful deaths? Didn't think you people were that stupid and moronic you dumbasses."

"How dare you say that!" shouted Fanieta.

"I say what I what you dumb bitch," said Arthur in an angry voice.

"Arthur forget her, just head to your machine and stop the Harvesters because Jura just left," said Buzam stopping Arthur.

Back in space on the Nirvana, Bart freaked out at the sight of the Harvesters, but was calmed down after Meia told him that she and Brian would form a defensive line around the Nirvana. As soon as Bart gave the order for the teams to scramble, the Dreads and the Vanguards launched and headed out to battle.

Back on Anpathos, the water continued to rise to a controlled level while Magno argued with Fanieta, "Look have you every compared your planet to others like Terrain Prime and still call your planet pretty?"

"We must follow the path already chosen and not shift from tradition. Firstly you barge in here, and then you disrespect our god-"before Fanieta could argue Arthur interrupted her from his Gundam.

"You know, your so-called traditions are beginning to really annoy me," said Arthur.

"Arthur there is no point in auguring with these people," said Magno before she fell down in pain.

Magno grimaced before grumbling as Buzam knelt near her, "Aw crap, of all the times for my back to give out. I can't move like this right now.

"Captain, are you all right?" asked Arthur in concern.

"I'm fine young man, I don't plan on dying with these mindless people, aren't you supposed to be in space now?" replied Magno to Arthur via Buzam's communicator.

"Hibiki and Bella did already leave and now Jura as well. I told them to go on ahead while I stayed behind here to ensure no Harvesters get through," replied Arthur which Magno smiled.

Meanwhile in space, the Dreads and the Vanguards were doing their best to try and prevent the Harvesters from getting any closer to Anpathos and Barnette just got hit.

"They've gotten my control thrusters and I'm returning," said Barnette to the bridge crew.

"The enemy is approaching the ship," Amarone reported.

"Shield strength down to Level 3," Belvedere reported seconds later.

Inside the navigation well Bart kept saying to himself that he wouldn't retreat over and over again and was just about to when Magno came on the communication lines with Buzam's help at the same time Arthur was using his Gundam carefully cut off the pointed antennas on top of the tower without causing damaged to the city below and not hitting any civilians. When the people objected, Arthur just ignored them as the water had stopped rising due to his actions.

"Don't be such a coward! I've seen countless deaths in my years I've lived up until now. Every time I've seen someone die, I've cursed myself for my own powerlessness each time. For not being able to help or do something for those that died. How they must've regretted of leaving so many things left in their lives undone and not having the chance to do anything else. I found myself being torn apart when I remember them. However, even in the very end, they never ever gave up then because they still tried to be shining stars until the very end. I know and still know wonderful people like that. Because I know them very well, I just can't forgive those who rely on others for their destiny instead of deciding for themselves!" said Magno in a great speech to Bart.

The speech helped Bart calm him down at the same time the ship was getting pelted which motivated him as well, "I will not move from this spot!"

"Will move just this once?!" said Hibiki from Vandread Jura at the same time Bella came up from Anpathos.

"Leave the rest to Jura and I and go take a nap or something will ya," said Hibiki to Bart.

"If you're not quick enough, we'll get you with the enemy!' said Jura in a proud tone.

As quick as a whip, Vandread Jura with Hibiki and Jura at the controls proceeded to direct the disks at certain points across the planet which resulted in the planet being shielded from any Harvesters and lowered the water further now that the antennas were cut off from the Harvesters.

"Wow! Magnificent! Nobody can cover a planet like this!" shouted Jura.

"Hold on there! It is too early to celebrate!" countered Hibiki.

Seeing that the Vandread was in the way, the two Harvester ships formed to become a more massive ship and tried to suck away the Vandread in order to rip it apart. Thankfully any Vanguard, Dread, or even a Gundam weren't in danger because they had retreated earlier.

"Hey pal, have a drink on us right now!" shouted Hibiki.

Hibiki then pressed a button on the Vandread Jura control panel and part of the shield opened up and a fountain of water shot up and towards the open maw of the Harvester ship.

"That's reckless," muttered Meia.

"Hey if it will work, it will work I hope," countered Brian.

Inside the Vandread, the machine was feeling the strain and that got Jura concerned, "Hey! Careful! You're going to break it!"

"Oh, be quiet woman besides, just watch. If this thing can hold a planet's population, I doubt it'll hold an entire ocean!" countered Hibiki.

After a few minutes, the Harvester machine couldn't handle it and like an over inflated balloon or a bike tire, it then exploded destroying it.

"Yeah baby! Nice one Hibiki, same goes for you Jura as well," said Brian and Bella together.

"We did it! Yeah!" shouted both Hibiki and Jura.

"For some reason, I can't honestly be happy about this," muttered Bart.

Down on Anpathos, more landmass could now be seen thanks to the reduction of water along with the remains of the colony ship that brought the ancestors of Anpathos years ago. At the same time, the Fujin Gundam landed on top of the spire in between the sliced off spires for some reason.

This of course scared the people who were on the tower away and out of the pseudo-temple leaving only Magno and Buzam with an unhappy Fanieta. The mask fell off her face and landed on the floor. Before the leader of Anpathos could speak, footsteps were heard and then gun shots, but not towards Fanieta instead, towards the mask she wore and as a result, it shattered.

"You were willing to lead your people towards their deaths. You don't deserve to be a leader not after what you've done, under normal circumstances, you would've been executed for your actions, but I want you to see the real side of the Harvesters. Besides, Magno has something to say," said Arthur from the steps of the spiral stair case.

"You are free, from here on out, how you choose to live and die is up to you now," said Magno to the disgraced leader.

"I'll never forget what you've done," growled Fanieta.

Magno looked at Fanieta before speaking "A god never says anything, doesn't do anything, or ask for something in return. A god just sits and watches over us, over foolish humans who are lost. Sorry to have bothered you along with that young man behind you."

Just as Magno left and got to the entrance of the temple, Arthur threw down his communicator which Buzam caught and she asked wondering what was all that about since Arthur wasn't the type to hand his communicator like that.

"Arthur can you tell me why you did this?" asked Buzam.

"Just press the talk button and put it on speaker because of a hidden message inside of Fujin Gundam," shouted Arthur from the stairs as he made his way up.

Upon doing what Arthur asked, a voice began to echo from the communicator which caught the attention of Magno so much so she requested that the crew hears it as well.

"At the dawn of 38th century, Humanity left our beloved home Earth in order to colonize worlds to ensure the survival of the human race. Seventeen years have passed since then; we of the colonists of Earth have landed on other worlds like this one here which will be our new home called Terrain Prime. When we left, we were given a document called the Zathura document. In this document, we were given the one thing that the Earthlings who did stay behind gave us: freedom. This of course means that we're given rights and responsibilities on how to govern ourselves without Earth being in our affairs because they signed it themselves along with the captains of all of the colonization ships including the Ikazuchi as well as a select group of trusted, responsible, wise, noble and understanding people. The colonization project is in reality for the survival of our species Humanity and not for any Harvest project or something like that," said the first part of the message.

"So the Fujin is like a messenger like Hermes?" asked Buzam which Magno nodded.

"You could say that in one sense BC," replied Magno.

" In case if the Earthlings try to "Harvest" us, this document will allow us to opt out and forces the Earthlings to acknowledge that and leave us alone. Bottom line or to summarize this; the Zathura document grants us complete independence from Earth and allows to self-govern ourselves without Earth influencing us along with not being farms for Earth's own ends, but in the end if we someday meet other worlds who came from Earth like us, we shall team up to find a way to restore our old home. After Earth is possibly restored, Earth shall still acknowledge our independence from Earth along with others if they choose to follow the path we take which Democracy with Pacifism is mixed. What path others will take, shall be up to them which is what the beauty of possibilities is like," said the final part of the message.

Seconds after that, an armored case surprisingly opened in the remains of the Anpathos colony ship which Arthur got into his Gundam, flew over to where the document was, retrieved it with his Gundam, he then left the copy of the document at the site of the pseudo-temple and then left with him flying alongside the shuttle containing Magno and Buzam.

"Hey Arthur," asked Buzam.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Arthur.

"Do you have a reason for why you acted in front of that woman?" replied Buzam.

Arthur signed before speaking, "Because of how she reminded me of all those cult leaders from old Earth and brought back bad memories."

"I see from how the war between Mejere and Terrain Prime started?" asked Magno.

"Yes Captain that is correct," replied Arthur.

The shuttle and the Gundam then landed in the Nirvana and then left Anpathos. Arthur sat in his Gundam's cockpit for some time to collect his thoughts and while he did so, he saw Jura standing near Dita, Barnette, and Meia while his teammates stood nearby and decided to listen on what was going on.

"What do you mean you didn't get it?" asked an annoyed Jura.

"How the hell was I supposed to video tape and fight at the same time?" countered Barnette.

"Oh well then, next time be sure to record it on your camera so I can marvel at the elegance time and time again," said Jura.

Before she could talk anymore, the cockpit to the Fujin Gundam opened; Arthur came out, closed the cockpit, and then headed for his room. Jura decided to mess with him and stopped him with her rapier sword.

"Get that out of my face Jura," grumbled Arthur.

"It is not in your face, it is in my hand in front of you," countered Jura.

"Then get whatever it is away from my face because I'm not in the mood right now," grumbled Arthur.

Bella looked at the pair and spoke, "How long are you two going to be flirting with each other sir?"

This caused the two to blush slightly before Arthur left with Brian behind him. Barnette wondered what that was all about along with Dita and Meia.

"So anyway, it was really cool because that type of Vandread can cover an entire planet," boasted Jura.

In a nearby corner, Hibiki just muttered to himself how women can change their minds quickly before heading off to his quarters himself. While Magno was dealing with Bart on the Bridge on handling responsibilities of the ship, Arthur on the other hand took off his pilot suit and typed up his latest report and nearly fell asleep as he was typing it.

"Sir, let me finish it please, no buts and ifs okay you've had a day along with Brian," said Bella as she stood nearby near the entrance to the men's quarters.

"Fine then," said Arthur and moved.

As he fell asleep, Bella finished up the report to be given to Captain Malone her sister and the other top brass. After she left, Arthur partially fell asleep with tears coming down his face from a nightmare at the same time oddly enough Brian as well because of each having their own reasons.

Unknown to him, Bella secretly turned around and saw her commanding officer in a pain that she had a hard time healing along with Brian's. Shaking her head mentally, she then walked away to her quarters and unknown to her, Jura had been listening in along with Barnette, Dita, and Meia.

"See I told you those aliens were Human and feel bad for them," said Dita.

"I know I feel the same, but let them each talk about what's bothering them on their own terms okay?" said Meia.

Barnette said nothing as she left along with Dita while Jura stayed behind along with Meia for a few minutes before leaving, but not before saying this, "Leader I want to help them because there may be more to them that I want to know okay."

Meia said nothing as she then left followed by Jura who then took one last look at the Men's Quarters before leaving as well while touching her lips which prompted her to go to the sleeping Arthur. After stroking his head for a bit, Arthur at last fully fell asleep which Jura was surprised why she did this and as she left, she made a mental note to talk to Magno about this.

Meia then after Jura left appeared and she decided that for some reason, she felt compelled to do something like what Jura did because Jura told her that Arthur was now asleep, she decided to do something for Brian even though normally she wouldn't do it due to her still fading anti-men bits.

Meia got near Brian and sang in a low voice and making sure no one saw it a lullaby her parents sang to her before their deaths. It worked and Meia left which unknown to either her or Jura, Paiway saw both acts and did her signature Pai-Checks.

One thing was for certain: Arthur and Jura's fates were now forever were intertwined along with Brian and Meia's...

_A/N: well here you go, Arthur has had his first kiss, but also appears to have a personal connection to the founding of Terrain Prime, but more will be shown in good time. _

_The battle has been altered up a bit. We get a hint of Brian's past, but that too will be shown in good time. The Zathura document was based on the Laplace's box from Gundam Unicorn and the Declaration of Independence, the Constitution, and the Bill of Rights from the United States of America. _

_Sorry about the language, just wanted to spice things up a bit and look for a parody of one line from Michael Bay's dumb Pearl Harbor film._

_Well then R and R to tell me what you think everyone and no flames okay along with trolls. More shall be shown later so… good night. _

_Bye everyone and have a wonderful life._


	12. Chapter 11: White Christmas

**Chapter 11: White Christmas **

_December 24__th__, 3817 AD; 7:00 pm (1900 hours) _

It was Christmas Eve on the Nirvana and everyone was in the swing of the season, well almost everyone that is.

"Come on Mr. Angel Alien! You really need to take some time off!" cried Dita from the walkway of the crate that held the Fujin Gundam.

"Dita, I know that, but tomorrow will be Christmas and then I'll take time off. For now see if your fellow crewmates need help," replied Arthur from the Fujin Gundam's cockpit.

After Dita left, Arthur then finished up with the OS updating program. Afterwards he got out of the Gundam and after making his way down; he pulled out his data pad from his combat jacket uniform and checked off his final task with his Gundam.

Ever since the battle over Anpathos, rumors were flying around that he was in love with Jura and they said the same thing to Jura vice-versa. He signed to himself as he made his way to the engineering bay for a particular reason. He loved the holidays and spent time with his family, but due to his duty, it was getting harder to spend time like when he had to skip Thanksgiving last year due to him and his teammates being needed to guard the shipment of Rajput Vansword mobile suits. He hated that and now missed this year and vowed to make it up when he returned to his family along with Bella and Brian with their respective families as well.

On the bridge, Buzam was asking Ezra on a comet that was passing the ship nearby, but like mostly everyone on the ship, she was more interested in the holidays instead of Buzam. Out of everyone on the ship, only Meia and Buzam worked on Christmas for various reasons.

On Terrain Prime colony cluster L7 capital Neo Athens, the TPSDNS Solaris was on shore leave and Lilo, Steve, and Harold sat in the dinning part of the ship for a special toast.

"To our brothers and sisters who are not dead, but rather are missing in action," said Steve who raised his shot glass of soda.

Everyone present besides the three Solaris Gundam pilots did the same, clacked their glasses together, and drank. They then looked at a particular part of the dining area; a small little shelf with shot glasses filled with cola with a portrait of every pilot of the TPSDNS Solaris who was killed in action.

"Hard to believe they're gone, with Tarak now on our asses, we only now have Christmas off now," grumbled Harold.

"I know, but we got to deal with reality and hopefully defeat Tarak and Mejere so we can then focus our energies on the Harvesters. Not to mention put less strain on Arthur's sister," replied Lilo.

"You mean Victoria?" asked Steve.

Lilo nodded while in the captain's quarter's, Ashley merely just played with her dinner while looking a picture of the Gundams and their pilots. If one were to look at her, they would think she looked like her sister, but older and they would be half-right because she did look like an older Bella, but she had more of a golden-blonde hair, was in her late 20's to early 30's, had gray-blue eyes, and stood around 6'8.

For the captain of the TPSDNS Solaris, the loss of five pilots weighed very heavily on her shoulders and her spirit since the high-ups nearly bump her down a rank, but didn't. Now there were rumors floating around that her sister, Arthur, and Brian were supposedly alive along with the Mejere Pirates who were at the raid of the Ikazuchi at the time.

This made her happy a bit, but needed more proof because only Victoria Hanson and the maid of the De Gras house Mary Goodwin believed her. After done playing with her food, she decided to eat, but not before looking at a picture of her and Bella at the commissioning ceremony of the Solaris along with their parents Russell and Sandra Malone.

"Merry Christmas, little sister," said the Solaris captain with sadness in her eyes.

Back on the Nirvana, the three Tarak guys were lost as hell because they had no idea what to make of this celebration.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Hibiki.

Just then Brian wearing his combat uniform walked by and heard Hibiki and stopped to answer, "Why tomorrow is Christmas and today is Christmas Eve don't you guys know?"

"Not really with all due respect," replied Duero.

"_Man these guys seriously need to go beyond Tarak and learn more,"_ thought Brian.

"If it'll make you three feel better I'll tell you guys, would you like that?" asked Brian and the guys nodded and with that, he started to talk.

In another part of the ship, Bella was helping Jura, Barnette, and several others in the kitchen making the food. Out of all of the three, Bella was the most skilled when it came to cooking because Brian and Arthur were average when it came to cooking, but soon picked up new skills thanks to Dita and were now good cooks though for some reason, Barnette would shoot a glare at the two male pilots for some reason every now and then.

Just then, Jura decided to ask the female Gundam pilot something, "Hey Bella, have you seen your squad leader today? Cause I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Why is that?" asked Bella from her spot in the kitchen.

"Well because I'm curious on where he is and wanted to ask him, but I'll ask you this; do your people celebrate Christmas? I know it seems odd, but I just wanted to ask," said Jura from her spot in the kitchen near Barnette.

"First of all, Arthur is doing what he does best; his duty or working on the Fujin as usual because after all his family has been in the armed forces for generations going as far back as when Humanity lived only on Earth. Secondly, we do celebrate Christmas just like all other worlds except for Tarak," replied Bella to Jura's two questions.

Just then Bella noticed Dita was goofing off and got her attention, "Get to work blockhead!"

Unfortunately, it was too late as the turkey that was supposed to be the main dish was burned badly which made Dita run like hell. Barnette who was working on the desert walked over to what was left of the turkey and to her surprise, Bella as well who stopped making bread for a bit to look at the damage.

"You know, if Ariel Stone was here, she would've made Dita pay attention," signed Bella.

"Who's Ariel Stone?" asked Jura who joined the two women.

"Tall, dark-skinned or African American, well-built lady, and Executive officer or xo of the TPSDNS Solaris," replied Bella.

As the three women were trying to figure out the next move for the Christmas dinner, Brian had just completed his talk about Christmas to Bart, Hibiki, and Duero.

"So that is what Christmas is right?" asked Bart.

"Yes that is correct. Though it has its origins as a Christian holiday which according to some celebrated the birth of Jesus Christ for Christians, but for others it's mainly about getting together and spending time with family and friends," replied Brian.

"Interesting, do you celebrate it with your family?" asked Duero.

Brian's face darkened and he lowered his head before turning away from the men while speaking, "Yes I did, but now it's just my butler Bruce Gordon, Head maid Mary Goodwin, all of the house servants, and I now and it has been for the last three years now."

Afterwards, he walked away just as Dita came on the bridge and walked past him. She did wonder why he was depressed instead of happy and saw her favorite alien and went after him with Duero, Bart, and Pyoro wondering why before deciding to follow them.

"So you don't know about Christmas Mr. Alien?" asked Dita.

"Well I did get some ideas from Brian, but other than that, no I haven't," responded Hibiki.

"Very well then, you can help the crew decorate why don't you say?" Dita asked Hibiki.

After catching up with the two, Pyoro spoke, "Besides, there will be a feast don't you want that as a reward for helping?"

"Fine, got nothing better to do," replied Hibiki and with that said, Hibiki walked along with Dita to help with decorating the ship.

Meanwhile in a secluded part of the ship's Bio-Garden, Arthur was making sure the final last minute stuff for the surprise Christmas concert was done. He decided along with Brian to perform some old-earth songs their way.

Arthur was on lead vocals and rhythm guitar, Brian was on lead guitar and backing vocals, Bella was on bass, and Julian Arthur's lieutenants was on drums. All three were surprised by Julian's skills and she explained that she use to play drums in Junior High with her old friends before joining the pirates a few years later.

"All right, everyone ready?" asked the Fujin Gundam pilot.

"Ready Sir," replied Brian.

"Let's rock some faces," said Bella.

Julian looked at all three of them and spoke, "This is going to be fun."

While the Gundam pilots were about to entertain the ship, Hibiki was looking in a nearby room with Dita and was getting bored, "What are we supposed to be looking for again?"

"Christmas decorations silly!" replied a cheerful Dita.

"Yeah Hibiki have a better attitude," replied Pyoro.

Nearby, Duero and Bart stood near the entrance of the room that Dita and Hibiki were looking in when they heard a sound coming from the room and upon entering, they discovered that Hibiki had found a sealed off room by accident.

"Wow this part is old," said Bart upon looking at the newly discovered room.

"Looks like this room used to be a part of the colonization ship Ikazuchi because of how long anyone was last in here if you ask me," replied Duero after he ran one of his fingers across a very dusty surface.

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Hibiki from his spot in the room.

It was then that Dita had found an old VHS tape that had a label on it saying "X-Mas with the family" and after finding a VHS player, the tape was put in and unknown to the group present, the video was being broadcasted across the ship.

In the kitchen, everyone with the exception of Jura who was combing her hair, Brian's two Lieutenants Natalie Armstrong and Ophelia Sheppard were cooking up a buffet to replace the destroyed turkey upon Bella's request just before she left to a random part of the ship for reasons unknown. Both like Julian, Zoe, Amy and Athena were descendants of two astronauts, one which was the first human on the moon; Neil Armstrong and the other being Alan Sheppard the first American in space even though the latter did a sub flight, but latter was part of Apollo 14.

Natalie Armstrong was around 6'1 and had short red hair, purple eyes, was 21 years old, and had a bodybuilder-type body because in her time before the pirates, she practiced wrestling for fun even though her fellow females thought it was more of a man sport.

Ophelia Sheppard on the other hand was around 5'19, had jade eyes, was 18 years old, and had what one could describe as a swimmers body and that was a reason why she joined the Mejere Pirates because some of her fellow females would make silent remarks about her being skinny even though she wasn't and her being on her local junior high's swim team proved otherwise. Of all of the Starfire Vanguard squad leaders, she was the youngest, but had the attitude to back it up.

"So, what was that the pilots said they had to do again?" asked Ophelia.

"I don't really know, but all I know is that they especially Bella asked us to finish a buffet for the crew for them while they're going to do something," said Natalie.

Just then, the video monitor in the kitchen came on and everyone who watched initially assumed for the Mejere crew members that it was a normal Christmas on Mejere because of how they saw a little girl, her mom, and a baby in the woman's arms while the Terrain Prime pilots who saw it brought back memories of Christmas back home.

It was then that several seconds later that everyone with the exception of the Terrain Prime Gundam pilots got the big bombshell of their lives; in the video the camera operator who put the camera in a stable shot then came into view and it was a man.

"What the heck!?"

"You got to be kidding me," said Jura.

"Men and women together?" asked a shocked Paiway.

While all of the women in the kitchen the rest of the ship were in shock, in the section where Hibiki, Dita, Bart, Duero, and Pyoro found the tape, Pyoro noticed the human baby with child-like wonder while Dita was awestruck and the three Tarak men were in utter disbelief except for Duero.

"A human baby, my size," muttered Pyoro while near Duero, Bart, Hibiki, and Dita.

In the Bio-Garden, the three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots along with Julian watched and for them, it was bittersweet because while it brought back happy memories, they were far away from the people who loved and cared about them. Julian noticed the looks on the three pilot's faces and asked if they were all right and they replied together that they were fine and that they had a show to perform.

Inside the Hanger bay, Meia was about to head out for a scouting mission. Out of all of the crew, Meia was one of the few who didn't partake in the holidays because personal reasons aside from Buzam. Just as she was about to leave, the image of the unknown family was replaced by another screen and it was Arthur, Brian, Bella, and Julian with instruments.

"What's going on?" asked Paiway.

It was then the four pilots began to play and four about 8 seconds, an unknown helicopter sound was heard before the music really started to play. This surprised everyone as none of the women had seen a man play an instrument along with the men who thought of the same about the women.

Then that Arthur began to sing at the same time he was playing his guitar with the entire ship watching the surprise concert.

_**Borderline, dead inside  
I don't mind, falling to pieces  
Count me in, violent,  
Let's begin feeding the sickness  
How do I, simplify, dislocate,  
The enemies on the way**_

_**Show me what it's like,  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight.**_**  
**

Across the Nirvana, everyone was shocked to say the least except for Magno because she remembered old times of male and female musicians. Arthur and his "band mates" continued playing for the crew who stopped doing whatever task was at hand and watched.

_**Full of fear, ever clear  
I'll be here fighting forever  
Curious, venomous  
You'll find me climbing to heaven  
Never mind turn back time  
You'll be fine, I will get left behind**_

_**Show me what it's like,  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight  
Holding on too tight  
Breathe the breath of life  
So I can leave this world behind **_

The tone then changed to a softer tone as Arthur spoke in a softer, but audible tone,

_**It only hurts just once,  
They're only broken bones,  
Hide the hate inside**_

The video then showed the group doing the guitar and drum solos before Arthur, Bella, Brian, and Bella began to sing again...

_**So I can leave this world behind**_

"Captain, I never knew that this song has any meaning to those three Gundam pilots," said Buzam as the concert drew to a close.

"I know what you mean, I can tell that to them, they feel like they're as the song says unknown soldiers fighting a war for humanity's survival," replied Magno.

The song finished with Arthur singing the last part of the song,

_**Show me what its like,  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight  
Holding on too tight  
Breathe the breath of life  
So I can leave this world behind.**_

The song then ended with the same helicopter noise and then the four musicians/pilots then bowed their heads for the camera and then the video feed stopped. For some reason or another, Meia began to imagine herself and Brian in the same spot in the video which Jura also imagined the same thing, but with her and Arthur instead.

In the Medical bay, Bart was ranting and raving about the idea of a man and a woman living together was absurd along with a woman playing an instrument and a man vice versa.

While this was going on, Hibiki sat nearby contemplating what he saw while Duero provided medication to Bart so he would calm down.

"Here, take these so you won't blow a gasket," said Duero calmly.

After calming down, Bart then spoke, "A man and a woman together? That has got to be the dumbest thing I've heard and also a man playing an instrument and singing? What the freaking hell?"

"Easy for you to say numb nuts," said Bella as she came in to see how the guys reacted to the video and the surprise concert.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hibiki.

"For your information, that is pretty normal on every world except Tarak and Mejere," replied Bella.

Duero looked at Bella and asked about the song that played earlier, "What was that song called?"

"Unknown Soldier, originally by an old earth band called Breaking Benjamin that although they were all guys, they made music and there were other bands as well. Though they may be long gone, their music like many still remains," said Bella to Duero's question.

"Where are Arthur and Brian?" asked Hibiki.

"Preparing a few special gifts for a few certain Dread pilots, but I can't tell you guys what," said Bella with a smile.

In another part of the ship, Dita signed happily as she finished wrapping her gift to her Mr. Alien she planned to given him at midnight. Nearby on a table, three other gifts that were meant for a certain group of pilots sat nearby as well. She thought Ms. Bella, Mr. Angel Alien, Mr. Dragon Alien, and Julian rocked and thought the surprise concert was cool.

In the Engineering bay, Arthur looked at the completed pilot suits and smiled at the finished products. They were similar to Hibiki's pilot suit, but tailored to a certain group of Dread pilots. Brian then joined him as he looked at his commanding officer.

"Well then, shall we get them up to the Christmas tree sir?" asked Brian.

Before Arthur could respond, a rumble shook the ship and the duo raced to find the source and to their surprise along with Bella it was an odd device with a slightly burnt and dizzied Parfet.

"You okay?" asked Brian.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that this device which is supposed to make snow isn't working for some reason," responded Parfet.

The three Gundam pilots then looked at out towards space and saw a comet. Just then Jura and Barnette came on the scene and looked at Parfet's "handy work" while Barnette glared at Arthur for some reason.

"What's with you?" asked Arthur looking at Barnette.

"Hey Arthur you want to know?" whispered Paiway from a nearby bush.

While Arthur's friends looked at Parfet's latest disaster, Arthur walked over to where Paiway was and spoke a whisper into his left ear, "Jura has a crush on you."

"_Why I'm I not surprised?" _thought Arthur.

"Hey, Arthur can you help with this snow maker?" asked Parfet from where she was standing.

"Sorry, I can't help, but keep trying Parfet, all of us know you can do it," replied Arthur.

Parfet smiled at his encouragement and got back to work while Arthur looked around and saw Hibiki still trying to figure out Christmas despite Brian's talk earlier. As he turned to leave the garden area, he saw Barnette and Jura talking to Parfet and one of her fellow engineers.

"Sir, I'm going to head out to check things out, but I'll be back in time for Christmas sir," said Bella snapping Arthur out of his thoughts.

"Fine, you go do that, but be back in time okay?" replied Arthur.

"Yes sir," replied Bella and with that, she left the area.

As Arthur stood in the bio-garden Brian walked up to him and asked, "Sir, are we going to resume what we left off at?"

"All right then, let's get to it," replied Arthur.

As the duo left by going past the bridge, the saw again the young lady named Celtic in a bear costume again talking to Buzam with Ezra, Belvedere, and Amorone standing nearby.

This puzzled the Gundam pilots including Bella because of why in the great cosmos would that Mejere teen need that costume anyway as she would get hot in that costume, but ignored it. Hibiki saw Arthur and Brian walking past the five women and asked where they were heading and was told not to tell anyone of their surprise gifts to a certain group of Dread pilots to which Hibiki agreed to, but not before looking at the comet and getting an idea for a gift.

Afterwards, the duo then proceeded to the engineering bay and retrieved the three objects for a certain group of Dread pilots with the help of their fellow Starfire comrades to keep them a secret as the moved them to a secluded spot in the bio-garden area.

Meanwhile in the Hanger bay area, Meia was proceeding to her Dread to do some patrolling while Gascogne tired to ask her to stay due to the holidays. To the head supplier's surprise, seconds later, Bella appeared in her flight suit and was heading to her Gundam.

"Don't tell me you're going to miss the holidays too?" asked Gascogne.

"No I don't intend on doing that Gascogne. Besides, I'm not going to be gone that long anyway," replied Bella and with that said, she left shortly after Meia did seconds earlier.

Elsewhere, Dita was looking for Hibiki in the café of the ship as everyone there was preparing the last minute stuff for Christmas. On the bridge, Buzam was working like usual when Magno appeared and tired to get her to unwind for the holidays before leaving her alone while Bart stood nearby with an idea for the Nirvana's XO.

Outside in the depths of space, Meia was patrolling near the comet and decided to get a closer look. Seconds later, Hibiki followed her, but not before he was hailed by a certain female Gundam pilot, "Hey Hibiki what are you doing out here?"

"Going to get an um… gift… for… that UFO girl," stuttered Hibiki.

"Ha! I knew it, you like Dita so you're getting a gift for her Hibiki," replied Bella.

Before Hibiki could retort, the radars of both machines alerted them to something inside the comet and the duo went to investigate. Inside the comet, the found Meia's Dread in some sort of web-like substance which was from an odd Harvester machine. The two didn't need to figure out what the threat was and went to work.

Back inside the ship, Pyoro was talking to Ezra about her baby and suggested the name Pyoro 2. This made the bridge officer uncomfortable and walked away.

"Hey R2-D2, you know if we were building another Navi-robot like you it would make sense, but not for a human," replied Brian from the café entrance.

"What do you know?" replied the Navi-robot.

"I know because that is one that wouldn't be as Spock would say logical. Plus, Ezra will decide what to name her daughter okay," said Brian.

Pyoro nodded and spoke, "I guess you're right."

Back at the Bio-Garden, Parfet continued to work on the snowmaker machine with Duero watching her and talking about how men and women living together in the past fascinated him.

"Well given the fact that we're doing the same on this ship along with the stories from the three Terrain Prime pilots as well. If I heard right, all three are the offspring of a union between a man and a woman," muttered Parfet as she worked.

"Yeah it is indeed," replied Duero.

"What's strange is that when I'm around either Arthur or Brian, I don't feel scared by them, but rather comfortable around them including their female teammate," said Parfet as Duero handed her a wrench.

Duero nodded and spoke, "True and I would like to see their home to see this whole men and women living together for myself."

"Yes and I'm hoping to give everyone here my present; a white Christmas and by the way doctor, are you going to get me a present?" asked Parfat.

While Parfat was trying to fix the snowmaker, outside in space, Meia was trying to free herself from an unknown Harvester machine with no luck. Just then, a beam shot blew up a pair of the arms of the Harvester machine with a third one being sliced apart.

"What are you doing here?" said Hibiki and Meia at the same time.

"Guys, less talking, more talking out the Harvester machine here," said Bella bringing the duo back to reality.

While the mini-battle was taking place, Dita was adding the final touches to the tree and saw the flashes going on with the comet oblivious to the battle inside. Jura though brought her back to reality so she could finish the tree. As Jura left the area, she noticed three wrapped containers with tags, but ignored it as she left Dita to finish decorating the tree.

After some time, Jura found herself wandering into the Hanger bay and saw the docking areas for Meia's Dread and Bella's Gundam were empty. She hoped to find a certain pilot in the hanger, but was nowhere to be found and left the area. As she was walking along the halls of the ship, she was joined by her good friend Barnette who was able to take a break from cooking.

"So how's everything coming?" asked the blonde Dread pilot.

"Almost completed Jura, just need to finish a couple of final bits for food choices thanks to our comrades who are Vanguard pilots," replied Barnette.

As the two were walking, the passed the men's showers and heard singing and carefully, they crept into the male area though Barnette wasn't too thrilled with the idea. It was then they found the source and it made both Dread pilots jaw drop in shock; there in the changing area for the showers was Arthur and Brian in nothing but their towels waist high singing and dancing while drying themselves off.

"Take out the papers and the trash. Or you don't get no spendin' cash if you don't scrub that kitchen floor. You ain't gonna rock and roll no more! Yakety Yak! (don't talk back!)," sang both Arthur and Brian while they dried themselves which they exposed their nude forms though it was their asses briefly.

Not wanting to be caught, the two left quickly and shut the door behind them. Both looked a bit red in the face at what they saw.

"Did, did you just see what I saw Jura?" asked Barnette.

"Yeah, that was strange and very awkward Barnette," replied Jura.

While the two women were trying their best to recover from their near-lesson in male anatomy 101, back with Meia, Hibiki, and Bella, Hibiki was getting nowhere from just hacking and slashing and Bella was out of missiles and couldn't fire the backpack cannon.

"Hey, put those blades away and use firepower," Meia shouted from her Dread.

"With all due respect Squadron Leader Gisborn, one Hibiki's unit lacks range weapons and two, I'm not pressing my luck with firing my canon this close," replied Bella before Hibiki could.

On the bridge of the Nirvana, Buzam noticed the flashes from the comet and was concerned so much that she asked Magno if she could send out anymore individuals. Magno appeared dressed in a Santa outfit with her chair dressed as a sled with a pair of fake reindeer to boot.

"Don't worry BC, those youngsters got it under control," said Magno.

Down below the two, Parfet was working even harder to try to get the snowmaker to work while another one of her fellow engineers helped her.

"Hey could you hand me that wrench doc," said Parfet as she turned only to find Duero gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" asked Parfet to her teammate.

"He said he had to go off somewhere," replied her teammate.

Parfet then grumbled to herself, "Geez, Men are not useful when they're not around when you need them."

In the Medical bay, Duero and Bart were hanging out trying to comprehend the gift-giving part of Christmas when Brian walked in, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Trying to figure out a few of this Christmas rubbish," replied Bart.

"Same here," replied Duero.

"Well, let's start with this, which do you like or admire the most?" asked Brian.

Glancing around, Brian spotted a painters set along with a few canvases nearby and got an idea, but not before the two men were staring at his outfit*.

"What's with the get up?" asked Bart.

"Tis a secret, my fellow comrade," replied Brian.

"On Tarak, men like you wouldn't dress like that," replied Duero in his usual tone.

Brian looked at the duo and spoke, "Yeah, but why is Duero painting and you aren't Bart?"

"I don't need to because I got just the thing along with the correct etiquette taught me by my elders," replied a confident Bart.

Back within the comet, Hibiki managed to get the Harvester machine to back off temporary by throwing his Vanguard's short sword at the alien machine. Bella on the other hand, was so focusing on freeing Meia and got too close to her Dread and thus another Gundread formed.

"What the heck is that?" asked Hibiki.

Inside the Nirvana, Dita continued to look for Hibiki not knowing that he was outside in the comet along with Meia and Bella. Duero was working on a painting in the medical bay while looking at the clock while Barnette and Jura were observing the comet together.

Within the mech of the soon-to-be named Gundread Meia C mode, both pilots regained their bearings and found themselves in a cockpit identical to that of Gundread Meia B mode, but Meia was on the right this time instead of the left of the cockpit while Bella sat on the right. Both had a separate set of controls. Outside, Hibiki took in the appearance; it looked like a Turtle, but was fused with a crocodile.

"Hey, uh I know it looks weird, but can we finish up so we can go home?" asked Hibiki as he continued to fend off the Harvester machine.

Back on the bridge, Buzam listened to the audio between the three pilots that she could hear, but not know their location and as much as she wanted to send out more people, she reluctantly let the three handle the job at hand.

After securing a gift for Dita, Hibiki saw the Gundread in action; despite it get pummeled by the Harvester machine, it didn't get scratched.

Instead, it flew forward and it opened its large "mouth" much like Gundread Meia B mode, but instead it crushed the Harvester machine easily like a soda can. It reopened the "mouth" and gave Hibiki's Vanguard a gun made from the crushed parts of the Harvester machine. Deciding what to do with it, Hibiki fired the crude gun and it blew up what was left of the machine though it blew up the makeshift gun as well.

"Wow, a Gundread that acts almost like Gascogne's ship, but can make crude weapons as well, so freaking sweet," said Hibiki with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah now let's get inside for the festivities Hibiki," replied Bella from the Gundread.

In the ship's Bio-Garden, Parfet signed sadly as she knew that she wasn't able to get the snowmaker to create snow in time just as Duero walked up to her and her fellow engineer.

Arthur and Brian on the other hand, were waiting for the signal to start the second Christmas concert when Hibiki called them at the same time Buzam saw the new Gundread and Hibiki's Vanguard emerge from the comet along with Dita who saw seconds later after an explosion erupted from the comet and subsided quickly.

"Sir, permission to buzz the bridge," said Hibiki.

"Negative Hibiki that's an order," replied Arthur.

Hibiki of course separated from the group just as Bella and Meia split apart and flew to the bridge ignoring Meia and Bella so close that he caused Arthur to spill his coffee he was drinking. He scared several crew members in the process though.

"Dammit, son of a bitch," grumbled Arthur as he took off his shirt leaving him shirtless and no time to get his combat jacket on.

Regardless, Hibiki, Meia, and Bella returned to the ship were Bella would have a talk with Hibiki later. Just then the countdown to Christmas began with Zoe filling in for Bella.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Merry Christmas!" came the voice of Buzam.

"Oh drats," grumbled Parfet as the countdown ended.

Just then, the lights went out and a voice sounded from the darkness, "Hey Parfet, here's something to cheer you up."

_**You got the touch,  
You got the power,  
Yeah,**_

The crew then turned their attention to the area above the bio-garden and saw Julian with Brian, Zoe, and a shirtless Arthur who for some reason the Fujin Gundam pilot didn't have either his shirt or combat jacket on.

_**After all is said and done,  
You never walked,  
You never run,  
You're a winner**_

_**You got the moves,  
You know the street,  
Break the rules,  
Take the heat,  
You're nobody's fool,**_

"Oh, my goodness," was the only thing Jura said while watching.

_**You're at your best when the going gets rough,  
You've been put to the test,  
But it's never enough**_

_**You go the touch,  
You got the power  
When all hell's breaking loose,  
You'll be right in the eye of the storm**_

_**You got the heart,  
You got the motion,**_

_**You know that when things get too tough,  
You go the touch,**_

"Now that is what I call working it or rocking like some old school bands like Avenged Sevenfold for example," muttered Bella as she walked into the bridge and stood next to Buzam and Bart.

_**You never bend,  
You never break,  
You seem to know what it takes.  
You're a fighter,  
**_

_**It's in the blood,  
It's in the will,  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standing you're ground,  
And you never give in when you're back's to the wall,  
Gonna fight to the end and you take it all**_

The entire Nirvana crew present was amazed and felt a happy, motivational sprit upon hearing the strange, old 80's song. Barnette noticed that Jura was staring at a shirtless Arthur and whispered, "Jura what are you looking at?"

Jura said nothing as the four pilots/band members played on,

_**You got the touch  
You got the power**_

_**When all hell's breaking loose  
You'll be right in the eye of the storm  
You got the heart,  
You got the motion,  
You know when things get too tough  
You got the touch**_

It was then the guitar solo began and Meia finally walked in while finding herself looking at Brian while Hibiki just sat in the hanger not too far away and was watching the concert from his Vanguard, exhausted from today's battle.

"Well, that's interesting somewhat," said Hibiki.

_**You never bend,  
You never break  
You seem to know what it takes,  
You're a fighter, it's in the blood  
It's in the will, **_

_**It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standing your ground**_

_**And you never give in when your back's to the wall,  
Gonna fight to till the end and you're taking it all**_

It was during the song that the snowmaker finally worked further lifting the holiday spirit for everyone.

_**You got the touch,  
You go the power,**_

_**When all hell's breaking loose,  
You'll be right in the eye of the storm**_

_**You got the heart,  
You go the motion,**_

_**You know that when things get too tough,  
You got the touch**_

"Wow, those kids know how to sing and play music," said a surprised Gascogne.

"Mr. Angel and Mr. Dragon Aliens are so cool along with our shipmates," said a happy Dita.

_**You're fighting fire with fire,  
You know you got the touch**_

Meia for some reason began to look at Brian a bit more than usual along with Jura who was looking at Arthur in ways neither one felt before.

"_Am I in love? No, no, no it can't be. He's a man and we're worlds apart," _thought Meia.

_**You're at your best when the going gets rough,  
You've been put to the test,  
But it's never enough,**_

_**You got the touch,  
You got the power,**_

_**Yeah,  
**_

_**You go the touch,  
You got the power, (touch).**_

As quickly as it started, it ended with all four people bowing and smiling. Arthur then had something thrown in his face and it was the trench coat Duero wore.

"You can borrow it so you won't get a cold," said Duero.

"Thanks," replied Arthur as he put it on though it was a bit big for him.

As it was snowing, the gift giving began: Bart gave Buzam a sampler of his family's food pills and gave another one to Bella as well from some reason; Jura got a ring from Barnette while Jura gave Barnette a kiss on the check, and Duero gave Parfet his "painting".

It was then that Magno and Gascogne noticed three hidden objects under the tree at the same time Arthur, Bella, and Brian saw the two do that and decided to head up to the stage Magno and Gascogne were on.

"Excuse me, will Jura, Meia, and Dita, please come to the stage and once there, please close their eyes please," said Brian once he and his two comrades got on the stage in front of the tree.

Upon hearing them, the three dread pilots did so and after Arthur, Brian, and Bella retrieved the special gifts they hidden earlier, told the three dread pilots to open their eyes and were surprised to see three pilot suits meant for them.

"Is that one for me?" asked Jura referring to the red and pink suit that had a golden trim line to it.

"Yes it is Jura, Merry Christmas from Bella, Brian, and I," said Arthur.

Next thing anyone saw was Dita and Jura running towards their new pilot suits while Meia walked calmly to hers and took them out of their cases along with the helmets. Dita's pilot suit had a navy blue and lime green color scheme with a black trim line while Meia's on the other hand was sliver and light gray that had an aquamarine trim line.

"Tell me, how were you able to make these?" asked Magno.

"Well, during our time after the asteroid belt fight along with forcing Rabat to return items that belonged to Terrain Prime, we decided to make newer pilot suits by using the pilot suits from Terrain Prime found in Rabat's ship along with using spare Mejere pirate suits that Parfat was willing to let us use for these suits along with Hibiki's pilot suit though we also used spare Tarak space outfits as well along with resources we were able to get from various asteroids during this voyage," explained Bella.

Afterwards, the three pilots returned to their respective quarters after having a great Christmas dinner each with a package from Dita. Hibiki had already given his gift to Dita which was a space flower seed which bloomed like magic. Dita afterwards then gave Hibiki her gift to him. After reaching their respective rooms, all three Gundam pilots opened their packages from Dita along with Hibiki once he made it back to his room.

All of them each had an alien saucer flying around in circles saying Merry Christmas before it exploded into a chibi version of themselves each pulling a pair of reindeer with a cute symbol on the back of each sled while carrying a sack of toys; Arthur a wolf with angel wings, Bella a mermaid in angelic clothing, Brian a dragon in knight armor, and Hibiki a tiny version of him in an unknown alien form.

As Arthur was preparing to turn in for the night because he would be sleeping in which was the same thing that Brian and Bella were preparing to do as well when he heard three pairs of footsteps coming from the hallway outside the Men's Quarters.

"Who is it better have a good reason because we're going to bed now," grumbled Arthur as he put on a spare undershirt.

Arthur then turned around and found Dita, Meia, and Jura in the same area as the men were with the exception of Duero and Bart.

"Can I help you three?" Arthur asked.

"Mr. Angel Alien, I wanted to say thank you for the gift you, Mr. Dragon Alien, and Bella gave me," said Dita.

"Same here," said Meia.

Jura looked at Arthur and spoke to him, "Same goes for me Arthur and I got one gift for you that I didn't give to you because you and your friends left before I could give it."

To Meia and Dita's surprise and slight shock, Jura walked up to Arthur, gave him a hug, and then a kiss, not on the check or the forehead, but on his lips. Brian happened to poke his head out of his room at the exact moment Jura kissed Arthur.

"Woohoo, Arthur you're getting some tail now," said Brian as he appeared behind Meia and Dita.

"And I got it on camera," said Bella as she appeared in the entrance way to the Men's quarters.

This caused both to break off and turn the deepest shade of red anyone had seen. This made Brian and Bella laugh and Dita giggle. Meia just smirked at the sight. But then everyone was surprised when Arthur pulled Jura to him and gave her a kiss as well.

"There, Merry Christmas everyone including you Jura and your comrades including Barnette," said Arthur after he pulled away from Jura.

After everyone left except for Bella, Arthur's smile soon vanished quickly and promptly went to bed while saying, "Don't tell Ariel, Ashley, or anyone once we return home okay."

After everyone left, both Brian and Arthur had one thing that was clouding their minds; the two women that they realized that they were falling in love. For Brian it was Meia and for Arthur it was Jura. After wandering around for a bit, Bella found herself in the bio-garden and spotted Magno and Buzam observing the comet in space which prompted her to walk up to them and stand next to them.

"Mind if I join you two?" asked Bella.

"Not at all young lady," replied Magno.

As all three were observing the comet, Magno decided to break the silence, "Looks like we've lived through another year."

"Yes indeed captain," replied Buzam.

"A lot has happened this year from Bella and her friends joining us to us fighting the Harvesters, but it's okay," said Magno in regards to the year 3817 or 3817 AD.

Bella nodded and spoke, "Indeed, but I'm hoping we all survive and defeat these monsters and end the needless wars."

"If we were on Mejere, none of us would've been able to see this comet especially this close. Not to mention it looks like a Christmas tree in space," said Magno.

As the three looked at the comet, far away at the Harvester's home world, a monstrous ship had just launched carrying within it the Harvester's counter to the Vandread's that also held within it a machine that had only one mission: destroy the Fujin Gundam and its pilot along with their comrades.

Hours later on Terrain Prime, the Malone's, the Hanson's, and the De Gras households celebrated Christmas without Bella, Arthur, and Brian. While in an unknown part of the Yin moon, a group of scientists gathered for a reason.

"It's time my friends, time to give our Gundams and their pilots an ace to help them in the coming battles," said a scientist named Instructor Professor JJ with his colleges nodding in agreement...

_A/N: Now this is on chapter I'm happy to be done with and I hope you like the songs I choose for this chapter._

_Now on to an all-too-familiar scene from the series: the mutiny or as I call it Barnette's treason against Magno. I've decided to do that episode and twist it up a notch. If for some reason it starts to resemble Freedom Guard's Gundread Seed or Vandread Halo don't hate me because I give full credit to him for inspiring me to write this story._

_Unknown Soldier and The Touch belong to Breaking Benjamin and Stan Bush respectively. _

_*It's the same outfit that Stan Bush wore for the music video of "The Touch" but gold and silver colored._

_Well then, on to the next chapter: Ass Backwards. R and R to tell me what you think and no flames at all plus, I'm considering writing a third stage and it will involve a certain group of ponies, but not now, not yet. The guys were singing Yakety Yak after they showered earlier._


	13. Chapter 12: Ass backwards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said.**

**Chapter 12: Ass Backwards **

_December 28, 3817 AD; 11:30 am (1130 hours)_

It had been three days since Christmas and the Nirvana was cruising through space normally. The ship was now halfway to the system that had Tarak and Mejere and one step closer to Terrain Prime. Today however would be very different…

In a refrigerated section of the Nirvana, Hibiki along with Arthur and Brian who had some spare time on their hands decided to help out Dita with a dish she was going to make, but to whom she kept a secret.

"How much more stuff do we need?" asked Brian holding a container of onions.

"Ya, how much more?" complained Hibiki as held a container of Potatoes.

"Just a few more things Mr. Alien and Mr. Dragon Alien," replied a cheerful Dita.

Just then, Paiway popped out of nowhere and asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Sorry little Paiway, it's classified," answered Arthur as he was handed a container of carrots.

"Yeah, nothing Pai-chan and it has nothing to do with you," replied Dita.

"Do you have any idea what today it is Dita?" asked Paiway.

Dita looked baffled and spoke, "Um, I don't know Paiway."

After Paiway left, the four pilots then left the refrigerator area of the ship and headed to the kitchen where along the way Brian decided to ask Dita something, "Dita, are you sure it is a good idea to keep lying to Paiway?"

"Of course Mr. Dragon Alien, we don't want Paiway to learn about the surprise I have in store for her," replied Dita.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come and bite us on the ass for all of us," replied Arthur.

On the bridge nearby, Parfet looked into a telescope and saw Mejere even though it looked tiny, she tried to find Terrain Prime, but that planet was a bit further away from Tarak and Mejere and was almost impossible to see so the spunky engineer had to use special equipment to see it even though it looked like a grain of sand in space.

"Wow, I can see it now. I've been waiting so long for this day," said a happy Parfet.

"If you can see it through your telescope, could you tell us how much farther it is Parfet?" asked Magno.

"Um, I'm estimating half way?" replied Parfet.

Buzam signed and spoke quietly, "Our messages to Tarak, Mejere, and Terrain Prime would've reached them by now."

"Or the Harvest is over and everyone is dead?" said Parfet in a joking tone.

"Not funny dumbass," replied Bella as she came in with water for the bridge crew.

"Sorry, geez. Can't you take a joke?" asked Parfet.

Bella looked at Parfet and spoke before leaving, "No, not much in this day and age."

In Paiway's room, the young eleven-year old nurse was shooting dart frogs at pictures of Hibiki. Other men of her irate temper were unfortunately were Arthur and Brian though the latter only had one dart on his head. Hearing footsteps, Paiway turned around and saw Bella walking by. The female Gundam pilot saw her and after peering into her room and seeing the dart covered pictures, she decided to talk to the young nurse.

"Hey, Paiway, come with me please," asked the female Gundam pilot.

After Paiway got up from her chair and left her room with Bella besides her which she then spoke, "Hey Bella, why is Dita spending more time with that man?"

"It could be that she likes him or something like that," replied Bella.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Paiway.

"Yes I am Paiway and I wouldn't be surprised if I said the same thing about Jura liking Arthur and Meia starting to realize her potential feelings for Brian," replied Bella.

As Paiway was processing this, she decided to ask one last thing, "Are starting to like someone on this ship?"

"Not really, but we'll just have to see and wait what lies ahead and one last thing, don't be jealous of Hibiki or my teammates, they're just as human as you and I are human unlike those Harvesters," replied Bella.

After the female Gundam pilot left, Paiway was left to think, _"Arthur in love with Jura and Meia being in love with Brian? That's very interesting to look into."_

Meanwhile in the Medical bay, Bart was lamenting on his treatment by the women despite Arthur's help. Duero on the other hand sat nearby doing his medical work.

"I know that we're given better rooms thanks to Arthur, but I still feel after many months, I'm getting the scraps in terms of being treated by the women while others like Arthur are treated better," complained Bart.

Looking at Duero, Bart then spoke in frustration, "You're not listening to what I'm saying?"

"Nope, not at all," replied Duero without looking at Bart.

"Got any ideas Doc?" asked Bart.

"There was the story of one man who wanted a job, but didn't have long hair because his was short so he would keep his distance from everyone. Then eventually, his hair grew long and he was accepted into the group along with getting the job," said Duero of a tale he knew.

Bart thought about the tale and he took the story as an idea in order to be more accepted. After getting on a wig, a dress, and putting on makeup, he presented himself to the bridge crew with hopes it would get him more accepted. Unfortunately, his attempted backfired with everyone laughing and Celtic running away after being bumped into by Bart with him leaving seconds later.

"Well, that was interesting alright," commented Buzam.

"Not to mention hilarious BC," replied Magno.

As Bart was walking back to the Medical bay, he ran into Bella who was looking at a her data pad on Parfat's newest tools for the Vanguards when she looked up and noticed Bart's look and then made a bad joke to the Tarak male.

Bella laughed and spoke, "Hey Bart, are you really a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" shouted Bart.

"Nothing just messing with you comrade and by the way, have you seen Arthur, Brian, and Hibiki?" asked Bella.

"Uh, last time I checked, they're with Dita why?" replied Bart.

Bella looked at Bart and spoke, "Training exercises to see how much improvement Hibiki has gained."

After that odd balled conversation, both went their separate ways. In another part of the ship, Dita was leading the three men she had with her to the kitchen when she turned around and saw Hibiki or her Mr. Alien lagging behind.

"Come on Mr. Alien, hurry up," said a cheerful Dita.

"I'm coming sheesh," grumbled Hibiki.

"Watch your mouth Private Tokai," replied a stern Arthur.

Just as Dita rounded a corner, Bella come on the scene where the three men were at and tossed them their pilot suits.

"What's going-" Bella didn't get to finish when she saw Hibiki looking into a slightly opened door and saw Celtic taking off her bear costume wearing nothing but her undies and bra. She ran towards him to keep him from spying while Brian and Arthur put down the containers of food and in their attempt to help, all three guys and Bella stumbled and collapsed together in a heap right in front of a nearly naked Celtic.

"Um, hi there?" asked a nervous Brian.

Celtic let out a loud scream and slapped all three men except for Bella. After all of them men left with the food containers and their pilot suits, Bella apologized for Hibiki's actions and left. Sadly, this would come back to haunt the guys in a bad way.

After arriving at the kitchen part of the cafe, Bella gave Hibiki a reprimand for his actions, "You were lucky it was just a slap and it wasn't Ariel Stone, otherwise you'd be in serious trouble."

"And you two, I appreciate that you were trying to help, but next time let me handle something like this instead of all of us screwing up royally," said Bella to her teammates Brian and Arthur.

"Hey, it was an accident Bella, geez," grumbled Brian.

"Come on, Come on we got to hurry! Paiway is already starting to get suspicious. Hey, Mr. Alien, could you hand me that bowel near you?" said Dita as she was peeling onions.

Before Hibiki could speak, Arthur handed Dita the bowel and spoke, "Here Dita."

"Thanks Mr. Angel Alien," replied Dita.

"So what are we making for Paiway?" asked Brian.

"A hamburger dish, Mr. Dragon Alien," replied Dita.

As the group were helping Dita cook up the dish after getting on their pilot suits which when Arthur thought about it, would've made their comrades even Ariel chuckle at the sight of them cooking with their suits on minus their helmets.

"Hey Mr. Angel Alien," asked Dita.

"What is it Dita?" asked Arthur.

"I overheard you nearly lost control of your robot, is it true?" replied Dita.

After taking a deep breath, he replied, "Yes, it was true and it isn't the first time I nearly or lost control of my Gundam."

"I'm going on ahead to get things ready. As soon as you three men are done helping Dita, meet me in the Hanger bay okay," said Bella after helping to chop up some onions for Dita.

As she was leaving with her grumbling that her hands were going to stink from cutting up onions, she dropped her communicator which landed near Paiway who was eavesdropping on the cooking when she noticed something on the communicator and before Bella could turn around, she secretly copied the photos and put down the communicator.

"Shoot, I forgot my communicator," grumbled Bella.

"Here, you dropped it," said Paiway in a lying tone.

"Thanks little sis," replied Bella as she left.

Paiway wondered where Bella was going and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Hanger bay to prep for some training exercises Pai-chan," replied Bella.

After she left, Paiway looked at the photos and was surprised to see what she found and left. In the recreation room of the ship were several women were gathered, Celtic was holding her bear costume in one hand while using it to cover her front side and complaining about the men.

"I'm telling you the men can't be allowed to run around the ship any longer! That's why I wore this costume to prevent myself from coming into contact with them!" shouted Celtic.

"So, you've taken that thing off? You look better without it," said Jura.

"Just now I had a group of men coming into my room!" complained Celtic.

Meia standing nearby asked, "Was Bella among them?"

"Yes, but still I've just had about enough with these men!" shouted Celtic.

"Oh, come on Celtic, you're overacting over a small thing, besides Bella would've disciplined any of them," replied Meia.

"Hey, how would you feel if a man walked into your room while you're in your bra and undies!?" countered Celtic.

Meia thought about this for a minute and strangely enough, she began to have thoughts of Brian walking into her room while she was in her undies and bra. She wasn't the only one as Jura also began to have the same or similar thoughts like Meia, only it was Arthur instead of Brian walking in on her in her undies and bra though she rarely wore a bra for odd reasons and due to her outfit she wore typically.

"I would be shocked at first, but-"Jura didn't get to finish when Paiway came into the room and uploaded first some pictures that caused everyone with the exception of Meia to gasp at the sight; Jura locking lips with Arthur from Anpathos to Christmas.

Before Jura could explain herself, it then changed to the conversation that Arthur had with Dita, Hibiki, and Brian about his past with his Gundam recorded by Paiway.

"The first time I ever lost control was when I first piloted the Gundam back during Mejere's First Gundam Raid which for those ladies, the raid failed due to my friends and others barely preventing the Gundams or prototypes from being stolen. The reason is simple, I was overwhelmed by the OS at first, but was able to gain mastery of it quickly and in time and with practice which took six months, I became its official pilot. Though I was originally its backup pilot to begin with and the Fujin Gundam almost never came into the light due to its Z driver and its Omega-Alpha X system," said Arthur.

"_He never told me about his connection to his Gundam," _thought Jura.

"_I need confirmation from Arthur himself because I won't believe what Paiway has found until I hear it from the source," _thought Meia.

Then they heard Hibiki speak, "Sir, what was it like?"

"What was it like what?" asked Arthur.

"To kill a woman? Let alone another human," replied Hibiki.

Everyone saw Arthur get mad and spoke, "You know what it's like you little runt? The real truth about the raid that I said just now was just a cover and what it's like to do such a deed you've asked me is that it's damm fucking awful that's what it is like! For me, the only thing worse is getting some medal or a medal of valor for killing a group of ships containing a group of females that wanted to just give up that's all!"

Dita looked spooked as Arthur continued to talk, "Just like Dita standing near us! I still remember those petrified faces of those ladies when I destroyed them with the Fujin Gundam's weaponry. You don't want that on you, me I got blood on my hands as does Bella and Brian, but I'm also known by another infamous nickname by the Mejere people; the Crimson Savage of Terrain Prime though that name is less common."

All the women watching the footage gasped for a reason; the Crimson Savage was to been some dangerous and ruthless pilot who was known to have destroyed 18 Mejere ships and dozens of Dreads during the First Mejere Gundam Raid while the other 6 were destroyed by the other Terrain Prime forces along with others during the raid.

"He's here?"

"That...that...beast?"

For the few that left the military out of fear of encountering him, this felt terrifying as here on the Nirvana the pilot was here and fighting with them. Then suddenly, they all saw him calm down and speak about how it didn't seem like what the propaganda promoted of him.

"Since that day, I've been working hard to keep my emotions in check as the only real reason I did that and got that nickname was because of my friend Rolf Hartman dying while both of us were trying to keep the Fujin Gundam from being stolen in which my emotions got the better of me sadly. In the battle above Tarak, I admit that I nearly did kill those Tarak Vanguards, but as I was about to slice the first one in half, something came into my head and told me to spare them and based on how they fought, they wouldn't have been worth killing anyway because I told Barnette and Jura once that I like to disable my opponents instead of killing them due to the pacifism integrated into me along with the training from my mentor Instructor Professor JJ and my training from the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Air Force. My only hope is that I can atone for that sin," finished Arthur looking down.

Paiway pointed at the image and shouted, "Look this is why men like him needed to be locked up like the crazed animals they are! Especially Arthur!"

Seconds later, she showed the image of Dita crying with the three guys standing nearby making a serious of gestures. This got the attention of all the women more so than the last one though the revelation of Arthur being the Crimson Savage still lingered on.

"Why didn't you help Dita or at least tried to talk to Arthur?" asked Meia.

"That's not the point, Dita said that the one of the men was more important than me," retorted Paiway.

"That's mean! You and Dita were good friends before those men and that one female came on board. Besides, today is the anniversary of when Paiway joined the pirates!" shouted Celtic.

Several of the women particularly Barnette began to formulate an opportunity to take the men down including Arthur as the green-harried woman saw it as a chance to show that they were better than them as she felt she was being shown up by them, but only two women weren't siding with the idea of imprisoning the men; Jura and Meia.

"Meia, why aren't you helping?" asked Barnette.

"Because this will get us nowhere and I'm picking the neutral side here," replied Meia.

"Same here Meia, you saw him talking right? About how he's regretful of that raid and his actions. Besides Barnette, there are others who won't let this happen easily," said Jura seconds later.

Several of the women looked at Jura and asked, "Who?"

"The Starfires of course," replied both Meia and Jura.

On the bridge, Amarone, Belvedere, and Ezra were viewing Paiway's information on what happened in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked Buzam.

"Arthur kissed Jura and has a history of being an uncontrollable beast! He's also the infamous Crimson Savage! Also the men made Dita cry," replied Amarone.

"All of you are being ridiculous, get back to work. Besides, Arthur is always in control of his Gundam and himself. Also, that raid is in the past," grumbled Buzam.

While the bridge was getting the latest gossip, back with Paiway and several of her crewmates, the young nurse was ranting about the men and the stupid crap about them including their so-called brutality including degrading Arthur.

"Men are all evil and not human! We were happy even before they stepped foot onto this ship. Not to mention, one of us kissed one of those men and appeared to enjoy it!" shouted Paiway.

"Now that you think about it, Dita has changed because of those men and that one woman," said one crew member.

"Yeah, it's Mr. Alien, Mr. Dragon Alien, or Mr. Angel Alien with them. Did she believe in the lies of that one woman?" asked another.

Barnette looked at the group and spoke, "We need to rethink how we treat those men."

"Don't bother, and like I said, if you want to know, ask those men along with Dita and Bella yourselves," replied Meia.

After everyone left with the exception of Pyoro, Meia was surprised to see Jura just standing there in the middle of the room and not following her friend.

"Hey, why aren't you following them?" asked Meia.

"I just don't know what to do," replied Jura in a sad tone.

In the Main Conference room moments later, Magno, Buzam, and Gascogne couldn't believe the actions that a certain group of the pirates were taking. In their time with the three Terrain Prime pilots, the senior officers of the Nirvana knew that on ships like the TPSDNS Solaris, this would be considered treason and the offender or offenders would face the death penalty.

"So this mess has gotten out of control this much?" asked Magno.

"Yes unfortunately, I'm surprised of how fast they're acting without proper thinking. Plus I'm surprised that you're letting this go on," replied Gascogne.

"Although normally I would say this isn't a big deal and that were closer to Mejere, but captain with all due respect, we should do something about this because it'll impend our abilities to fight the Harvesters," said Buzam.

Magno nodded and spoke, "I know what you mean BC, but we're stuck between a soft place and a hard place because if we help the men, we end up being overthrown. If we do nothing, the men along with Bella will have a negative opinion of us. Also, how we warn our home Mejere about the Harvesters is another pressing concern."

"Are just going to sit back and let the Harvesters win? On top of that lose the trust of those three Gundam pilots?" asked Buzam.

"BC, calm down because if they want learn what happens when they act stupid, let them learn the hard way," replied Gascogne.

While the leaders of the Nirvana were trying to figure out what to do about this alleged Coup d' eat, Dita had finished Paiway's special dish and gave Hibiki four boxed lunches while Arthur, Bella, and Brian stood nearby waiting.

"What are these for?" asked Hibiki.

"There so you, Mr. Angel Alien, Mr. Dragon Alien, and Miss Bella can have after you're done with your training exercises," replied Dita.

"Okay thanks and bye," said Hibiki.

Then seconds later which the four didn't take more than a few steps forward towards the exit to head out with their little meals made for them by Dita without warning, Barnette, Celtic, Paiway, and a few other pirates came in.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, what's going on Barnette?" asked a shocked Dita.

"Dita, you are now forbidden to talk with any of the men especially that Savage who you call Mr. Angel Alien!" shouted Celtic.

Dita looked shocked and spoke, "What are you talking about? If you think they made me cry you're wrong! I was cutting onions with Bella's help and I was crying about how it must feel terrible for Mr. Angel Alien to carry the weight of being a strong warrior on his shoulders along with his teammates including those he killed during that Gundam Raid."

"She's right you know," replied Julian as she came up behind Barnette's group.

Before any of Barnette's group could talk, Julian came to Arthur's defense, "I've seen how he flies his Gundam and based on what he told my teammates and I, consider yourself lucky because he won't allow anyone besides himself to use the Omega-Alpha X system due it how it was designed and how it can tear someone apart on the mental and psychological level. You heard what happened when one's not prepared for the system? Besides, he's a good fighter."

"Indeed, when I talked to him on why he wasn't going to train us to use the system, he said it was because of how much strain it puts on your mind and how it was designed not just by men, but by women as well," said Zoe who was behind Julian.

"Oh come on, it's just another lie by the men!" counted Barnette.

"No it isn't because of its system along with its driver, its costs to make it, and the concerns by the designers of that Gundam and the Terrain Prime government, it almost never saw the light of day and it was our home declaring war on them along with the loss of the TPSDNS William Wallace and the Valentine colony tragedy did it fully come into the light of day," replied Athena Collins and Amy Aldrin together.

Dita close to tears spoke up, "Ladies please, I was just trying to make a special meal for Paiway and now this happens? Also, like I said I feel sorry for Mr. Angel Alien for having to carry the memory of that act around, an act that will be with him for the rest of his life."

"Besides, I'm more stronger than ever thanks to my teammates both here and from Terrain Prime. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about all those females that I've taken away from mothers, sisters, aunts, and others. We guys and Bella didn't make Dita cry like the red-head stated because of onions as those bastards make you cry. To those who want me off of this ship, I'll leave along with Bella and Brian if you want, but before you decide let me ask you this: what if we leave and you're wrong about us guys and Bella?"

Upon seeing the meal on the table near Dita and Arthur's words, Paiway suddenly felt regret and wanted to hide. Barnette on the other hand, wasn't backing down. Upon seeing that the ladies led by Barnette weren't heading their words, the three Gundam pilots then pulled out from their pilot suits a flash bang grenade throwing it quickly allowing for them and Hibiki to flee quickly.

As the group led by Barnette went after the four with Dita just standing there in shock and sadness at the turn of events. In the Medical bay, Bart was complaining about Duero's "advice" while still in his ridiculous outfit minus the wig.

"Nice advice dumbass, you said this would help me, but instead it did the opposite!" shouted Bart.

"The main point you've missed was that it was more about getting along with others and not changing your appearance, but what you told me about how it went down, it's pretty funny," replied Duero.

Shortly after Duero finished speaking, the women came in and the two men surrendered without a fight. As the two men were being led away, one of the women informed Barnette that Arthur, Brain, Hibiki, and Bella were in the Hanger bay.

After getting to the Hanger bay after dropping off Duero and Bart, they found Parfet who looked outward with sadness at the three Gundam pilots and Hibiki leaving along with the Orion weapons platform though the latter she was okay with.

Out in space, the four were contacted by Buzam who spoke, "Arthur, Bella, Brian, Hibiki, where are you guys going?"

"Leaving as we're not wanted anymore," replied Arthur.

"Yeah! I'm not going back to that hellhole," countered Hibiki.

After that remark, Brian, Arthur and Bella docked with their Orion weapons platform and headed off to get him while Arthur texted a message to tell the Starfire squadron to stand down because one group of people shouldn't have to pay for the false crimes of a few. Back on the ship, Dita went to look for her friends and saw Meia watching her comrades stupid actions play out with disgust.

"Meia, where are Mr. Alien, Mr. Dragon Alien, Mr. Angel Alien, and Bella going?" asked Dita.

Meia said nothing as she, Parfet, and Dita looked at the empty mobile suit cradles that once held the Gundams and Hibiki's Vanguard. Out in the deep blackness of space 30 minutes later, as Hibiki thought about what did he do wrong along with Arthur thinking to himself why some of the Nirvana were still not trusting him despite the words he spoke to them.

Both trains of thought were interrupted by Bella, "Arthur, Hibiki, we got incoming!"

After a brief period of playing dodge with whoever was firing at the four pilots, the firing stopped and a fleet of ships became visible to the group. Hibiki was pissed that he was fired on and that his Vanguard was damaged slightly. Thankfully he was stopped by Brian from acting stupid like going after the offenders

Then an unknown voice spoke, "Attention, this is the Anti-Earth Melanos Defense Fleet identify yourselves."

"Listen here, you-"Hibiki didn't finish when Arthur cut him off and after calming him down, he decided to talk to these people.

"Look sir, I apologize for my protege for his attitude, it still needs working on with the help of my friends and I," said Arthur to the unknown fleet.

"Who are you then?" asked the unknown voice.

Arthur went first and spoke, "I am Squadron Leader Arthur Roy Hanson of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Air Force, 1st Special Mobile Suit Squadron; Solar Eagles and current pilot of the XXVX-Z0XF Gundam Fujin and as of now, former commander of the Nirvana Starfire Vanguard Squadron."

"Lieutenant Isabella Malone, Pilot of the XXVX-Z8XC Gundam Calypso. Member of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Navy, same division and squadron as Squadron Leader Hanson along with being a now former member of the Nirvana Starfire Vanguard squadron," said Bella next.

"And I am 1st Lieutenant Brian De Gras of the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Marine Corps. Current pilot of the XXVX-Z7XV Gundam Vulcan, also from the same division and squadron as Lieutenant Malone and Squadron Leader Hanson and I'm also a now former member of the Nirvana Starfire Vanguard squadron. As for the hotshot with us, his name his Hibiki Tokai of Tarak and pilot of a customized vanguard sir," said Brian after Bella.

"Um, you didn't need to introduce me because I could've done it myself sir," said Hibiki.

There were a serious of collective gasps and talks on the other side and seconds later, a young man appearing to be around Arthur's age appeared to the four mobile suit pilots.

"Since all of you have identified yourselves, we'll escort you to the captain, try anything funny and it will be dealt with," said the pilot.

"Roger that," replied Arthur.

After the foursome boarded the flagship of the fleet along with their support units, they were being taken to the captain of the fleet and the ship they were on. As the group was walking, whispers and small conversations took place around the group.

"Is that him?" asked one crew member.

"Who?" asked his fellow crew mate.

"The Wolf Angel and his teammates the Space Mermaid and the Nova Dragon, I don't know who their friend is, but I can sense battle off of him," said a female crew member.

Hibiki upon hearing of the gossip spoke up, "Hey, looks like people are somewhat familiar with you guys."

"I guess," replied Arthur.

Meanwhile on the Nirvana, the actions against the men still continued and the crew was divided at a critical time. Magno heard from Ezra that the Starfire leaders were confined to a nearby cell block by Barnette herself due to them refusing to side with her.

Just then, Meia contacted the bridge, "Meia here, I'm requesting permission to go and search for Hibiki, Arthur, Bella, and Brian."

"Captain please!? The aliens could be lost, hungry, or scared!" cried Dita who was on the same line as her.

"Captain, Jura's Dread just launched!" shouted Amarone.

"Oh great, can things get any worse?" grumbled Magno.

Just then Dita and Meia's Dreads launched at the same time while at the same time, Gascogne secretly got the Starfire leaders out of their cells and secretly hid them within the register area right under Barrette's nose. Out in the deepness of space, Dita and Meia caught up to Jura.

"Hey Jura, what do think you're doing?" asked Meia.

"What's it looking like? I'm looking for our friends so I can, um," replied Jura.

"Combine with them more and see other Gundread combinations?" asked Meia.

Dita got an idea and asked, "Oh, I know! Jura wants to find Arthur and be with him right?"

Jura then blushed heavily at the comment. Part of her still loved Barnette, but now there was a new side that was growing that had her developing potential feelings for the Fujin Gundam pilot.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she then replied, "No, I just want him to be back with us because I still have yet to see what combinations my Dread will be with Brian and Bella."

While a search party was going on, Arthur and his comrades were arriving at the bridge on the flag ship of the fleet they were on. They looked around and it was warm and inviting for the three Terrain Prime pilots while it was a bit alien for Hibiki, but being around the three pilots helped him a bit.

"I'd like to apologize for our behavior earlier," said the Fleet Captain.

The four looked at him as he apologized for their earlier behavior and to them he had the similar authority and feel to some officers that the three Gundam pilots knew like Ashley Malone and Nigel Wu for example. He appeared to be pale, had a head piece on, wore a green and yellow outfit with a white accent, and had gray eyes and graying hair.

"It's okay, just be less trigger-happy next time," replied Bella.

"I got one question, how do you know us?" asked Arthur.

"Well, a few months after the Ikazuchi Incident, Tarak declared war on your home planet. Following that, Terrain Prime began to travel more outward in order to find allies to help them while they from bits of talk, started to construct new Gundam-type units. It was at the same time your home lost an outpost and upon investigating, found it was that of the Harvesters work. Also, I know you're other nickname which is the Crimson Savage and from what those from Terrain Prime have told us, it's a dead name now with the arrival of the Harvesters," explained the Melanos Fleet Captain.

Arthur growled at the mention of Rabat and spoke, "I know because I hacked into Rabat's database and found it out myself along with my teammates."

"Wait, do you have any data of the Harvesters because it could be really helpful," replied the Melanos Fleet Captain.

"Hold on for a bit please," said Arthur and left for the Hanger bay.

A few minutes later, Arthur returned with what data he was able to get from Rabat's ship. As he was handing the Melanos Fleet Captain a copy of the data, his communicator vibrated and upon pulling it out, he found it was the Fujin Gundam about to play the same message that had played on Anpathos nearly a month back. After getting permission from the Melanos Fleet Captain, he plugged the communicator into a nearby communication station and played the message for all to hear.

After the message was done playing, the Melanos Fleet Captain responded, "The Zathura document I know some bit of what it's supposed to mean, but apparently from what events are now, the Earthlings are ignoring it and we Melanos forming this defense line shows our defiance to those monsters."

"No offense sir, but I see a couple of weaknesses in this plan because it seems to be almost chess-like in terms of strategy," said Arthur.

"What do you mean?" asked the Melanos Fleet Captain.

"Well for starters, if you fall, the Harvesters will have a straight shot at your home. Second it's better to evenly split your forces. One for defending your home while the other takes the fight to them and damages them buying you time," replied Arthur.

Brian then spoke his advice, "As one would say, the best offense is sometimes the best defense. Also sir no disrespect, but have you read the Art of War? It can help out."

"Attack the weak points of the Harvesters, exploit them to you gain, avoid the strong elements and if what you say is true, you're planet should be evacuating while leaving a force to like Arthur said to buy other human colony worlds including yours time to arm up against the Harvesters. One last thing, use a direct attack to engage them and an indirect attack to win," said Bella.

After hearing the advice from the three Gundam pilots, the Melanos Fleet Captain looked at the four pilots and asked, "Thank you for the advice and I know that our home is being evacuated by your friends and I want to ask you four pilots one last thing."

"What do need?" asked Hibiki.

"Will you fight with us and buy our home time?" asked the Melanos Fleet Captain.

"We'd be honored sir," said Arthur while saluting him along with Brian, Bella, and Hibiki.

Several minutes later, the four pilots were down in the Hanger bay preparing to fight the Harvesters. As they fixed their machines, they thought about what was going on with the Nirvana and would the mini-civil war end before it was too late.

"Man, as the only saying goes, out of the oven and into the fire right?" joked Brian.

Everyone just replied a big yeah, yeah to him and resumed work on their machines. Eventually, the group heard a pair of footsteps walking towards them. She appeared to wear a purple outfit with gray shoulder padding and white trim. She appeared to also have wine colored hair, and purple-gray eyes.

"Hey, how's everyone doing? My name is Seran and I'm a mechanic on the ship. We'll help get your mechs ready for the coming battle," said Seran introducing herself.

"It truly is an honor to see not one, but three Gundams and their pilots here in our ship and helping in our fight against the Harvesters," said another voice.

The voice was none other than the pilot who had contacted the four pilots earlier who walked over to them looking a bit apologetic. He had brown hair much like Arthur, but it was a bit of a blackish brown color, had steel gray eyes, and wore a dark yellow and purple flight suit with various bits of detail mainly on the shoulders and around the neck area and a white collar.

"I want to apologize because I was the one who first shot at you guys," replied the mystery pilot.

"What you shot at us?" asked an irritated Hibiki.

"Yeah and I'm truly sorry for that. Could any of you four forgive me?" asked the mystery pilot.

Bella smiled and spoke, "Of course comrade, just next time properly identify your targets and don't be very wound up so much."

"By the way, do you have a name?" asked Brian.

"Uh, yeah it's Takashi Hashima," replied the Melanos pilot.

Eventually, Seran brought over several drinks to the pilots and when the drink hit their tongs it had variety of reactions from the pilots.

"Yuck! What is this stuff?" asked Hibiki.

"Ugh, this tastes almost like Navy coffee," grumbled Bella.

"Tastes like crap," replied Brian.

Arthur grimaced and spoke, "Not the best, but hey better than nothing right?"

Takashi on the other hand, didn't show any discomfort nor did Seran as the two stood close to each other.

"It's a special mixture that is good for your skin. I'm not surprised at this reaction," said Seran.

"Huh?" asked all three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots.

"Yeah, I believe a couple of your fellow pilots who came here a few months ago had a similar reaction, though I believe Yao threw his and got mad, but his commanding officer I believed his name was Lockheed calmed him down," replied Takashi.

Bella full of hope asked, "Where are they right now?"

"Not sure, but if we survive, we can probably see them sometime I don't know," replied Seran.

After looking at them, Arthur decided to ask them something, "I believe the Harvesters are after you guys as well am I not correct?"

"Yeah, they're after our skins," Seran replied sadly.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen right guys?" asked Hibiki.

Just then the alarmed sounded which indicated that the Harvesters were here and a battle was about to begin. Just then, Hibiki saw something in one of the monitors of his Vanguard.

"Hey guys, you should look at this," said Hibiki.

Upon looking at what Hibiki saw on his view screen, it sent shivers down anyone's spine looking at it. It resembled a sea cucumber, but tainted with evil and looking like it came from hell. Takashi launched seconds later leaving his girlfriend with the four pilots and their machines.

"So that's what you guys have been fighting?" asked Brian.

"Yeah, but so far it can't be beaten," said Seran.

"Hmm, in all of my times of combat and if I remember one thing from my mentor is this; nothing is invincible because this thing has to have an Achilles Heel or flaw. We just have to find it," said Arthur.

Outside the battle was waging on, but sadly it was becoming one sided due to the Harvesters having the advantage and already some ships were being boarded and their crews being harvested. Seeing the images of what was going on made the blood of the four pilots boil and rage to ascend like crazy prompting them to want to head out right now.

Just then, a wall exploded and not wanting to see someone who helped them die, Arthur pushed Seran out of the way and took a full blunt of the explosion. This scared his teammates and Hibiki whom they all saw him stagger up looking roughed up.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked Bella.

"Grrr, it's nothing, we need to get out now!" shouted Arthur as he boarded his Gundam injured.

"Sir, it is a violation to fly while injured! Let us go instead!" shouted Brian.

Arthur said nothing as he put on his helmet and took off with his Orion weapons platform following suit seconds later while his stunned teammates and Seran just stood there in shock at what had just transpired here and now.

Seran contacted the bridge and the Fleet Captain spoke shocked at this, "He's doing what? He's insane!"

"Yeah and do you have anything in your arsenals that could help? Bella asked the Melanos Fleet Captain.

"Well, we have a few EMP weapons, but not sure it could work, but do you want them?" asked the Melanos Fleet Captain.

"Yes, and have them equipped onto Bella's Gundam while Hibiki and I go out to stop Arthur from dying," replied Brian.

Outside, Arthur was struggling to fight due to the injuries he suffered from. The pilot suit he wore prevented him from getting lethal injures, but they could be aggravated if he kept up his continuous fight. Deciding he needs a bit more firepower, he activated a button on his left wrist to call his Orion weapons platform to dock with his Gundam which once docked, he unleashed hell on the Harvesters.

It was then Hibiki and Brian came out seconds later into the firefight with him and docked with their respective Orion weapons platforms. Then a few minutes later, Bella came out with her weapons platform and a pair of missiles strapped to each arm of her Gundam's backpack.

"What's with the missiles?" asked Arthur.

"They're for taking down that huge Harvester ship!" shouted Bella.

"Never mind, let's show these monsters our full wrath. All units attack at once," said Arthur.

With that said, the four began to attack with all of their might turning Cube Fighters, Seed Ships, Sea Urchins, and other units including boarding craft attached to some ship hulls into scrap. Despite the carnage they were causing, the Harvesters weren't retreating for they were literally on death ground like in the Art of War.

After firing a shot from his twin nova buster rifle, Arthur then headed towards the ship even though his weapons platform was out of missiles. His teammates followed suit soon after he created an opening through the Harvester lines.

On the main Melanos ship, the Fleet Captain and the crew noticed the fighting spirit of the four pilots and was impressed by them that he ordered the footage to be shown to everyone in hopes of raising then saw for the first time in the war against the Harvesters, the enemy was starting to take notice of the four attackers.

He saw the four mobile suits fighting with their weapons platforms docked with each suit and saw all of them in action; each Orion platform added speed, close combat, armor, and firepower to each suit. Upon seeing it footage, the Melanos people's spirit rose.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" shouted one crew member.

"Drop some pain on these monsters!" shouted a pilot out in space.

Out in the deep blackness of space, the three Nirvana enhanced Dreads spotted the signatures of the three Gundams, Hibiki's Vanguard, and the Orion weapons platform assigned to each unit on their long-range sensors. Upon finding the signatures, the three raced towards them hoping they won't be too late.

Back with the battle between the Melanos people including the four pilots and the Harvesters, the four mobile suits were getting closer to the huge Harvester ship, but additional machines were making it easier. Already by this point, some ships activated their self-destruct mechanisms to avoid being harvested. Just then, Bella detected an energy reading from the Harvester ship.

"Sir, I'm detecting an energy build up from the front part of the ship. They're preparing to fire their primary weapon!" said Bella.

Upon hearing that, Arthur decided to try something that could be crazy which was activating a feature on the Fujin Gundam. Pressing a few buttons, he activated the other potentially dangerous feature of his Gundam: the Z Driver.

"_Okay, got to concentrate," _said Arthur mentally.

Anyone noticed nearby saw the Fujin move in front of the ship as it was preparing to fire its cannon while the wing tips of the Fujin Gundam extended while Arthur said something to the Harvesters which sounded like he had a death wish.

"Hey you Harvester monsters, you want to destroy something? Destroy me instead because my friends and I have been a thorn your masters side for a long time and now we're about stop your genocide of the people of Melanos!" shouted Arthur.

"Is he insane?" asked Hibiki.

Then as quickly as he said that, the Harvesters decided to take out the one who taunted them: Arthur himself. Then Brian got in on the act as well, "If you Harvesters want to destroy us, well here we are and with none of our Nirvana friends to help us."

While Arthur was sitting in his cockpit trying to concentrate the necessary energy for the Z Driver, on thought came into his mind which was about his friends and family, but he mentally pushed that aside because he knew that if he died, he would die buying Melanos time like how Leonidas and the 300 Spartans of the Ancient Greek city-state of Sparta did against the Persian invasion at the Thermophile Pass many, many years ago.

Just then, the Z-driver finished charging and then Arthur gave an order to anyone still alive on all communications line for what he hoped would be an effective joint attack while shouting as hard as he could despite the injuries plaguing him.

"Everyone, together now!" shouted Arthur.

Eventually, the Harvester ship fired its main cannon at the same time Arthur fired all of his guns including the twin nova buster rifle and the Orion weapons platform while his friends added their firepower to his and surprisingly, so did the surviving ships and fighters of Melanos as well. The alien shot was strong, but the combined might of all the humans together was stronger, but just barely. The two beams of power collided and for a minute it was going back and forth and then the shot from the humans pushed the Harvester beam shot back and impacted the Harvester ship.

At same time, Bella fired the EMP missiles that she requested earlier and it shut down the main computer system for a bit of time and everyone got to see the power of the Z driver as it combined Arthur's mental, psychological, and emotional energies into raw destructive power as it seriously damaged the sides of the ship and went all through the ship destroying the forward third of the ship.

This caused the Harvester ship to shut down due to its CPU core being damaged. Which the surviving Melanos fighters and any bombers took advantage of and fired off what ordinance was left to finish it off with the remaining Melanos ships to fire off the guns helping along with the three Gundams, their weapons platforms, and Hibiki's Vanguard along with his support unit.

Then the massive ship tired to continue its mission which Bella spoke, "That bastard's persistent."

Arthur tried to move forward, but in doing so caused the other Gundams, their support units, and Vanguard to get near and within a flash of light, a tall powerful mecha took its place. The being looked like a cross between Vandread Dita and that of a few warriors.

In the cockpit, all four pilots were at control panels sitting down facing forward in a diamond fashion with Bella in the back, Brian on the left, Arthur on the right, and Hibiki in the front. They all were wondering what this was before the fires of battle got them back into action.

"What's this?" asked Brian.

"This must be a Gunguard or a fusion between a vanguard and a Gundam. Sorry if it sounds lame, but it's the best I could come up with and right now let's end this!" said Bella.

With that said, the ancient-like mecha charged forward and pulled out a long trident-like weapon and fired three beams at the Harvester Flagship adding more pain to it. Finally, they decided to end this by pulling out a long curved sword that looked graceful, yet was deadly at once.

"Let's show them some thunder!" shouted the four pilots.

The mecha then after energizing the blade delivered a double x slash to what was left of the Harvester ship impacting it instantly. This caused a massive explosion in space that blinded everyone temporary in which after a few minutes, the light ceased and the Harvester ship was down for the count for good.

Inside the his flagship, the Fleet captain couldn't believe it; they won, but just barely and with a heavy price. Out of 26 ships, only 12 remained including his ship which meant 14 were lost. Among other losses were dozens of fighters and bombers along with a few hundred people with the number expected to rise.

He then gave the order to see if they could locate the four pilots along with their machines and support units. Anyone still active including Takashi joined in the search for they didn't want to believe that their new allies were dead.

Sadly, despite searching for ten minutes, they couldn't find them and with a heavy heart, he spoke to the crew, "We're leaving now, but let us not forget those who came and bought us time against the Harvesters including those three young men and that one young lady who showed us that there is a light in the darkness and fought against overwhelming odds. They ennoble all of us and they will not be forgotten."

Inside the Hanger bay of the Melanos Flagship, everyone thought of the bittersweet victory especially Takashi and Seran. A minute later, everyone in the fleet gave a final salute to those fallen and to the three Gundam pilots and their Tarak comrade.

"_Thank you Arthur, if it wasn't for you and your friends, Seran and I would've been dead. I believe somewhere out amongst the debris, you're still alive along with your teammates. I vow as long as I live, I'll tell anyone Seran and I meet your tale until the day I pass on," _said Takashi mentally.

After the Melanos fleet left towing the remains of the Harvester ship along with other Harvester machines for study along with Takashi and Seran, the three Nirvana Dreads piloted by Meia, Dita, and Jura came onto the scene at the same time a certain traitor to humanity as well.

Inside the cockpit of the Fujin Gundam, Arthur awoke to see three Dreads and one ship facing off and looking to his sides, he saw his teammates including Hibiki. The four already had activated their distress signals and got four responses three which they liked and one which they hated. Inside her Dread, Meia was in disgust at Rabat firing on the four who couldn't fight back and decided to talk to him.

"Listen you traitor, if you lay one finger on those pilots, you'll be dead!" shouted Meia.

"Yeah, leave Mr. Angel Alien, Mr. Dragon Alien, Mr. Alien, and Ms. Bella alone!" shouted Dita.

Jura then got in on the act and spoke, "If you think you can mess with them, then you got another thing coming; my foot plowing through your fucking ass!"

"You're coming with us and we'll decide if you live or die," said Meia to Rabat.

Rabat got nervous and spoke, "Okay, you ladies win and by the way, what happened to that one Harvester ship?"

"My friends and I took it down ya motherfucking asshole, along with those people," groaned Arthur.

Seeing he needed medical attention, Meia along with Dita and Jura forced Rabat to pick up the three Gundams, their weapon support platforms, and the Vanguard and follow them to the only place that could help; the Nirvana.

While the three Dread pilots were escorting Rabat as a prisoner back to their ship along with getting the Gundams, their pilots, their support vessels, Hibiki, and his Vanguard, the Melanos fleet returned to Melanos itself. After docking at an orbital facility dock, Takashi and Seran saw their Captain walking over to a nearby console and began to talk to a group on the other line.

Upon walking over to where their superior officer was, they saw with their captain's permission who was he talking to: the captains of the TPSDNS Solaris and the TPSDNS Lunar who were none other than Captain Ashley Malone and Captain Nigel Wu.

"Are you serious? She's alive?" asked Ashley.

"How are you sure it's not another trick?" asked Nigel.

Captain Nigel Wu who was an Asian-American who's ancestry traced back to old-Earth Vietnam and had the rank of Lieutenant Commander in the Terrain Prime Self-Defense Navy, despite having a height of 5'8 which was a foot shorter than Ashley; he still commanded a great authority like Ashley. He also had bronze orange eyes and short cropped midnight blue hair along with wearing a Self-Defense Navy officer uniform like Ashley, but was for males.

"Who else would've gotten the data from a man who we now know was responsible for our home coming under siege and you guys now being on those monster's target list," replied the Melanos Fleet Captain.

"What data?" both Terrain Prime captains asked.

After transmitting the data which had what Arthur gathered including who Rabat was working for, both ship captains faces turned to rage, but then calmed down and Ashley spoke again, "This tells me indefinitely that my sister and her two teammates are alive because only two pilots on this ship could've done this handy work; Arthur and his cousin Harold."

"But however, if they show up somewhere, they would have to transmit to us where they are, then we find them, and then bring them home so they can help with the triple war whammy against us," replied Nigel.

After ending the transmission with the Melanos Fleet Captain or Admiral as Ashley saw it, she retired to her quarters leaving Ariel once in charge of the bridge. With the data in hand, Terrain Prime could now find ways to avoid and strike the Harvesters buying them time to end their conflicts with Mejere and Tarak

Within her quarters, Ashley just laid on her bed fidgeting a locket she wore along with her dog tags.

Opening it, it had two pictures; Bella and her parents Russell and Sandra Malone while the other one had Bella and herself. Closing it, one thought came into her mind, _"Sister, if you're still kicking as these rumors and now data clam you are, mom and dad are going to be really happy. One thing is for certain, your fight with the Harvesters along with Arthur, Brian, and who ever all three of you are with just got more dangerous, but I know all of you will triumph because as long as you have allies and all of you work together, nothing is impossible."_

As the captain of the TPSDNS Solaris was lost in her thoughts, far away from where the joint Terrain Prime-Melanos fleet was, a lone Harvester ship was reprogrammed and sent to take down the Nirvana and its crew and end their interference with the Harvest of the human colonies.

Unknown to Ashley, the Nirvana was still divided and unless everyone got their heads out of their rear ends; Humanity's greatest hope for a united alliance against the Harvesters wouldn't happen...

_A/N: Here ends this chapter called Ass backwards. The name I got from a few of my old ass shirts I used wear, but no longer due to my age along with them being later thrown away. Surprised to see Meia and Jura acting like this? Well hey we can make cannon characters like outside ether usual selves every now and then._

_This does end up like what happened in Gundread Seed and Vandread Halo by user Freedom guard, but takes a few twists and turns like introducing Captain Nigel Wu of the Lunar the second ship in the Solaris-class assault ship and showing an aftermath of the battle._

_FWI the Orion weapons platform is a cross between the GN Arms (E) from Gundam 00 and the METOR weapons platform from Gundam Seed/Destiny. I'm cooking up some ideas for the second and third stages of GunVandread and a few keep changing._

_The fused mecha of the three Gundams and Hibiki's Vanguard resembles the Musha Gundam from Dynasty Gundam Warriors, Vandread Dita, and the Thunder Megazord from the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

_Well then, on to the next chapter: Ass Backwards. R and R to tell me what you think and no flames at all._


	14. Chapter 13: Kamikaze (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said. (Don't let the title fool you and no one is going to die here. Also more foul language so heads up everyone).**

**Chapter 13: Kamikaze (divine wind) part 1**

_December 28__th__, 3817 AD; 4:30 pm (1630 hours)_

Pain…pain was what Arthur was experiencing as he lay in his cockpit as he was being towed towards the Nirvana along with his teammates with Rabat as prisoner along with his teammates and their machines as well.

Hibiki on the other hand was having weird visions of a bunch of mysterious voices still asking about the proof of his existence at the same time.

The first ones to get back were the three Dread pilots after they gotten the three Gundams and their support units properly docked. Upon looking at the Gundams, anyone who saw them including Barnette that the machines looked like they've been through hell.

As Rabat got off his ship, he had Mejere weaponry pointed at him along with Utan. The cockpits of the Vulcan and Calypso Gundams opened along with Hibiki's Vanguard while the Fujin Gundam's cockpit opened up last.

Dita ran towards where Hibiki was and held him in her arms which wasn't long before he got up and was about to run towards Magno when a voice called him out.

"Hibiki, give this to Magno," said Arthur.

Everyone looked up and saw Arthur climb out of the cockpit slowly while holding a data pad and threw it to Hibiki who caught it and then ran as fast as he could run towards the Magno.

After Hibiki left with a few women on his tail, Barnette turned her attention to the pilots which Arthur managed to get up and out of the cockpit.

Seconds later, Bella and Brian ran at Rabat full speed and delivered a double punch to him sending him to the floor shocking those present.

"So, we meet again traitor," said Brian.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Rabat.

"They're talking about all those worlds you sold out to the Harvesters! Whole worlds and generations gone forever thanks to you!" shouted Arthur.

After Brian and Bella decided that two punches were enough for Rabat then went to help get Arthur down from his Gundam while everyone watched.

Once on ground level, Rabat just stayed where he was while Utan went and chased Pyoro when Arthur tried to get moving along when a gun barrel was pressed to his face that to everyone's surprise, he just frowned.

"Go on, show us including me your true colors once and for all; the colors of those who seek the genocide of all human males you bitch," grumbled Arthur.

"Yeah, do it or do you and your lynch mob want to break Jura's heart? You do realize that you're all committing high treason against Magno. You think your beliefs are good? They're not especially when your nation's ledger is dripping with blood! Its gushing red with the blood of men both innocent and non-innocent alike even after Terrain Prime tried to be nice to another country; you go and launch this farce against our home. In the end, if we all die it'll be your entire fault Barnette same goes for those who are so misguided and are hypocrites as you want to be free of Mejere's dirty antics yet you preach their ideology," said Brian.

Then Jura gently pushed Barnette's Glock 19 pistol away from Arthur's face while giving her a pleading look not to kill him which the green-haired woman did reluctantly.

"Why do you defend this guy?" asked Barnette.

"I…..I…..I…just want to hear his side and I want you to let him be as look at him! He's already gotten his punishment for the Mejere blood he's spilled so far! If you kill him now it'll be serious trouble for all of us! Is this what the boss would want?! Huh!? Please for my sake Barnette don't…kill him," said Jura.

Jura then got in front of Arthur shielding him along with Bella and Brian much to the women's surprise. The women on Barnette's side all just stood there before Bella and Brian picked up Arthur carrying him away to find Duero so he could help out with treating what Arthur had before they detained Rabat seconds later.

Watching this unfold Jura was conflicted, but knew she wouldn't get thrown in prison because Barnette hesitated and let her off with a warning before leaving the area.

For her, it was hard enough trying to explain to her friend about her kisses with Arthur, but deciding who she should put her loyalties at was even harder.

"What am I going to do?! What's wrong with me?! Why do I care for that man so much?!" said Jura to herself.

On the bridge, the women were trying to figure out how to control the ship without Bart and were having no success while Ezra served everyone tea.

Walking into the Prison block/Men's Quarter's, Rabat was placed a different cell as Duero and Bart were in which, Bella, Brian, and Arthur being carried by his teammates were each placed in separate cells after placing Arthur in the same cell as the Tarak men.

As soon as the women left, Duero decided to ask Bella what happened to Arthur as he knelt before Arthur's still, yet breathing form. Duero went to work right away assessing Arthur's injuries while Bart watched him.

"Bella, what happened to him?" asked Duero.

"Yeah, what happened to that dude?" asked Bart.

Bella looked at them and spoke, "He used himself as a human shield and used a dangerous feature of the Fujin Gundam."

"Please do tell, I'm all ears," said Rabat.

Bella without looking at Rabat replied, "Shut the hell up, you traitorous asshole."

It was then the group heard footsteps and to everyone's surprise, it was Julian and several other members of the Starfire Vanguard squadron which were Zoe, Ophelia, Natalie, Amy, and Athena as well.

Frowning at Rabat, Julian and Zoe went to were Tarak men and Arthur were locked up along with Amy and Athena doing the same with Bella while Ophelia and Natalie did same thing as their friends did.

"What are they doing for us?" Bart whispered to Duero.

"Busting us out," replied Duero quietly.

True to Duero's word, after manipulating the controls of the cell/storage rooms, the cell bars deactivated and Bella and Brian stepped out with a confident aurora.

Arthur was about to be picked up by Julian and Zoe when he was able with enough strength stand up and walk out of his cell though barley because he looked like he was going to pass out at any minute.

"Alright, why the hell did the women start to lock us guys up along with Bella?" asked Brian.

After having the information being whispered into their ears, all three got enraged and Arthur went out ahead with his teammates and the Starfire leaders running after him.

Bart was about to complain about being left behind when Zoe came back and got them out with the exception of Rabat. Meanwhile on the bridge, Hibiki was addressing Magno as a pair of guards stood nearby about the Melanos encounter.

"Look, they're coming for us next I know it," said Hibiki.

"What makes you so sure young man?" asked Magno.

"Because, we destroyed or seriously damaged a huge Harvester ship," replied Hibiki.

Buzam raised an eyebrow and asked, "How?"

Just as Hibiki was about to explain, a female pirate crew member raced onto the bridge and shouted something that made Hibiki's fear factor level go up; Arthur, Brian, Bella, Duero, and Bart had busted out of their cells while keeping Rabat contained while Meia who had been listening on the conversation left quietly.

_"Ah crap," _Buzam thought.

Meanwhile Arthur despite his current shape he was in was making his way to where he, Brian, and Bella were told where they could find the ones who unjustly imprisoned them especially him because of how they were looking at the wrong picture of him along with the men and Bella.

Just as he rounded the corner to were the anti-men rally was happening, Gascogne saw him and ran up to him and tried to block his way into the room after seeing him limp and seeing bits of his blood coming out of his back.

"Look Arthur I know your reasons, but-"

Gascogne was cut off by Arthur who spoke, "I nearly died several hours ago, my friends and I helped buy another nation time against the Harvesters, and this is what we come back to?"

"Fine, your funeral mate," said Gascogne as she went in first carefully.

Arthur was about to go in when his teammates including Hibiki caught up to him not clearly happy he was walking in his current state. Before anyone could talk to him, they heard talking coming in from the room.

"It's easy; take them out before they take us out. It's the only option," said Amarone.

"She's right everyone, we got to defeat them without the men," Belvedere said seconds later.

It was then that Jura spoke, "I don't mean to be Ms. Janet downpour, but can we really defeat them without the men?"

"We can and we will right girls?" asked Barnette.

Everyone agreed and Barnette began to act a bit like a dictator spewing female propaganda like crazy demonizing the men and calling Bella a traitor for being with men.

"Barnette sure is scary when she talks like that," whispered Paiway.

"When we win, it'll be a-"Barnette didn't get to finish when something interrupted her.

Everyone turned to the source of the noise and to their surprise especially Barnette stood Arthur along with Brian, Hibiki, and Bella with the squad leaders of the Starfire Vanguard squadron. Paiway felt like she now a target painted on her back the way the three Terrain Prime pilots glared at her making her feel small.

Barnette couldn't believe her eyes. Here were two of the men she thought she had imprisoned along with the other men and Bella were standing right in front of her, but Arthur looked like he'd been through hell and back.

"How did you-"

Barnette didn't finish when Arthur cut her off by saying in an angry, unfriendly voice while he still struggled to stand up due to his previous injuries.

"I help all of you pirates and this is how you reward us men along with my comrades, with this, this jackass stunt that was caused by misinformation due to Paiway. You also don't see the other side of how I first flew the Fujin Gundam," growled Arthur.

"The way you're talking about this bullshit crap reminds of those dictators of the past including Adolf Hitler who talked high and mighty and led his people to disaster and shame. Do you honestly, honestly think that the Harvesters are going to go to an easy mode so anyone can beat them and do you think you women can beat the Harvesters alone? You're dead wrong and your pride and arrogance will lead to this ship's downfall. My mom and dad Miranda and Xavier De Gras are dead because of Mejere's ideology," replied Brian.

Paiway was surprised and asked, "How did they die?"

Brian replied while crying a bit, "They were killed along with 8, 998 other men, women and children when the colony Valentine was destroyed nearly two years ago. Do you have any idea how hard is to you to find out that your parents are dead and that you're suddenly left with everything they had to you and find yourself an orphan in that moment of darkness and sadness along with rage."

"The Gundam which I now piloted was almost never built due to how dangerous it was when it was first designed and was put on ice for a near indefinite time period while eleven others who co-designed it three of them being women and those eleven designing their own Gundam. The Fujin was the last Gundam built while the Kratos Gundam was built first. If Mejere got their hands on the Gundams, they would use the technology in them to defeat Terrain Prime and Tarak and a totalitarian/authoritarian female empire would come about as a result If you think that I'm not human you're wrong especially you Barnette because everything that you were taught from birth to now was nothing, but lies spun by Mejere's government. Last time I checked, I'm the only one who can handle the Fujin Gundam and must keep my emotions balanced carefully or otherwise I would lose control, but with the case of those Tarak Vanguards, I was able to regain control at the last minute and those guys wouldn't be worth it anyway due to their combat levels and rushing in without properly calculating the enemy," said Arthur next to Brian.

Arthur wanted to punch Barnette so badly for what she did and started to stagger forward, but Gascogne stopped him which only aggravated him further which he then pushed past her eventually reaching Barnette.

Arthur grabbed Barnette by her hair, cocked his left fist back, and punched her in the gut causing her to bend down to the ground holding her gut though the punch was very light due to his injuries.

The injured pilot was about to kick her when he wobbled a bit and then collapsed on the floor with a tiny bit of blood pooling out of him scaring a few women. Gascogne and Bella rushed to his side, pulled him up, and began to take him to the Medical bay for emergency treatment/surgery.

Everyone was surprised at this including Barnette which then Jura then came and walked with them. Bella was the last to leave and turned around and looked at Paiway with that of a look that a mother would use when she was disappointed with her child.

"You've got a lot to think about Paiway including the rest of you," said Bella in a disappointing tone before leaving along with the Starfire squadron leaders, Hibiki, Jura, Gascogne, and Brian.

While everyone in the room was starting to soak in the information given to them while cleaning up the blood left in the room, Meia ended up walking to the Hanger bay were the enhanced Dreads and Gundams were stored.

Looking at the Gundams and the damage they had, Meia knew that what the encountered out there was going to find them and she decided to go out and scout. Just then Pyoro came in being chased by Utan before being caught and licked which the Navi-robot hated.

Climbing into the cockpit, Meia just sat there collecting her thoughts while Pyoro and Utan sat near her having ended their chase seconds later.

"You know, sometimes I'm envious of machines because you don't have emotions to hold you back or weaken you," said Meia.

"Speak for yourself, I'm sometimes envious of humans because of how they can feel and express emotions because it isn't fun when you can't. If I could have one thing human it'd be a heart," replied Pyoro as he sat near Meia with Utan on the other side of the cockpit.

"Being able to express jealously or boredom is being human Pyoro," replied Meia.

Pyoro looked at Meia before speaking, "The only reason I'm able to be because I'm broken Meia."

"True, it's ironic that you're broken as you claim you are able to be like a human," said Meia back.

"I'm jealous of the fact that human beings are forever incomplete," finished Pyoro.

Just then, Meia began to power up her Dread while Utan and Pyoro moved off of the Dread making the Navi-robot wonder what was going on.

"What are you doing?" asked Pyoro.

"Going out to do what I can do for this ship which is to scout for the enemy," replied Meia.

Before Pyoro could ask further, Meia launched from the Nirvana leaving Utan to chase Pyoro again much to Navi-robot's dismay. While Pyoro was trying to avoid getting caught by the crazed orangutan, Dita was on the bridge asking for a favor from Parfet.

"Please Parfet! It's a really big favor I'm asking from you!" pleaded Dita.

"What is it Dita cause I'm busy right now," replied Parfet.

Dita then spoke of her request, "I want to fix Mr. Alien's partner and I think Jura wants to do the same thing with Mr. Angel Alien's partner as well."

"Dita, I wish that I could help you, but I'm busy right now and I can't help because Barnette would gain up on you and me along with anyone who is following her," replied Parfet.

"But Jura wants to help those men especially Mr. Angel Alien and Miss. Bella. Besides, I don't care if I get caught or thrown in prison along with Jura. Besides, Mr. Angel Alien is hurt really badly!" countered Dita.

Seeing the look in Dita's eyes Parfet signed and replied, "Fine, you can take that tool chest away so it can be cleaned because I won't need it for a while."

Dita then hugged Parfet and spoke, "Oh thank you Parfet!"

Dita then left the bridge with tool box in hand towards the Hanger bay. In another part of the ship, Paiway after thinking about what she had done, decided to find Dita and apologize, but first, she wanted to make amends to a group of pilots before that.

Meanwhile in the Medical bay, Arthur was being treated for his injuries with Bella and Brian standing guard near the entrance so Duero could work undisturbed with the officers of the Nirvana Starfire Vanguard squadron nearby forming another shield around the doctor and his patient while Hibiki and Bart just sat nearby.

The three Tarak men were freed secretly shortly after the three Terrain Prime pilots were freed and Duero was brought to the Medical bay right away to help Arthur while Bart and Hibiki just followed him to avoid be captured again.

Eventually, Duero finished his surgery and with Brian, Ophelia, and Athena's help flipped Arthur on his back very carefully to not aggravate his injuries.

Arthur was reduced to his underwear before he was placed on a spare medical bed and was hooked up to different medical stuff to help him heal from the injuries he suffered earlier.

"How bad is it?" asked Julian.

"Well, the good news is the pilot suit Arthur wore took most of the injuries he faced including shrapnel. The bad news is that he could be unable to fly due to him being severely exhausted, has a blood loss though not too bad, several cracked ribs, a few other injuries being aggravated, and getting a concussion from the battle earlier," replied Duero.

"Well, at least he'll live thank Hestia," replied Bella.

Just then, Paiway walked in with a look of remorse and regret. She turned and looked at the three Gundam pilots including the one laying on the medical bed. Before she could apologize, Jura came in seconds later for some reason.

Signing, she then spoke, "Look I had time to think and wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for what happened early and I hope you can forgive me for what I've done. I thought Dita was ignoring me, but I can see now that I was wrong because I thought I was doing the right thing for everyone."

Bending down to Paiway's level, Bella looked at her in the eyes and replied while Jura looked at Arthur in his current state.

"Are you truly sorry little one?" asked Bella.

After nodding and after Bella wiped away her tears, the female Gundam pilot spoke with a more serene voice as the young nurse briefly looked at Arthur's injured state.

"We're not going to punish you because you're a kid who still has a lot to learn and Arthur's not going to die because he knows not to do anything reckless from now on," said Bella.

"Does that explain why his pilot suit is off of him?" asked Paiway.

"Um, yeah, Duero needed his suit off so he could help him better including his underwear, why?" asked Brian.

Looking over at a small table, Paiway and Jura noticed that it had Arthur's suit, helmet, pistol, a knife, and a small bowel containing bits of metal and a photograph.

On Arthur's pilot suit, both the young preteen and the young woman saw the markings on the suit which had his name, his rank, the flag of Terrain Prime, the Self-Defense branch he belonged to, and his squadron he, Bella, and Brian came from.

"Who are the Solar Eagles?" asked Paiway.

"The Solar Eagles or otherwise known as the 1st SMSS, is a squadron stationed on the Solaris-class ship; the TPSDNS Solaris and is a joint, multi-Self-Defense mobile suit squadron comprising only half of the prototype Gundams of Terrain Prime three which you've seen so far. The other six belong to the 2nd SMSS Lunar Knights squadron which is led by Lockheed Elision which is based from the second Solaris-class ship the TPSDNS Lunar," explained Brian.

"What the heck is SMSS supposed to mean?" asked a very confused Jura.

Brian looked annoyed before replying, "Special Mobile Suit Squadron; numb nuts."

"I'm going to have a little talk with that certain traitor to see what else he has to hide," said Bella leaving the medical bay with Amy and Athena in tow.

"I'm going to go and talk to Dita to smooth things over with her," Paiway said seconds later as she left as well.

Jura on the other hand made her way to Arthur who had an oxygen mask fitted over his mouth along with another type fitted on his nose. He was covered with bandages that made him look like a mess upon which he fell asleep via Duero.

"Who are you really?" asked Jura.

After looking at Arthur for a bit longer, Jura then left the medical bay herself leaving Zoe, Julian, Ophelia, Natalie, Brian, Hibiki, and Duero with Arthur.

After making her way to the prison block carefully, Bella, Amy, and Athena found Rabat still in his cell just sitting there just chilling when she spoke getting his attention,

"Alright, I want to know something, why is that out of all of us that you have a keen interest in Hibiki along with my squadron leader," said Bella.

"That little runt isn't worth anything, but he is connected in some special way. As for your squadron leader, he too has a connection to the ones who wrote that so-called Zathura document your people co-wrote," replied Rabat.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella.

Meanwhile out in deep space, Meia was scouting for any sign of the enemy when her radar/sensors went off detecting a huge unknown contact. Upon looking into it, it was a massive Harvester ship and reported her findings imminently.

While Meia was getting the full grasp of what the Harvesters were bringing to the table for the upcoming battle, down in the Engineering bay, the engineering crew was getting concerned with the Paksis due to its recent and unexpected energy fluctuations.

In the hanger bay, Dita was trying to fix Hibiki's machine with little success mainly due to her inexperience in not working on mobile suits including Tarak Vanguards while the other three mechs stood nearby.

"Aw, geez this is nothing like the Dreads," grumbled Dita as she worked on Hibiki's machine.

Just then Paiway walked looking for Dita which she walked over to her to talk to her, then before she could talk to Dita, Jura walked in and walked up the to the Fujin Gundam and after making her way up, stood in front of the Gundam's cockpit and looked at it.

"Why don't you give up Dita if you can't do it?" asked Paiway standing near Dita.

"Cut the girl some slack, at least let her try as I am with Arthur's unit and both of us have seen what a man looks like when he's in a bad state," replied Jura nearby.

"Wow, Jura I never expected to hear that from you," replied a surprised Paiway.

Jura looked at the two and spoke, "What, do think I'm a blonde that I'm dumb? I most certainly can show that I show the smarts that I have when I feel like it including having a concern for Arthur."

Looking at Dita again Paiway decided to ask her something, "Dita, I want to know why you're so fascinated by Hibiki and Jura, why are you so fascinated by Arthur?"

"Well, have you have ever had that feeling that I've only just begun to see like when you've only just met them? The way you chase them with your eyes along with the feeling of thinking about them, I think only about Mr. Alien ever since I first met him," replied Dita.

Jura blinked and spoke, "I want to know the whole story of how he got those two nicknames put on him as something tells me that not everything isn't what it appears to be and also, I have a crush on him…"

"But don't they yell at you Dita?" asked Paiway.

"True Mr. Alien does and so does Mr. Angel Alien occasionally, but from what Ms. Bella once told me that no one is perfect even she herself isn't perfect, but Mr. Alien is who he is and Mr. Angel Alien, Mr. Dragon Alien, and Ms. Bella are training him to be a better alien Paiway," said Dita.

Looking at Jura then Dita, Paiway had one thing she wanted to say and spoke it loud enough so Jura could hear after looking around a bit.

"Look Dita, Jura I'm sorry about what happened earlier okay. Can you both forgive me please?" asked Paiway.

Dita nodded before Jura spoke, "It sure is Paiway as long as you don't do that stunt again; there is no point at being mad okay. Besides, those three Gundam pilots have already forgiven you so, can you forgive yourself?"

Astounding Paiway and Dita, Jura then looked at the damaged Fujin Gundam and wondered who gave it the name Fujin along with the Vulcan Gundam getting the name Vulcan along with the Calypso Gundam getting its name as well.

Her thoughts then drifted to the Fujin Gundam's pilot in the Medical bay and wondered why she thought about him because while she did love Barnette, it felt different when she was around him and when they kissed, it was different as well.

After getting closer to the Gundam with an extra tool box, she then wondered why anyone or any group would design a unit so dangerous, yet so elegant at the same time which she figured was a group who loved combat, yet felt it had an elegant touch to it underneath it all.

To Dita and Paiway's surprise, Jura then took out a few tools and began to work on the damaged suit though unlike Dita, she mainly did was clean it a bit and fixed on few things like the crack in the left eye.

Suddenly the battle alarm sounded and both Dita and Jura scrambled to their Dreads without any hesitation while Paiway headed to the Medical bay at the same time.

On the bridge, Amarone was giving the first details of the enemy, "Confirmed enemy is heading this way; distance is 1200!"

"All hands, to your battle stations! Dread and Vanguard teams scramble right away!" shouted Buzam.

While Pyoro was trying to get Utan off his tail, in the Medical bay, Duero paused for a minute from his work to know one thing; the enemy was on its way.

Hearing a groan, Duero saw Arthur woke up and was trying to get up when Bart and Hibiki were able to keep him from leaving without a second to waste.

"You shouldn't move, you're in no condition to fight so stay," said a stern Duero.

"I got to go and help doctor and I'm not sitting this one out," complained Arthur.

"No sir, you rest, Bella and I will take command of the Vanguards while you stay," countered Brian.

After he said that, he left with Zoe, Julian, Ophelia, and Natalie in tow leaving Duero to tend to Arthur at the same time Paiway showed up to help in any way she can while Bart just and Hibiki stayed where they were standing.

Down in the Prison block or the Men's Quarters, Bella decided that she had gotten enough info from Rabat and decided to release him much to Amy and Athena's surprise.

"Why are you letting me go?" asked Rabat.

"Because a battle is coming up and keeping you around would be more trouble than what it is worth, but mark my words asshole, if I ever or anyone of us sees you again, you're dead you got that?" replied Bella.

Nodding, Rabat left while Amy just stood in shock and Athena looked at Bella wondering why she of all people would let this bastard go.

After Rabat left, Athena asked, "Are you nuts?"

"Nope because I got this," said Bella holding something in her left hand.

"Oh, you sneaky little bastard," laughed Athena.

While the three women left the cell block and headed for their machines, down in the Register, the Dreads were being prepped and launched with the Vanguards following suit.

"We've got no time to waste; the pilot goes out in the perfect shape, does their job or duty correctly, and returns home safely. That is the philosophy of the Register and that's how people who help out from behind the scenes work," said Gascogne as the Dreads were launching.

Just then, Barnette came in with a pissed off mood because one; Jura was ignoring her and two; the men were now free and had their rights restored via Magno and Buzam's orders.

"Gascogne, enough with the philosophy BS and put my order through!" shouted Barnette.

Leaning a bit further towards her and spoke, "Come on Barnette, smile or have you forgotten that?"

After forcing herself into a smile, Gascogne processed her order and the Dread pilot left leaving the head of the Register to resume her duties while muttering quietly one thing.

"Don't do anything rash Barnette," muttered Gascogne to herself.

Outside in space, the Dreads and the Vanguards formed up in front of the Nirvana. Before anyone spoke, Brian and Bella's Gundams along launched as well.

"Before anyone questions it, under Magno Vivian and Buzam's orders, the men and along with the Starfire Squadron are hereby pardoned and full cooperation between everyone is now mandatory from here on outwards and anyone who tries to overthrow the leadership of the ship will be recommended for death, are we clear?" said Bella just as she got into formation.

"How long were you imprisoned for and how's Arthur?" asked Jura to Bella.

"Not too long and as for Arthur, he should be fine, but Duero is recommending that he stay out of this fight until he heals. Why ask Jura? Are you in love?" replied Bella.

Meia then spoke up, "Meia here, it's good that you and the rest of the Starfires are out here along with Brian."

"How long have you been out here Meia?" asked Jura.

"Not too long after observing the situation going on right now," replied Meia.

"Do you think we can win against the odds against us right now along with a very fragile new peace agreement?" Jura asked both Bella and Meia.

Meia looked at Jura and replied, "Let's just hope, Jura you take Dread A-team, Barnette you take Dread B-team, everyone else get ready."

After Meia issued orders to her Dread squadrons, Bella did the same thing with the Vanguards with Zoe, Ophelia, and Natalie under Brian's command while Julian, Amy, and Athena were under her command to guard the rear of the ship in case of sneak attacks.

"Can I say one last thing?" asked Jura to Meia and Bella.

"What is it?" asked both Meia and Bella.

"I don't like losing okay so let's not let that happen," replied Jura.

On the bridge, Amorone and Belvedere were monitoring the battle while Buzam and Magno were nearby. Bart stayed hidden not far from the bridge waiting for his chance to move after he left the Medical bay quietly and made his way back to his post.

"Meia's Dread has returned to formation," reported Amorone.

"Enemy ship is approaching," Belvedere reported seconds later.

"BC, leave the communications line open so that we can try to talk to the enemy," said Magno.

Buzam was puzzled by this, but understood and spoke, "Understood captain."

Then a loud boom shook the bridge and it came from the helm with a dazed Parfet lying on her back covered in soot. Everyone got concerned with if Parfat was okay or not.

"Ouch," said Parfet.

"Parfet, are you okay?" asked a concerned Buzam.

Parfet got up and replied, "I'm fine, but I can't say the same for the Paksis though."

"Should I call-"

Magno didn't finish when Bart showed up much to the displeasure of Amarone, Celtic, and Belvedere though Ezra, Buzam and Magno were happy to see him.

"You called?" asked a cheeky Bart.

Before either Belvedere or Amarone could retort, Pyoro ran onto the bridge being chased by Utan for several comical seconds before the Navi-robot ran into the arms of Parfet.

"BC, anything yet?" asked Magno.

"No, nothing captain from the enemy," replied Buzam.

Outside the Harvester ship or Harvester carrier stopped and deployed its dozens of Seed ships which released hundreds of Cube fighters.

That wasn't what caught surprised or terrified the pirates, but rather what was standing on top of the massive Harvester ship; a mobile suit that looked like the Fujin Gundam except it had a more demonic-like appearance to it or that of a fallen angel.

It also was colored in a black, crimson, and dark purple color scheme and appeared to have spikes dotting its torso, legs with two large ones coming out its shoulders. The eyes were a blood red along with the jewel in its chest.

"What the hell?" said Bella and Jura.

"My god are you kidding me?" asked a shocked Brian.

On the bridge everyone just looked at the unknown Gundam standing on top of the Harvester ship just as Parfet had finished hooking up Pyoro to the Navigation Well and moments later, Pyoro hovered like he was possessed and out of him a voice spoke that sent shivers down the spines of anyone even the Gundam pilots.

"GIVE UP AND SURRENDER, YOU CANNOT WIN BECAUSE YOU ONLY ARE TO SERVE AS PARTS FOR US," the voice spoke.

"It's coming from the enemy captain," said Ezra.

"Where are you from?" asked Magno.

The ominous voice replied, "WE ARE FROM THE PLANET EARTH. YOUR EXISTENCE WILL ALLOW THE TRUE HUMANS TO SURVIVE."

"So you're from Earth huh, the original birth place of Humanity which I last recalled looked like a complete and total lost cause," replied Arthur from the Medical bay.

"How are you talking right now in your condition?" asked Magno.

Duero explained quickly, "As soon as the message started to play, Arthur requested that I link him to the bridge so he could talk."

"YOU NEED TO FOLLOW YOUR ONLY DESTINY-"

The messenger from the Harvesters was interrupted by Arthur who propped himself up with Duero's help after removing his oxygen mask and tube to his nose before resuming speaking.

"Excuse me, but if I last recalled you guys signed the Zathura document when the colonization fleet left Earth and in that document, it granted us colonists complete and total independence from Earth and if you guys tired to a deadly force action like a Harvest, you'd be in violation of the document along with the other part of letting us colonists restoring Earth on our terms and you folks from Earth are no longer human because the moment you launched your genocide on us, you ceased to be human and have become nothing more than demons straight of hell so, piss off douchebags," said Arthur.

"IF YOU CHOOSE TO DENY EARTH'S FUTURE, THEN YOU WILL BE MET WITH COMPLETE DESTRUCTION," replied the Harvester messenger.

"Fine then, my friends and I will fight you; even I have to lose my life to do so and I got one thing to say; bring it on and you can tell your masters they can lick my butt and suck on my balls cause we not stop until you guys are defeated and pay for crimes of genocide and against humanity which you are no longer a part of so get ready to learn that machines don't get the job done, people get the job done," countered Arthur.

The Harvester messenger then replied with one last thing, "SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN SPREADING THE SEEDS OF REBELLION AGAINST EARTH. IF THAT'S THE CASE, KILLING YOU WILL CRUSH THE IDEA OF REBELLING AGAINST EARTH ALONG WITH ANYONE WHO OPPOSES THE FUTURE OF THE TRUE HUMAN RACE IF THEY REFUSE TO HELP US."

After it finished, Pyoro dropped back down like a lead brick which Parfet caught him and set him down just as Rabat came onto the bridge with everyone glaring at him when called for Utan to come because they were leaving.

Down in the Medical bay, Duero was surprised that Arthur would dare have the nerve to say that even in his injured state even though he was almost healed.

"So how I'm I doc?" asked Arthur.

"Mostly good to go, but are you sure you want to go out in your current state?" asked Duero.

"Alright then, I'll go, but I'll be more on the sidelines than anything Duero," replied Arthur.

He soon got up from the medical bed, removed the IV lines from himself, bandaged himself up, took some medication Duero gave him, and walked towards the hanger to his Gundam.

Paiway spoke up concerned, "What about your pilot suit?"

"I always keep a spare in my Gundam along with every pilot I know," countered Arthur.

"I'll be right behind you sir," replied Hibiki.

As the both pilots made their way to the hanger bay, one thought remained for Arthur, _"I don't care who are what you guys are, but I will defeat you and if any of your leaders dare to fight us, I'll kill them personally." _

Outside, Dita was starting to see the revelation that males and females were the same species, but was shaken out of her stupor by Bella.

"Don't let them bother you because anyone not from Tarak or Mejere knows of this fact and let's focus on the battle and avoid that copy Gundam because it looks like bad news," said Bella.

"Oh, what was your first clue Sherlock?" asked Brian sarcastically.

Just then Rabat's ship left and before anyone could say anything, Bella came on the comms and replied, "Let him go, we got bigger things to worry about."

After Rabat left with a few threats on his tail, the battle began with Meia leading the offense while Bella lead the defense of the ship, but with a lack of a fully, unified cooperation between the different members of the crew, the Harvesters took advantage of the weak point, splitting the teams apart.

"Crap, they've begun to copy our moves," shouted Julian.

"Dita, eyes front!" shouted Meia to Dita who barely avoided hitting a Sea Urchin and Seed ship.

"Leader, I'm scared!" cried Dita.

Brian contacted Dita and spoke to her, "Dita, don't get scared, keep fighting and don't give up," replied Brian.

Inside the ship, the crew was now seeing the full consequences of the early incident sparked over nothing and for not hearing Arthur's side of the First Mejere Gundam Raid.

"Formations are breaking apart!" shouted Amarone.

"The Paksis is getting more unstable!" Belvedere shouted seconds later.

"It's looking harder that it looks," said Magno quietly.

Ezra noticed something happening to the ship and spoke up right away, "Great Lady Grand Ma, the ship's orbit is beginning to decay. We're heading towards a gas giant."

"What are you talking about?" asked Magno.

"The nearby planet at our 10 o'clock position is creating a huge gravity field and is pulling the ship the Nirvana in," replied Ezra.

"It's true captain because that planet has a very high density making it a gas giant and at the rate we're being pulled in, abnormalities will soon affect the ship's systems," said Belvedere confirming Ezra's fears.

Outside, both the Vanguards and the Dreads including the Gundams were barely hanging on and were now literally like the battle of the Melanos fleet to Bella and Brian was death ground.

"Bella, it looks like that gas giant is drawing the Nirvana in and we got our hands full as it is," said Zoe.

"What the hell is this? I can't fight something like that!" shouted Jura from her Dread.

"Jura calm down and don't lose focus because that's not what Arthur would want you to do so, keep calm and fight on Jura for everyone's sake including Arthur's sake as well," said Brian motivating her.

While the battle was going on, the other Harvester forces broke through the dreads and started to damage the ship while several Seed ships and a dozen Cube fighters were destroyed by members of the Starfire squadron.

Inside the Engineering bay, the Paksis was getting more distressed as a few sections of the Engineering bay blew up, but not to the point of compromising the place.

Thankfully Duero came on the scene and started to help in any way he could. Bart finally decided to come and take his post back after Magno called him.

"What took you so long young man?" asked Magno.

"Sorry about that, but I was hesitant, but not anymore now," replied a confident Bart.

After getting into the Navigational Well, Bart tired to stabilize the ship despite the gravity of the nearby gas giant dragging the ship in.

Meanwhile, Hibiki and Arthur were running or in this case speed walking due to Arthur's condition to the Hanger bay to help out when just as they were about enter the Hanger bay when a bright light consumed both pilots.

"What is this?" asked Hibiki.

"Not again, what does this odd-balled force-like thing want now?" asked an annoyed Arthur.

Outside in the battlefield, things weren't looking good for the Dreads, but at least the Vanguards were doing a bit better due to their training under Arthur, Bella, and Brian.

The Vanguards had their makeshift guns destroyed and were now down to close range weapons that came with the vanguards along with hand-to-hand combat.

Just as a shot blasted off part of Dita's Dread which Meia gave an order to Dita, "Dita fall back to the Nirvana, you can't do much."

"Meia's right, Dita in your condition you can't fight so listen to Meia and return to the ship that's an order young lady," replied Bella.

As Meia and Bella were finishing talking to Dita, Meia while just getting hit looked to her right and saw a bunch of Cube fighters forming together into three separate groups which after a few moments, showed themselves as copies of the Vandreads with the copy Fujin Gundam behind the one that looked like Vandread Dita, but was more evil looking and had a different shade of blue.

To the left of the Harvester copy of Vandread Dita was the copy of Vandread Jura, but it looked like a cross between Jura's dread and an insect pincer and was green with silver-gray and red accents.

To the right of the duplicate of Vandread Dita was the copy of Vandread Meia only it looked more avian rather than dragon-like as it flapped its wings and was crimson colored instead of being silver-gray.

"What the heck?" asked Meia.

"No way!?" shouted Jura.

"Yikes! They're fakes!" shouted Dita.

On the bridge, everyone looked at the three Harvester copies of the Vandreads and just shuttered, a copy of the Fujin Gundam was bad enough, but now that the Vandreads were copied meant that the Gundreads could be copied as well.

"They've been able to copy the Vandreads along with one of the Gundams? Oh great, we're in deep crap," muttered Buzam.

"I agree BC, to think that this battle would end up like this because those on Mejere, Terrain Prime, and even Tarak would have never dreamt or thought about this though I am certain that Terrain Prime would have a basic possible idea of this," said Magno.

Far, far away from the battle on the planet of Tarak, an aid came into the chambers of the main leader of Tarak Lord Grand Pa himself with a data disk.

"Lord Grand Pa, we have a message from the female pirates and the three Terrain Prime Gundam pilots," said the Tarak Empire aid person.

Nodding his head, the young Tarak Imperial aid handed the disk to the leader of the Tarak Empire while on the planet of Mejere, a young woman handed the same data disk to the leader of the Mejere; Lady Grand Ma herself.

"Lady Grand Ma, we've received a message from the missing female pirates along with their three Terrain Prime Gundam pilot allies," said the young woman to the leader of Mejere.

With a simple wave of her hand, the supreme leader of the women dismissed the message and ordered the data disk destroyed without even looking at the contents.

On the surface of Terrain Prime within the main capital government building in the city of Neo Gaia, a middle aged male staff member handed the same data disk given to the leaders of Tarak and Mejere to the President of Terrain Prime.

"President Groff, we have just received a message from a group of Mejere pirates and to our surprise, three of our missing Gundam pilots and data from our Melanos allies," said the staff member.

"Let's have a look," replied the president.

On Tarak, after viewing the data for a very short period, the leader of Tarak deleted the data for like his female counterpart, the data was nothing important for him to concern about.

On Terrain Prime on the other hand, after viewing the data along with the message from the three missing Gundam pilots, President Groff looked at the aid gave an order

"Howard, give the order to the ones who built the Gundams to unlock the trump card in all of the Gundams created including the new ones. Also, I'm ordering a meeting first thing tomorrow morning with the leaders of our self-defense forces and the rest of the cabinet," spoke the leader of Terrain Prime.

"Yes sir," replied the aid and he left.

For the President of Terrain Prime, this supposed trump card for the Gundams he hoped would help tip the wars against Tarak and Mejere in their favors and convince them to fight with them and Melanos against the real threat against Humanity: the Harvesters.

The main concern for the President of Terrain Prime, unless the meaningless gender wars ended, they would be dangerously weakened to face the Harvesters along with Tarak and Mejere.

Getting up, he walked over to the window in his office and looked out towards the capitol while rubbing his fading black hair. The leader of Terrain Prime was about 6'4, had fading black hair, emerald green eyes, wore a dark blue suit, and was dark skinned or African American.

He then spoke to himself, "Squadron Leader Hanson of the Fujin Gundam, you better get your ass back here along with Lieutenants Malone and De Gras or at least get those pirates on our side because we need every hand we can get to fight the Harvesters as soon as you three can."

Back with the Nirvana pirates and their allies, the battle continued to rage on as they fled into the gas giant to hide and regroup.

"All wings return to the Nirvana! That's an order!" shouted Bella.

No sooner than did Bella give the order along with Meia saying the same thing did the four Harvester copies started to attack with Dita trying to evade fire from the copy Vandread Dita and Jura trying to do the same with the copy Fujin Gundam on her tail.

Inside the Nirvana, Arthur and Hibiki were still in the unknown, bizarre space of the Paksis trying to get to their allies who wore Hibiki's patience out and he shouted, "Don't get in my way!"

"Yeah because we will survive no matter what!" shouted Arthur seconds later.

For the crew of the Nirvana and their allies, this was going to be of their most hellish battles to date in the coming months ahead.

_A/N: This could out of all of the canon Vandread episodes I reworked for my Fanfiction, this mostly likely could be the most altered like what happens to Rabat and other things._

_Oh and by the way, the copy of the Fujin Gundam resembles the Lucifer Gundam from Gundam Wing: Tiel's Impulse side story with elements from both the TV and Endless Waltz version of the Deathscythe Hell Gundam._

_Picture the president of Terrain Prime as an older Keith David. _

_Next chapter, the lighting of the star and the debut of the special program mentioned at the end of this chapter, R &amp; R to tell me what you think and no flames, but constructive criticism okay. _


	15. Chapter 15: Kamikaze (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread or anything else that references or borrows from other anime, manga, movies, video games, and comics; they all belong to their respective owners and creators including Gonzo and Bandai. I do own the things I created; enough said. (Don't let the title fool you and no one is going to die here. Also more foul language so heads up everyone).**

**Chapter 14: Kamikaze (divine wind) part 2**

_December 29__th__, 3817 AD; 7:30 pm (1930 hours)_

Inside the Paksis field, Arthur and Hibiki floated inside the field or reactor and saw the flashes of red flickering like a nearly worn-out light bulb.

"What's this? This is the complete opposite of what I usually see along with anyone who was affected like me," said Hibiki.

"I have to agree with you, but it appears to be different like the Paksis is alive and is afraid of something Hibiki," replied Arthur.

Hibiki looked confused and asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I would talk about it, but we got teammates to help," replied Arthur.

"Yeah, let's get to it so, whoever you entity are get out of our way so we can help our teammates!" shouted Hibiki and thus the two returned to the real world.

Outside in the battle, the fight for the Nirvana was now a fighting retreat due to the enemy forces starting to beat them and out fight them with terrifying ease.

"All units fall back to the Nirvana, same goes for all of the Vanguards," said Meia.

Elsewhere, Jura was struggling against the Harvester copy of Vandread Jura and to her annoyance the copy of the Fujin Gundam as well.

"Damm, I can't I get a break around here from these copies?" asked an annoyed Jura.

Dita on the other hand was struggling with the Harvester copy of Vandread Dita while screaming for her Mr. Alien. Just then, she was in a spot to be killed and before the Harvester copy of Vandread Dita could kill her, a shot came out of nowhere and obliterated the arms.

Everyone turned and saw the source of the shot was from the Fujin Gundam though it was roughly eighty-five percent combat ready.

"Is everyone okay?" asked the Gundam pilot.

"DOES THIS OKAY TO YOU!" shouted Jura.

"Calm down and fall back to the Nirvana Jura, same goes for Meia, Barnette, Dita, Brian, and Bella," replied Arthur.

Upon seeing the Fujin Gundam, the Harvester copy of the Fujin Gundam turned and headed straight for Arthur. The Vandread copies also joined in on it intending to gang up on the Terrain Prime Gundam as well.

"Crap, it's four against one is he insane?" asked Brian.

After seeing the Harvester copies of his Gundam and the Vandread copies, Arthur did something unexpected; he purposely let the Harvester copy of his Gundam come at him, got out of the way from a fatal stab at the last second, and then pushed it towards the gas giant at top speed.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Jura.

"Something crazy and stupid at the same time," replied Meia.

Just then Meia got her left wing clipped by half a dozen Harvester Cube fighters and the Harvester copy of Vandread Meia. Thankfully Gascogne came by and save her and ordered Barnette, Dita, Brian, and Bella to come back to the ship.

Up ahead, Gascogne saw what looked like a suicide attempt by Arthur before he did something that scared hell out of everyone; Arthur pulled out the twin nova buster rifle and before the copy could react, he fired the gun along with the rail cannons at point-blank range.

When the explosion cleared at the same time Gascogne's ship sensed an object slamming against the shield of her ship and pulled it in which showed what happened to the Gundam; the entire left arm was barely on by a few wires before breaking off, the chest jewel was smashed to bits, the rifle was blown up all the way to the handle, the wings were half gone, and the rail cannons were nearly gone.

"Oh my, Arthur are you okay!?" shouted Bella.

"Mr. Angel Alien can you hear us?" asked Dita.

After the Dreki pulled in Meia's Dread and Arthur's Gundam with Dita, Jura, Barnette, Bella, and Brian following which they were greeted by Hibiki in his Vanguard guiding them in while the Harvester copy of Vandread Meia was crushed by the gravity of the gas giant along with what was left of the Harvester copy of the Fujin Gundam.

The Harvester copies of Vandread Dita and Vandread Jura avoided this fate and left to rejoin the forces outside of the gas giant though a pair of Seed Ships weren't so lucky.

"You monsters underestimated the gravity of this planet and it is a good thing because running into here was the best option for us," Gascogne said to herself.

Once inside, the pirates and their allies could take a breather and rethink their strategy, but what it was supposed to be was a mystery.

Inside the Engineering bay, Parfet was monitoring the Paksis and it wasn't looking good and a fellow engineer spoke it out loud to make it clear.

"The Paksis is deteriorating at an alarming rate," said the engineer.

"It's just like when the two ships first combined and oh what perfect timing. Just perfect," grumble Parfet.

On the bridge, Magno and Buzam listened to the damage reports and it didn't look good for the crew as they could hear the strain of the ship trying to resist being crushed.

"We're receiving damage reports from all over the ship and from the Dreads and Vanguards," said Belvedere.

"Outside hull pressure is at 2.31 gigapascals, we'll be crushed for certain at this rate," replied Amarone.

"My stomach feels pinched," muttered Ezra rubbing her belly.

Magno grumbled and spoke, "Great, it looks like we won't be able to live out our lives for much longer if we stay here."

Inside the Hanger bay, Meia's Dread was undergoing repairs mainly getting its left wing back on among other things. It wasn't the only one needing repairs as other Dreads and Vanguards were also getting repairs along with the Gundams.

As Dita was repairing her Dread while Jura just sat nearby, Meia was being sent to the Medical bay for treatment because she didn't wear the pilot suit that Arthur, Brian, and Bella gave her. The only one who did was Hibiki with Dita trying it on, but not wearing it.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and I'll be back soon," muttered Meia to her teammates.

As soon as Meia left, Jura was about to break down when she saw Arthur wasn't in good shape when he staggered out of the cockpit of his Gundam and collapsed on the floor which Bella Zoe and Julian rushed to his side.

They then felt something on his back which they opened his pilot suit they were horrified along with Bella and Brian to see Arthur's wounds had reopened which Brian called for Duero who came in with a gunnery seconds later with Paiway in tow.

"Just hold on! We'll get you help!" said Paiway.

Arthur could only groan as he was placed on the medical bed and wheeled out of the Hanger bay with Zoe and Julian racing behind Duero and Paiway.

"I hope Mr. Angel Alien will be okay," muttered Dita.

"He will be, he's lucky that the "Duel" cockpit protection armor was in his Gundam and he was wearing a spare suit along with being retrieved by Gascogne, otherwise, he would've been killed," replied Brian as he walked alongside Dita's Dread.

Just then Jura complained out loud, "I've had it! I don't want to go into fights we can't win! It's all useless and it's the end for us!"

Bella then walked up to Jura and spoke, "You don't want to go into battles that you see that you can't win? Why hell, you're just being a freaking damm coward Jura."

Before Bella could raise her hand against Jura to slap her, the blonde Dread pilot left the Hanger bay to check on Barnette with Bella following behind her so she could talk to her as well.

Nearby Hibiki was trying to figure out how to a insane idea, ignited the gas giant's core to create a star and use that to destroy the Harvester ship along with its escorts, but so far Pyoro wasn't showing it was possible. After sneezing which grossed out the Navi-robot, Hibiki kept searching on.

"How about this?" asked Hibiki as he put in another idea.

"Nope won't work," replied Pyoro.

On the bridge, Belvedere, annoyed by the noise of the hull trying not to get crushed contacted Parfat to see if she could do something about it.

"Hey Parfet, can you do something about this noise?" asked Belvedere.

"With all due respect Belvedere, if I could then I would, but right now we have even bigger problems to worry about like the pressure of the Paksis is increasing and is on the verge of breaking. On top of that the pressure balance may be able to keep the Paksis here, but the ship not so much which means the ship could self-destruct," replied Parfet.

On the other hand, Jura was walking towards the Medical bay to check on not only Barnette, but also Arthur as well before to her surprise, Magno and Buzam joined her.

"Why are you going the Medical bay boss?" asked Jura.

"We need to have a word with that young man about that First Mejere Gundam Raid again thoroughly," replied Magno.

In the Medical bay, Arthur just laid in his Medical bay bed in the middle of fellow teammates of both Dread and Vanguard pilots after his surgery. As he lay there, his mind drifted back to when he first became its pilot officially after he saved it from theft.

_Flashback:_

_October 16__th__ 3816; 1400 hours (2:00 pm)_

_(Unknown Location) _

"_So this unit is my new permanent mobile suit?" asked a newly promoted Squadron Leader Arthur Hanson._

"_Yes it is now and I am confident along with my colleges that you can bring out the full power in this suit. Do you know what the name Fujin comes from?" asked Instructor Professor JJ._

_Arthur cocked his head and spoke, "Wasn't he the Japanese mythical god of the winds that looked like a demon and carried a hug bag of winds on his back?" _

"_Yes that is correct. Now this unit will be placed on the TPSDNS Solaris along with the Vulcan Gundam, Calypso Gundam, Diana Gundam, Izanagi Gundam, and the Pluto Gundam along with other suits. As of now, you are now the leader of the new team based on the Solaris; the Solar Eagles," replied Instructor Professor JJ._

"_But what if I fail as a squadron leader and as an officer?" asked a worried Arthur._

_Placing his left hand on his shoulder, the ninety-nine year old Caucasian, whitish gray harried, 5'10 scientist that sported black shoes, gray pants, indigo shirt, and white lab coat looked at Arthur while adjusting his glasses with his right hand and spoke from his wheel chair with a reassuring look._

"_Remember what I taught you; a leader never lets fear or doubts cloud his or her decisions along with self-pity and anger. You will be a great leader and maybe someday a great mentor like my fellow scientists and I. You are already a great leader among you fellow Purple Vixen squad mates and will even be a greater one once you lead your new team. Your new mission; defeat Mejere, but never, ever lose your sense of Humanity or hope even in the darkest of days," replied Instructor Professor JJ._

_After hearing that, Arthur felt more confident as the two looked at the Fujin Gundam outside of the observation room of the hidden base they were at. A few hours later, he left at the controls of the Fujin Gundam with his teammates flying beside him towards the TPSDNS Solaris nearby._

_End of Flashback_

As Arthur looked around, he heard talking and after getting out of bed bandaged in all, he found Barnette refusing aid from Duero. This made him shake his head at Barnette's attitude for it could threaten the survival of the ship itself.

Looking to his left, he saw Paiway helping Meia. Just then he saw Bella walking in behind Jura with Brian coming in seconds later to see how everyone was doing.

For some reason, seeing Jura made him smile a little, but for him the mood died when came in Magno and Buzam which he struggled to stand up properly before he sat down on a nearby stool.

"If I can't treat you, you'll be unable to fight," said Duero calmly.

"Don't you remember? I was the one who wanted all of you men locked in your cells like the animals you are along with that traitor," growled Barnette.

Annoyed by Barnette's stubbornness and earlier actions, Bella walked up to the Dread pilot and to everyone's surprise, she slapped the Dread pilot three times while muttering shut up.

"Ms. Bella?" asked Paiway.

"We won't have a green-harried bitch sitting here refusing aid from someone like some sorry son-of-a-bitch in front of her teammates who've been both wounded physically and emotionally who now know what happens when you think like an idiot and rushing into battle without proper thinking," growled Bella.

Barnette was about to retort when Bella slapped her again while shouting, "Shut up!"

"Who the hell admitted this jerk? Only a small cut on her arm and other than that, nothing wrong with her. We won't have sons and daughters of bitches who refuse to accept the reality that men and women are the same species along with not wanting to apologize for that stupid stunt earlier stinking up this place of healing and honor!" growled Bella.

"Okay Bella you've made you point and I thought was being called George S Patton and Bright Noa," said Arthur.

Just then Dita ran in asking for something after Bella was prevented from threatening Barnette with her pistol as Magno and Buzam watched the scene unfold.

Dita looked at Duero and spoke, "Doctor! We need some kind of medicine to make everyone feel happy again."

"I understand you concern, but I don't think there is a kind of permanent solution to the current problem," replied Duero.

"But everyone thinks it's all over!" countered Dita.

"Dita, it's true! It's all over and we're going to die!" shouted Paiway.

Just then, Arthur got everyone's attention while standing up while using a crutch he found lying around before looking at Paiway.

He then spoke, "Paiway, as much as I want to agree with you, I can't because there has to be something to defeat those Harvesters and sulking like this isn't going to help at all."

"He's right, you know what Paiway, Hibiki is trying right now to find a solution right this moment and isn't giving up which I find great because that is what we Gundam pilots were taught by our mentors to never give up even if your back is against the wall you still don't give in and what Dita is trying is what our comrade Lilo Stone of the Diana Gundam would do; keep the moral sprit up in the squadron along with William Gustav of the Lunar Knights doing the same thing," said Brian.

Looking at Dita, Bella walked over to her and spoke, "Dita, your mission now is to raise the spirit of the crew in order to instill hope and determination in the ship's crew. Can you that?"

Before Dita responded, Barnette attempted to say something only to get a glare from Bella which shut her up. Magno and Buzam didn't blame her after all what had unfolded just recently.

Jura then looked at Bella and asked, "Why are Barnette's checks red?"

"Bella slapped her like George S Patton," replied Brian.

"Seriously?" asked Jura.

"Yeah, she did and Barnette technically deserved it for her actions against Magno earlier," replied Arthur struggling to stay up.

After thinking about what Bella said to her, Dita looked at Bella, saluted her, and left with a much better mood than when she came in.

Arthur on the other hand was escorted back to his bed by Brian and Bella before he was left to rest, but Magno and Buzam wanted answers from Arthur.

"Arthur, why did you keep this a secret from us especially me?" asked Magno disappointed.

Arthur signed and spoke, "It's never been easy as that incident makes me question on why they kept me in the service when I should've been kicked out. It happened right after my friend Rolf Hartman died from his wounds from taking a Mejere laser shotgun blast that would've been meant for me."

He then reflected back when despite his best efforts to try and help him that his best friend from childhood died in his arms before help could arrive.

"I then climbed into the cockpit while placing his body in a container so he could be retrieved after he gave me his key to unlock the Gundam Fujin shortly before he died. Once it was powered up, I was shown multiple outcomes of how the raid that when I got to the surface from the secret hanger that's when I went psycho," said Arthur.

"What triggered it?" asked Magno.

"From the grief and rage of the sight of my friend's death and the other would-be-pilots of the Gundams that were all killed along with a desire for revenge before I just snapped from all of that and the overwhelming amount of raw data being fed into my mind," replied Arthur.

Arthur failed to see Jura come in before he spoke again which by this point some of the wounded had decided to hear of the raid from Arthur's side of the story.

"I just went after any attacking Mejere force in sight from Dreads to troops to even ships that either kept fighting or sadly wanted to get the heck out. What made me stop was the other ¼ of the attacking Mejere forces being defeated by my future Gundam teammates and no more enemies to fight so I just passed out. I woke up in a brig cell to await my fate," said Arthur.

"What was that?" asked Buzam.

Arthur sighed and spoke, "I was sternly reprimanded for losing my temper, nearly killing my own allies in a blind rage, and letting my emotions get the better of me. I was put on leave before I was given another chance by the higher ups because I had sunk ¾ of that attacking Mejere force and was awarded a medal of valor for saving other lives which I still get all WTF over it as I was ready to be punished and help out behind the scenes of that. During that rage episode, I somehow was able to rally the surviving forces along with Lockheed."

The Fujin Gundam pilot looked at the two leaders of the Nirvana thinking that they'll throw him out after telling of how he lost his temper during that raid.

"So does that explain why you held back on those Tarak Vanguards?" asked Buzam.

"Yes and along with the fact that they were seriously ill-prepared for space combat which I'm well versed in as it was one of the many things that I learned in my Training From Hell or the Spartan Way. That system is why I never let Starfires use it because only I can handle it fairly well," replied Arthur.

While the two leaders of the Nirvana left to soak in the information given to them, back the Hanger bay Hibiki was still trying up new ideas for how to defeat the Harvester ship with no success so far as it looked impossible.

"By combing the gas and the Paksis, we can ignite the planet's core. We're okay up to that point, but the problem is how to escape in time without roasting ourselves alive," said Hibiki to Pyoro.

"It's impossible with just a Tarak Vanguard!" retorted Pyoro.

"So what you little tin toy, we still have to find a way and I'm not giving up till I find one," replied Hibiki.

Just then, Buzam walked in, climbed up the platform he was on with Pyoro and spoke to the Tarak youth, "How about boosters? They can help and plus there are spares lying around if you look."

"Oh, it's you," replied Hibiki referring to Buzam.

"That you're suggesting is in the plan, but we'd be still 20 seconds short of escaping intact," replied Pyoro.

"And that is what is apparent right now," grumbled Hibiki.

Buzam smiled and spoke, "You've changed since the start of this voyage you realized that do you? Because you look better than what you did in the past."

"Figures, if you're up to something, do it later or better yet, if you have any other ideas please let me know," replied Hibiki.

"Come on Hibiki, she was only trying to complement you, what's wrong with that?" asked Brian as he came into the hanger.

"_He's right, one person or one group of individuals can make a difference though Hibiki I would like to see how you're going to fight," _thought Buzam.

Just then the loudspeakers came online with Dita speaking at the same time; Jura for some reason was sitting by Arthur's bedside in the same area as the rest of her fellow comrades as he lay there quietly.

Elsewhere, Barnette after being treated for both injures and the slaps endured by Bella just stood where she was in a random part of the ship. Everyone else though stopped what they were doing and listened to Dita's message.

"Hello, can anyone hear me? I know we might lose and we might die, but that is what life is about. We've decided to fight this battle because we didn't want someone to decide our fate or say that a Harvest is our only path we can take along with someone trying to control our destinies. When we began this voyage, we knew the path back home wouldn't be easy. Mr. Angel Alien who is currently recovering after being wounded in battle against the Harvesters knew that as well along with his teammates. I just don't want anyone to feel sad or think it's all over when in reality; it is far from over because I want to be with all of you forever. Please don't say it is over because if you do, it'll seem true. You all must look deep into all of your hearts and find hope! I won't give up and will never surrender until those bad evil aliens are defeated and we can live in peace!" said Dita in a motivational speech.

"Wow, I never imagined that girl could speak like that," muttered Jura.

"She's getting mature or is growing up which is good for her, but she's still the same old Dita everyone loves and knows," replied Arthur.

Jura looked at Arthur and spoke, "I take your friends had something to do with her?"

"Yep, they did and even though I can't be out in the field right now, I can still help behind the scenes. Also you should talk to Barnette so your friendship can be patched up. Oh and if you want to know something, my mentor Instructor Professor JJ once said something similar to me when I was assigned the Fujin Gundam after I was done learning from him and his fellow comrades who designed the Fujin Gundam," replied Arthur.

Jura then sat near him and spoke, "Look, I know you feel both proud and embarrassed about the raid which I don't blame you for it as when we're mad, we do stuff we didn't mean to. Just to let you know, none of the women on this ship were part of the taskforce sent to capture those mechs. It'll take a while for the crew to be okay around you, but you can do it and no more crazy stunts."

"With the war going on, can't make any promises or guarantees," replied Arthur.

After looking at him one last time Jura after a quick kiss on his forehead and on his lips, then left to talk with Barnette to get things straightened out with her.

In the main part of the Medical bay, Brian was helping out with Duero and Paiway with the injured patients and knew that Jura was starting to fall in love or had already fallen in love with his squad leader.

"It's amazing that a sixteen-year old can move so many people," muttered Brian.

"Yep, that's Dita for ya. Even when everyone is sad, she is always trying to find a way to keep smiling even the darkest of nights," replied Paiway.

"Indeed," replied Brian.

Meia decided to ask Brian something, "Hey Brian."

"What is it?" asked Brian after checking on a few Dread pilots per Duero's request.

"Was the Fujin Gundam really never meant to exist?" asked Meia.

"Well, I can't say much, but from I can remember it was put on ice until a few years ago when all designed Gundam-type units were to be built after the Valentine Colony Tragedy including the Fujin which was the last to be built for certain reasons," replied Brian.

In her room, Dita cried for a bit before composing herself and muttering, "That's right, I won't lose. Not here and not today along with my friends."

In the Register, Barnette was trying to place a restricted order which was a set of ordinance or weapons set called Kamikaze which Bella when she saw it thought it was appropriate as a nod to a tactic used by the Imperial Japanese during the closing stages of WW2 as what many call a valiant, but vain effort to starve off defeat.

After getting slapped by another female namely Bella, Barnette now felt a sense of humiliation at the hands of that female. When she saw Brian weep over the death of his parents, she now knew that men cried whereas before she didn't think that.

What annoyed her even a bit more was the fact that Jura was hanging around the pilot of the Fujin Gundam and the fact that she kissed him hurt her a bit. She did love Jura, but now saw that her friend was turning her affections elsewhere which she knew that she had to let Jura go.

As she grew more frustrated with the order being denied, two pairs of footsteps were heard and then a voice spoke, "You know, there is a reason I put a lock on certain orders so impulsive people like you don't go out and die recklessly."

Turning around, Barnette found the voice belonged to Gascogne and standing on the opposite end of the doorway was Jura looking down on the floor.

Looking at them, Barnette then demanded that Gascogne put in the restricted order, but instead of a reprimand or a slap, she found Gascogne instead approaching her instead with something else in mind.

Jura on the other hand watched Gascogne approach Barnette and hoped she could break the ice on what was going on between her, Barnette, and Arthur; a love triangle which she wanted to be put to rest before it was too late.

"Look Barnette, I don't really blame Bella for slapping you because you should've known why those three Terrain Prime pilots are fighting for and should've stopped and heard them out. Instead, you took that one bit of conversation that Paiway recorded and blew it out of proportion with that stunt you pulled earlier. What Bella was trying to prove with that slap was that both men and women are the same species and that they're trying to prevent more losses like the William Wallace and the Valentine Colony from happening again," said Gascogne.

"Not to mention Barnette is that Brian and Meia now have one thing in common; both lost their parents to tragedies. Yes, Arthur's first kiss to me was a slip up and the second one was odd, but I still love you like a sister I never had. Everyone here knows both your good and bad sides except for the three Gundam pilots and you've been showing only your bad side to them while they've been trying to show everyone including me that the stuff Mejere said about men in general is nothing, but lies and myths. Arthur does care about his fellow teammates even the ones he normally doesn't get along with. Heck, I'm willing to bet that you'll find a man who you'll end up liking someday like I have done, but when is a mystery not even Magno knows," said Jura.

Walking right up to her, Gascogne then spoke something that surprised the green-harried young woman, "Jura's right, the only one whom you're blaming is you and you alone. It's useless to act tough only to show that you're not. All of us including myself and despite all of the heartache you give the men and your teammates at times, they still view you as a valuable comrade."

"Are we right girls?" asked both Jura and Gascogne out loud.

Out of the darkness, a shout of smile, smile emerged as the lights of the Register came on as various people filed in motivated by Dita's speech.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Barnette," said one Register staff member.

"Come on Barnette, let's do our best," said another Register staff member.

"Well then, Barnette let's get to it because it's going to get busy," said Gascogne with a smile.

Across the ship, a sense of renewed spirit seemed to flood the Nirvana as everyone was now motivated to win and fight the Harvesters. From the medical bay to the engineering sections, it seemed the shadow of sadness had faded and replaced with that of hope.

Far away from the upcoming battle between the Harvesters and the Nirvana Pirates, Instructor Professor JJ and his fellow colleges were in a secret room on Terrain Prime's Yin Luna #1 base.

Looking at his colleges' one more time, all twelve of them nodded and each pulled a keycard from their coat pockets from their lab coats, inserted them into a console, turned the keycards clockwise, and typed in the words that appeared on the main screen: Ultra Primus.

After doing the same thing they did with four more Gundams which included the Valkyrie Gundam, Instructor Professor JJ stayed behind and once everyone had left, muttered to himself one thing.

"Go get them boys and girls and give those monsters hell," said Instructor Professor JJ.

Back on the Nirvana, Paiway was surprised to see everyone was upbeat and more driven than before as she looked around her with all of the activity going on.

"Wow, everyone so cheerful again," muttered Paiway.

"It looks like we're back in the swing of things again. You better prep the First Aid stuff because we'll be busy," replied Duero.

Then, Parfat saw the Paksis glow brighter than ever before in the Hanger bay, Hibiki saw the three Gundams get magically repaired while in the Medical bay, Paiway just looked stunned as Arthur was healed up, but his back scars remained.

Arthur on the other hand just looked at Paiway looking spooked as he got out of the bed he was in feeling refreshed though when he looked at a mirror, he saw his scars remained.

He then spoke, "Still there, but a reminder not to waste my life."

After leaving in his boxers, he made his way to his room to get dressed and headed off to the Hanger bay. Moments later, he along with Bella and Brian got dressed in their pilot suits before getting ready to kick ass again.

Meia and Jura who arrived to the Hanger bay were suddenly surprised that all three were fine and that their Gundams were looking like new again.

Contacting the bridge, Buzam informed everyone of what happened.

"Well Captain, I thought Hibiki was being quiet and I thought those three Gundam pilots couldn't pull more tricks out of their hats. So what is the plan that young boy came up with?" asked Magno.

"Well, it involves igniting the core of the planet which shall turn it into a star and using it to destroy those Harvesters along with that huge flagship while avoiding getting killed in the process," replied Bella.

"Parfet, did you hear it?" asked Magno to the chief engineer.

Parfet nodded and spoke, "Yeah, but it sounds crazy and suicidal, but it could work and the Gundams along with their Orion weapons platforms are all ready to go."

"Ma'am, could you have all of the Dread pilots and Vanguard pilots come down to the hanger bay so they can hear the crazy-ass plan themselves along with it being broadcast throughout the ship as well?," asked Brian.

After getting the green light, Belvedere and Amarone broadcasted the plan to everyone and the order for all pilots and their squad leaders to head on down to the Hanger bay.

Down in the Engineering bay, an engineer reported that there were 10 minutes left until the Paksis would hit the burst limit, which wasn't good, and that the ship was running out of time. Another reported that the outside pressure had reached over 4 gigapascals.

This didn't scare Parfet that much which after reassuring her fellow engineers replied, "Okay everyone! This is going to get very busy!"

Back in the Hanger bay, Hibiki was growing more frustrated as Pyoro shot down another plan. Just as he was about to lose his cool, Meia came in.

"How about using my Dread to help?" asked Meia.

"With the whole speed BS thing taken care of, Hibiki, my young grasshopper have you thought of the next part of your crazy plan?" asked Brian.

"Oh, there is all of you folks have been hiding out. If you think you can leave me out, you're mistaken because I got a nose for things that seem interesting, believe me everyone," said Jura as she came in.

Looking around, both Meia and Jura were surprised to see Arthur, Brian, and Bella up and their Gundams along with the support units looking in mint condition.

Walking over to them, Jura and Meia felt an unusual feeling like that of your loved one being miraculously healed and wanting to spend more time with them.

Jura then walked over to Arthur and slapped him hard on the left part of his face making Hibiki, Meia, Dita, Buzam, Bella, Brian, and Pyoro look on in surprise.

"What was that for?" asked Arthur.

Jura then all of a sudden kissed Arthur on the lips for some reason before she parted and looked at him as her eyes met his eyes.

"It's for good luck and not doing that Kamikaze stunt again!" said Jura.

Arthur nodded as Meia spoke, "It's good to see the Starfire's leader up and running."

Jura then hugged him before she decided to be a bit funny and flirt with him before getting back to business again on defeating the Harvesters.

Meia on the other hand felt odd when Brian stood next to her and put his left hand on her right shoulder while smiling at the sight. Not to mention, she felt her heart beat a bit faster as well.

"Shall we get down to business and someone go and tell Dita to get her damm butt down here," said Arthur.

Inside her room, Dita hesitated before opening the door to her room and when she opened it, to her surprise everyone was running about for the upcoming battle which meant her speech worked.

She then ran to the Hanger bay were Hibiki, Meia, Barnette, Jura, Bella, Brian, and Arthur were going over the final parts of the plan.

"Hey, you're late Dita. What took you so long? Get over here because you're going to play a big part," said Jura.

After nodding, Dita walked over to the group and the planning went ahead after all Dread pilots and Vanguard pilots came to the Hanger bay.

Several minutes later, Meia, Barnette, and Dita's Dreads launched with all of them wearing their pilot suits including Barnette which was given to the green-harried pilot as a gesture of forgiveness while Hibiki was at the controls of his Vanguard in his pilot suit.

Just then Dita contacted Hibiki, "Um Mr. Alien?"

"What is it? I already explained the plan," Hibiki replied.

"It's that after it's over, I want you to do something for me," said Dita.

Hibiki curiously asked, "Well, what is it then?"

"I want you to come visit me in my room," replied Dita blushing slightly.

"What? Can't this wait until later?" replied Hibiki confused.

Dita shook her head and replied, "No, you have to promise me now Mr. Alien!"

"All right, I promise," grumbled Hibiki.

After the line was turned off between them, Hibiki then launched followed by his mentors, the Vanguards, the Orion weapons platforms, and the rest of the Dreads into the fire of the battle.

"Alright Barnette, the rest is up to you okay," said Jura.

"Roger that," replied Barnette.

"Everyone to their designated areas," said Meia.

After everyone headed to their spots for the battle, the Vanguards from the Starfires now modified to have shielding tech like the Dreads were guarding Meia, Dita, and Barnette while they heated up the planet's core while Arthur, Bella, Brian and the Dreads went to keep the enemy occupied along with Jura. Seconds later, Jura and Hibiki formed into Vandread Jura and flew up with the Gundams and the Dreads.

"All units have arrived at their designated spots," said Amorone from the Nirvana's bridge.

"Please hurry and good luck youngsters," muttered Magno quietly.

Meanwhile, Arthur's team arrived at their designated spot for the plan while Meia, Dita, Barnette, and the Starfire pilots arrived at their spot for the plan.

Just then, the two remaining Vandread copies were waiting for Arthur's team along with other Harvester copies including another copy of the Fujin Gundam. Another surprise were two other Harvester Gundam copies; this time of the Vulcan and Calypso Gundams.

The Harvester copy of the Vulcan Gundam looked very insect-like and was dragon, gargoyle, and demonic at the same time like on the head which appeared to have a broken unicorn-like horn and angler fish fins on the side of the helmet.

It appeared to have a vicious claw weapon on the right arm while the left side had two arms with each sporting cannon in the place of the hands. It had dark blue eyes and had a black, crimson, and dark purple color scheme.

The Harvester copy on the Calypso Gundam on the other hand, it looked like it had no legs, but it sported a serpent body instead while the upper part had a pair of angel-like wings, but darker and satanic at the same time.

The arms were almost like the backpack of the Calypso Gundams, but were inhuman and were like scorpion claws. It sported dark green, blood red, and dark yellow color scheme along with magenta eyes, but were cat-like instead of Human.

"Great Scott, are you freaking kidding me!?" shouted Bella.

"What the hell? I thought Arthur destroyed that thing!" replied Jura referring to the Harvester Copy of the Fujin Gundam.

Hibiki on the other hand just snorted and replied, "Whatever, it doesn't matter because as Arthur, Brian, and Bella taught me, it's not machine that's strong or gets the job done, it's the pilot that does. Let's stay calm and win this battle for all of Humanity!"

After Hibiki spoke, the battle began with the Harvester copy of the Fujin Gundam landing the first strike with attempted slash that was blocked by Brian who retaliated with a strike from his foot-beam sabers and claw beam sabers.

Inside the bridge of the Nirvana, Belvedere reported in, "All Dread and Vanguard units are in position."

"Vandread Jura and the Fujin, Vulcan, and Calypso Gundams have moved to their designate spots and are engaging the enemy," reported Amarone seconds later.

Upon hearing the reports, Magno gave the order for the operation to begin. While Meia, Dita, and Barnette were firing up the planet's core with the vanguards guarding them, the Dreads and the Gundams were fighting the Harvester copies of the Vandreads and the Gundams with the Vandread Jura forming a shield over the gas giant so the Harvesters wouldn't interfere.

Upon seeing the Dreads on the verge of defeat, Arthur gave an order, "Jura, Hibiki lower the Vandread's shield so the Dreads can fall back to the Nirvana because they've done enough."

"But sir, we'll be overwhelmed," complained Jura.

"No that's an order and besides, we need to hold off the Harvesters until the core of the planet or gas giant reaches 100,000,000 million degrees and they can't miss the core. When the core temperature reaches its designated temperature, then we'll get the hell out of here so, don't worry," replied Arthur engaging the Harvester copy of Vandread Dita.

Brian on the other hand was having his hands full with the Harvester copy of the Fujin Gundam. The unit tried to blast him apart and when he tried to go in, he was flanked by the Harvester copy of the Calypso Gundam.

Seeing Brian in trouble, Bella after docking with her Orion weapons platform went to help Brian only to get intercepted by the Harvester copy of Vandread Jura and the Harvester copy of the Vulcan Gundam.

Avoiding a claw strike and seeing it destroy a nearby Cube fighter made her realize that the claw was a weapon designed to vibrate rapidly to destroy weapons its size.

After about less than a minute, Arthur finally had enough of the jive Vandread-wannabe and decided to end it before it could harm his allies.

After getting a safe distance, he docked with his Orion weapons platform and fired everything he had destroying several other Harvester units before flying straight to it, ejected off of it at the last second using the destruction cloud as a smoke screen, and with both beam katana sabers in hand, flew up to it and before it could react, he sliced of its arms, legs and head before stabbing both into the torso destroying the CPU core and critically hitting the reactor causing it to explode.

Panting and taking a quick breather, Arthur then looked around and decided to help Brian with the Harvester copy of the Fujin Gundam.

The two decided to gang up on it with Arthur coming it in from the front using a direct attack and just as the Harvester unit was about to retaliate, Arthur dove under at the last second allowing Brian to attack.

"The Double Duce Duax!" shouted Brian slicing the arms and wings of the Harvester copy.

Brian then followed it up with a strong jab to the neck decapitating the Harvester unit before using a rapid fire stab and slice attack to destroy the copy Fujin Gundam for good. On the Nirvana, everyone celebrated the destruction of the Harvester copy.

"Yeah baby! That's two for two!" shouted Belvedere.

"Who's bad? We are!" shouted Celtic.

"Take that you stupid, copycat!" shouted Amarone.

After calming the crew down, Buzam ordered the mission to continue while Bella on the other hand was fighting the Harvester copies of both her unit and Vandread Jura.

After seeing the destruction of the Harvester copy of Vandread Dita and the Fujin Gundam, she was more determined to win, but then the Harvester copy of the Vulcan Gundam appeared and now it was three against one.

Just as the Harvester copy of the Vulcan Gundam was about to deliver a fatal stab to the torso, two words from out of the blue appeared and before she could think, the Gundam started to glow a golden-sliver color and she flew up.

"What was that?" asked Jura.

It wasn't happening to Bella's Gundam as both Brian and Arthur's Gundams had the same reaction as well along with other Gundams designed and built by Terrain Prime even though the latter group was far away.

The Harvester copies then tried to attack Vandread Jura, but were knocked away allowing everyone including Jura and Hibiki to look for a moment before it was back to business. Back on the bridge, the crew was giving progress on the planet core's temperature and density as the battle raged on.

"Density of the planet core is increasing," said Amarone.

"Thanks to the compression being given, the pressure and temperature inside the gas giant planet is rising," Belvedere said seconds later.

"When are they going to get done?" asked Bart.

Amarone contacted Bart and replied, "Don't be in such a rush because we need to do this right otherwise, the plan will fail."

"Right, I'll wait until then and tell Hibiki don't screw up," replied Bart.

Back outside the gas giant, the battle raged on while the Arthur, Brian, and Bella were dealing with the remaining Harvester copies, Hibiki and Jura were at the mercy of the other Harvester units.

"What's taking so long? I'm not sure I'll be able to last much longer," complained Jura.

"Jura, do all of Humanity a favor and keep your mouth shut because we need to stay focused and complaining won't speed things up," countered Bella as she fought a two against one style fight.

Eventually, Bella was able drive the Gundam's physical trident and was able to penetrate the shield of the Harvester copy of Vandread Jura dead-center with enough force.

Seconds later, she pulled out the duel-beam/plasma trident and after pulling out the physical trident slashed up the Harvester copy so badly it exploded.

Afterwards using her backpack to pin the arms/claws of the Harvester copy of her Gundam and impaled it using the beam/plasma trident through the torso and right into the CPU core and the reactor destroying it as well.

Then her Gundam lost her glow because Bella turned off the special feature that her Gundam had along with Arthur and Brian who discovered during this battle what the feature was: The Ultra Primus Mode.

Arthur and Brian dealt with the last Harvester copy with Arthur giving a fake slash making it dodge only for it to get cut in half by Brian using his Gundam and Orion weapons platform with Bella coming in using whatever remaining ordnance her Orion weapons platform had left to finish it off.

After taking care of the copies, the three went to help out Vandread Jura using all different tactics they knew while down inside the planet, Dita strayed off a bit from her spot of igniting the core.

"Dita, you've strayed off from your designated spot," said Amarone to Dita.

"Right sorry," replied Dita as she corrected herself.

"Dita, you're such an idiot," grumbled Barnette.

Gascogne then contacted Barnette to remind her about the motto of the Register, "Barnette, watch your mouth and remember to smile, smile."

"Dita its okay, just adjust your vertical heading by 0.3 degrees," said Meia.

After Dita got back on the right heading, the bridge crew continued to monitor the core temperature while the battle outside continued to rage on.

Contacting the bridge, Arthur decided to ask the crew something, "How much longer because my comrades and I can't hold these jokers off forever."

"There is less than three minutes till the pressure crushes us, we're going as fast as we can," replied Belvedere.

"Okay Parfet, your cue is on right now and don't screw up please," said a nervous Brian.

"Roger that Brian I'll tell me fellow engineers that and I won't screw up because you know I won't," replied Parfet to both Meia and Brian simultaneously.

Down in the Engineering section of the Nirvana, Parfet gave her fellow engineers the signal to start the risky, yet hopeful solution to stabilize the Paksis.

"Okay everyone on my mark, three … two …one, now!" shouted Parfet as she pulled a lever in front of her.

Everyone in front of a lever like hers did the same and the energy in the Paksis reversed flow and outside it vented the energy causing some energy lighting to occur near the ship.

"Come on, come on Paksis do your best," muttered Parfet nervously.

_"I hope this works because after the heat dissipates, all that remains is to breathe and pray," _Parfet mentally thought.

After several tense seconds, the Paksis stabilized and cooled down to normal levels making everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

On the bridge, Belvedere noticed the Paksis levels stabilizing and made it known, "Paksis levels are now stabilized and returning to normal!"

The relief however was short lived as the battle continued to rage on and the enemy was now in orbit around the gas giant which they were actually playing into Hibiki's plan unknowingly.

"Vandread Jura is taking damage and the three Gundams are running out of ordnance," said Amarone.

True to the dark-skinned bridge operator, the Vandread was taking damage despite its armor and the Gundams docked with their Orion weapons platforms except for Arthur's were nearly out of missiles and their energy cannons.

Eventually, Brian and Bella were forced to eject their Orion weapons platforms due to the damage the support units were taking and managed to direct them into the Harvesters were they self-detonated them taking out nearly a dozen Harvester units.

Inside the planet/gas giant, Meia, Dita, and Barnette continued their work while the Vanguards decided to go and help the Gundams and Vandread Jura with Magno's permission while everyone else holding their breath as the operation went on.

_"Come on, come on please hurry up," _Hibiki thought mentally.

Just then, the Vanguards came and began to help out with whatever they could do from long range to close quarters combat in order to help the Vandread and Gundams.

"What, do you think we were going to let you guys have all the fun?" asked Julian.

"Yes, it is simply not luxurious for you five to be acting like the Titan Atlas like this," replied Amy.

Then, barley two minutes later, the chain reaction inside the planet finally started. Upon seeing this, Arthur ordered the Vanguards back to the Nirvana which the Vanguards did with no hesitation. On the bridge, the reaction was recorded by the bridge crew.

"The chain reaction has started captain," said Amarone.

"Alright, everyone including Bart, let's turn around and get the hell out of here!" shouted Magno.

After both Magno and Arthur gave their orders, everyone headed back with the exception of Dita, Meia, Hibiki, Arthur, Brian, Bella and Jura while the Nirvana high tailed it out, but slowed down enough so everyone could be collected that were not part of the final part of the plan.

"Dita, remember, speed is key here so good luck," said Meia.

"Dita, be careful okay," said Barnette as she returned to the Nirvana.

"Roger that everyone," replied Dita.

Outside of the soon-to-be star, Hibiki and Jura knew the time was to split and Jura said one last thing, "Good luck young one and tell Arthur I said hi."

"Okay then, I'll tell him," replied Hibiki as the two vehicles separated

Hibiki's vanguard then fell downwards due to the gravity well and with the help of Brian and Arthur, he was able to fuse with Meia's Dread and they formed Vandread Meia once more.

"Come and catch me Mr. Alien!" shouted a happy Dita.

After Vandread Meia caught Dita's dread with Arthur, Brian, and Bella's Gundams following close, inside the Vandread, Meia decided to poke a wise crack at Hibiki.

"Good thing I caught you because I wouldn't hear any more of your wise cracks," said Meia.

"The feeling is mutual," replied Hibiki.

"Hibiki, Dita, and Meia, good luck and May God protect all of you," said Arthur as the three Gundams returned to the Nirvana.

Afterwards, the Vandread with the expanding star causing destruction to any Harvester unit or what was left of any unit including the Harvester copies of the Vandreads and the Gundams.

While the group was heading for total destruction of the Harvester flagship, the Nirvana was heading right into an asteroid field with the expanding star not making things easier which the ship was feeling the heat from behind and unfortunately for Bart due to his unique connection to the ship, he was literally in the hot seat.

Bart felt the heat and shouted as he flew the Nirvana away from the expanding star while most of his allies landed in the ship as the rest were outside.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! My buns are burning!" shouted Bart.

"Captain, were heading straight into an asteroid field and the shields are too weaken to handle the impacts," said a concerned Belvedere.

"Young man, do something!" shouted Magno.

Bart panicking shouted back, "With all due respect, I'm trying my hardest!"

Thankfully, the three Terrain Prime Gundams arrived to help with Arthur landing in the hanger bay and giving Jura an order just for the fun of it.

"Jura, come with me because we got some asteroid clearing to do, want join?" asked Arthur.

"Oh do I!" shouted Jura.

Just as the two came back out in Gundread Jura A mode, Buzam ordered the bridge crew to switch controls to manual so they could help Bart with steering.

Just as a pair of burning of a Seed Ships were about to hit the ship, Celtic pressed a button on her console causing the ship to turn out of the way of one, with the other being destroyed by Arthur and Jura.

"Good job Celtic and you to Jura," said Arthur from the Gundread.

"Thank you sir," said both Jura and Celtic.

Brian and Bella on the other hand decided to help make sure that the last part of the plan went well and Brian asked his friend if he could head out again.

"Sir, permission to assist Hibiki, Dita, and Meia," said Brian.

"Permission denied, but be ready to help if needed to okay," replied Arthur.

Meanwhile, Meia gave Dita the order to start the fourth and final part of the plan which she the separated from Hibiki which Hibiki then combined with Dita's Dread forming Vandread Dita once more.

Meia then flew over back to the Nirvana just as Brian got knocked aside from a random asteroid and ended up fusing with Meia forming Gundread Meia B mode again.

Over in Vandread Dita Hibiki asked Dita if she was ready and the redhead female replied, "Yes I am Mr. Alien."

After saying that, the Vandread took its back cannons and formed a double-ended lance staff which both Dita and Hibiki together did and after lining up the lance carefully, threw it which flew true just as Gundread Jura A mode fired a shot from its bow which added further punch as the arrow and lance flew straight to the Harvester flagship and pierced it which combined with the energies collected by Vandread Dita added further mayhem and seemingly destroyed it.

On the bridge, everyone cheered the supposed destruction of the ship which was cut short when what was left of the Harvester ship emerged with the forward part of it gone just as the two Gundreads piloted by Meia, Brian, Arthur, and Jura came over knowing that they're going to need more to destroy it.

"Great, now what?" asked Jura.

"Those sneaky little bastards," growled Brian.

Just then a solar flare was gaining up from behind them and Buzam on the bridge noticed this and contacted the group about the danger coming.

"Arthur, Brian, Hibiki, Jura, Dita, and Meia, a solar flare is coming from behind you guys!" shouted Buzam.

"Oh no we're not because it's not over yet," replied Hibiki.

"Yeah, it's not over until the fat lady sings," said Brian.

Bella rolled her eyes and spoke, "Dude, forgot both the fat lady and focus!"

Then all three units disappeared and vanished off radar. Everyone had their heads low as the feared the worst as Bella came on the bridge and unlike everyone, she had a feeling they weren't dead. A few seconds later, she was right as the comms crackled to life surprising everyone.

"Who, (crack) said anything about us dying?" asked Hibiki.

Looking outwards, everyone saw that Vandread Dita was being pushed forward by Gundread Meia B mode and Gundread Jura A mode like a giant spear straight towards the Harvester flagship.

"Yeah baby!" shouted Arthur.

"This is how we take care of business!" shouted Hibiki.

It didn't take long for the six to reach the Harvester flagship and drove straight through it while doing a corkscrew maneuver to destroy the Harvester flagship for good together using the solar energy from the star and the Z-driver and Ultra Primus as well for further punishment.

"Yeah!" shouted Belvedere.

"We did it!" Amarone shouted seconds later.

"Now that is what I call ultimate victory. Boy, if my sister saw this along with our teammates, they'd be surprised, but proud of us," said Bella with a smile.

Magno smiled before speaking, "I've seen many things in my life, but never have I seen something like the exact moment when a star has been born like this."

Inside the two Gundreads and the Vandread, everyone could breathe a sigh of relief that it was finally over as the Harvester task force was destroyed greatly.

Hibiki just sat in his seat exhausted while Dita kept moving around excited as the Tarak youth guided the Vandread back to the Nirvana. The two Gundreads followed seconds later.

Hibiki and Dita were the first ones to go while Jura and Arthur were last. As the two separated and were about to head in, Jura asked Arthur something.

"Hey Arthur?" asked Jura.

"What is it Jura?" asked Arthur.

"That was fun and worth it," Jura replied.

Arthur said nothing else as both came in and docked their machines which after a few moments of collecting any scrap metal, the Nirvana left the area.

Once inside, the two headed towards Hibiki's Vanguard where Dita was waiting along with Brian, Bella, and Meia nearby. A few minutes later, Hibiki woke up and opened up his cockpit and found a huge crowd waiting for him.

"Welcome back!" shouted both Jura and Dita.

"Welcome back!" shouted the rest of the crew.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is up," joked Brian.

Hibiki then fell out of the cockpit which Jura then went and grabbed Hibiki and started to give him a few kisses on the head before giving him a hug.

To everyone's surprise, Jura then walked up to Arthur and did the same; only thing was she kissed Arthur right on the lips shocking everyone with the exception of several crew members including Meia.

She looked at everyone and just simply stared at them as they looked in surprise and shock as they never had seen a woman kiss a man before.

"What?" asked Jura.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Dita.

"I was congratulating our friends, what's wrong with that?" replied Jura.

Pulling Hibiki away from Jura, Dita then retorted, "Mr. Alien doesn't have time for your company, besides he has a promise to keep!"

"And what would that be?" asked Jura.

Before the two women could argue, Pyoro got everyone's attention by showing them something on his main screen to break up the mess.

"It's not over yet!" shouted Pyoro.

"What is it Pyoro?" asked Arthur still blushing slightly.

"The Earthlings or Harvesters have just received word that the Nirvana has just destroyed one of their flagships. Upon hearing of this news, they've redirected their remaining ships to converge to take out Tarak and Mejere first, then Terrain Prime," said Pyoro.

Jura looked wide-eyed and spoke, "Holy crap, there are five more of those things?"

"And another was destroyed by Brian, Arthur, Bella, Hibiki, and those people from Melanos. We were barely able to destroy one and how will we do the same for the other flagships?" asked Barnette.

As the crew was murmuring about the supposedly impossible task, Hibiki's snort got their attention along with Brian doing a fake cough as well.

"Hey, why is everyone so sad and glum? We all knew the risks and dangers when we began this voyage along with the path we are now on and we'll continue to face them all together in order to show the proof that we exist. No matter what those monsters throw at us, we'll just keep throwing them back at them and we'll triumph in the end," said Hibiki.

"Yeah and besides, I still hope that we can also end the war between Brian, Bella, and my home world against Mejere and Tarak. As long as we cover each other's backs and play on each other's strengths, we will win in the end like what Hibiki said my fellow comrades and continue on the path to a brighter, better future for all," said Arthur.

On the bridge, Magno and Buzam were looking at the data showing the remaining Harvester flagships left after they had destroyed one just today.

"My, those two boys are getting more interesting each day Buzam don't you agree?" asked Magno.

"I guess you're right captain," replied Buzam.

"As long as there is life to be lived to the fullest, the grand and glorious journey of existence will never end," replied Buzam.

The next day in the morning, Hibiki was showering after yesterday's battle while unknown to him, Brian and Arthur carefully snuck in with a pair of buckets containing ice-cold water.

"Okay, are you ready Brian?" asked Arthur.

"Oh yeah, this going to be great," replied Brian.

After getting near the shower stall Hibiki was in, Arthur gave a silent count down in a low, yet hearable voice to his friend Brian.

"Three…two…one, now!" shouted Arthur.

With a quick motion, Brian and Arthur opened the shower door and instantly dosed Hibiki with the ice-cold water and ran away quickly. Hibiki of course was pissed and ran after them without realizing he had no towel on.

Meanwhile, Bella was busy talking with Jura, Barnette, Dita, and Meia about New Year's stuff along with other matters when Brian and Arthur ran up to them.

Brian then spoke, "Psst hey, if anyone asks tell them we were out stealing panties and smashing mail boxes."

Just then, Hibiki rounded the corner in the hallway near the Men's Quarters which after Brian and Arthur gave a quick smooch to the lips of both Meia and Jura which Brian did only to Meia and Arthur doing the same for Jura and then ran away with a nude Hibiki on their tails.

"What was that all about Bella?" asked Barnette.

Face palming herself while shaking her head Bella just muttered, "Geez, this is going to be one, very long day."

For Meia, getting her first kiss by a man was a bit strange, but at the same time, she found herself liking it while Jura felt the same.

Dita and Barnette wondered if this was something that the men cooked up while Bella just looked down the corridor and sighed to herself before everyone resumed what they were doing earlier.

Far away on Terrain Prime's moon Yin, Instructor Professor JJ smiled as he looked at the computer screen in front of him because this was now the final proof needed to show that Arthur, Bella, and Brian were alive and kicking along with their Gundams as the Ultra Primus Mode in the Fujin, Vulcan, and Calypso Gundams had activated.

While the battle for the Nirvana pirates and their allies was over, the war was far from over and would only get more hellish as it went on, but as long as its crew stood together and warned and united other Human worlds against the Harvesters, the spark of life would never burn out ever.

_A/N: Finally after sometime, GunVandread the first stage now has drawn to a close. The second stage is around the corner and the Equestria chronicles are not too far behind, but first Megas WBM needs a bit of love and attention._

_The sprits I choose to appear before Arthur, Brian, and Bella are leaders from different points of history from Leonidas from Ancient Greece to William Wallace from Scotland and finally to Martin Luther King Jr. These people were leaders in their own right and have an impact on human history in one shape or another._

_The slap that Bella did to Barnette was more like the one that General George S Patton did, but instead is justified a bit better unlike the last slap. R and R to tell me what you think and no flames because only constructive criticism is permitted, not flames._

_The copy Vulcan Gundam resembles a dark version the Shenlong Gundam from Gundam Wing along with being based on the Jaeger Crimson Typhoon from the movie Pacific Rim with a few other touches like the broken horn and pseudo wings are based on Queen Chrysalis from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic while the side parts of the head were based on the Black Beauty Sisters from Mermaid Melody Pich Pich Pitch. The arm weapon on the right arm is like the Armored Armed VN from Gundam Unicorn, but can be used in space with no problem._

_The copy Calypso Gundam is based on the Cobra Gundam from G Gundam, but more dark and evil like the Harvester copies of the Fujin and Vulcan Gundams. The eye part was based on another My Little Pony Friendship is Magic villain which is Nightmare Moon. _

_Goodbye everyone and Good Day to all._


End file.
